Susurros
by Ojiitos Claroos
Summary: Para Nanoha Takamachi, el romance no era parte del plan. Ella nunca se había sentido particularmente atraída hacia los chicos de su escuela, mucho menos hacia las chicas, sin importar lo mucho que su mejor amiga, Hayate, los empujara sin discriminación hacia ella. O por lo menos así era... hasta que "ELLA" llego a su vida. (Adaptación)
1. Prologo

"_Para Nanoha Takamachi, el romance no era parte del plan. Ella nunca se había sentido particularmente atraída hacia los chicos de su escuela, mucho menos hacia las chicas, sin importar lo mucho que su mejor amiga, Hayate, los empujara sin discriminación hacia ella. No hasta que Ef llego a su vida. Con la sonrisa fácil y ojos que parecen ver dentro de ella, Nanoha se siente atraída hacia ella, en contra de todos sus instintos._

_Pero después de una serie de aterradores encuentros, Nanoha no sabe en quien confiar. Ef parece estar donde quiera que ella este, y saber más sobre ella que sus amigos más cercanos. Ella no sabe si corre hacia sus brazos o correr y esconderse. Y cuando intenta encontrar alguna respuesta, se acerca a una verdad que es mucho mas incomoda que todo lo Ef le hace sentir._

_Nanoha esta en medio de una antigua batalla entre los inmortales y aquellos que han caído y… cuando tiene que escoger un bando, la elección equivocada le costará la vida..." _

_._

_._

_._

**PROLOGO**

_**Valle Del Loira, Francia**_

_**Noviembre 1565 **_

Fortis estaba con la hija de un granjero en los bancos de hierba del río Loira cuando llegó la tormenta, y habiendo dejado que su montura vagara por la pradera, no tenía más que sus pies para que lo llevaran de vuelta al castillo. Arrancó una hebilla de plata de su zapato, la colocó sobre la palma de la chica y la vio marcharse, escurridiza, el barro manchándole las faldas. Después se colocó bien las botas y salió de camino a casa. Llovía a cántaros en la campiña oscura que rodeaba el castillo de Huckebein. Fortis caminaba con facilidad sobre las tumbas hundidas y el humus del cementerio; incluso en la niebla más espesa podía encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa desde aquí sin perderse. Esa noche no había niebla, pero la oscuridad y la arremetida de la lluvia engañaban lo suficiente.

Fortis percibió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y giró de repente la cabeza a la izquierda. Lo que a simple vista parecía ser un gran ángel coronando un monumento cercano se irguió hasta alcanzar plena altura. Ni de piedra ni de mármol, la chica tenía brazos y piernas. Su torso estaba casi desnudo, sus pies también, y pantalones de campesino colgaban bajo de su cintura. Saltó del monumento, su largo cabello dorado goteando lluvia. Ésta corría por su cara, que era casi trigueña como la de una española. La mano de Fortis reptó lentamente hasta la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

La boca de la chica dibujó una leve sonrisa.

-No juguéis con el Duque de Langeais.- Advirtió Fortis -He preguntado vuestro nombre. Dadlo.

-¿Duque?- La chica se apoyó contra un álamo retorcido -¿O bastardo?-

Huckebein desenvainó su espada.

-¡Retiradlo! Mi padre era el Duque de Langeais. Yo soy el Duque de Langeais ahora.-añadió torpemente, y se maldijo por ello.

La chica sacudió la cabeza perezosamente.

-Tu padre no era el antiguo duque.-

Fortis bulló de furia ante el escandaloso insulto.

-¿Y tu padre?- Exigió extendiendo la espada. Todavía no conocía a todos sus vasallos, pero estaba aprendiendo. Se grabaría el nombre de la familia de esa chica en la memoria -Lo preguntaré una vez más.- dijo en voz baja, restregándose una mano contra el rostro para apartar la lluvia -¿Quién eres?-

La chica se adelantó y apartó el filo a un lado. De pronto parecía mayor de lo que Fortis había presupuesto, tal vez incluso un año o dos mayor que él.

-Una de la prole del Diablo.- Respondió.

El Duque sintió un vuelco de miedo en el estómago.

-Eres una maldita lunática.- Dijo entre dientes -Sal de mi camino.-

El suelo debajo de este tembló. Explosiones de oro y grana aparecieron detrás de sus ojos. Encorvado, con sus uñas clavándose en sus muslos, alzó la vista a la chica, parpadeando y jadeando, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando. La cabeza le daba vueltas como si ya no estuviera a sus órdenes. Ella se agachó para ponerse a la altura de sus ojos.

-Escucha con atención. Necesito algo de ti. No me iré hasta que lo tenga. ¿Entiendes?-

Apretando con fuerza los dientes, Fortis sacudió la cabeza para expresar su incredulidad, su desafío. Intentó escupirle, pero la saliva le corrió por la barbilla, su lengua negándose a obedecerle. La chica apretó sus manos en torno a las del Duque; su calor le abrasó y gritó.

-Necesito tu juramento de lealtad.- Dijo esta -Póstrate sobre una rodilla y júralo.-

Fortis ordenó a su garganta reírse ásperamente, pero su garganta se constriñó y se ahogó en el sonido. Su rodilla derecha cedió como si le hubieran dado una patada desde atrás, aunque allí no había nadie, y cayó hacia delante sobre el barro. Se cayó de lado e hizo arcadas.

-Júralo.- Repitió.

El calor subió por el cuello de Huckebein; hizo falta toda su energía para doblar sus manos en dos débiles puños. Se rió de sí mismo, pero allí no había humor. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero esa chica estaba infligiendo las náuseas y la debilidad en su interior. No se irían hasta que hiciera el juramento. Diría lo que tenía que decir, pero en su corazón juró que destruiría a esa desquiciada por tal humillación.

-My Lady, me convierto en vuestro servidor.- Dijo este con voz envenenada.

Ella puso de pie a Fortis.

-Encuéntrate conmigo aquí al comienzo del mes hebreo de Cheshvan. Durante dos semanas entre las lunas nueva y llena, necesitaré tu servicio.

-¿Una... quincena?- Todo en él tembló ante el peso de su furia. -¡Yo soy el Duque de Langeais!

-Eres un Nephil.- Dijo ella con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Fortis tenía una réplica profana en la punta de la lengua, pero se la tragó. Sus siguientes palabras fueron dichas con un veneno helado.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Perteneces a la raza bíblica de los Nephilim. Tu verdadero padre era un ángel que cayó del paraíso. Eres medio mortal.-

Los oscuros ojos borgoña de la chica se alzaron, encontrándose con los de su nuevo lacayo

-Medio ángel caído.-

La voz del tutor de Fortis llegó desde los más recónditos recovecos de su mente, leyendo pasajes de La Biblia, hablándole de una raza desviada creada cuando ángeles expulsados del paraíso se aparearon con mujeres mortales. Una raza terrible y poderosa.

Un escalofrió que no era exactamente de repulsión se extendió a través de él.

-¿Quién eres?-

La "muchacha" se dio la vuelta, marchándose, y, aunque Fortis quería ir detrás de ella, no era capaz de hacer que sus piernas sostuvieran su peso. Arrodillado allí, parpadeando a través de la lluvia, vio dos gruesas cicatrices en la espalda del torso casi desnudo de esta. Se estrechaban para formar una V al revés. -¿Eres... caído?- Le gritó -Tus alas han sido arrancadas, ¿verdad?-

La chica, ángel, quienquiera que fuera, no se dio la vuelta. Fortis no necesitaba la confirmación.

-Este servicio que voy a proporcionar.- Gritó -¡Exijo saber lo que es!-

El aire resonó con la risa grave de la joven, del caído.


	2. Chapter 1: Sonrisa que promete problemas

**N/A:** Bueno como ven esta historia será una adaptación de un excelente libro que me atrapo desde el principio, uno muy conocido por cierto, la saga de "Hush, Hush" y creo que lo que me decidió a subirla fue el hecho que el solo imaginármela a Fate con el papel que le toca me encantaba, mas la interesante historia dio como resultado esto.

Es mi primer fic (adaptado, lol) pero espero que les guste. Y sorpréndanse con este mundo alterno para MGLN y sobre todo con las nuevas personalidades que verán en el... se puede decir que al principio... el lado oscuro ;)

DISCLAIMER: La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick y los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha a sus respectivos autores... sino en Strikers las hubiera sido mas Yuri,

**Capitulo 1**

**Uminari, Mid-Childa.**

**El Presente.**

Entré en Biología y me quedé con la boca abierta. Misteriosamente adherida a la pizarra estaba una muñeca Barbie, con Ken a su lado. Habían sido obligados a unir los brazos y estaban desnudos excepto por hojas artificiales situadas en algunas zonas estratégicas. Garabateado sobre sus cabezas en gruesas letras rosas de tiza estaba la invitación:

"_**BIENVENIDOS A LA REPRODUCCIÓN HUMANA (SEXO)"**_

A mi lado, Hayate Yagami dijo:

-Ésta es exactamente la razón por la que el instituto prohíbe móviles con cámara. Fotos de esto en U!News serían toda la prueba que necesito para hacer que la cámara de educación corte por lo sano con la Biología. Y entonces tendríamos esta hora para hacer algo productivo... como recibir tutorías individuales de chicas mayores monas.

-¿Cómo dices?- Dije. -Habría jurado que estabas esperando con ansias esta unidad todo el semestre.-

Hayate bajó las pestañas y su traviesa y pervertida sonrisa apareció.

-Esta clase no va a enseñarme nada que no sepa ya.-

-¿Hayate? ¿No eres virgen?-La mire boquiabierta, y ¿eso cuando paso? ¿No se supone que soy yo su mejor amiga? Debería ya de saber eso…

-No tan alto.- Guiñó el ojo justo cuando sonó el timbre, enviándonos a las dos a nuestros asientos, que estaban al lado en nuestra mesa compartida. El Entrenador Vice Granscenic tomó el silbato que colgaba de una cadena de su cuello y sopló.

- A sus asientos, equipo!- El Entrenador consideraba enseñar Biología de décimo curso un deber secundario a su trabajo como entrenador del equipo de baloncesto, y todos lo sabíamos -Tal vez no se les haya ocurrido chicos, pero el sexo es más que un viaje de quince minutos al asiento trasero de un coche. Es ciencia. ¿Y qué es la ciencia?-

- Aburrida.- Gritó un chico del fondo de la clase.

-La única clase que suspendo.-Dijo otro.

Los ojos del Entrenador rastrearon la primera fila, deteniéndose sobre mí. Maldicion…

- ¿Takamachi-san?-

-El estudio de algo.-

Se acercó y golpeó el dedo índice sobre la mesa delante de mí.

-¿Qué más?-

-Conocimiento adquirido a través de la experimentación y la observación.-

-Encantador.-Sonaba como si estuviera en una audición para el audiolibro de nuestro libro de texto.- Con tus propias palabras- Toqué mi labio superior con la punta de la lengua y busqué un sinónimo.

-La ciencia es una investigación.- sonaba como una pregunta.

-La ciencia es una investigación.-dijo el Entrenador, frotándose las manos-La ciencia requiere que nos transformemos en espías.-Dicho así, la ciencia casi sonaba divertida. Pero había estado en clase del Entrenador lo suficiente como para no albergar esperanzas. - Ser buenos sabuesos requiere practica.-Prosiguió.

-También el sexo.-vino otro comentario del fondo de la sala. Todos ahogamos la risa mientras el Entrenador apuntaba al ofensor con un dedo acusatorio.

-Eso no va a ser parte de los deberes de hoy.-el Entrenador me devolvió su atención- Takamachi-san, has estado sentada al lado de Yagami desde el comienzo del curso.- asentí con la cabeza, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de a dónde nos estaba llevando esto.-Ambas estáis juntas en el U!News del instituto.- una vez más, asentí esta vez mas lentamente, tratando de encontrar la trampa-Me apuesto a que sabéis bastante la una de la otra.-Hayate me dio una patada por debajo de nuestra mesa. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Que él no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto sabíamos cosas la una de la otra. Y no me refiero solo a los secretos que enterramos en nuestros diarios. Hayate es mi no-gemela. Tiene ojos de un azul brillante, cabello castaño y es un poco mas baja que yo pero con un hermoso cuerpo. En cambio mi cabello es cobrizo, tengo ojos de color azul casi lavanda y creo que de cuerpo ando bien, no tengo kilos de mas pero tampoco ando fijándome en las calorías de cada cosa que como. Y aunque tenemos personalidades algo diferentes… hay un hilo invisible que nos une; las dos juramos que el vínculo empezó mucho antes del nacimiento. Las dos juramos que continuará en su sitio durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

El Entrenador alzó la vista a la clase.

-De hecho, me apuesto a que cada uno de vosotros conoce lo bastante bien a la persona al lado de la cual se sienta. Escogieron los asientos que escogieron por una razón, ¿verdad? Familiaridad. Qué mal que los mejores sabuesos eviten la familiaridad. Anula el instinto investigador. Que es la razón por la que hoy vamos a crear una nueva asignación de asientos.-Abrí la boca para protestar, pero Hayate se me adelantó.

-¿Qué demonios? Es Abril. Es decir, es casi fin de curso. No puede sacar este tipo de cosas ahora.-

El Entrenador mostró un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Puedo sacar este tipo de cosas hasta el último día del semestre. Y si suspendéis mi clase, estaréis de vuelta aquí el año que viene, donde estaré sacando este tipo de cosas otra vez.-

Hayate lo fulminó con la mirada. Es famosa por esa mirada. Es una expresión que lo hace todo salvo sisear audiblemente. Aparentemente inmune a ella, él Entrenador se trajo el silbato a los labios y captamos la idea.

-Cada compañero sentado en el lado izquierdo de la mesa..., es decir, su izquierda..., que se mueva un asiento hacia adelante. Esos en la fila de adelante..., sí, incluida tú, Yagami..., ir al fondo.-

Hayate metió su libreta dentro de la mochila y cerró la cremallera. Yo me mordí el labio y le dediqué un breve adiós con la mano. Después me volví levemente, revisando la sala detrás de mí. Sabía los nombres de todos mis compañeros... excepto de una. La transferida. El Entrenador nunca la llamaba en clase, y ella parecía preferirlo así. Estaba sentada apoltronado una mesa detrás, sus fríos ojos borgoña mirando siempre hacia delante. Justo como ahora. Ni por un momento me creí que simplemente se sentara ahí, día tras día, mirando al vacío. Estaba pensando en algo, pero el instinto me decía que probablemente no quería saber en qué. Dejó su libro de Biología sobre la mesa y se deslizó en la antigua silla de Hayate. Sonreí.

-Hola. Soy Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha. Sus ojos borgoñas cortaron a través de mí, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto y en esa pausa, la sensación de una oscuridad sombría pareció deslizarse como una sombra sobre mí. Se desvaneció en un instante, pero todavía estaba mirándola. Su sonrisa no era amistosa. Era una sonrisa que anunciaba problemas. Como una promesa. Me concentré en el encerado. Barbie y Ken me devolvieron la mirada con unas sonrisas extrañamente alegres.

El Entrenador dijo: - La reproducción humana puede ser un asunto pegajoso...

-¡Agh!-Gruñó un coro de alumnos.

-Requiere manejarla con madurez. Y como toda ciencia, la mejor aproximación es aprender siendo sabuesos. Durante el resto de la clase, practicar esta técnica a base de averiguar tanto como puedan sobre su nuevo compañero. Mañana, traer por escrito sus descubrimientos, y créanme, voy a revisar su autenticidad. Esto es Biología, no lengua, así que ni se les ocurra trabajar con la ficción en sus respuestas. Quiero ver intención de verdad y trabajo en equipo. - Había un "o si no" implícito en todo eso.

Me senté perfectamente quieta. La pelota estaba en su campo… yo había sonreído, y mira lo bien que eso había resultado. Arrugué la nariz, intentando averiguar a qué olía. Cigarrillos no. Algo más intenso, más apestoso. Puros. Dirigí mi vista el reloj en la pared y di golpecitos con mi lápiz a tiempo con el segundero. Planté mi codo en la mesa y apoyé la barbilla sobre el puño. Solté un suspiro. Genial. A este ritmo iba a suspender. Tenía los ojos clavados delante, pero oí el suave deslizamiento de su bolígrafo. Estaba escribiendo, y quería saber qué. Diez minutos de sentarnos juntas no la cualificaba para asumir nada sobre mí. Lanzando una mirada de reojo, vi que en su papel había varias líneas, y creciendo.

-¿Qué estás escribiendo?- pregunté.

-Y habla.- dijo mientras lo garabateaba, cada movimiento de su mano al mismo tiempo suave y descuidado. Me incliné tan cerca de ella como pude, intentando leer lo que había escrito, pero dobló el papel por la mitad ocultando la lista.

-¿Qué has escrito?- exigí. Estiró la mano hacia mi papel sin usar, deslizándolo a través de la mesa hacia ella. Lo arrugó formando una bola y antes de que pudiera protestar, lo lanzó a la papelera al lado del escritorio del Entrenador. El tiro entró de lleno. Me quedé mirando a la papelera un momento, dividida entre la incredulidad y el enfado. Después, tratando de controlar mis nervios, abrí mi libreta en una página en blanco.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté, el lápiz preparado para escribir. Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver otra sonrisa oscura. Ésta parecía retarme a sonsacarle algo. -¿Tu nombre?- repetí con la esperanza de que fueran imaginaciones mías el que mi voz temblara.

-Llámame Ef. Lo digo en serio. Llámame.- me guiñó el ojo al decirlo, y estaba bastante segura de que se estaba riendo de mí.

-¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?-

- No tengo tiempo libre.-

- Asumo que este trabajo es para nota, ¿así que me haces el favor?- se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, doblando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Qué clase de favor?- estaba bastante segura de que era una insinuación, y busqué desesperadamente la forma de cambiar de tema. -Tiempo libre.- repitió, pensativo -Hago fotos.- Escribí Fotografía en mi folio. -No había terminado.- dijo -Tengo toda una colección sobre una columnista de U!News que cree que hay una verdad detrás de comer orgánico, que escribe poesía en secreto, y que se echa a temblar ante la idea de tener que escoger entre Stanford, Yale y... ¿cuál es esa grande con la H?- me quedé mirándolo un momento, sacudida por lo acertado que estaba. No tenía la sensación de que fuera una suposición afortunada. Lo sabía. Y yo quería saber cómo. - Pero al final no irás a ninguna de ellas.

-¿Ah, no?- pregunté sin pensar. Enganchó los dedos bajo el asiento de mi silla, arrastrándome más cerca de ella. No muy segura de si debería apartarme y mostrar miedo, o no hacer nada y fingir aburrimiento, escogí la última.

-Incluso aunque triunfarías en las tres escuelas, las desprecias por ser un cliché del éxito. Juzgar es tu tercera gran debilidad.-

-¿Y mi segunda?- dije con rabia muda. ¿Quién era esta tipa? ¿Era esto algún tipo de chiste perturbador?.

-No sabes cómo confiar. Retiro eso. Confías... solo que en toda la gente equivocada.

-¿Y mi primera?- Exigí.

-Mantienes a la vida atada muy corto.-

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-Tienes miedo de lo que no puedes controlar.- dijo acompañada de esa sonrisa y esa mirada profunda, como si pudiera ver através de mi. Se me puso de punta el pelo de la nuca, y la temperatura de la clase pareció bajar. Normalmente habría ido derecha al escritorio del Entrenador a solicitar una nueva asignación de asientos, pero me negaba a dejar que Ef pensara que podía intimidarme o asustarme. Sentía una necesidad irracional de defenderme y decidí en ese mismo momento y lugar que no me echaría atrás hasta que lo hiciera ella.

-¿Duermes desnuda?- preguntó. Mi mandíbula amenazaba con caerse, pero la mantuve en su sitio.

-Difícilmente eres la persona a la que se lo diría.-

-¿Alguna vez has ido al psiquiatra?-

-No.- Mentí. La verdad es que estaba yendo a sesiones con el psicólogo del instituto, el Lowran. No era elección mía, y no era algo sobre lo que me gustara hablar.

-¿Has hecho algo ilegal?-

-No.- Saltarme ocasionalmente el límite de velocidad no contaría. No con ella

-¿Por qué no me preguntas algo normal? Como... ¿mi música favorita?-

-No voy a preguntar lo que puedo adivinar.-

-Tú no sabes el tipo de música que escucho.-

-Barroco. Contigo, es todo sobre el orden, el control. Me apuesto a que tocas... ¿el cello?- Lo dijo como si lo hubiera adivinado de la nada.

-Incorrecto.- Otra mentira, pero ésta envió un escalofrío por mi piel que me dejó los dedos temblando. ¿Quién era ella en realidad? Si sabía que tocaba el cello, ¿qué más sabía?

-¿Qué es eso? - Ef dio un toquecito con su bolígrafo en la parte interna de mi muñeca. Me aparté instintivamente.

-Una marca de nacimiento.-

-Parece una cicatriz. ¿Eres suicida, Nanoha? - Sus ojos conectaron con los míos, y podía sentirlo riéndose –

-¿Padres casados o divorciados?-

-Vivo con mi madre.-

-¿Dónde está tu padre?-

-Mi padre falleció el año pasado.-

- ¿Cómo murió?- me encogí.

- Fue... asesinado. Esto es territorio personal, si no te importa.- Hubo un momento de silencio y la acidez de los ojos de Ef pareció suavizarse un poco.

-Eso debe de ser duro.- Sonaba como si lo dijera en serio, pero no me dio ni tiempo a analizarlo cuando sonó el timbre y Ef estaba en pie, de camino a la puerta.

-Espera.- Grité. No se giró -¡Disculpa!- Salió por la puerta - ¡Ef! No conseguí nada de ti.- Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia mí. Tomando mi mano, garabateó algo en ella antes de que se me ocurriera apartarme. Bajé la vista a los siete números en tinta roja sobre mi palma e hice un puño a su alrededor. Quería decirle que de ningún modo iba a sonar su teléfono esta noche. Quería decirle que era culpa suya por gastar todo el tiempo interrogándome a mí. Quería un montón de cosas, pero me limité a quedarme allí de pie como si no supiera cómo abrir la boca. Al final dije: -Esta noche estoy ocupada.-

-Yo también.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue. Me quedé clavada en el sitio, digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Se comió todo el tiempo interrogándome a propósito? ¿Para que yo suspendiera? ¿Creía que una sonrisa brillante lo redimiría? Sí, pensé. Sí, lo creía.

-¡No llamaré!- Grité detrás de él -¡Nunca!-

-¿Has terminado tu columna para el plazo de entrega de mañana?- Era Hayate. Vino a mi lado, apuntando notas en la libretita que llevaba a todas partes -Estoy pensando en escribir la mía sobre la injusticia de las asignaciones de asientos. Estoy de pareja con una chica que dijo que acabó el tratamiento contra los piojos esta misma mañana.-

-Mi nueva compañera.- Dije, apuntando al pasillo, a la espalda de Ef. Tenía una forma de andar irritantemente confiada, de las tipas que encuentras acompañada de camisetas gastadas y un sombrero de cowboy. Ef no llevaba ni la una ni el otro. Era más bien una chica de Levi's oscuros, cazadora oscura, botas oscuras.

-¿La transferida de último curso? Supongo que no estudió lo bastante la primera vez. O la segunda.- Me lanzó una mirada cómplice - A la tercera va la vencida.-

-Me da escalofríos. Sabía mi música. Sin ninguna pista en absoluto, dijo "Barroco".- Imité bastante mal su voz grave.

-¿Suposición afortunada?-

-Sabía... otras cosas.-

- ¿Cómo qué?- Solté un suspiro. Sabía más de lo que quería contemplar cómodamente. -Cómo meterse debajo de mi piel.- Dije al fin -Voy a decirle al Entrenador que tiene que volver a cambiarnos.-

- Ve a por ello. Podría usar un gancho para mi próximo artículo del U!News. "Alumna de décimo devuelve el golpe." Aún mejor, "Asignación de asientos recibe una bofetada en la cara." Mmm. Me gusta.- Al final del día, fui yo la que recibió una bofetada en la cara. El Entrenador rechazó mi súplica de volver a pensarse la asignación de asientos. Parecía que estaba atascada con Ef.

Por ahora.

Mi madre Momoko y yo vivimos en una granja del siglo XVIII llena de corrientes de aire a las afueras de

Uminari. Es la única casa en la zona, y los vecinos más cercanos están a más de un kilómetro de distancia. A veces me pregunto si el constructor original se dio cuenta de que de todos los solares disponibles, eligió construir la casa en medio de una misteriosa inversión atmosférica que parece aspirar toda la niebla de la costa de Mid-Childa y trasplantarla a nuestro jardín. La casa estaba en este momento velada en unas sombras que parecían espíritus escapados y merodeadores. Me pasé la tarde plantada en un taburete de bar en la cocina en compañía de los deberes de álgebra y Shamal, nuestra ama de llaves. Mi madre trabaja para la Compañía de Asura, coordinando subastas de propiedades y antigüedades. Esta semana estaba en Tokio. Su trabajo requería muchos viajes, y pagaba a Shamal para cocinar y limpiar, pero yo estaba bastante segura de que el contrato de esta incluía el mantener un ojo atento y parental pendiente de mí.

-¿Qué tal el colegio? - Preguntó con un ligero acento alemán. Estaba en el fregadero, frotando una lasaña de una cacerola.

-Cambiamos de compañero en Biología.-

-¿Esto es algo bueno, o algo malo?-

-Hayate era mi antigua compañera.-

-Mmm- Restregó con más vigor, y la carne de la parte superior del brazo de Shamal tembló -Algo malo, entonces- Suspiré, de acuerdo -Háblame de la nueva compañera. ¿Cómo es esta chica?-

-Alta, rubia natural e irritante.- E inquietantemente cerrada. Los ojos de Ef eran esferas borgoñas. Absorbiéndolo todo y no ofreciendo nada. No es que yo quisiera saber más sobre ella. Ya que no me había gustado lo que había visto en la superficie, dudaba que me fuera a gustar lo que se escondía en la profundidad. Solo que esto no era exactamente cierto. Me gustaba mucho de lo que había visto. Una figura muy femenina, pero dura casi salvaje, brazos fuertes pero a la vez suaves, hombros anchos pero relajados, y una sonrisa que era en parte juguetona y en parte seductora. Estaba en una alianza insegura conmigo misma, intentando ignorar lo que había empezado a encontrar irresistible.

A las nueve en punto Shamal terminó sus tareas y cerró con llave al salir. Como adiós, encendí y apagué las luces del porche dos veces; debieron de penetrar en la niebla, porque ella respondió con un bocinazo. Estaba sola. Hice inventario de los sentimientos en mi interior. No tenía hambre. No estaba cansada.

Ni siquiera estaba tan sola. Pero sí estaba un poco nerviosa por mis deberes de Biología. Le había dicho a Ef que no iba a llamar, y seis horas atrás lo decía en serio. Todo en lo que podía pensar ahora era que no quería suspender. La Biología era mi asignatura más dura. Mi nota vacilaba problemáticamente entre un sobresaliente y un notable. En mi mente, ésa era la diferencia entre una beca parcial y una completa en mi futuro. Fui a la cocina y descolgué el teléfono. Miré lo que quedaba de los siete dígitos todavía tatuados en mi mano. Secretamente, esperaba que Ef no respondiera a mi llamada. Si no estaba disponible o cooperadora con los trabajos, eran pruebas que podía usar en su contra para convencer al Entrenador para que deshiciera la asignación de asientos. Sintiéndome con esperanzas, tecleé su número. Ef respondió al tercer toque.

-¿Qué pasa?-

En un tono práctico dije: -Estoy llamando para ver si podemos vernos esta noche. Sé que dijiste que estabas ocupada, pero... -

- Nanoha.- Ef dijo mi nombre como si fuera el broche final de un chiste. -Creí que no ibas a llamar. Nunca.- Odiaba estar tragándome mis palabras. La odiaba a ella por restregármelo. Odiaba al Entrenador y a sus locos trabajos. Abrí la boca, con la esperanza de que saliera algo inteligente.

-Bueno. ¿Podemos vernos o no?-

-Resulta que no puedo.-

-¿No puedes, o no quieres?-

-Estoy en medio de una partida de billar.- Oí la sonrisa en su voz - Una partida de billar importante.- Por los ruidos de fondo que oía de su lado, creía que estaba diciendo la verdad, sobre la partida de billar. El si era o no más importante que mi trabajo era un tema para debate.

-¿Dónde estás?- Pregunté.

- En "El Arcade de Bo". No es tu tipo de sitio.-

-Entonces hagamos la entrevista por teléfono. Tengo una lista de preguntas justo...- Me colgó. Me quedé mirando al teléfono con incredulidad, después arranqué de mi libreta una hoja de papel en blanco. Garabateé Cretina en la primera línea. En la línea debajo de ésa añadí, Fuma puros. Morirá de cáncer de pulmón. Ojalá que pronto. Excelente forma física. Inmediatamente taché la última observación hasta que fue ilegible. El reloj del microondas pasó a anunciar las 9:05. Tal y como yo lo veía, tenía dos opciones. O bien inventaba mi entrevista con Ef, o bien conducía hasta el Arcade de Bo. La primera opción tal vez fuera tentadora, si tan solo pudiera bloquear la voz del Entrenador advirtiendo que revisaría todas las respuestas en busca de autenticidad. No sabía lo suficiente sobre Ef como para lanzarme el farol de una entrevista completa. ¿Y la segunda opción? Nada tentadora, ni en lo más mínimo.

Retrasé el tomar una decisión lo bastante como para llamar a mi madre. Parte de nuestro acuerdo para que ella trabajara y viajara tanto era que actuara con responsabilidad y no fuera el tipo de hija que requiere supervisión constante. Me gustaba mi libertad, y no quería hacer nada para darle a mi madre una razón para aceptar una reducción de sueldo y tomar un trabajo local para mantenerme un ojo encima. En el cuarto toque, su buzón de voz cogió la llamada.

-Soy yo.- Dije -Solo llamaba para ver qué tal. Tengo unos deberes de Biología que terminar, después me voy a la cama. Llámame mañana en la comida, si quieres. Te quiero.- Después de colgar, encontré una moneda de veinticinco centavos en el cajón de la cocina. Mejor dejarle al destino las decisiones complicadas. - Si es cara voy. Si es cruz me quedo.- Lancé la moneda al aire, la paré contra el dorso de mi mano y osé echarle un vistazo. Mi corazón estrujó un latido extra, y me dije a mí misma que no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba. -Ahora no está en mis manos.- Decidida a acabar con esto tan rápido como fuera posible, agarré un mapa de la nevera, tomé mis llaves, y eché atrás mi Fiat Spider por el camino que llevaba a la carretera. El coche probablemente había sido una monada en 1979, pero no me entusiasmaba demasiado la pintura marrón chocolate, el óxido extendiéndose sin control por el parachoques trasero, y los asientos blancos de cuero agrietado. El Arcade de Bo resultó estar más lejos de lo que me habría gustado, situado cerca de la costa, a treinta minutos en coche.

Con el mapa estirado contra el volante, metí el Fiat en el aparcamiento detrás de un edificio de bloques grises con una señal eléctrica centelleando "_EL ARCADE DE BO, LOCO PAINTBALL NEGRO Y LA SALA DE BILLAR DE OZZ"_. Grafitis salpicaban las paredes, y había colillas por todo el suelo. Claramente el local de Bo no estaba lleno de futuros alumnos de las mejores universidades y ciudadanos modelo. Intenté mantener mis pensamientos altaneros y despreocupados, pero mi estómago se sentía un poco incómodo. Revisando que hubiera cerrado todas las puertas, entré. Me coloqué en la fila, esperando a pasar las cuerdas. Mientras el grupo delante de mí pagaba, me escurrí por en medio andando hacia el laberinto de sirenas a todo volumen y luces centelleantes.

- ¿Crees que te mereces una entrada gratuita?- Aulló una voz endurecida por el humo. Me di la vuelta y parpadeé al cajero sobre-tatuado.

- No estoy aquí para jugar. Estoy buscando a alguien.- Gruñó.

- Si quieres pasar por delante de mí, pagas.- Puso las palmas sobre el mostrador, donde una tabla de precios había sido pegada con celo, mostrando que debía quince dólares. Solo efectivo. No tenía efectivo. E incluso si tuviera, no lo habría gastado para pasar unos pocos minutos interrogando a Ef sobre su vida personal. Sentí cómo me enfadaba al pensar en la asignación de asientos y por tener que estar aquí, en primer lugar. Solo tenía que encontrarla, después podríamos mantener la entrevista fuera. No había conducido hasta aquí para volver con las manos vacías.

-Si no estoy de vuelta en dos minutos, pagaré los quince dólares. - Dije. Antes de poder ejercitar un mejor juicio o reunir un poco más de paciencia, hice algo totalmente fuera de sitio y me colé entre las cuerdas. No me detuve ahí. Me apresuré a través del Arcade, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos en busca de Ef. Me dije a mí misma que no me podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, pero era como una bola de nieve, ganando velocidad y fuerza. Llegados a este punto sólo quería encontrarla y salir de allí. El cajero me siguió, gritando: -!Eh!-

Segura de que Ef no estaba en el piso principal, corrí abajo, siguiendo señales para la Sala de Billar de Ozz. Al final de las escaleras, una luz tenue iluminaba varias mesas de poker, todas en uso. Humo de puro casi tan espeso como la niebla envolviendo mi casa nublaba el techo bajo. Situadas entre las mesas de poker y el bar había una fila de mesas de billar. Ef estaba estirada a través de la que estaba más lejos de mí, intentando un tiro complicado.

-¡Ef! - Grité. Justo cuando hablé, disparó hacia delante su palo de billar clavándolo en el tapete. Su cabeza se levantó de repente. Se me quedó mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. El cajero bajó ruidosamente por las escaleras, detrás de mí, atrapando mi hombro en su mano.

-Arriba. Ahora.- Los labios de Ef se movieron formando otra sonrisa que apenas estaba ahí. Difícil decir si era burlona o amistosa.

-Ella está conmigo.- Esto pareció tener algún poder con el cajero, que aflojó su agarre. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea, me sacudí su mano y zigzagueé entre las mesas hacia Ef. Di los primeros pasos amplios y seguros, pero encontré que mi confianza desaparecía a medida que me acercaba a ella. Fui consciente de inmediato de que había algo diferente en ella. No podía captar exactamente qué, pero podía sentirlo como electricidad. ¿Más animosidad? Más confianza. Más libertad para ser ella misma. Y esos ojos borgoña me estaban llamando. Eran como imanes aferrándose a cada uno de mis movimientos. Tragué saliva discretamente e intenté ignorar la danza nerviosa de mi estómago. No podía captar exactamente qué, pero algo en Ef no estaba bien. Algo en ella no era normal. Algo no era... seguro. -Perdón por colgar.- Dijo viniendo a mi lado -La cobertura no es genial aquí abajo.- Sí, claro. Con un giro de cabeza, Ef les indicó a los demás que se fueran. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que nadie se moviera. El primer tipo en marcharse me golpeó el hombro al pasar. Retrocedí un paso para recuperar el equilibrio y alcé la vista justo a tiempo para recibir las frías miradas de los otros dos jugadores mientras se iban. Genial. No era culpa mía el que Ef fuera mi compañero.

-¿Bola ocho?- Le pregunté alzando las cejas e intentando sonar completamente segura de mí misma, de mi entorno. Tal vez ella tuviera razón y el Arcade de Bo no fuera mi tipo de sitio. Eso no quería decir que fuera a salir disparada hacia las puertas -¿Cómo están de altas las apuestas?- Su sonrisa se amplió. Esta vez estaba bastante segura de que se estaba burlando de mí.

-No jugamos por dinero.- Dejé mi bolso en el borde de la mesa.

-Qué mal. Iba a apostar todo lo que tengo en tu contra.- Levanté mi trabajo, dos líneas ya completas -Unas pocas preguntas rápidas y me voy.-

-¿Cretina? - Ef leyó en voz alta, apoyándose en su palo de billar -¿Cáncer de pulmón? ¿Se supone que eso es profético?- Abaniqué el trabajo en el aire.

-Asumo que contribuyes a la atmósfera. ¿Cuántos puros por noche? ¿Uno? ¿Dos?-

-No fumo.- Sonaba sincera, pero no me lo tragué.

-Uh… Mmm. - Dije colocando el papel entre la bola ocho y la morada lisa. Empujé accidentalmente la morada lisa al escribir Definitivamente puros en la línea tres.

-Estás estropeando el juego.- Dijo Ef, todavía sonriendo. La miré a los ojos y no pude evitar igualar su sonrisa, brevemente.

-Espero que no en tu favor. ¿Tu mayor sueño?- Estaba orgullosa de ésa porque sabía que le bajaría los humos. Requería reflexionar.

-Besarte.-

-Eso no es gracioso.- Dije, sosteniéndole la mirada, agradecida por no haber tartamudeado.

-No, pero te hizo ruborizar.- Me impulsé sobre el lateral de la mesa, tratando de parecer imperturbable mientras lo hacía. Crucé las piernas, usando la rodilla como tablero de escritura.

-¿Trabajas?-

-Limpio mesas en el Borderline. El mejor mexicano en la ciudad.-

-¿Religión?- No pareció sorprendida por la pregunta, pero tampoco pareció entusiasmada por ella.

-Creí que habías dicho unas pocas preguntas rápidas. Ya estás en la número cuatro.-

-¿Religión?- Pregunté con más firmeza. Ef deslizó una mano pensativamente por la línea de su mandíbula.

-Religión no... Culto.-

- ¿Perteneces a un culto?- Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que, aunque había sonado sorprendida, no habría debido.

-Y resulta que tengo necesidad de sacrificar a una mujer sana. Había planeado atraerla para que confiara en mí antes, pero si está lista ahora...- Toda sonrisa que aún quedara en mi rostro desapareció.

-No me estás impresionando.-

-Aún no he empezado a intentarlo.- Me bajé de la mesa y me planté delante de ella. Era una cabeza más alta que yo.

-Hayate me dijo que vas al último curso. ¿Cuántas veces has suspendido la Biología de segundo año? ¿Una? ¿Dos?- -Yagami no es mi portavoz.-

-¿Estás negando haber suspendido?-

-Te estoy diciendo que no fui al instituto el año pasado.- Sus ojos se mofaban de mí. Eso solo me hizo más determinada.

-¿Faltaste sin autorización?- Ef dejó su palo de billar sobre el tapete y me hizo un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara. No lo hice.

-¿Un secreto? - Dijo en tono confidencial -Nunca antes he ido a la escuela. ¿Otro secreto? No es tan aburrida como esperaba.- Estaba mintiendo. Todo el mundo iba a la escuela. Había leyes. Estaba mintiendo para sacarme de quicio. -Crees que estoy mintiendo.- Dijo alrededor de una sonrisa.

-¿No has ido a la escuela, nunca? Si eso es cierto, y tienes razón, no creo que lo sea, ¿qué te decidió a venir este año?-

-Tú.- El impulso de sentirme asustada palpitaba a través de mí, pero me dije a mí misma que eso era exactamente lo que Ef quería. Manteniéndome firme en el sitio, intenté en vez de eso actuar irritada. Aún así, me llevó un momento encontrar mi voz.

-Ésa no es una respuesta de verdad.- Debió de acercarse un paso, porque de pronto nuestros cuerpos estaban separados tan solo por nada más que un estrecho margen de aire.

-Tus ojos, Nanoha. Esos calidos ojos azul lavanda son sorprendentemente irresistibles. - Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como para estudiarme desde un nuevo ángulo - Y esa tremenda boca curva.- Sorprendida no tanto por su comentario, sino porque una parte de mí respondiera positivamente a ella, me aparté.

-Eso es suficiente. Me voy.- Pero tan pronto como las palabras estuvieron fuera de mi boca, sabía que no eran ciertas. Sentía la necesidad de decir algo más. Escogiendo entre los pensamientos enredados en mi mente, intenté encontrar qué era lo que sentía que tenía que decir. ¿Por qué era tan desdeñosa, y por qué actuaba como si yo hubiera hecho algo para merecérmelo? -Pareces saber mucho sobre mí.- Dije, haciendo la subestimación del año -Más de lo que deberías. Pareces saber exactamente qué decir para ponerme incómoda.-

-Me lo pones fácil.-susurro con voz seductora. Y se disparó una chispa de furia en mi interior.

-¿Admites que estás haciendo esto a propósito?-

-¿Esto?-

-Esto. Provocarme.-

- Di "provocar" otra vez. Tu boca se ve provocadora cuando lo haces.- dijo al acercarse mas a mi.

- Hemos terminado. Termina tu partida de billar.- Agarré su palo de billar de la mesa y lo empujé hacia ella. No lo tomo. -No me gusta sentarme a tu lado. No me gusta ser tu compañera. No me gusta tu sonrisa condescendiente.- Mi mandíbula se apretó, algo que normalmente pasaba solo cuando mentía. Me pregunté si estaba mintiendo ahora. Si era así, quería pegarme una patada. -No me gustas tú.- Dije tan convincentemente como pude, y empujé con fuerza el palo contra su pecho.

-Me alegro de que el Entrenador nos pusiera juntas.- Dijo. Detecté una levísima ironía en la palabra "Entrenador", pero no pude interpretar ningún significado oculto. Esta vez sí cogió el palo de billar.

- Estoy trabajando para cambiar eso.- Repliqué. Ef pensaba que esto era tan gracioso que enseñó los dientes en la sonrisa. Alzó la mano hacia mí, y antes de que pudiera apartarme, desenredó algo de entre mi pelo.

-Un papel.- Explicó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Al alzar la mano, vi una marca en la cara interna de su muñeca. Al principio asumí que era un tatuaje, pero un segundo vistazo reveló una marca de nacimiento marrón rojiza, algo levantada. Era de la forma de una salpicadura de pintura.

-Ése es un desafortunado sitio para una marca de nacimiento.- Dije, más que un poco molesta de que estuviera en un lugar tan similar al de mi propia marca. Ef se bajó la manga casual pero perceptiblemente sobre la muñeca.

-¿La preferirías en algún lugar más privado?-

-No la preferiría en ningún sitio.- No estaba segura de cómo sonaba esto y lo volví a intentar. -No me importaría si no la tuvieras en absoluto.- Lo intenté por tercera vez. -No me importa tu marca de nacimiento, punto.

- ¿Alguna pregunta más? - Preguntó - ¿Comentarios?

- No.- dije lo mas fríamente posible.

- Entonces, te veré en Bio.- Pensé en decirle que nunca me volvería a ver. Pero no iba a tragarme mis palabras dos veces en un día.

Más tarde esa noche un ¡crack! me sacó de mi sueño. Con la cara espachurrada contra mi almohada, me quedé quieta, todos mis sentidos en alerta máxima. Mi madre estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo menos una vez al mes por trabajo, así que estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola, y habían pasado meses desde que imaginara por última vez el sonido de pisadas por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. La verdad es que nunca me sentía completamente sola. Justo después de que mataran a mi padre de un tiro en Shinjuku mientras compraba el regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre, una extraña presencia entró en mi vida. Como si alguien estuviera orbitando en mi mundo, observando desde una distancia. Al principio la presencia fantasma me había aterrorizado, pero cuando nada malo vino de ella, perdí la ansiedad. Empecé a preguntarme si habría algún propósito cósmico por la forma como me estaba sintiendo. Tal vez el espíritu de mi padre estaba cerca. El pensamiento solía ser reconfortante, pero esta noche era diferente. La presencia se sentía como hielo sobre la piel. Girando la cabeza un poco, vi una forma de sombras estirarse por mi suelo. Me giré rápidamente para mirar la ventana, el blanquecino rayo de luna era la única luz en la habitación capaz de formar una sombra. Pero allí no había nada. Apreté con fuerza la almohada contra mí y me dije que era una nube pasando sobre la luna. O un trozo de basura volando en el viento. Aún así, me pasé los siguientes minutos esperando a que se me calmara el pulso. Para cuando reuní el valor para salir de la cama, el jardín debajo de mi habitación estaba silencioso y quieto. El único sonido procedía de tres ramas rozando contra la casa, y de mi propio corazón atronando contra mi piel.


	3. Chapter 2: Pareja Potencial

**N/A: **Aquí les dejo la conti ;) disfrútenla.

**DISCLAMER: La HISTORIA le pertenece a Becca Fizpatrick yo solo lo adapto al NanoFate. Y los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El Entrenador Granscenic se mantuvo ante la pizarra hablando monótonamente sobre algo, pero mi mente estaba lejos de las complejidades de la ciencia. Estaba ocupada formulando razones de por qué Ef y yo no deberíamos ser compañeras y estaba haciendo una lista sobre ellas en la parte trasera de un viejo examen. Tan pronto la clase terminara, le presentaría al Entrenador mis argumentos. No es cooperadora con las asignaturas, escribí. Demuestra poco interés en trabajar en equipo. Pero eran las cosas no enlistadas las que me preocupaban más. Encontré inquietante la localidad de la marca de nacimiento de Ef y estaba asustada por el incidente en mi ventana la noche anterior. No estaba completamente segura de que ella me estuviera espiando, pero no podía ignorar la coincidencia de que estaba casi segura de que vi a alguien mirando por mi ventana solo horas después de que me encontré con ella. El pensar que Ef me está espiando me provocó alcanzar el interior del compartimiento delantero de mi mochila, sacar dos píldoras de hierro de la botella y tragármelas enteras. Por un momento se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, pero luego lograron bajar. Por el rabillo del ojo, cacheé a Ef arqueando sus cejas. Consideré explicar que soy anémica y que tengo que tomar hierro varias veces al día, especialmente cuando estoy bajo estrés, pero luego decidí no decir nada. La anemia no era una amenaza contra mi vida… siempre y cuando tomara hierro regularmente. No estaba paranoica hasta al punto de pensar que ella querría hacerme daño, pero de alguna manera, sentía que era mejor guardar en secreto mi vulnerable condición médica.

-¿Takamachi-san?- El Entrenador se detuvo en el frente del salón, con su mano extendida en un gesto que mostraba que estaba esperando por algo, mi respuesta. Un suave incendio se abrió camino hasta mis mejillas.

-¿Podría repetir la pregunta? - La clase rió.

-¿Qué cualidades te atraen en una potencial pareja?- Dijo el Entrenador con un poco de irritación.

-¿Una potencial pareja?-

-Vamos, que no tenemos toda la tarde.- Podía escuchar a Hayate riendo tras de mí. Mi garganta pareció estrecharse.

-¿Quieres que mencione las características de…?-

-De una posible pareja, sí, eso ayudaría bastante.- Sin proponérmelo, miré a Ef de soslayo. Ella estaba recostada en su silla, estudiándome con satisfacción. Luego mostró una de sus sonrisas piratas y me dijo por lo bajo, "Estamos esperando". Yo puse mis manos sobre la mesa, esperando lucir con más compostura de la que en realidad sentía.

-Nunca he pensado sobre ello.-

-Bueno, pues piensa rápido.-

-¿Podrías preguntarle a otro primero?- El Entrenador señaló con impaciencia a mi izquierda.

- Tu turno, Ef.- Contrario a mí, ella habló con seguridad, posicionó su cuerpo de una manera que quedaba levemente inclinada hacia mí y nuestras rodillas estaban a solo pulgadas de distancia.

-Inteligente. Atractiva. Vulnerable.- El Entrenador estaba ocupado escribiendo los adjetivos en la pizarra.

-¿Vulnerable?- Preguntó.- ¿Cómo así...?- Hayate intervino.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que estamos estudiando? Porque en el libro no aparece nada sobre las características deseadas en una pareja.- El Entrenador dejó de escribir y miró sobre sus hombros.

-Todo animal en el planeta atrae a la pareja con el propósito de reproducirse. Los sapos inflaman sus cuerpos. Los gorilas machos golpean su pecho. ¿Alguna vez has visto a una langosta macho levantarse sobre las puntas de sus patas y chasquear sus pinzas, para llamar la atención de la hembra? Atracción es el primer elemento de toda la reproducción animal, incluyendo a los humanos. ¿Por qué no nos das tu lista, señorita Yagami?- Hayate levantó cinco dedos.

-Guapa, rica, indulgente, fieramente protectora y un poquito peligrosa.- cada vez que mencionaba una descripción, bajaba un dedo. Ef rió por lo bajo.

-El problema con la atracción humana es que no se sabe si ésta será correspondida.-

-Excelente punto- Dijo el Entrenador.

-Los humanos son vulnerables- Continuó Ef -porque son capaces de ser heridos.- Al decir eso, su rodilla chocó con la mía y yo me alejé porque no me atrevía a permitirme pensar qué quiso decir con ese gesto. El Entrenador asintió.

-La complejidad de la atracción humana, y la reproducción, es una de las cosas que nos deferencia de las otras especies.- creí escuchar a Ef bufar, pero fue un sonido muy suave, así que no podía estar muy segura. El Entrenador continuó -Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, la mujer ha sido atraída a hombres con fuertes destrezas de supervivencia, como inteligencia y fuerza física, porque los hombres con esas cualidades tienen más probabilidades de traer a casa cena al final del día.- Él levantó sus pulgares y sonrió abiertamente -Cena equivale a supervivencia, equipo.- Nadie rió. - Además, los hombres están atraídos por la belleza porque eso indica salud y juventud. No tiene sentido emparejarse con una mujer enfermiza que no durará mucho para criar a los hijos.- El Entrenador acomodó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz y soltó una risa ahogada.

-Eso es tan sexista.- Protestó Hayate -Dime algo que se relacione con la mujer del siglo XXI.

-Si observas la reproducción con ojos científicos, señorita Yagami, verás que los hijos son la llave de la supervivencia de nuestra especie. Mientras más hijos tengas, mayor es tu contribución para los genes.- Prácticamente escuché a los ojos de Hayate ponerse en blanco.

-Creo que finalmente nos estamos acercando al tema de hoy. Sexo.-

-Casi. - Dijo el Entrenador, alzando un dedo -Antes del sexo viene la atracción, pero antes de la atracción viene el lenguaje corporal. Tienes que comunicarle a tu potencial pareja que estás interesada, pero debes hacerlo sin muchas palabras.- El Entrenador señaló al lado mío. -Muy bien, Ef. Digamos que estás en una fiesta. La habitación está llena de chicas de toda clase de formas y tallas. Ves rubias, morenas, pelirrojas y unas cuantas con pelinegras. Algunas son habladoras, mientras que otras parecen tímidas. Has encontrado una chica que encaja con tu perfil: atractiva, inteligente y vulnerable. ¿Cómo le dejas saber que estás interesado?-

- La saco aparte y hablo con ella.-

-Bien. Ahora la gran pregunta: ¿Cómo sabes que ella está interesada o solo quiere que te vayas?-

-La estudio. Descubro qué está pensando y sintiendo. Ella no va a decirme las cosas directamente, por lo cual debo prestar mucha atención. ¿Inclina su cuerpo hacia mí? ¿Me mira directo a los ojos y luego mira a otra parte? ¿Se muerde el labio y juega con su pelo de la manera que Nanoha está haciendo justo ahora?- La risa aumentó en todo el salón. Yo dejé caer mis manos en mi regazo.-

-Ella está interesada.- Dijo Ef, dándole otra vez a mi pierna. De todas las cosas que pude hacer, me sonrojé.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien!- Dijo el Entrenador con voz cargada y sonriendo abiertamente por nuestra atención.

-Los vasos sanguíneos de la cara de Nanoha se están ensanchando y su piel se ha acalorado.-Continuo Ef -Ella sabe que está siendo evaluada. A ella le gusta la atención, pero no está segura de cómo lidiar con ello.-

-Yo no me estoy sonrojando.-

-Ella está nerviosa.- Replico -Ella está acariciando su brazo para desviar la atención de su cara y llevarla hacia su cuerpo o quizá su piel. Ambos son puntos fuertes de interés.- Yo casi me ahogo. Ella está bromeando, me dije a mí misma. No, ella está loca. No tengo experiencia lidiando con lunáticas y ahora se ha presentado. Sentí como si hubiera pasado la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo juntas mirando boquiabierta a Ef. Si tenía alguna ilusión de ponerme a la par con ella, iba a tener que encontrar alguna otra manera para lograrlo. Situé mis manos sobre la mesa, puse mi mentón en alto y traté de parecer que aún me quedaba algo de dignidad.

-Esto es ridículo.- Estirando su brazo con exagerada lentitud, Ef lo acomodó en el respaldo de mi silla. Tuve la extraña sensación de que esto era un reto dirigido directamente a mí y que a ella le importaba poco lo que la clase pensara. Ellos rieron, pero ella pareció no escucharlos, mirándome directamente a los ojos y sosteniendo la mirada de una manera que casi creí que había creado para nosotras un pequeño y privado mundo que nadie podía alcanzar. "Vulnerable", articuló sin pronunciar palabra. Yo junté mis tobillos a las patas de mi silla y me incliné hacia delante, sintiendo el peso de su brazo caer tras la silla. Yo no era vulnerable.

-¡Y ahí lo tienes!- Dijo el Entrenador -Biología en marcha.-

-¿Podríamos ahora hablar sobre sexo?- Preguntó Hayate.

-Mañana. Lee el capítulo siete y prepárate para discutirlo.- contesto el Entrenador.

La campana sonó y Ef arrastró su silla hacia atrás.

-Eso fue divertido. Repitámoslo en alguna otra ocasión.- Antes de que pudiera decirle algo menos lamentable que 'no gracias', ella se fue detrás de mí y desapareció por la puerta.

-Estoy comenzando una petición para que despidan al Entrenador.-Dijo Hayate mientras se acercaba a mi mesa-¿Qué pasó con la clase de hoy? Esto fue como porno. Prácticamente los acostó a ti y a Ef sobre la mesa de laboratorio, horizontalmente, sin ropa y haciendo el gran acto…- La corté en seco con una mirada que decía, "¿Parezco que quiero que me lo recuerden?" -Cielos.- Dijo Hayate retrocediendo.

-Necesito hablar con el Entrenador. Te veré en las taquillas en diez minutos.-

-Seguro.-

Me abrí camino hacia el escritorio del Entrenador en donde él estaba inclinado sobre un libro de jugadas de baloncesto. A primera vista, todas la parecían como si él hubiera estado jugando al tic-tac-toe.

-Hola, Takamachi.- dijo sin mirarme -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Estoy aquí para decirle que el cambio de compañeros y el plan de clase me está haciendo sentir incómoda.- El Entrenador se echó para atrás en su silla y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Me gusta cómo están acomodados casi tanto como esta nueva jugada que estoy trabajando para el juego del sábado en la noche.- Puse justo sobre el libro de jugadas una copia sobre los derechos del código de Conducta

Escolar.

-Por ley, ningún estudiante debería sentirse amenazado en propiedad escolar.-

-¿Te sientes amenazada?-

-Me siento incómoda y me gustaría proponer una solución.- Como el Entrenador no me interrumpió, respiré con más seguridad -Seré tutora de cualquier estudiante de cualquiera de tus clases de Biología, si me sientas otra vez junto a Yagami.

-Ef podría usar un tutor.- Resistí tronar mis dientes.

-Eso contradice mi punto.-

-¿Lo viste hoy? Ella estaba envuelta en la discusión. Nunca la había escuchado decir ni una palabra en todo el año, pero la siento a tu lado y bingo. Sus calificaciones aquí van a mejorar.-

-Y las de Hayate van a empeorar.-

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando ya no puedes mirar hacia tu lado para saber la contestación correcta.-dijo secamente.-El problema de Yagami es falta de dedicación.-

-Seré su tutora.-

-No puedes hacer eso.- Mirando a su reloj, dijo -Llego tarde a una reunión. ¿Tienes algo más que decir?- Me quedé con la boca abierta a medias, escurriendo mi cerebro para que escupiera algún otro argumento, pero parecía que estaba falto de inspiración. -Vamos a darle un par de semanas al asunto de los compañeros de silla. Ah, y estaba hablando en serio acerca de ser la tutora de Ef. Estoy contando contigo.- El Entrenador no esperó por mi respuesta, comenzó a silbar y salió por la puerta.

A las siete de la tarde el cielo se puso azul oscuro y subí la cremallera de mi abrigo buscando más calor. Hayate y yo salíamos del cine, después de ver _El Sacrificio_, y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. Mi trabajo en el U!News era hacer reseñas de películas, y como ya había visto todas las demás películas en cartelera, nos resignamos a ver lo último del cine urbano.

-Ésa-dijo Hayate-fue la película más grotesca que he visto en mi vida. Como norma, ya no volveremos a ver nada que tenga que ver con terror.- Bien por mí. Estaba comenzando a sentirme un poco paranoica tomando en consideración que anoche alguien estuvo acechando tras la ventana de mi cuarto y a eso le sumamos que hoy vimos una película que trata sobre un acosador.- ¿Puedes imaginar vivir toda tu vida sin saber que la única razón por la cual sigues con vida es porque serás usada como un sacrificio?-Ambas nos estremecimos.- ¿Y qué pasa con ese altar? -Ella continuó, sin darse cuenta de que me estaba fastidiando y de que preferiría hablar sobre el ciclo de vida de los hongos antes de hablar sobre la película- ¿Por qué el chico malo prendió la piedra en fuego antes de atarla a ella? Cuando escuché su piel chisporrotear…

-¡Ya está bien! - Prácticamente grité - ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

-¿Y puedo decir que si alguna vez un chico me besa así, vomitaré? Repulsivo ni siquiera describe qué estaba pasando con su boca. ¿Eso era maquillaje, verdad? O sea, nadie tiene una boca así en la vida real…-

-Mi reseña tiene que estar lista para la media noche.-Dije parándome frente a ella.

-Ah. Sí. A la biblioteca entonces.- Hayate abrió las puertas de su Dodge Neon del 95 color violeta.- Estás siendo demasiado susceptible ¿Lo sabías?- Me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero.

-Culpa a la película.- Culpa a Tom el Espía, que estaba anoche en mi ventana.-

-No estoy hablando solamente de hoy. He notado- Dijo ella con una mueca traviesa -que durante los últimos dos días has estado inusualmente malhumorada por una buena media hora después de la clase de Biología.-

-Eso también es fácil. Culpa a Ef.-

Los ojos de Hayate se posaron en el espejo retrovisor, lo ajustó para ver mejor sus dientes, los lamió y luego dio una sonrisa practicada.

-Tengo que admitir que su lado oscuro llama mi atención.-

Yo no tenía ningún deseo de admitirlo, pero Hayate no era la única. Me sentía atraída por Ef de una manera que nunca me había sentido por nadie. Entre nosotras había un siniestro magnetismo. Cuando estaba cerca de ella me sentía atraída al borde del peligro. Se sentía como si en cualquier momento ella podría empujarme por el abismo.

-Escucharte decir eso me hace querer…- Hice una pausa, intentando pensar qué era exactamente lo que nuestra atracción hacia Ef me hacía querer hacer. Algo no placentero.

-Dime que no crees que es guapa- Dijo Hayate - y prometo nunca más hablar de ella.- Extendí la mano para encender la radio. Con tantas cosas que hacer, debe haber algo mejor que arruinar nuestra noche hablando abstractamente de Ef. Sentarme una hora al lado de ella todos los días, cinco días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. Tampoco le iba a dar mis noches.- ¿Y bueno?-

-Ella puede ser guapa, pero yo seré la última en saberlo. En esto soy un jurado corrupto, lo siento.-

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-Significa que no soporto su personalidad. Ninguna cantidad de belleza podría arreglar eso.-

-No es belleza. Ella es… difícil de explicar. Sexy.- Yo puse mis ojos en blanco. Hayate toco la bocina y frenó en seco mientras otro coche se ponía frente a ella.-¿Qué? ¿No estás de acuerdo, o es que no es tu tipo?-

-No tengo un tipo.- Dije - No soy tan estrecha.-Hayate se carcajeo

-Tú, nena, eres más que estrecha. Estás confinada. Hacinada. Tu espectro es tan ancho como uno de los micro-organismos del entrenador. En la escuela hay pocos chicos, si es que hay alguno, de los cuales podrías enamorarte.-

-Eso no es cierto.- Dije automáticamente. No fue hasta que lo dije que me pregunté cuán ciertas eran mis palabras. Nunca he estado interesada en nadie. ¿Tan rara era?-No tiene que ver con los chicos, es sobre… amor. No lo he encontrado.-

-No se trata de amor. Se trata de divertirse.-

Dudosa, junté mis cejas.

-Besar a alguien-besar a Ef, me grito mí conciencia-, no sé. No me interesa. ¿Es divertido?-

-¿No has estado prestando atención a la clase de Biología? Es mucho más que besarse.-

-Ah. - Dije como si hubiera descubierto el mayor de los conocimientos. La población humana ya está bastante elevada sin tenerme a mí para contribuir a ello.

-¿Quieres saber quién creo que sería muy buena en eso?-

-¿Bueno?-

-Bueno.- Repitió con una sonrisa indecente.-

-No quiero saberlo.-

-Tu compañera.

-No le llames así. Compañera tiene una connotación positiva.- Hayate acomodó su coche en un espacio cerca de las puertas de la biblioteca y apagó el motor.

-¿Alguna vez has fantaseado con besarlo? ¿Alguna vez lo has visto de reojo y has imaginado lanzarte y cerrar su boca con la tuya?- Yo la miré con una mirada que deseé que luciera bastante alarmada.

-¿Tú lo has hecho?- Hayate sonrió abiertamente. Traté de imaginar qué haría Ef si supiera esta información. Con lo poco que sabía de ella, sentía que su aversión hacia Hayate era lo suficientemente concreta como para tocar.-Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.- Ella gimió.

-Cuidado. Solo estás haciendo que lo desee más.-

Dentro de la biblioteca ocupamos una mesa en el primer nivel, cerca de la sección de ficción para adultos. Abrí mi ordenador portátil y escribí: El Sacrificio, dos estrellas y media. Dos y media era probablemente demasiado bajo, pero tenía tantas cosas en mi mente que no me sentía particularmente equitativa. Hayate abrió una bolsa de frituras de manzana.

-¿Quieres?-

-Estoy bien, gracias.- Ella miró a la bolsa.

-Si no te las comes tendré que hacerlo yo, y en realidad no quiero. Hayate estaba en la dieta de frutas. Tres frutas rojas diarias, dos azules y muchas verdes…Ella alzó una fritura y la examinó.

-¿Qué color?- Le pregunté.

-Verde-hazme-vomitar. Creo.- Justo en ese momento Kyrie Florian, la única estudiante de segundo curso que logró ser porrista en la historia de Uminari High, se sentó en la esquina de nuestra mesa. Su cabello rosado estaba sujeto con una diadema y, como siempre, su piel estaba cubierta por media botella de maquillaje. Estaba segura de que había acertado en la cantidad de maquillaje porque no se notaban sus pecas. No he vuelto a ver ninguna de sus pecas desde séptimo grado, el mismo año que descubrió Mary Kay. Había tres cuartos de pulgada entre el final de su falda y el comienzo de su ropa interior… si es que llevaba puesto algo.

-Hola enana de jardín.- Le dijo Hayate.

-Hola fenómeno.- Le contestó mi amiga.

-Mi madre está buscando modelos en esta semana. El pago son nueve dólares la hora. Pensé que estarías interesada. - La madre de Kyrie maneja el JCPenney local y en los fines de semanas tiene a su hija y al resto de las porristas desfilando bikinis en las vitrinas que dan a la calle -Se le ha hecho muy difícil conseguir modelos para ropa interior de talla enana con pubertad precoz.-

-Tienes comida atorada en tus dientes. En la grieta que hay entre tus dos dientes frontales. Parece como chocolate laxante…- Kyrie lamió sus dientes y se bajó de la mesa. Mientras se alejaba ostentosamente, Hayate, a espaldas de ella, metió su dedo en la boca y fingió que se provocaba el vómito.- Tiene suerte de que estamos en la biblioteca. Tuvo suerte de que no nos hubiéramos encontrado en un callejón oscuro. Última oportunidad, ¿quieres una fritura?

-Paso.- Hayate se fue para tirar las frituras. Minutos más tardes regresó con una novela de romance. Se sentó al lado mío y, mostrando la carátula, dijo: Algún día éstas vamos a ser nosotras. Violadas por dos vaqueras medio desnudas. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá besar labios tostados por el sol y manchados de barro…-

-Sucio.-Murmuré mientras seguía escribiendo en mi portátil.

-Hablando de sucio.- Y alzó la voz inesperadamente -Ahí está nuestra chica.- Dejé de escribir, miré sobre mi portátil y mi corazón soltó un latido. Ef estaba parada al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo fila para llevarse un libro. Como si ella sintiera que la estaba mirando, se volvió y nuestros ojos se encontraron por tres segundos. Yo fui la primera en mirar a otra parte, pero no sin antes recibir una lenta sonrisa. Mi corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente y me dije a mí misma que me tranquilizara. Yo no iba a seguir por este camino. No con Ef. De ninguna manera, a menos que estuviera loca.

-Vámonos.- Le dije a Hayate mientras cerraba mi portátil, lo guardaba y metía mis libros dentro de mi mochila, dejando caer unos cuantos mientras lo hacía.

-Estoy intentando leer el título del libro que tiene… espera… Cómo ser un Acosador.-

-Ella no se va a llevar un libro con ese título.- Pero no estaba segura.

-Es eso o Cómo Ser Tan Sexy Sin Intentarlo.-

-¡Shhh!- Silbé entre dientes.

-Cálmate, ella no puede escucharnos. Está hablando con la bibliotecaria. Está registrando el libro para llevárselo.-

Confirmando esto con una rápida mirada, me di cuenta de que si nos íbamos ahora probablemente nos encontraríamos con ella en la salida y entonces tendría que decirle algo. Me acomodé de nuevo en la silla y comencé a buscar en mis bolsillos ninguna cosa en particular mientras ella terminaba el proceso del libro.

-¿Crees que será raro que ella esté aquí a la misma vez que nosotras?- Preguntó Hayate.

-¿Tú lo crees así?-

-Yo creo que te está siguiendo.-

-Yo creo que es una coincidencia.- Esto no era del todo cierto.

Si tuviera que hacer una lista de los primeros diez lugares en donde pensaría encontrar a Ef en cualquier noche, la biblioteca no sería uno de ellos. La biblioteca no estaría ni en los primeros cien lugares. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? La pregunta era particularmente perturbadora después de lo que pasó anoche. No se lo había mencionado a Hayate porque pensaba que se iba a reducir y marchitar en mi memoria hasta que dejara de existir. Punto.

-¡Ef! - Susurró Hayate teatralmente -¿Estás acosando a Nanoha?- Yo planté mi mano en su boca.

-Deja eso y lo digo en serio.- Le dije adoptando una expresión severa.

-Apuesto a que te está siguiendo.- Dijo apartando mi mano.- Apuesto a que ya tiene un historial en esto. Apuesto a que ha tenido órdenes de alejamiento. Deberíamos colarnos en la oficina, podría estar todo en su archivo estudiantil.-

-No nos vamos a meter en la oficina.-

-Yo podría crear alguna distracción. Soy buena en eso. Nadie te vería entrando. Podríamos ser como espías.-

-Nosotras no somos espías.-

-¿Sabes cuál es su apellido?-

-No.-

-¿Sabes algo sobre ella?

-No, y me gustaría mantenerlo así.-

-Ay, vamos. Te encantan los misterios y éste lo podría ser mejor.-

-Los mejores misterios están relacionados con cadáveres. No tenemos un cadáver.-

-¡Todavía!- Chilló Hayate. Saqué de la botella dos píldoras de hierro y me las tragué.

Después de las nueve y treinta, Hayate estaba entrando en la carretera de su casa, apagando el motor y sacudiendo las llaves enfrente de mí.

-¿No me vas a llevar a casa? - Le pregunté. Una pérdida de aliento porque ya sabía qué iba a responder.

-Hay neblina.-

-Neblina algo distraída. Hayate sonrió abiertamente.

-Ay, Nanoha-chan. Estás pensando en ella. No te culpo. Personalmente, espero soñar con ella esta noche. Y la neblina siempre se pone peor cerca de tu casa.- Continuó - Me asusta cuando ya es de noche.- Agarré las llaves.

-Muchas gracias.-

-No me culpes. Dile a tu madre que se mude más cerca. Dile que existe este nuevo club llamado civilización y ustedes podrían unirse.-

-Supongo que mañana te tengo que recoger para ir a la escuela. ¿Cierto?-

-A las siete y media estaría bien. Haré el desayuno.

-Más vale que sea bueno.-

-Sé buena con mi bebé.- Ella acarició el dash del Neon -Pero no demasiado buena. No quiero que piense que hay alguien mejor que yo.-

Mientras conducía a mi casa, me permití pensar un poco en Ef. Hayate tenía razón, algo en ella era increíblemente seductor y también increíblemente espeluznante. Mientras más pensaba en ello, más me convencía de que algo en ella era… extraño. El hecho de que a ella le gustara contrariarme no era exactamente algo nuevo, pero había una diferencia en cuanto a molestarme en clase se le suma el que posiblemente me esté siguiendo a la biblioteca para contrariarme aún más. No mucha gente se tomaría tantas molestias… a menos que tenga una muy buena razón.

A mitad de camino, la lluvia comenzó a caer, dividiendo mi atención entre el camino y el volante, mientras intentaba localizar los limpia parabrisas. Las luces de la calle comenzaron a parpadear y me pregunté si se avecinaba alguna tormenta más fuerte. El clima cambia constantemente estando tan cerca del océano y un aguacero puede rápidamente convertirse en una inundación. Decidí acelerar el Neon. Las luces de afuera volvieron a parpadear. Una sensación fría recorrió mi nuca y se me puso la piel de gallina. Mi sexto sentido gradualmente se puso en alerta máxima. Me pregunté si pensaba que estaba siendo perseguida. Por mi retrovisor no veía ninguna luz y al frente tampoco había ningún coche. Estaba completamente sola. No era un pensamiento muy reconfortante. Aceleré el coche a cuarenta y cinco.

Encontré los limpia parabrisas, pero aunque estaban a velocidad máxima, no podían contra la pesada lluvia. La luz del semáforo que estaba más al frente cambió a amarillo. Me detuve lentamente, verifiqué que no hubiera tráfico y luego atravesé la intersección. Escuché el impacto antes de que registrara la oscura silueta deslizarse a través del techo del coche. Grité y frené en seco. La silueta dio un golpazo contra el parabrisas y lo agrietó. Por impulso, moví el volante bruscamente hacia la derecha. La parte trasera del Neon patinó, haciéndome dar vueltas en la intersección. La silueta dio vueltas y desapareció en el borde del techo. Yo estaba aguantando la respiración, apretando el volante entre los nudillos blancos de mis manos. Levanté mis pies de los pedales y el coche se detuvo. Quien sea estaba agachado a poca distancia, observándome. Él no parecía para nada… herido. Estaba vestido completamente de negro y se confundía con la noche, haciendo difícil ver cómo era. Al principio no pude distinguir ningún rasgo facial y luego me dí cuenta de que llevaba puesta una máscara de esquiar. Él se paró y aminoró la distancia entre ambos. Plantó su mano en el cristal de la ventana del conductor y nuestros ojos se encontraron a través de los agujeros de su máscara. Una sonrisa letal pareció crecer en los suyos. Nuevamente aporreó el cristal y éste vibró entre nosotros. Arranqué el coche, intenté sincronizarlo poniendo el cambio en primera, apretando el pedal de gasolina y soltando el embrague. El motor hizo el intento de prender, pero luego se volvió a apagar. Arranqué el motor una vez más, pero estaba distraída por un gemido metálico y desentonado. Observé con horror cómo la puerta comenzaba a arquearse. Él la estaba arrancando. Con fuerza, puse la palanca de cambio en primera. Mis zapatos resbalaban en los pedales. El motor comenzó a gruñir y el contador de revoluciones subió hasta la zona roja. Su puño atravesó la ventana con una explosión de vidrios. Su mano pasó torpemente por mi hombro y luego se aferró a mi brazo. Lancé un ronco grito, pisé fuerte el pedal de gasolina y me liberé de su agarre. El Neon comenzó a moverse haciendo chillidos. Él por un tiempo se mantuvo corriendo al lado del coche y agarrando mi brazo, pero luego me soltó. Aceleré más actuando bajo los efectos de la adrenalina. Miré por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarme de que él no me estaba siguiendo y luego giré el espejo para que diera a otra a parte. Tuve que morderme los labios para evitar sollozar.

Conduje a toda velocidad hasta llegar a mi casa y luego di la vuelta y me dirigí al centro de Uminari, atajando por Beech y utilicé el marcado rápido de mi celular para llamar a Hayate.

-"Pasó algo… yo… él… eso salió de la nada… el Neón…"-

-"Te estás entre cortando. ¿Qué?"- Me limpié la nariz con la parte trasera de mi mano. Estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

-"Él salió de la nada."-

-"¿Quién?"-

-"Él…" Intenté juntar mis pensamientos y formularlos en palabras. -"¡Él saltó frente al auto!"-

-"Ay, hombre. Ay-dios-ay-dios-ay-dios. ¿Golpeaste un venado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le pasó a Bambi?"- Ella mitad gimió y mitad gruñó. -"¿El Neón?"- Yo abrí la boca, pero Hayate me interrumpió. -"Olvídalo. Lo tengo asegurado. Solo dime que no hay pedazos de venado sobre mi bebé… no los hay ¿cierto?"-

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que le iba a dar se quedó atrás. Mi mente estaba dos pasos adelantados. Un venado. Quizá podría fingir que impacté a un venado. Quería contarle la verdad a Hayate, pero tampoco quería parecer una loca. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que vi al chico que impacté ponerse en pie y arrancar la puerta del auto? Gire mi cuello hacia un lado de mi hombro. Hasta donde podía ver, no había marcas en dónde él me había agarrado… De repente reflexioné. ¿De verdad estaba considerando negar lo que había pasado? Yo sé lo que vi. No fue mi imaginación.

- "Ay rayos,"- dijo Hayate. "No me estas respondiendo. El venado está pegado en los focos del auto ¿cierto? ¿Estás conduciendo por ahí con él atascado en el frente como si fuera una pala para la nieve?"-

-"¿Puedo dormir en tu casa?"- Quería salir de las calles. Fuera de la oscuridad. Con una súbita inhalación me di cuenta de que para ir a casa de Hayate tendría que volver a la intersección en donde lo impacté a él.

-"Estoy en mi cuarto, puedes venir. Te veo en un rato."- Con mis manos fuertemente apretadas contra el volante, conduje el Neón a través de la lluvia, rezando para que el semáforo en Hawthorne estuviera verde en mi favor. Lo estaba y pasé la intersección mirando directamente hacia el frente, pero a la vez mirando con el rabillo del ojo las sombras de los lados de la carretera. No había ninguna señal del chico con la máscara de esquiar. Diez minutos más tardes estaba estacionando el Neón frente a la casa de Hayate. El daño en la puerta fue mucho y tuve que patearla para poder salir. Luego corrí hasta la puerta de entrada, entré a toda prisa y bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta el sótano. Hayate estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, tenía un cuaderno sobre sus rodillas, llevaba puesto audífonos y su iPod estaba encendido.

-¿Quiero ver el daño hoy, o debería esperar a dormir al menos siete horas?- Me preguntó a través de la música.

-Quizá deberías escoger la opción número dos.- Hayate cerró su cuaderno y se quitó los audífonos.

- Terminemos con esto de una vez.- Cuando salimos, me quedé mirando al Neón por un largo rato. No era una noche cálida, pero el clima no era la causa del escalofrío que recorrió mis brazos. La ventana del conductor no estaba rota. Tampoco la puerta.

- Algo no está bien,- dije. Pero Hayate no me estaba escuchando. Ella estaba ocupada inspeccionando cada pulgada del Neón. Yo me adelanté para inspeccionar la ventana del lado del conductor. Cristal sólido. Cerré mis ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, la ventana seguía intacta. Caminé hasta la parte de atrás del auto, casi terminaba de rodearlo cuando de repente me paré en seco. Había una pequeña grieta en el parabrisas. Hayate lo vio al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás segura que no fue una ardilla?- Mi mente volvió a los letales ojos tras la máscara de esquiar. Estos eran tan rojos que me provocaron un miedo lacerante. Eran casi como los de… Ef, solo que los de ella son mas cobrizos y nunca me produjeron la sensación que sentí en ese momento. -Mírame, estoy llorando de alegría,- dijo Hayate, tumbándose de forma poco elegante en el Neón para abrazarlo.-Una pequeña grieta. ¡Eso es todo!-

Yo fingí que sonreía, pero mi estómago estaba revuelto. Cinco minutos antes, el cristal de la ventana se había deshecho y la puerta estaba encorvada. Ahora, mirando al auto, todo eso parecía imposible. No, parecía una locura. Pero yo vi como atravesó el cristal con su puño y sentí como sus uñas se clavaban en mi hombro. ¿Verdad? Mientras más intentaba recordar el accidente, menos podía. Pequeñas lagunas de información perdida llenaban mi memoria. Los detalles se estaban perdiendo. ¿Era él alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Delgado? ¿Musculoso? ¿Me dijo algo? No podía recordar. Esa era la parte más aterradora.

A la mañana siguiente, Hayate y yo salimos a las siete y quince y conducimos a Enzo's Bristol para tomar un desayuno de leche vaporosa. Con mis manos envueltas alrededor de mi tasa china, intenté aliviar el frío que recorría el interior de mi cuerpo. Sí me bañé y me puse una camisola y un cardigán que me prestó Hayate, también me puse un poco de maquillaje, pero casi ni recuerdo cuando lo hice.

-No mires ahora, pero el señor Suéter Verde sigue mirando para acá, estimando tus largas piernas a través de tus jeans… Ah! Me acaba de saludar. No estoy bromeando. Me acaba de dar un pequeño saludo militar, de esos que hacen con dos dedos. Que adorable.-

Yo no la estaba escuchando. El accidente de anoche se estuvo repitiendo en mi cabeza durante toda la noche, llevándose consigo toda posibilidad de dormir. Mis pensamientos estaban enredados, mis ojos estaban pesados y no podía concentrarme.

-El señor Suéter Verde se ve normal, pero su copiloto parece un chico muy malo, emite cierta señal de no-jodas-conmigo. Dime que no parece al hijo de Drácula. Dime que estoy imaginando cosas.- Alzando mis ojos lo suficiente como para verlo sin parecer que lo estaba viendo, me fijé en las facciones finas y atractivas de su rostro. El pelo rubio casi blanco colgaba hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de color del rojo cromo. No estaba afeitado. Estaba impecablemente vestido con una chaqueta de cuero a la medida y unos jeans oscuros de diseñador.

-Estas imaginando cosas-

- ¿No te fijaste en ese par de ojos profundos? ¿En esa forma de uve que la raíz de su cabello deja en su frente, al estilo Drácula? ¿En su cuerpo alto y delgado?-

-Bueno ¿cuál es el problema? Te has vuelto incomunicable. ¿Esto no tiene que ver con la grieta en mi parabrisas, verdad? ¿Qué importa que hayas golpeado un animal? Le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera. Aunque está comprobado que las probabilidades hubieran sido menos si tu mamá se mudara fuera de la jungla.- Le iba a contar a Hayate lo que había pasado de verdad. Pronto. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para juntar los detalles. El problema era que no veía cómo podría hacerlo. Los únicos detalles que recuerdo estaban incompletos. Era como si un borrador hubiera dejado mi memoria en blanco. Pensando, recordé que un aguacero caía en cascada sobre las ventanas del Neón, causando que todo afuera se viera borroso. ¿Habré golpeado de verdad a un venado?

-Mmm, mira eso, el señor Suéter Verde se está levantando de su silla. Tiene buen cuerpo. Y definitivamente está caminando hacia nosotras. Sus ojos están buscándote.- Medio latido después, fuimos saludadas con un simpático…

-Hola.- Hayate y yo lo miramos al mismo tiempo. El señor Suéter Verde estaba parado tras nuestra mesa, sus pulgares estaban enganchados en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Tenía ojos verdes, como esmeraldas y el pelo rubio estratégicamente despeinado caía sobre su frente y estaba atado en su nuca por una coleta.

-Hola a ti, Soy Hayate y ella es Nanoha Takamachi.- Miré seriamente a Hayate. No me gustó que ella diera mi apellido, se sintió como si hubiera violado el contrato entre chicas y mejores amigas cuando se encuentran con chicos desconocidos. Hice un leve movimiento de mano como saludo y llevé la tasa a mis labios, quemando mi lengua inmediatamente. Él arrastró una silla de la mesa de al lado y se sentó al revés, sus brazos descansando en donde se suponía que estuviera su espalda. Extendiendo una mano en mi dirección, dijo,

-Soy Yunno Scrya.- Sintiéndome demasiado formal, le estreché la mano. -Y este es Veyron- añadió, alzando su barbilla en dirección a su amigo, al cual Hayate subestimó cuando le llamó 'alto'. Veyron inclinó todo su cuerpo y se sentó en una silla al lado de Hayate, y bajo su cuerpo la silla parecía muy pequeña. Ella le dijo,

-Creo que eres el chico más alto que he visto en mi vida. En serio. ¿Cuánto mides?-

-Seis pies, diez pulgadas,- masculló este, hundiéndose en su silla y cruzándose de brazos. Yunno aclaró su garganta.

-¿Puedo comprarles algo para comer?-

-Estoy bien- dije, levantando mi taza.-Ya ordené.- Hayate me pateó bajo la mesa.

- Ella quiere una dona rellena de crema de vainilla. Que sean dos.-

- ¿No es eso demasiado para tu dieta?- Le pregunté a Hayate.

-El grano de la vainilla es una fruta. Una fruta marrón.-

-Es una legumbre.-

-¿Estás segura sobre eso?- No lo estaba. Veyron cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de su nariz. Aparentemente él estaba tan contento de estar sentado con nosotras, como yo lo estaba por tenerlos a ellos allí. Mientras Yunno caminaba hacia el mostrador, permití que mis ojos lo recorrieran. Definitivamente él estaba en la secundaria, pero nunca antes lo había visto en UHS. Lo hubiera recordado. Él tiene una personalidad carismática y llevadera, de esas que no pasan desapercibidas. Si no me hubiera sentido tan trastornada, definitivamente me hubiera interesado para una amistad, o tal vez para algo más.

-¿Vives por aquí?- Le preguntó Hayate a Veyron.

-Mmm.-

-¿Vas a la escuela?-

-Kinghorn Prep.- Había un aire de superioridad en la manera en que él lo dijo.

-Nunca he oído de ella.-

-Es una escuela privada en Shinjuku. Comenzamos a las nueve.- El levantó su manga y miró su reloj. Hayate sumergió un dedo en la espuma de la leche y luego lo lamió.

-¿Es cara?- Por primera vez, Veyron la miró directo a los ojos. Sus ojos se estrecharon, mostrando un poco de blanco alrededor de los bordes. -¿Eres rico? Apuesto que lo eres- ella dijo.

Veyron miró a Hayate como si ella hubiera matado una mosca en su frente. Él alejó su silla un par de pulgadas, distanciándose de nosotras. Yunno regresó con una caja con media docena de donas.

-Dos cremas de vainilla para las damas- dijo empujando la caja hacia mí, -y cuatro glaseadas para mí. Supongo que me tengo que llenar ahora porque no sé cómo es la cafetería de Uminari High.- Hayate casi escupe su leche. -¿Vas a ir a UHS?-

-Comenzaré hoy. Me acabo de transferir de Kinghorn Prep.-

-Nanoha y yo vamos a UHS. Espero que aprecies tu buena suerte. Cualquier cosa que necesites saber, incluyendo a quién deberías invitar para el baile de primavera, solo pregunta. Nanoha y yo no tenemos pareja… todavía.-

Decidí que era tiempo para separarnos. Veyron estaba obviamente aburrido y molesto, y el estar en su compañía no ayudaba a mi ya agotado ánimo. Hice un gran espectáculo mirando al reloj de mi celular y dije:

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a la escuela, Hayate. Tenemos que estudiar para el examen de bilogía. Yunno, Veyron; fue un placer conocerles.-

-Nuestro examen de bilogía es para el viernes- dijo Hayate. Mi interior se estremeció, pero aún así sonreí entre dientes.

-Correcto. Me refería a que tengo un examen de inglés. Las obras de… Geoffrey Chaucer.- Todo el mundo supo que estaba mintiendo. De una manera lejana, mi rudeza me molestó un poco, especialmente porque Yunno no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Pero no quería estar sentada aquí por más tiempo. Quería seguir adelante, distanciándome de lo que paso anoche. Tal vez la desvanecida memoria no era tan mala después de todo. Mientras más temprano olvidara lo que pasó, más rápido mi vida volvería a retomar su normalidad.

-Espero que pases bien tu primer día de clases y quizá nos veamos en el almuerzo- le dije a Yunno. Luego tomé a Hayate por el codo, la obligué a levantarse y la conduje hasta la puerta.

El día escolar casi se había acabado, solo quedaba biología y me dirigí a la clase después de que hiciera una parada rápida en mi casillero para cambiar los libros. Hayate y yo llegamos antes que Ef, ella se deslizó en su silla vacía y buscó en su mochila, sacando una caja de Hot Tamales.

-Por aquí va una fruta roja,- dijo, ofreciéndome la caja.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿La canela es una fruta?- Alejé la caja.

-Tampoco almorzaste- Hayate frunció el entrecejo.

- No tengo hambre.-

-Mentirosa. Siempre tienes hambre. ¿Esto tiene que ver con Ef? ¿No piensas que ella de verdad te esta acosando, verdad? Porque anoche solo estaba bromeando con todo ese asunto en la biblioteca.-

Comencé a masajearme circularmente las sienes. El sordo dolor que tomó por residencia mis ojos aumentó por la mención de Ef.

-Ef es lo menos que me preocupa- dije. Eso no era exactamente cierto.

-Mi asiento, si no te molesta.- Hayate y yo miramos simultáneamente al sonido de la voz de Ef. Ella sonó lo suficientemente simpática, pero siguió observando a Hayate mientras colgaba su mochila en su hombro y parecía que Hayate no se podía mover lo suficientemente rápido porque Ef movió su brazo hacia el lado, invitándola a que se saliera del medio.

-Luciendo bien, como siempre- me dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla. Se recostó en ella, extendiendo sus piernas. Sabía que era alta, pero nunca me había puesto a medirla. Ahora, mirando sus piernas, supuse que ella medía más de seis pies. Quizá seis y una pulgada.

-Gracias- respondí sin pensar e inmediatamente quise retirar lo dicho. ¿Gracias? De todas las cosas que pude haber dicho, 'gracias' era la peor. No quería que Ef pensara que me gustaban sus cumplidos. Porque no me gustaban…la mayor parte de ellos. No se necesitaba mucha percepción para darme cuenta que ella era problemática y ya tenía demasiados problemas en mi vida. No tenía necesidad de invitar más. Quizá si la ignoraba, eventualmente dejaría de intentar iniciar conversaciones y entonces podríamos sentarnos una al lado del otra en silenciosa armonía, como los demás compañeros del salón.

-También hueles bien-

-Se llama tomar una ducha- Yo estaba mirando directamente hacia el frente. Cuando ella no contestó, miré hacia el lado. -Jabón. Champú. Agua caliente.-

-Desnuda. Sé el proceso.- Abrí mi boca para cambiar el tema, pero la campana me interrumpió.

-Aparten sus libros- dijo el entrenador desde detrás de su escritorio.-Les voy a repartir un examen corto para prepararlos para el examen del viernes.- Él se detuvo frente a mí, lamiendo sus dedos mientras intentaba separar las hojas de los exámenes.-Quiero quince minutos de silencio mientras responden las preguntas. Luego, discutiremos el capítulo siete. Buena suerte.-

Trabajé con las primeras preguntas, respondiéndolas con un rítmico desplazo de hechos memorizados. Si no fue otra cosa, el examen robó mi concentración, apartando el accidente de anoche y la voz que cuestionaba mi salud mental. Haciendo una pausa para quitarme el calambre que le había dado a la mano con la que escribía, sentí a Ef inclinado hacia mí.

-Te ves cansada. ¿Tuviste una noche agitada?- Susurró. -Te vi en la biblioteca.- Tuve el cuidado de mantener mi lápiz moviéndose sobre mi examen, pareciendo que estaba trabajando duramente. -Lo más destacado de mi noche.-

-¿Me estabas siguiendo?- Ella movió su cabeza hacia atrás y rió suavemente. Intenté otro ángulo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?-

-Buscando un libro.- Sentí los ojos del entrenador sobre mí y me dediqué a mi examen. Después de contestar otras cuantas preguntas, miré disimuladamente a la izquierda y me sorprendí al descubrir que Ef me estaba mirando. Ella sonrió.

Mi corazón dio un inesperado vuelco, sorprendida por su extrañamente atractiva sonrisa. Para mi horror, estaba tan desconcertada, que se me calló el lápiz, rebotó varias veces sobre la mesa y luego rodó hasta el borde. Ef se dobló para tomarlo, lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano y tuve que concentrarme en no tocar su piel mientras lo tomaba.

-Después de la biblioteca- susurré,- ¿a dónde fuiste?-

- ¿Por qué?-

-¿Me seguiste?-Exigí en tono bajo.

-Luces un poco agitada, Nanoha. ¿Qué pasó?- Sus cejas se juntaron con preocupación, pero era todo fingido porque había un brillo burlón en el centro de sus ojos borgoña.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?-

- ¿Por qué querría perseguirte?-

-Contesta la pregunta.-

-Takamachi.- La advertencia en la voz del entrenador hizo que me volviera a concentrar en mi examen. Pero no pude evitar especular sobre cuál hubiera sido su respuesta y eso hizo querer alejarme de Ef, estar lejos de ella en el salón. Al otro lado del mundo. El entrenador sopló su silbato. -Se acabó el tiempo. Pasen sus exámenes al que está en frente. Esperen preguntas similares en el examen del viernes. Ahora,- él juntó sus manos y el sonido seco que causó, hizo que me estremeciera- a la lección de hoy. Señorita Yagami ¿quieres decir cuál será nuestro tema?-

-S-e-x-o,- anunció Hayate. Precisamente, luego de que ella hablara, yo me desconecté. ¿Ef me estaba persiguiendo? ¿Era su cara la que estaba tras la máscara de esquiar, si es que había una cara tras ella? ¿Qué quería ella? Abracé mis codos, sintiendo súbitamente frío. Quería que mi vida volviera a ser como era antes de que Ef irrumpiera en ella.

Al final de la clase, detuve a Ef antes de que se fuera.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Ella ya estaba parada, así que se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo sé que tú tampoco quieres sentarte conmigo y creo que el entrenador consideraría cambiar nuestros asientos si tú hablas con él. Si le explicas la situación…-

-¿La situación?-

-Nosotras no somos… compatibles.- Ella pasó su mano sobre su mandíbula, un calculador gesto con el cual ya me he familiarizado en el poco tiempo que he ido conociéndola.

-¿No lo somos?-

- No estoy anunciando que se partió la tierra.-

-Cuando el entrenador me pidió las características que deseo en una compañera, le di las tuyas.- Mi boca se abrió levemente.

-Retira lo dicho.-

-Inteligente. Atractiva. Vulnerable. ¿No estás de acuerdo?- Ella estaba haciendo esto con el único propósito de contrariarme y eso solo me puso más nerviosa.

-¿Le pedirás al entrenador que nos cambie de asiento o no?-

-Yo paso. Me he acostumbrado a ti.- ¿Cómo se supone que respondiera a eso? Obviamente su objetivo era que yo reaccionara, lo cual no era difícil porque nunca sabía cuando ella esta bromeando o hablando en serio. Traté de que mi voz sonara tranquila.

-Creo que estarás mejor sentada con otra persona y creo que lo sabes.- Sonreí tensa, pero cortésmente. -Creo que podría terminar sentada con Hayate.- Su sonrisa parecía igual de cortés que la mía.

-No voy a presionar mi suerte.- Hayate apareció al lado de nuestra mesa, mirándonos a mí y a Ef.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-

-No- dije, cerrando mi mochila.-Le estaba preguntando a Ef sobre la lectura de esta noche. No recuerdo cuáles fueron las páginas que el entrenador asignó.-

-La asignación está en la pizarra, como siempre. Como si no lo hubieras leído.-, dijo Hayate. Ef rió, pareció que estaba compartiendo una broma privada con ella misma. Sin ser la primera vez, deseé saber qué estaba pensando. Porque a veces estaba completamente segura de que esas bromas tenían todo que ver conmigo.

-¿Algo más, Nanoha?-

- No. Te veo mañana.-

- Eso espero.- Luego me guiñó un ojo y sin poder evitarlo sentí arder mis mejillas.

Después de que Ef estuviera lo bastante lejos par que no pudiera escuchar, Hayate agarró mi brazo.

-Buenas noticias. Testarossa. Ese es su apellido. Lo vi en la lista del entrenador.-

-¿Y eso es algo por lo cual alegrarse porque…?-

-Todo el mundo sabe que los estudiantes tienen que registrar en la enfermería las medicinas recetadas.- Ella tiró del bolsillo frontal en mi mochila, en donde yo guardaba mis píldoras de hierro. -Además, todo el mundo sabe que la oficina de la enfermera esta convenientemente localizada dentro de la oficina principal, donde, da la casualidad, están también guardados los archivos de los estudiantes.- Con los ojos brillantes, Hayate enlazó su brazo con el mío y me arrastró hacia la puerta. -Es hora de hacer trabajo detectivesco de verdad.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Y que tal les esta pareciendo la historia? A que Ef (Fate) no da miedito a veces... pero se pasa de seductora con Nanoha... Bueno, a prepararse y leer con atencion cada capitulo... porque los primeros misterios poco a poco se iran revelando...

Saludos y hasta la proxima ;)


	4. Chapter 3: Misterios Peligrosos

**N/A: **Holas... Bueno, la razón por la que estoy subiendo los capítulos seguido es porque ya tengo el primer libro casi terminado y porque a partir del capitulo 4 comenzare a subirlos cada una semana.

**DISCLAMER : **La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick yo solo la adapto al NanoFate- Y los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- Sonreí forzadamente a la secretaria de la oficina principal, esperando no verme tan deshonesta como me sentía.

-Tengo una medicina recetada que debo tomar diariamente en la escuela y mi amiga…- Mi voz se estancó en la palabra. Me pregunto si después de hoy tendré ganas de considerar a Hayate otra vez mi amiga. -Mi amiga me informó que se supone que yo lo debo registrar con la enfermera. ¿Sabe si es eso correcto?- No podía creer que estaba aquí parada intentando hacer algo ilegal. Últimamente estaba mostrando un comportamiento no característico en mí. Primero seguí a Ef a un billar de mala muerte tarde en la noche. Ahora estaba a punto de husmear en el archivo estudiantil. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? No. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Ef? ¿Por qué cuando se trata de ella, no puedo evitar tener mal juicio?

-Ah, sí- dijo solemnemente la secretaria. -Todas las medicinas necesitan ser registradas. La oficina de la enfermera está allá detrás, tercera puerta a la izquierda, al frente del archivo estudiantil.- Ella hizo señas hacia el pasillo detrás de ella.-Si la enfermera no está ahí, puedes sentarte en el catre. Ella regresará en cualquier momento.- Fabriqué otra sonrisa. De verdad esperaba que no fuera tan fácil.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me detuve un par de veces para mirar sobre mi hombro. Nadie venía tras de mí. El teléfono de la oficina principal estaba sonando, pero sonaba como un mundo aparte del oscuro pasillo en donde estaba. Estaba sola, libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Me paré frente a la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Aguanté la respiración y toqué a la puerta, pero por la oscuridad en la ventana, era obvio que el cuarto estaba vacío. Empujé la puerta. Se movió con renuencia, haciendo un chirrido mientras se habría hacia un pequeño cuarto con baldosas blancas. Por un momento me quedé parada en la entrada, casi deseando que la enfermera apareciera y así no tener otra opción que registrar mis píldoras de hierro e irme. Una rápida mirada a través del pasillo reveló una puerta con una ventana que decía Archivo Estudiantil. También estaba oscura. Concentré mi atención en un insistente pensamiento en el fondo de mi mente. Ef diciendo que ella no había ido a la escuela el año pasado. Estaba bien segura de que estaba mintiendo, pero y si no lo estaba ¿tendría una record estudiantil? Al menos sí tiene una dirección residencial, razoné. También la tarjeta de vacunas y las calificaciones del semestre pasado. Aún así, una posible suspensión parecía un precio muy alto para pagar por mirar la tarjeta de vacunas de Ef.

Recosté un hombro contra la pared y miré mi reloj. Hayate me dijo que esperara por su señal. Ella dijo que sería obvia. Grandioso. El teléfono en la oficina principal volvió a sonar y la secretaria lo contestó. Mordiéndome el labio, miré nuevamente a la puerta identificada como Archivo Estudiantil. Probablemente estaba cerrada con llave. El archivo estudiantil probablemente era considerado de mucha seguridad. No importaba que clase de distracción hubiera creado Hayate; si la puerta estaba cerrada, yo no iba a entrar. Cambié mi mochila al otro hombro. Otro minuto pasó. Me dije a mi misma que debía marcharme…

Por otro lado ¿y si Hayate tenía razón? ¿Y si Ef tiene un pasado criminal? Como su compañera de biología, al tener regularmente contacto con ella podría ponerme en peligro. Yo tenía la responsabilidad de protegerme… ¿cierto? Si la puerta no estaba cerrada y los archivos estaban alfabetizados, no tendría ningún problema en localizar rápidamente el record de Ef. A eso añadámosle un par de segundos para leer por encima a ver si tiene record criminal y probablemente esté fuera del cuarto en menos de un minuto. Lo cual sería tan rápido que ni se sentiría como si hubiera entrado.

Todo estaba demasiado callado en la oficina principal. De repente, Hayate se apareció en la esquina. Ella se acercó a mí caminando agachada, pegada contra la pared, arrastrando sus manos por esta y mirando furtivamente sobre sus hombros. Estaba caminando como los espías lo hacían en las películas viejas.

-Todo está bajo control- ella susurró.

-¿Qué le pasó a la secretaria?-

-Tuvo que dejar la oficina por un minuto.-

-¿Tuvo? No la incapacitaste ¿cierto?-

-Esta vez no.-

Gracias a dios por las pequeñas bondades.

-Llamé desde el teléfono público y dije que hay una amenaza de bomba, la secretaria llamó a la policía y luego corrió para buscar al director.-

-¡Hayate!- Ella dio golpecitos en su muñeca.

-El reloj está contando. No queremos estar aquí cuando llegue la policía.- fuimos a la puerta de los archivos de los estudiantes. –Muévete- dijo empujándome con su cadera. Ella cubrió su puño con la manga de su camisa e intentó perforar la ventana. Nada pasó. -Eso fue solo práctica,- y luego retrocedió para dar otro golpe, pero yo agarré su brazo.

-Podría estar abierta.- Giré el pestillo y la puerta se abrió.

-Eso no fue nada divertido- Cuestión de opiniones, pense. -Entra tú- ordenó mi "amiga" -Yo vigilo. Si todo va bien, nos encontraremos en una hora. Espérame en el restaurante mexicano en la esquina-Luego caminó en cuclillas por el pasillo. Me dejó allí parada, mitad adentro y mitad afuera del estrecho cuarto revestido de pared a pared con archiveros.

Antes de que mi conciencia me dijera que me saliera de ahí, entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí, presionando mi espalda contra ella. Con un profundo respiro, me quité la mochila y me adelanté, trazando con mis dedos la parte frontal de los archiveros. Encontré la gaveta marcada con TAR-TIV. La gaveta se abrió de un jalón. Las etiquetas de los archivos estaban identificadas a mano y me pregunté si Uminari High era la última escuela en el país que aún no estaba computarizada. Mis ojos se posaron sobre el apellido "Testarossa". De un tirón, saqué el archivo de la repleta gaveta. Por un momento lo sostuve en mis manos, tratando de convencerme de que no era tan malo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Qué importaba que allí adentro hubiera información privada? Como compañera de biología de Ef, tenía derecho a saber estas cosas. Afuera, las voces llenaron el pasillo. Abrí el archivo con torpeza e inmediatamente me estremecí.

No tenía sentido.

Las voces avanzaban. Al azar, introduje el archivo dentro de la gaveta y la empujé, enviándola rápidamente devuelta al archivero. Mientras me giraba, me quedé paralizada. Al otro lado de la ventana, el director se detuvo en seco y su vista estaba fija sobre la mía. Lo que sea que le estaba diciendo al grupo, el cual consistía de los más importantes de la facultad, se quedó en el olvido.

-Discúlpenme un momento- lo escuché decir. El grupo continuó caminando. Pero él no. Él abrió la puerta. -Esta área es prohibida para los estudiantes.- Intenté mostrar una expresión indefensa.

-Lo siento. Intento encontrar la oficina de la enfermera. La secretaria dijo que era la tercera puerta a la derecha, pero creo que conté mal…- Puse mis manos en alto. -Estoy perdida.- Antes de que él pudiera responder, abrí la cremallera del bolsillo de mi mochila. -Se supone que registre esto. Píldoras de hierro- expliqué.-Soy anémica.-

Él me estudió por un momento frunciendo el ceño. Pensé que podía verlo balancear sus opciones: quedarse aquí y lidiar conmigo, o lidiar con una amenaza de bomba. El señaló hacia la puerta, alzando su barbilla.

-Necesito que salgas del edificio inmediatamente.-Él abrió la puerta y yo pasé bajo su brazo, mientras mi sonrisa colapsaba.

Una hora después me senté en uno de los cubículos del restaurante mexicano que quedaba a una cuadra de UHS. Un cactus de cerámica y un coyote de peluche estaban puestos en la pared frente a mí. Un hombre que llevaba puesto un sombrero más ancho que él estaba paseándose por ahí, rasgueando acordes en su guitarra. El me dio una serenata mientras la chica de alterne ponía menús sobre la mesa. Fruncí el entrecejo cuando vi la insignia en la portada. The Borderline. Nunca antes había comido aquí, y sin embargo algo en el nombre se me hacía vagamente familiar. Hayate vino detrás de mí y se sentó en la silla opuesta. Nuestro mesero estaba a sus pies.

-Cuatro chimis, crema agria extra, un plato con nachos y otro con frijoles negros- le dijo Hayate sin consultar el menú.

-Un burrito rojo- dije.

-¿Cuentas separadas?- Preguntó él.

-Yo no le voy a pagar a ella- dijimos Hayate y yo al mismo tiempo. Después de que nuestro mesero se fue, mire a Hayate

-Cuatro chimis. Estoy ansiosa por saber su conexión con las frutas.-

-No empieces. Me muero de hambre. No he comido nada desde el almuerzo.- Ella hizo una pausa. -Si no cuentas el Hot Tamales, porque yo no lo estoy contando.- Hayate es increíblemente sexy de una manera no ortodoxa. Ha habido días en los que nuestra amistad era la única cosa que evitaba mi envidia. Junto a Hayate, la única cosa que tenía a mi favor eran mis piernas y tal vez mis ojos, pero definitivamente no mi cabello. -Más vale que traiga los nachos rápido. Me va a dar urticaria si no como algo salado en los próximos cuarenta y cinco segundos y de todas maneras las primeras tres letras de la palabra 'dieta' debería decirte que es lo que quiero hacer.-

-Ellos hacen la salsa con tomates- mencioné. -Eso es rojo y los aguacates son una fruta, creo.-

Su rostro resplandeció.

-Y ordenaremos daiquiris de fresa.- Hayate tenía razón. Esta dieta era fácil. -Vuelvo enseguida- dijo ella, saliendo del cubículo.

Mientras esperaba por ella, me encontré concentrada en la chica que estaba unas mesas más al frente. Ella estaba trabajando duramente, estregando un trapo sobre la mesa. Había algo extrañamente familiar en la manera en que se movía, en la manera en que su camisa caía sobre el arco de su bien definida espalda. Casi como si ella sospechara que estaba siendo observado, se enderezó, se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos al mismo tiempo que yo comprendí por qué me era tan familiar.

Ef.

No podía creerlo. Pensé en golpearme la frente cuando recordé que ella me había dicho que trabajaba en el Borderline. Limpiándose las manos en su delantal, caminó hacia mí, aparentemente disfrutando de mi incomodidad mientras yo miraba alrededor buscando alguna manera de escapar y descubriendo que no podía ir a ninguna parte, que solo podía hundirme más en el cubículo.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Cinco días a la semana no son suficiente para mí? ¿También me tienes que dar una tarde?-

-Me disculpo por la desafortunada coincidencia.- se sentó en la silla de Hayate y cuando puso los brazos sobre la mesa, estos eran tan largos que cruzaron mi lado de la mesa. Tomó mi vaso, haciéndolo girar entre sus manos.-Todas las sillas aquí están ocupadas- Cuando no respondió, agarré mi vaso de vuelta y tomé un sorbo de agua, tragando accidentalmente un cubo de hielo que me lastimó la garganta. -¿No deberías estar trabajando en lugar de estar fraternizando con clientes?- Dije ahogada. Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué vas a hacer el domingo en la noche?-Yo bufé. Accidentalmente.

-¿Me estas invitando a salir?-

-Te estás volviendo presumida. Me gusta eso, ángel.-

-No me importa lo que te gusta. No voy a salir contigo. No en una cita. Tampoco a solas.- Quería patearme por experimentar un ardiente estremecimiento al imaginarme qué podría conllevar pasar una noche a solas con Ef. Ella ni siquiera lo decía en serio. Estaba provocándome por razones que sólo ella conocía. -Espera ¿me dijiste ángel?-

-¿Que pasa si lo hice?-

-No me gusta.- Ella sonrió abiertamente.

-Entonces lo dije. Ángel.-

Se inclinó en la mesa, levantando sus manos hasta mi cara y rozó su pulgar en la esquina de mi boca. Yo me alejé, muy tarde. Ella frotó brillo labial entre su pulgar y el dedo índice.

-Te ves mejor sin eso.- Intenté recordar de qué estábamos hablando, pero no me esforcé tanto como estaba haciéndolo para intentar aparentar que su contacto no me había causado nada. Recogí mi pelo tras mi hombro, tomando de nuevo el hilo de nuestra previa conversación.

-De todas maneras, no me dejan salir cuando hay clases al otro día.-

-Que mal. Hay una fiesta en la costa. Pensé que podríamos ir.- Ella de verdad parecía sincera, pero no podía saber si era cierto o no. En lo absoluto. El calor de antes seguía corriendo en mis venas y tomé un largo sorbido con mi pajilla, intentando enfriar mis sentimientos con un tiro de agua helada.

Tiempo a solas con Ef podría ser intrigante y peligroso. No estaba segura cómo exactamente, pero esta vez estaba confiando en mis instintos. Fingí un bostezo.

-Bueno, como ya dije, al otro día hay clases.- Con la esperanza de convencerme más a mí que a ella, añadí, -Si estas interesada en esa fiesta solo ve, yo casi puedo garantizarte que no estaré.- Listo, pensé. Caso cerrado. Y luego, sin ninguna advertencia en absoluto, dije,-¿Por qué me estas invitando?- Hasta este preciso instante, había estado diciéndome que no me importaba lo que Ef pensara de mí. Pero ahora, supe que era una mentira. Aunque probablemente me arrepentiría, estaba lo suficientemente curiosa sobre Ef hasta el punto de ir a cualquier parte con ella.

-Quiero estar contigo a solas- Solo con eso, mis defensas regresaron.

-Escucha, Ef, no quiero ser grosera, pero…-

-Seguro que quieres serlo.-

-¡Bueno, tú comenzaste!- Adorable. Que madura eres Nanoha.-No puedo ir a la fiesta. Fin de la historia.-

-¿Porque no puedes salir en noches de escuela, o porque te da miedo estar sola conmigo?-

-Ambas.- La confesión se me escapó.

-¿Te dan miedo todas las chicas… o solo yo?- Entorné mis ojos dejando claro que no me iba a molestar en contestar una pregunta tan estúpida. -¿Te hago sentir incómoda?- Sus labios crearon una línea neutral, pero detecté una sonrisa especulativa atrapada tras ellos. Sí, en realidad ella tenía ese efecto en mí. También tenía la tendencia de eliminar de mi cabeza todo pensamiento lógico.

-Lo siento,-dije. -¿De qué estábamos hablando?-

-De ti.-

-¿De mi?-

-De tu vida personal.-Yo reí, insegura de qué otra respuesta dar.

-Si esto es sobre mi… y el tema de la clase de Biología… Hayate ya me dio ese discurso. No necesito escucharlo dos veces.-

-¿Y qué te dijo la sabia Hayate?- Yo estaba jugando con mis manos y las deslicé fuera de la vista.

-No puedo imaginar por qué estas tan interesada.- Ella sacudió suavemente su cabeza.

-¿Interesada? Estamos hablando de ti. Estoy fascinada.- Ella sonrió y fue una sonrisa fantástica. El efecto fue un pulso agitado.

Mi pulso agitado.

-Creo que deberías regresar a trabajar- dije.

-Es bueno saberlo, me gusta la idea de que en la escuela no haya ningún chico o… chica, que junte todas tus expectativas.-

-Olvidé que eres la autoridad de mis tan nombradas expectativas- bufé. Ella me estudió de una manera que me hizo sentir transparente.

-Tú no eres reservada, Nanoha. Tampoco eres tímida. Solo necesitas una buena razón para salir de tu rutina y conocer a alguien.-

-Ya no quiero hablar más sobre mí.-

-Tú crees saberlo todo.-

-No es cierto.- dije. -Por ejemplo, bueno, en este caso, yo no sé mucho sobre… ti.-

-Tú no estás lista para conocerme.-

No había nada despreocupado en la manera en que ella lo dijo. En realidad, su expresión era cortante.

-Busqué en tu expediente.- Mis palabras colgaron en el aire por un momento antes de que los hermosos ojos de Ef se alinearan con los míos.

-Estoy bastante segura de que eso es ilegal- dijo calmadamente.

-Tu expediente estaba vacío. No había nada. Ni siquiera tu record de vacunas.- Ella ni siquiera fingió estar sorprendida. Se reclinó en su silla y sus ojos relucían como un par de rubíes.

-¿Y me estás diciendo esto porque tienes miedo de que pueda causar un brote de sarampión o paperas?-

-Te estoy diciendo esto porque quiero que sepas que yo sé que algo no está bien contigo. Nos has engañado a todos. Voy a descubrir qué es lo que estas tramando. Te voy a descubrir.-

-Estaré esperando que lo hagas.- Yo me sonrojé, comprendiendo muy tarde la indirecta. Sobre la cabeza de Ef, pude ver a Hayate abriéndose camino entre las mesas.

-Hayate viene. Te tienes que ir.- Ella se quedó ahí, mirándome, pensando. -¿Por qué me estas mirando así?- Le dije a manera de reto. Ella se impulsó, preparándose para levantarse.

-Porque tú no eres como yo pensaba.-

-Tú tampoco lo eres- rebatí. -Eres peor.-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estaba sorprendida de ver a Yunno entrar a la clase de Educación Física, justo cuando la campana tardía sonó. Él estaba vestido con unos pantalones de baloncesto que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una sudadera Nike blanca. Sus tenis parecían nuevas y costosas. El me miró, luego de entregarle un papel a la Srta. Bannings, me saludó de lejos y se reunió conmigo en las gradas.

-Estaba pensando cuándo sería el día en que nos encontráramos otra vez. La oficina principal se dio cuenta que no he cogido Educación Física en los últimas dos años. No es requerido en las escuelas privadas. Están debatiendo cómo cubriré cuatro años de EF en los próximos dos años y medio y, pues aquí estoy. Tengo Educación Física a primera hora y en el cuarto período.-

-Nunca escuché por qué te transferiste aquí- dije.

-Era demasiado costoso para mis padres. Les estaba costando todo el dinero que habían ahorrado para su retiro. La Srta. Bannings sopló su silbato. -Entiendo que el silbato significa algo.-me dijo Yunno.

-Diez vueltas alrededor del gimnasio, sin cortar las esquinas.- Me levanté de las gradas.- ¿Eres atleta?- Yunno se levantó de un salto, bailando en la punta de sus pies. Tiró al aire unos cuantos ganchos y puños y terminó con un puño alto que terminó a solo centímetros de mi mentón. Sonriendo, él dijo,

-¿Un atleta? De corazón.-

-Entonces vas a adorar la idea de diversión que tiene la Srta. Bannings.- El y yo trotamos juntos diez vueltas, luego salimos fuera del gimnasio, dónde el aire estaba cubierto de una fantasmal niebla que parecía tapar mis pulmones y me ahogaba. Del cielo cayeron unas cuentas gotas, amenazando con una tormenta en la ciudad de Uminari. Yo miré las puertas del edificio, pero supe que no tenía caso, la Srta. Bannings era muy firme.

-Necesito dos capitanes para el softball- ella gritó. -Vamos, luzcan con vida. ¡Déjenme ver algunas manos en alto! Es mejor que lo hagan voluntariamente, porque de lo contrario yo escogeré los equipos y no siempre soy justa.-Yunno levantó su mano. -Muy bien- le dijo la Srta. -Ven aquí a la meta y… qué tal… Kyrie Florian como capitán del equipo rojo.- Los ojos de Kyrie se movieron sobre el cuerpo de Yunno.

-Veamos quién es el mejor.-

-Yunno, es el primero en escoger los miembros del equipo- dijo la Srta. Cerrando sus dedos sobre su barbilla, Yunno examinó la clase, al parecer midiendo nuestras destrezas en el juego con solo mirarnos.

-Nanoha- dijo y Kyrie echó su cuello hacia atrás y rió.

-Gracias- le dijo a el, enviándole una sonrisa tóxica que, por razones más allá de mi conocimiento, cautivaban al sexo opuesto... y a veces incluso a algunas chicas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Yunno

-Por regalarnos el juego.- Me señaló con un dedo. -Hay cientos de razones por las cuales soy porrista y Takamachi no. Coordinación es la primera.- La fulminé con la mirada, luego caminé hasta ponerme al lado de Yunno y me puse una camiseta azul.

-Nanoha y yo somos amigos,- le respondió a Kyrie calmadamente, casi con frialdad. Era algo exagerado, pero yo no lo iba a corregir. Kyrie parecía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada y yo lo estaba disfrutando.

-Eso es porque no has conocido a nadie mejor. Como yo.- Ella enrolló su pelo en su dedo. -Kyrie Florian. Pronto escucharás todo sobre mí.- O su ojo tenía un tic, o le lanzó una guiñada. Yunno no dio ninguna respuesta en lo absoluto y continuó escogiendo a los miembros de su equipo. Cualquier otro chico se hubiera puesto de rodillas y rogaría a Kyrie por un poco de atención.

-¿Queremos quedarnos aquí toda la mañana esperando que venga la lluvia, o queremos comenzar con el juego?-Preguntó la Srta. Bannings. Luego de dividirnos en equipos, Yunno dirigió el nuestro a la caseta y determinó el orden de bateo. Entregándome un bate, puso un casco sobre mi cabeza.

-Tú vas primero, Takamachi. Todo lo que necesitamos es un imparable para llegar a base.- Casi lo golpeo mientras practicaba con el bate.

-Pero tenía ganas de hacer un cuadrangular.-

-También tendremos uno de esos.- Él me dirigió hacia la meta. -Espera al lanzamiento y batea con fuerza.- Yo balanceé el bate en mi hombro, pensando que quizá debí haber prestado más atención a la Serie Mundial Americana que mi padre veía. Mi casco me cubrió los ojos y yo lo empujé hacia arriba, intentando ver el parque, que estaba cubierto por una macabra espiral de neblina. Kyrie tomó su lugar en el montículo del lanzador. Ella sostuvo la bola en frente de ella y noté que su dedo del medio estaba alzado para mí. Ella mostró otra sonrisa tóxica y lanzó hacia mí la bola. Le di a una parte de ella, enviándola hacia el lado equivocado.

-¡Eso es un strike!- Gritó la Srta. Bannings desde su posición entre primera y segunda base. Yunno gritó desde la caseta,

-¡Esa bola tenía mucha curva, lánzale una buena!- Me tomó un momento para darme cuenta de que él le estaba hablando a Kyrie y no a mí.

Nuevamente la bola dejó la mano de Florian, haciendo un arco en el sombrío cielo. Yo intenté golpearle, pero fallé.

-Segundo strike,- dijo uno de mis compañeros a través de la máscara del receptor. Yo lo miré pesadamente. Alejándome del plató, intenté nuevamente practicar con el bate. Casi ni sentí a Yunno venir tras de mí. Él estiró sus brazos alrededor de mi y posicionó sus manos en el bate, alineándose con las mías.

-Déjame enseñarte- me dijo al oído. -Así. ¿Sientes eso? Relájate. Ahora gira tus caderas, todo está en las caderas.- Podía sentir mi cara calentarse al ver que toda la clase nos estaba mirando.

-Creo que entendí, gracias.-

-¡Vayan a un cuarto!- Nos gritó Kyrie. Toda la clase rió.

-Si le lanzaras decentemente- Yunno le gritó, ella golpearía la bola.-

-Mi lanzamiento está bien.-

-Y el bateo de ella también- Yunno bajó la voz y me habló. -Tú pierdes contacto visual al minuto que ella suelta la bola. Sus lanzamientos no son rectos, así que tendrás que estar alerta para poder golpear.-

- ¡Estamos atrasando el juego, gente!- Gritó la Srta. Bannings. Justo en ese momento, algo en el estacionamiento más allá de la caseta llamó mi atención. Creí que alguien me llamaba. Me giré, pero mientras lo hacía, supe que mi nombre no había sido mencionado en alto. Lo había escuchado en mi mente.

_Nanoha. _

Ef llevaba puesta una desgastada gorra de béisbol y tenía sus dedos enganchados en la verja de metal, recostándose contra ella. No llevaba abrigo a pesar del clima. Simplemente llevaba una camiseta sin mangas blanca que marcaban aun mas sus curvas y unos jeans negros holgados. Sus ojos eran opacos e inaccesibles mientras me observaba, pero sospeché que había mucho más oculto tras ellos. Otra sucesión de palabras se introdujeron en mi mente.

_¿Lecciones de bateo? Que rico… contacto._

Respiré profundamente y me dije que estaba imaginando las palabras. Porque la otra alternativa consideraba que Ef tenía el poder de transmitir pensamientos en mi mente. Lo cual no podía ser. Simplemente no podía. A menos que estuviera loca. Eso me asustó más que la idea de ella violando los métodos de comunicación normal, por voluntad propia, y hablándome sin ni siquiera abrir su boca.

-¡Takamachi! ¡Concéntrate en el juego!- Yo pestañeé, volviendo a la vida justo a tiempo para ver la bola rodando hacia mí en el aire. Comencé a mover el bate, pero entonces escuché otro hilo de palabras.

_Todavía… no_.

Me detuve esperando que la bola viniera a mí y mientras descendía, me adelanté al frente del plató y bateé con toda la fuerza que tenía. Se escuchó un enorme crujido y el bate vibró en mis manos. La bola condujo hacia Kyrie, quién cayó de espaldas al suelo y apretujada entre segunda base y campo cortó, la pelota rebotó en la grama del parque.

-¡Corre!- Gritó mi equipo desde la caseta.

-¡Corre, Takamachi!- Corrí.

-¡Tira el bate!- Gritaron. Lo lancé a un lado.

-¡Quédate en primera base!- No lo hice. Tropezando con una de las esquinas de la primera base, le di la vuelta, corriendo hacia la segunda. Ahora el campo izquierdo tenía la pelota, en posición para sacarme. Yo agaché la cabeza, estiré los brazos y traté de recordar cómo los profesionales en la ESPN se deslizaban hacia la base.

¿Primero los pies? ¿La Cabeza? ¿Detenerse, tirarse y dar vueltas?

La pelota navegó hacia donde estaba el de la segunda base, dejando una estela blanca en algún lado de mi visión. Un emocionado coro con la palabra

-¡Deslízate!- vino desde la caseta, pero yo todavía no me había decidido qué iba a golpear primero el suelo: mis zapatos o mi cara. El de la segunda base agarró la pelota fuera del aire. Yo me lancé de cabeza, con los brazos estirados. El guante vino de la nada descendiendo en picada sobre mí. Aterrizó en mi cara, apestando fuertemente a cuero. Mi cuerpo se abolló contra el suelo, dejándome con la boca llena de polvo y arena el cual se disolvió bajo mi lengua.

-¡Fuera!- Gritó la Srta. Bannings.

Me puse de lado, inspeccionando mis daños. Mis muslos ardían con una extraña mezcla de calor y frío y cuando levanté mi sudadera, decir que dos gatos habían estado jugando en mis muslos era poco. Cojeando hasta la caseta, me dejé caer en la banca.

-Muy bonito- dijo Yunno.

-¿La maniobra que hice, o el rasgón en mi pierna?- Llevando mi rodilla contra mi pecho, sacudí el sucio lo más que pude. Yunno se dobló y sopló en mi rodilla. Varios de los pedazos más grandes de tierra cayeron al suelo. Un momento de incómodo silencio le siguió.

-¿Puedes caminar?- Preguntó. Parándome, demostré que aunque mi pierna era un desastre con rasgones y sucio, aún podía usarla. -Puedo llevarte a la enfermería, si quieres, para que te venden- él dijo.

-De verdad estoy bien.- Miré a la verja en donde había visto a Ef. Ella ya no estaba allí.

-¿Esa que estaba parada en le verja era tu… novia?" Preguntó Yunno algo contrariado. Me sorprendió el que Yunno hubiera notado a Ef. Él había estado de espaldas a ella.

-No.- dije.-Es solo una amiga. En realidad, ni siquiera es eso. Es mi compañera de Biología.-

-Te estás sonrojando.-

-Probablemente he estado demasiado tiempo expuesta al sol.- La voz de Ef seguía haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Mi corazón latió más rápido y mi sangre se puso fría. ¿Ella habló directamente a mis pensamientos? ¿Había entre nosotras alguna inexplicable conexión que permitía que eso pasara? ¿Estaba enloqueciendo?

Yunno no pareció muy convencido.

-¿Estás segura que no hay nada entre ustedes dos? No quiero estar tras una chica que no está disponible.-

-Nada.- Nada que yo fuera a permitir. Espera. ¿Qué dijo Yunno? -¿Discúlpame, qué dijiste?- Él sonrió.

-Delphic Seaport reabre el sábado en la noche, Veyron y yo tenemos pensando ir. El clima no se supone que esté tan mal. Quizá tú y Hayate quieran ir…- Tardé un momento en pensar sobre su oferta. Estaba muy segura que si le decía a Yunno que no, Hayate me mataría. Además, salir con él parecía una buena manera para escapar de mi incómoda atracción hacia Ef.

-Dalo por hecho-dije. Y aunque mi voz sonó segura, en mi interior no estaba tan convencida como esperaba. ¿De verdad quería que Ef dejara de mirarme… de la manera tan profunda que lo hacia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Que les pareció? Se esta poniendo interesante verdad...

Ustedes deciden... quieren la conti ahora o prefieren esperar hasta mañana? La decision esta en ustedes... pero tengan en cuenta que luego de una semana actualizare.


	5. Chapter 4: Cayendo en sus brazos

**N/A: Bueno como lo prometi... sigamos con el maratón :3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Era la noche del sábado y Shamal y yo estábamos en la cocina. Ella acababa de meter una cacerola en el horno y yo estaba viento la magnitud de la lista de tareas que mi mamá había colgado en la nevera con un imán.

- Tu mamá llamó. No regresará hasta el lunes en la noche- dijo Shamal mientras le echaba Ajax a nuestro fregadero y lo restregaba con tanto vigor, que hacía que mi codo doliera. -Dejó un mensaje en el contestador. Quiere que la llames. ¿La has llamado todas las noches antes de acostarte?- Me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra, mientras comía un panecillo con mantequilla. Acaba de dar un mordisco enorme y ahora Shamal me estaba mirando como si quisiera una respuesta.

-Mm-jmm- dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Hoy llegó una carta de la escuela.- Ella señaló con su barbilla un grupo de cartas que había sobre la encimera.-Tal vez sepas a qué se deba.- Alcé los hombros, intentando parecer lo más inocente posible y dije,

-Ni idea.- Mentalmente, me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano. Doce meses atrás, abrí la puerta y me encontré con la policía. Tenemos malas noticias, dijeron. Una semana después fue el funeral de mi papá. Desde entonces, todos los lunes en la tarde me he presentado a mi sesión programada con el Dr. Lowran, el psicólogo de la escuela. He faltado a las últimas dos sesiones y si no enmendaba eso en esta semana, iba a tener problemas. La carta era más bien una advertencia.

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche? ¿Tú y Hayate-chan tienen algo bajo la manga? ¿Van a ver una película en la casa?-

-Quizá. Honestamente, Sham, yo puedo limpiar el fregadero luego. Ven siéntate y… toma la otra mitad de mi panecillo.- El moño con el que ataba su cabello se estaba comenzando a deshacer mientras restregaba.

-Mañana voy a una conferencia,- dijo. -En Shinjuku. La Dra. Marie Atenza va hablar. Ella dice que la gente para ser más sexy, debe creer que es sexy. Las hormonas son una medicina poderosa. A menos que les digamos qué queremos, estas nos estarán traicionando.- Shamal se dio la vuelta, apuntándome enfáticamente con el envasé de Ajax. -Ahora me despierto en las mañanas, llevo mi labial rojo al espejo y escribo: Soy sexy. Los hombres me desean. Treinta y cinco es el nuevo veinticinco.-

-¿Crees que está funcionando?- Le pregunté, esforzándome en no reír.

-Está funcionando- dijo con sobriedad. Lamí la mantequilla de mis dedos, buscando una respuesta adecuada.

-Entonces vas a pasar el fin de semana reviviendo tu lado sexy.-

-Toda mujer necesita revivir su lado sexy. Me gusta eso. Mi hija se quiere poner implantes. Ella dice que lo hace por ella. ¿Pero para qué una adolescente quiere senos más grande? Son una carga. Ella se quiere hacer los senos para un hombre. Espero que no hagas cosas estúpidas por un chico, Nanoha.- Ella me señaló con el dedo. -Créeme, Sham, no hay chicos en mi vida.- Está bien, quizá hay uno encantador pero no es precisamente un chico el que me incentiva a cometer una locura, es ella, es Ef, siempre asechándome, rodeándome, pero como no conozco bien a ninguno de los dos, y una me asusta, se sentía más seguro cerrar mis ojos y fingir que no existían.

-Eso es bueno y es malo- dijo Shamal, a regañadientes. -Si encuentras al chico equivocado, buscarás problemas. Si encuentras al chico adecuado, encontrarás amor.- Su voz se suavizó nostálgicamente.-Cuando era una chiquilla en Alemania, tuve que decidir entre dos chicos. Uno era un chico muy malo. El otro era mi amado esposo. Hemos estado felizmente casados por diecisiete años.- Era tiempo de cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo está Erio?- Sus ojos se estrecharon.

-¿Te gusta mi pequeño Erio?-

-Noooo.-

-Podría arreglar algo…-

-No, Shamal, de verdad. Gracias, pero… en realidad ahora mismo estoy concentrada en mis estudios. Quiero entrar a una buena universidad.-

-Si en el futuro…-

- Te dejaré saber.-

Terminé mi panecillo con el sonido monótono del parloteo de Shamal, respondiendo con algunos "ah-ja" cada vez que ella se detenía lo suficiente para esperar por mi respuesta. Yo estaba preocupada debatiéndome si en realidad quería encontrarme esta noche con Yunno. Al principio, salir con él me había parecido una gran idea, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más duda tenía. Conocía a Yunno desde hace solo unos días y además no estaba segura de cómo mi mamá se sentiría acerca de esto. Se me estaba haciendo tarde y el viaje hacia Delphic duraba al menos media hora y para añadir, en los fines de semana, Delphic tenía reputación de ser peligroso. El teléfono sonó y el número de Hayate apareció en el registro de llamadas.

-¿Vamos a hacer algo esta noche?- Ella quería saber. Abrí la boca, pensando cuidadosamente mi respuesta. No habría marcha atrás una vez le dijera a Hayate sobre la invitación de Yunno. Ella chilló.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay dios ay dios! Acabo de derramar esmalte de uñas en el sofá. Espera, voy a buscar papel toalla. ¿El esmalte de uñas sale con agua?- Momentos después, regresó. -Creo que arruiné el sofá. Tenemos que salir esta noche. No quiero estar aquí cuando mi último trabajo de arte accidental sea descubierto.- Shamal se había ido al pasillo, al tocador, y no tenía deseos de pasar toda la noche escuchándola gruñir acerca de las instalaciones del baño mientras limpiaba, así que hice mi decisión.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a Delphic Seaport? Yunno y Veyron van a ir y quieren que nos encontremos allá.-

-¡Ocultaste pistas! Esto es información vital, Nanoha-chan. Te recogeré en quince minutos.- Y me dejó escuchando el tono muerto del teléfono. Subí las escaleras y me puse un cómodo suéter blanco de cachemira, jeans oscuros y mocasines azul marino. Con mis dedos, acomodé mi pelo para que enmarcara mi rostro, creo que lo he dejado crecer mucho, me lo cortare uno de estos días. Me alejé del espejo para verme completa y pensé que me veía como un cruce entre descuidada y casi sexy.

Exactamente quince minutos después, Hayate estaba con su Neón al frente de la casa y sonó su bocina. A mí me toma diez minutos llegar a su casa, pero usualmente yo presto atención al límite de velocidad. Hayate entendía la palabra velocidad, pero límite no era parte de su vocabulario.

-Voy a ir a Delphic Seaport con Hayate-chan-le grité a Shamal. -Si mi mamá llama, se lo dejas saber.- Ella salió del tocador balanceándose.

-¿Vas a ir a Delphic tan tarde?-

-¡Diviértete en tu conferencia!- Dije, escapando por la puerta antes de que ella pudiera protestar o llamar a mi mamá por el teléfono.

Hayate llevaba puesto labial rojo cereza y rimel negro. Y estaba vestida para matar a cualquiera de una hemorragia nasal.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- Pregunté. -Tuviste cinco minutos para estar lista.-

-Siempre estoy preparada.- Hayate sonrió de oreja a oreja. -Soy el sueño de un Boy Scout.- Luego ella me observó con ojo crítico.

-¿Qué?- Dije.

-Esta noche nos vamos a reunir con chicos.-

-La última vez que verifiqué, sí.-

-A los chicos les gusta las chicas que lucen como… chicas.- Yo alcé mis cejas.

-Hayate… tú prefieres las chicas… Además ¿Cómo luzco yo?-

-Es verdad las prefiero, pero eso no quiere decir que debo lucir como un chico para atraerlas, ese es un mito sabias… Y contestando tu pregunta, luces como si hubieras salido de la ducha y decidieras que eso solo era suficiente para parecer presentable. No me tomes a mal. La ropa está bien, el pelo está bien, pero el resto… Toma.- Ella buscó en su bolso. -Siendo la amiga que soy, te presto mi labial y mi rímel, pero solo si juras que tus ojos no tienen una enfermedad contagiosa.-

-¡No tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa!-

-Solo cumplo con preguntar.-

-No lo quiero.- Hayate se quedó boquiabierta, mitad jugando y mitad en serio. -¡Te sentirás desnuda si no lo usas!-

-Suena como la manera en que tú quieres lucir- dije. Con toda honestidad, tenía sentimientos encontrados con esto de ir sin maquillaje. No porque sí me sentía un poco desnuda, si no porque Ef había puesto en mi mente la sugerencia de no usar maquillaje. En un esfuerzo para hacerme sentir mejor, me dije que mi dignidad no estaba en juego y tampoco mi orgullo. Me dieron una sugerencia y yo estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo. Lo que no quería reconocer es que específicamente había escogido una noche en donde sabía que no vería a Ef, para que ella la aprobara.

Media hora después Hayate condujo hasta la entrada de Delphic Seaport. Fuimos forzadas a estacionarnos en el lado más lejos del lote de estacionamiento, debido al pesado tráfico del fin de semana de inauguración. El pueblo se encuentra justo en la costa, así que Delphic no es conocido por su buen clima. Un suave viento había comenzado, haciendo que las bolsas de hojuelas de maíz y envolturas de dulces se envolvieran alrededor de nuestros tobillos mientras Hayate y yo caminábamos hacia la ventanilla de entradas. Hacía mucho que los árboles habían perdido sus hojas y las ramas amenazaban sobre nosotras, como dedos inconexos. El auge de Delphic Seaport duraba todo el verano junto con un parque de diversiones, mascaradas, leedoras del tarot, músicos gitanos y un espectáculo de fenómenos. Jamás podré estar segura si las deformidades humanas eran reales o si solo eran una ilusión.

-Un adulto, por favor- le dije a la mujer de la ventanilla de entradas. Ella cogió mi dinero y deslizó bajo la ventanilla una banda para la muñeca. Luego sonrió, mostrando unos colmillos plásticos de vampiros, pintados con labial rojo.

-Que la pasen bien- dijo con una voz sin aliento. -No olviden probar nuestra recién remodelada atracción.- Ella golpeó su lado del cristal, señalando a una pila de mapas del parque y volantes. Yo tomé uno de cada uno mientras caminaba hacia la entrada giratoria. El volante decía:

"¡La nueva sensación del Parque de Diversiones Delphic! El Arcángel ¡Remodelado y Renovado! Cae del cielo en esta caída vertical de cien pies."

Por encima de mi hombro, Hayate leyó el volante y sus uñas amenazaban con perforar la piel de mi brazo.

-¡Tenemos que ir a eso!- Exclamó.

-A lo último- prometí, esperando que si íbamos primero a las otras atracciones, ella se olvidaría de esta. Desde años no le he temido a las alturas, probablemente porque desde años he estado convenientemente evitándolas y no estaba segura si estaba lista para saber si el tiempo había borrado mi temor a ellas. Después de montarnos en la estrella, en los carritos chocadores, en la atracción de la Alfombra Mágica y jugar en los juegos de las casetas, Hayate y yo decidimos que era tiempo de buscar a Yunno y a Veyron.

-Jmm- dijo Hayate, mirando a todas partes del camino que cruzaba el parque. Ambas nos quedamos calladas pensando.

-En los videojuegos.- dije por último.

-Bien pensado.- Acabábamos de pasar por la entrada de los videojuegos cuando la vi.

Ef.

Ella me miró desde su videojuego. Llevaba puesta la misma gorra de béisbol que cuando lo vi en Educación Física y esta le tapaba casi toda la cara, pero estaba segura de que vi una rápida sonrisa. A primera vista parecía amistosa, pero luego recordé cómo ella entró en mis pensamientos y me puse fría hasta los huesos. Por suerte Hayate todavía no la había visto y la llevé hacia donde estaba toda la gente, dejando a Ef fuera de la vista. Lo último que necesitaba era que Hayate sugiriera ir a donde ella y comenzar una conversación.

-¡Allí están!- moviendo el brazo sobre su cabeza.-¡Veyron! ¡Yunno! ¡Por aquí!-

-Buenas noches, damas- dijo Yunno, abriéndose camino entre la multitud. Veyron caminaba tras él, luciendo tan entusiasmado como un pastel de carne hecho hace tres días. -¿Puedo comprarle a ambas una Coca-Cola?-

-Me parece bien,- dijo Hayate. Ella estaba mirando directamente a Veyron. -Que la mía sea dietética.-

Veyron masculló una excusa de que tenía que ir al baño y se volvió a perder en la multitud. Cinco minutos después, Yunno regresó con las Coca-Colas y luego de que nos las entregara, frotó sus manos y contempló el suelo.

-¿Por dónde comenzamos?-

-¿Qué pasa con Veyron?- Preguntó Hayate.

-Él nos encontrará.-

-Hockey de mesa- dije inmediatamente. El hockey de mesa estaba al otro lado de los videojuegos. Mientras más lejos de Ef, mejor. Me dije que era una coincidencia el que ella estuviera aquí, pero mis instintos decían lo contrario.

-¡Ah, mira!- Interpuso Hayate. -¡Fútbol de mesa!- Ella ya estaba zigzagueando entre la multitud, abriéndose camino hasta una mesa libre.

-Veyron y yo contra ustedes dos. Los perdedores comprarán pizza.- Decidió Hayate

-Muy justo,- dijo Yunno. El fútbol de mesa hubiera estado bien, si este no hubiera estado a tan corta distancia de dónde Ef estaba jugando. Me propuse ignorarla. Si me mantenía de espaldas a ella, difícilmente notaría que estaba ahí. Quizá Hayate tampoco la vería.

-¿Oye, Nanoha-chan, no es esa Ef?- Dijo Hayate.

-¿Jmm?- Dije inocentemente. Ella señaló.

-Allí. Esa es ella ¿cierto?-

-Lo dudo. ¿Yunno y yo seremos el equipo blanco?-

-Ef es la compañera de biología de Nanoha" Hayate le explicó a Yunno. Ella me lanzó una guiñada traviesa, pero adoptó una expresión inocente al momento que Yunno le dio su atención. Sutilmente, sacudí la cabeza, transmitiéndole silenciosamente que se detuviera. -Ella sigue mirando para acá,- dijo Hayate bajando la voz. Ella se reclinó contra la mesa del fútbol, intentando que nuestra conversación pareciera privada, pero ella susurró tan alto, que Yunno no tuvo más opción que escuchar. -Se está preguntando qué haces aquí con…- Ella balanceó su cabeza hacia Yunno. Yo cerré los ojos e imaginé que golpeaba mi cabeza contra una pared.

-Ef ha dejado bien claro que quiere ser para Nanoha-chan algo más que compañera de biología," continuó.-Y nadie puede culparla.-

-¿Es cierto eso?- Dijo Yunno, mirándome de una manera que decía que no estaba sorprendido. Que él ya lo sospechaba. Noté que él se acercó más a mí. Hayate me lanzó una sonrisa triunfante. Me lo agradeces después, decía.

-No es eso,- corregí. -Es…-

-Peor que eso,- dijo Hayate. -Nanoha sospecha que ella la está siguiendo. La policía está a punto de envolverse.-

-¿Por qué no jugamos?- Dije en voz alta y tiré la bola al centro de la mesa, pero nadie lo notó.

-¿Quieres que hable con ella?" Me preguntó Yunno. -Le explicaré que no estamos buscando problemas. Le diré que estas aquí conmigo y que si tiene algún problema lo puede discutir conmigo.- Esta no era la dirección que quería que tomara nuestra conversación. Para nada.

-¿Qué le pasó a Veyron? Dije. -Se ha ido por mucho tiempo.-

-Sí, quizá se cayó en el inodoro- dijo Hayate.

-Déjame hablar con Ef.- dijo Yunno. Aunque apreciaba su preocupación, no me gustaba la idea de Yunno hablando cara a cara con Ef. Ella era un factor X: intangible, daba miedo y era desconocida. ¿Quién sabe de qué era capaz? Yunno era demasiado bueno para ser enviado en contra de Ef. -Ella no me asusta-dijo el, como desaprobando mis pensamientos. Obviamente esto era algo en lo que Yunno y yo no estábamos de acuerdo.

-Mala idea.- dije.

-Gran idea.- dijo Hayate.-De otra manera, Ef podría volverse… violenta. ¿Recuerdas la última vez?-

¿La última vez? Le dije a Hayate, articulando sin pronunciar palabra. No tenía idea de por qué ella estaba haciendo esto, aparte de que tenía una tendencia a hacer todo lo más dramático posible. Su idea de drama era mi idea de una mórbida humillación.

-Sin ofender, pero esta chica suena como una arrastrada- comento Yunno. -Dame dos minutos con ella.- Él comenzó a caminar.

-¡No!- Dije, agarrándolo por la manga para detenerlo. "

-Ella, eh, podría ponerse otra vez violenta. Déjame lidiar con esto.- Fulminé a Hayate con la mirada.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Yunno. -Estaría muy feliz de hacerlo.-

-Creo que es mejor si se lo digo yo.- Froté mis manos en mis jeans y luego de respirar tranquilamente, comencé a cerrar la distancia entre Ef y yo, la cual se trataba del ancho de unas cuantas consolas de videojuegos. No tenía idea de qué le iba a decir cuando llegara a ella. Con suerte, solo un breve hola y luego podría regresar y asegurarle a Yunno y a Hayate que todo estaba bajo control. Ef estaba vestida con su ropa usual: camisa negra abrochada solo hasta la mitad, una musculosa blanca debajo de esta, jeans claros desgastados y algo ajustados, converse negras estilo botas desatadas y una delgada gargantilla de plata. Sus mangas estaban enrolladas hasta los codos y podía ver sus fuertes antebrazos mientras ella presionaba botones. Ella era alta, delgada pero muy, ahora consiente gracias a esos jeans, curvilínea, aunque sólida como una roca la envidia de cualquier chica como Hayate o Kyrie. Y no me hubiera sorprendido si bajo su ropa tuviera varias cicatrices, legados de peleas callejeras y otras conductas imprudentes. No es que yo quisiera ver bajo su ropa.

Cuando llegué a la consola de Ef, la golpeé por el lado para llamar su atención. Con la voz más calmada que pude lograr, dije,

-¿Pac-Man? ¿O es Donkey Kong?- La verdad, parecía un poco más violento y militar. Una lenta sonrisa se expandió en su rostro.

-Béisbol. ¿Crees que puedas pararte tras de mí y darme un par de instrucciones?- Bombas explotaron en la pantalla y cuerpos gritando navegaron en el aire. Obviamente ella no estaba jugando béisbol. -¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó, señalando con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente hacia la mesa de fútbol.

-Yunno. Mira, debo hacer esto rápido. Me están esperando.-

-¿Lo he visto antes?-

-Él es nuevo. Se acaba de transferir.-

-Primera semana en la escuela y ya hizo amigos. Que suerte tiene.- Ef deslizó la mirada sobre mi. -Podría tener un lado tenebroso y peligroso del cual no conocemos.-

-Parece ser mi especialidad.- Esperé a que ella captara lo que yo quería decir, pero solo dijo,

-¿Quieres jugar?- Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia más allá de los videojuegos. Hacia la multitud en dónde solo podía ver mesas de billar.

-¡Nanoha!- Gritó Hayate. -Ven aquí. ¡Yunno me está ganando!-

-No puedo.- Le dije a Ef.

-Si yo gano-dijo ella, como si no tuviera ninguna intención de ser rechazada, -le dirás a Yunno que pasó algo. Le dirás que ya no estarás libre esta noche.-No podía evitarlo; ella era demasiado arrogante.

-¿Y si yo gano?- Sus ojos me observaron de la cabeza a los pies. Su sonrisa vino fácil.

-No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso.- Antes de que pudiera detenerme, golpeé su brazo.

-Cuidado,- dijo en voz baja. -Ellos podrían creer que estamos flirteando.-

Me dieron ganas de patearme porque eso era exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero no era mi culpa, era de Ef. Estando cerca de ella, experimentaba una confusa polaridad de deseos. Parte de mi quería correr, alejarme de ella gritando, ¡fuego! y una parte más imprudente estaba tentada de ver qué tan cerca podía llegar sin… quemarme.

-Una mesa de billar,- tentó ella.

-Estoy aquí con otra persona.-

-Ve hacia los billares, yo me encargo de lo demás.- Yo me crucé de brazos, esperando lucir severa y un poco exasperada, pero al mismo tiempo, tuve que morderme el labio para no mostrar una reacción levemente más positiva.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pelear con Yunno?-

-Si tengo que hacerlo…- Estaba casi segura de que ella estaba bromeando. Casi. -Se acaba de vaciar una mesa. Ve y ocúpala.-

_Yo… te… reto._

Me puse rígida.

-¿Cómo haces eso?- Cuando ella no lo negó inmediatamente, sentí un poco de pánico. Era real. Ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar. -¿Cómo haces eso?- Repetí. Ella me sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-No hagas esto- le advertí. -No finjas que no lo estas haciendo.- Ella reclinó un hombro contra la consola y bajó la vista hacia mí.

-Dime qué es lo que se supone que estoy haciendo.-

-Mis… pensamientos.-

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-

-Ya basta, Ef.- Ella observó a todos lados de una manera teatral.

-No dirás… que estoy hablándole a tu mente ¿cierto? ¿Sabes lo loco que suena eso?- Tragando, dije lo más calmada que pude.

-Tú me asustas y no estoy segura de que seas buena para mí.-

-Yo podría hacerte cambiar de opinión.-

-¡Nanohaaaaaaa!- Se escuchó la voz de Hayate llamándome sobre todas las voces y los sonidos electrónicos.

-Encuéntrame en el Arcángel- dijo Ef. Me alejé un paso.

-No- dije impulsivamente mientras me giraba. Ef se me acercó por detrás y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina.

-Te estaré esperando-me dijo al oído. Luego salió de los videojuegos.

Regresé a la mesa de fútbol un poco aturdida. Yunno estaba inclinado sobre la mesa y su rostro mostraba concentración competitiva. Hayate estaba gritando y riendo. Veyron seguía perdido. Hayate me miró.

-¿Y bueno? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Nada. Le dije que no nos molestara y se fue.- Dije con voz monótona.

-Ella no parecía molesta cuando se fue," dijo Yunno. -Sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho, debió haber funcionado.-

-Que mal- dijo Hayate.-Estaba esperando algo más emocionante.-

-¿Estamos listos para jugar?" Preguntó Yunno.-Se me está antojando la pizza que me voy a ganar.-

-Sí, si es que Veyron regresa- respondió Hayate.-Estoy comenzando a pensar que no le agradamos. Él sigue desapareciendo. Creo que es una indirecta.-

-¿Estas bromeando? Él las adora- dijo Yunno con demasiado entusiasmo. -Lo que pasa es que él es tímido con los extraños. Voy a buscarlo. No se vayan a ninguna parte.- Tan pronto Hayate y yo estuvimos solas, dije,

-¿Sabes que te voy a matar, verdad?- Ella levantó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Te estaba haciendo un favor. Yunno está loco por ti. Después de que te fuiste, le dije que tienes como a diez chicos y un par de chicas más que te llaman todas las noches. Debiste haber visto su cara. A penas contenía los celos.- Gruñí. -Es la ley de oferta y demanda, ¿Quién diría que economía sería tan útil?-Me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano.

-Necesito algo.-

-Necesitas a Yunno.-

-No, necesito azúcar. Mucha. Necesito algodón de azúcar.- Lo que necesitaba era un borrador lo suficientemente grande como para borrar de mi vida toda evidencia de Ef. Particularmente eso de hablar a través de la mente. Me estremecí. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Y por qué a mí? A menos que… lo haya imaginado. Al igual que imaginé golpear a alguien con el Neón.

-Yo también podría usar un poco de azúcar,- dijo Hayate.-Cuando llegamos, vi a un vendedor cerca de la entrada. Me quedaré aquí para que Veyron y Yunno no piensen que huimos y tú puedas comprar el algodón de azúcar.-

Retrocedí hasta la entrada, pero cuando encontré al vendedor que vendía los algodones, me distraje por algo que vi a lo lejos del camino. El Arcángel se alzaba sobre la copa de los árboles. Una serpiente de carros montaba sobre la alumbrada vía y bajaba en picada hasta perderse de vista. Me pregunté por qué Ef quería reunirse conmigo. Sentí un pinchazo en el estómago y probablemente debí haber tomado eso como una respuesta, pero a pesar de mis mejores intensiones, me encontré caminando hacia el Arcángel. Me movía junto a la corriente de todas las demás personas, manteniendo mis ojos en las distantes vías del Arcángel que serpenteaba en el cielo.

El viento había cambiado de frío a helado, pero esa no era la razón por la cual me sentía mal. La sensación había regresado. Esa fría y mortífera sensación de que alguien me estaba observando. Miré hacia ambos lados y no vi nada. Di una vuelta de 180 grados. Un poco más atrás, parada entre un pequeño grupo de árboles, una figura encapuchada se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad. Con mi corazón latiendo velozmente, eludí a un enorme grupo de personas para alejarme de los árboles. Cuando ya estaba más lejos, volví a mirar hacia atrás. No vi a nadie que pareciera seguirme. Cuando me giré para seguir caminando, me di contra alguien.

-¡Lo siento!- Dije, intentando recobrar el balance. Ef sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Soy difícil de resistir.- La miré y parpadeé.

-Déjame sola.- Traté de pasar por su lado, pero ella me agarró por el codo.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que vas a vomitar.-

-Tienes ese efecto en mí- dije bruscamente. Ella rió y me dieron ganas de patear su espinilla.

-Podrías tomarte algo.- Ella todavía me tenía del codo y me llevó hasta el carrito de limonadas. No quise dar un paso más.

-¿Quieres ayudarme? Aléjate de mí.- Ella se volvió hacia mi y apartó un rizo de mi cara.

-Cálmate- dijo suavemente, con esa voz que me acariciaba el cuerpo de una panera perturbadora, sonrío de medio lado y me miro fijamente-Amo tu cabello. Me gusta cuando esta fuera de control. Es como ver una parte de ti que necesita salir más a menudo.- Con furia, alisé mi cabello. Tan pronto me di cuenta que me veía como si intentara parecer más presentable para ella, dije,

-Me tengo que ir. Hayate me está esperando.- Luego de una pausa agotada, dije, -Supongo que te veré el lunes en clase.-

-Ven conmigo al Arcángel.- Yo estiré el cuello para mirar hacia el Arcángel. Gritos agudos hacían eco desde los carros que hacían estruendos en las vías. -Dos personas en una silla.- Su sonrisa cambió a una lenta y atrevida.

-No.- De ninguna manera.

-Si sigues huyendo de mi, nunca descubrirás qué es lo que está pasando de verdad.- Con ese comentario, debí haberme ido corriendo. Pero no lo hice. Fue casi como si Ef supiera exactamente qué decir para picar mi curiosidad. Como si supiera qué decir en el momento correcto.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Solo hay una manera para saberlo.-

-No puedo. Le tengo miedo a las alturas. Además, Hayate me está esperando.- Solo que, de repente, la idea de ir tan alto en el aire no me asustó. Ya no me asustaba. De una manera absurda, el saber que estaba con Ef me hacía sentir a salvo.

-Si aguantas toda la ronda sin gritar, le diré al entrenador que nos cambie de silla.-

-Ya lo intenté. Él no va a cambiar de opinión.-

-Yo podría ser más convincente que tú.- Tomé su comentario como un insulto personal.

-Yo no grito- dije.-No en atracciones de carnavales.- No por ti. Junto a Ef, me abrí camino hasta lo último de la fila de espera para el Arcángel. Una ráfaga de gritos se levantó y luego se apagó lejos en el cielo nocturno.

-No te había visto antes en Delphic- dijo Ef.

-¿Vienes aquí seguido?- Hice una nota mental de no viajar más a Delphic en los fines de semana.

-Tengo una historia con este lugar.- Llegamos hasta el principio de la fila, mientras los carros se vaciaban y un nuevo par de buscadores de emoción se montaban.

-Déjame adivinar- dije. -El año pasado venías aquí en lugar de ir a la escuela.- Estaba siento sarcástica.

-Contestar eso significaría dar pistas sobre mi pasado y prefiero mantenerlo en secreto.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo tu pasado?-

-No creo que ahora sea un buen momento para hablar de eso. Mi pasado podría asustarte.- Demasiado tarde, pensé. Ella se acercó y nuestros brazos se encontraron. Una leve conexión que causó que se me erizara el bello de mi brazo. -Las cosas que tengo que confesar no son el tipo de cosas que le cuentas a tu irrespetuosa compañera de biología-

El frío viento me envolvió y cuando respiré, me llenó de hielo. Pero no se comparó con el escalofrío que las palabras de Ef me causaron. Ella movió bruscamente su barbilla hacia la rampa.

-Parece que es nuestro turno.- Yo empujé la salida giratoria. Cuando llegamos a la plataforma de abordar, los únicos carros vacíos eran el que estaba al frente y el que estaba en lo último. Ef se dirigió al primero. La construcción de la montaña rusa no me inspiraba confianza. Estuviera o no remodelada, parecía que tenía un siglo de antiguo y estaba hecho de una madera que había pasado demasiado tiempo expuesta al severo clima de Mid-Childa. El arte que tenía pintado a los lados era menos inspirador. El carro que Ef escogió tenía un grupo de cuatro pinturas. La primera representaba una turba de demonios con cuernos arrancándole las alas a un ángel femenino que gritaba. La siguiente pintura mostraba al ángel sin alas posado sobre una lápida, observando de lejos a unos niños jugando. En la tercera pintura, el ángel sin alas estaba parado cerca de los niños, haciendo señas con el dedo a una niña de ojos verdes, para que esta fuera a donde ella. En la última pintura, el ángel se balanceó como un fantasma sobre el cuerpo de la niña. Los ojos de la niña estaban negros, su sonrisa se había ido y le salieron cuernos como a los demonios de la primera pintura. Una media luna colgaba sobre las pinturas.

Aparté la vista y me dije que era el frío del aire lo que estaba haciendo que mis piernas temblaran. Me deslicé en el carro junto a Ef.

-Tu pasado no me asustará- Dije, abrochando el cinturón sobre mi regazo. -Creo que más que nada, estaré consternada-

-Consternada- Repitió ella en un susurro. El tono de su voz me hizo creer que aceptaba la acusación. Extraño, puesto que Ef nunca se degrada. Los carros comenzaron a moverse en reversa y luego dieron bandazos hacia delante. De una manera no muy tranquila, nos alejamos de la plataforma, escalando la montaña sin cesar. El aire estaba lleno de olor a sudor, moho y del agua salada que soplaba del mar. Ef estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para poder olerla. Capté un leve rastro de un costoso jabón de menta.

-Te ves pálida- Dijo, inclinándose para poder ser escuchada a través del ruido de las vías. Me sentía pálida, pero no lo admití.

En la punta de la montaña, hubo un momento de vacilación. Podía ver millas a la distancia, notando donde la oscuridad del bosque se mezclaba con la luz de los suburbios y gradualmente se convertía en el cuadriculado de las luces del centro de Uminari. El viento se detuvo, permitiendo que el húmedo aire se posara en mi piel. Sin proponérmelo, miré a Ef. Encontré consolación en tenerla a mi lado. Luego ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Asustada, mi ángel?- Agarré la barra de metal perforada en la parte frontal de los carros mientras sentía mi peso inclinarse hacia el frente. Una temblorosa risa se me escapó. Nuestro carro voló endemoniadamente rápido, mi cabello revoloteaba tras de mi. Virando bruscamente a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, repiqueteábamos sobre las vías. Adentro, sentía mis órganos flotar y caer en respuesta a la ronda. Miré hacia abajo, intentando concentrarme en algo que no se moviera. Fue entonces cuando noté que mi cinturón se había soltado. Intenté gritarle a Ef, pero mi voz fue tragada por el aire. Sentí que se hizo un hueco en mi estómago y solté una mano de la barra de metal para intentar asegurar el cinturón alrededor de mi cintura. El carro circuló hacia la izquierda. Mis hombros chocaron con los de Ef, presionándome contra ella tan fuerte que dolía. El carro comenzó a elevarse y sentí que se despegó de las vías, que no remachó completamente con ellas. Estábamos descendiendo vertiginosamente. Las luces centelleantes de los lados de las vías me cegaron, no podía ver hacia dónde iba la vía al final del descenso. Era demasiado tarde. El carro viró bruscamente hacia la derecha. Sentí una sacudida de pánico y luego sucedió. Mi hombro izquierdo chocó contra la puerta del carro. Esta se abrió y yo fui expulsada del carro mientras la montaña rusa se alejaba sin mí. Rodé en las vías e intenté encontrar algo a qué agarrarme. Mis manos no encontraron nada y seguí rodando hacia el borde, precipitándome al vacío. El suelo se abalanzaba contra mí y abrí la boca para gritar.

Lo próximo que supe fue que la ronda terminó en la plataforma de desembarque. Mi brazo dolía por lo fuerte que Ef me estaba agarrando.

-Vaya, eso sí que fue un grito- Dijo sonriéndome de oreja a oreja. Aturdida, la observé llevar una mano a su oído, como si mi grito todavía hiciera eco allí. Sin estar segura de qué había pasado, observé el lugar en su mano, a la que al parecer me había aferrado, y donde mis uñas habían dejado semicírculos tatuados en su piel. Luego mis ojos se movieron hacia mi cinturón de seguridad. Estaba abrochado alrededor de mi cintura.

-Mi cinturón…- Comencé. -Creí…-

-¿Qué creíste?- Preguntó Ef, sonando genuinamente interesada.

-Creí… que me había caído del carro. Literalmente creí… que iba a morir.-

-Creo que ese es el punto.- A mi lado, mis manos temblaron. Mis rodillas tambalearon bajo el peso de mi cuerpo. -Supongo que nos quedamos como compañeros- Dijo ella. Sospeché un pequeño grado de victoria en su voz, pero estaba demasiado atónita para argumentar.

-El Arcángel- Murmuré, mirando sobre mi hombro a la montaña rusa, la cual estaba comenzando su siguiente ascenso.

-Significa un ángel de alto rango.- Definitivamente había petulancia en su voz. -Mientras más alto estas, peor es la caída.- Comencé a abrir la boca para decir otra vez cómo estaba segura de que por un momento había dejado el carro y fuerzas más allá de mi habilidad para explicar me habían puesto a salvo tras mi cinturón. En lugar de eso dije

-Creo que mejor soy un ángel guardián.- Ef sonrió otra vez. Guiándome por el camino

-Te llevaré de regreso a los videojuegos.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: Un capitulo mas no le hace mal a nadie... verdad?**


	6. Chapter 5: Peligrosa Tentacion

**N/A: Mmmm esto se esta poniendo bueno...**

**DISCLAIMER:** La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick yo solo la adapto al NanoFate :3 y los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

Me abrí paso entre la gente de los videojuegos, pasando el mostrador de los premios y los baños. Cuando pude ver las mesas de fútbol, Hayate no estaba en ninguna de ellas y tampoco Yunno o Veyron.

-Parece que se fueron- Dijo Ef. Sus ojos debieron sostener un poquito de diversión. Pero tratándose de ella, podría haber sido algo completamente diferente. -Parece que necesitas a alguien que te lleve.-

-Hayate no me dejaría- parada de puntas para ver sobre el gentío. -Probablemente estén jugando tenis de mesa.- Yo recorrí por todos lados mientras Ef me seguía, tomándose una soda que había comprado en el camino. Ella se ofreció a comprarme una, pero en mi actual estado, no estaba segura de poder tolerarla. En el tenis de mesa no había ninguna señal de ellos.

-Quizá estén en las maquinas de pinball- Sugirió Ef. Definitivamente ella se estaba burlando de mí. Sentí que mi rostro se ponía un poco rojo. ¿Dónde estaba Hayate? Ef sostuvo en alto su soda -¿Segura que no quieres tomar algo?- Miré a la soda y luego a Ef. Solo porque mi sangre se calentó de solo pensar en poner mi boca donde estuvo la suya, no significaba que tenía que decírselo.

Busqué en mi bolso y saqué mi celular. La pantalla de mi teléfono estaba negra y se rehusaba a encender. No entendía como la batería estaba muerta cuando la había cargado justo antes de salir. Presioné una y otra vez el botón de encendido, pero nada pasó.

-Mi oferta sigue en pie.- Pensé que estaría más segura si algún extraño me llevara. Todavía estaba agitada con lo que había pasado en el Arcángel y no importaba cuantas veces intentara olvidarlo, la imagen de caer se repetía en mi cabeza. Me estaba… cayendo y luego la ronda había terminado. Así de simple. Era la cosa más aterradora por la cual había pasado. Casi tan aterradora como el hecho de que yo fui la única que lo notó. Ni siquiera Ef, que estaba justo al lado mío. Me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano.

-Su auto. Probablemente ella me esta esperando en el estacionamiento.- Treinta minutos después había recorrido todo el estacionamiento. El Neon se había ido. No podía creer que Hayate se había ido sin mí. Tal vez había pasado alguna emergencia y no tenía ninguna forma de saberlo porque no podía verificar los mensajes de mi celular. Traté de mantenerme tranquila, pero si ella me había dejado, tenía una amplia cantidad de coraje hirviendo a fuego lento y listo para rebosar.

-¿Alguna otra opción?- Preguntó Ef. Mordí mi labio considerando mis otras opciones. No tenía ninguna otra opción. Desafortunadamente, no estaba segura de estar lista para aceptar la oferta de Ef. En un día ordinario, ella emanaba peligro. Esta noche había una potente mezcla de peligro, amenaza y misterio. Finalmente resoplé y recé por no estar a punto de cometer un error.

-Me llevarás directo a casa- Sonó más como una pregunta que como una orden.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.- Estuve a punto de preguntarle si ella había notado algo extraño en el Arcángel, pero me detuve. Estaba demasiado asustada para preguntar. ¿Qué pasa si no me había caído? ¿Qué pasa si lo había imaginado todo? ¿Qué pasa si estaba viendo cosas que en realidad no estaban pasando? Primero el chico con la máscara de esquiar. Ahora esto. Estaba bastante segura que el que Ef me estuviera hablando a través de la mente era real, pero no estaba segura de lo demás. Ef siguió pasando unos cuantos espacios del estacionamiento. Y cuando se detuvo, lo hizo frente a una lustrosa motocicleta negra que descansaba en su soporte. Se sentó en la moto e inclinó su cabeza hacia el asiento tras ella.

-Móntate.-

-Vaya. Linda moto- Lo cual era una mentira. Parecía como una lustrosa trampa mortal. Nunca antes había montado una motocicleta. Nunca. No estaba segura de que en esta noche quisiera cambiar eso.

-Me gusta la sensación el viento en mi cara- Continué observando la moto, esperando que mi bravuconería disimulara el terror que me causaba el moverme a una velocidad mayor de sesenta y cinco millas por hora sin nada interponiéndose entre mi y la calle. Solo había un casco, negro con la visera teñida, y ella me lo ofreció. Tomándolo, balanceé mi pierna sobre la moto y me di cuenta de lo insegura que me sentía sin nada más que una estrecha silla debajo de mí. Deslicé el casco sobre mis cabello y lo abroché bajo mi mentón.

-¿Es difícil conducirla?- Pregunté. Lo que en realidad quería decir era, ¿Es segura?

-No- Dijo Ef, contestando mis dos preguntas, la que dije y la que no dije. Ella rió por lo bajo. -Estás tensa. Relájate.- Cuando salimos del estacionamiento, la explosión de movimiento me sobresaltó; había estado aguantándome de su camisa, teniendo entre mis dedos la cantidad de tela necesaria para mantenerme en balance. Ahora envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, en un abrazo de oso al revés. Ef aceleró en la autopista y mis caderas se apretaron contra ella. Deseé ser la única en haberlo notado.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Ef detuvo la motocicleta frente a esta, que estaba toda cubierta de neblina, apagó el motor y se bajó de ella. Yo me deshice del casco, balanceándolo cuidadosamente en el asiento frente a mi, y abrí la boca para decir algo como "Gracias por llevarme, te veo el lunes". Las palabras se disolvieron cuando Ef cruzó la calle y subió los escalones del balcón. No pude comenzar a especular que lo estaba haciendo. ¿Llevándome hasta la puerta? Algo sumamente improbable. Entonces… ¿Qué? Subí al balcón después de ella hasta la puerta. Observé, dividida entre confusión y creciente preocupación, mientras ella sacaba de su bolsillo un juego de llaves bastante familiar e insertaba la llave de mi casa en la cerradura. Yo bajé mi bolso de mi hombro y abrí el compartimiento en donde guardo las llaves. Estas no estaban allí.

-Devuélveme mis llaves- dije desconcertada por no saber cómo mis llaves habían parado en su posesión.

-Se te cayeron en los videojuegos cuando estabas buscando tu celular-

-No me interesa en dónde las tiré. Devuélvemelas.- Ef levantó sus manos, clamando inocencia, y se alejó de la puerta. Recostó un hombro contra los ladrillos y me observó acercarme hasta la cerradura. Intenté girar la llave, pero no se movió. -La atacaste- Dije, moviendo la llave. Me alejé un paso. -Adelante. Inténtalo. Está atorada.-

Con un agudo click, giró la llave. Con la mano puesta en el picaporte, ella arqueó sus cejas como diciendo "¿Puedo?" Tragué, enterrando una oleada de mutua fascinación e intranquilidad. -Vete. No vas a entrar. Estoy sola en casa.-

-¿Toda la noche?- Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que eso no había sido la cosa más inteligente para decir.

-Shamal vendrá pronto.- Eso era mentira. Hacía tiempo que ella se había ido. Era casi media noche.

-¿Shamal?-

-La señora que limpia. Pero ella es fuerte. Muy fuerte.- Intenté pasar y dejarla atrás, pero no pude.

-Suena aterrador- Dijo, sacando la llave de la cerradura y ofreciéndomela.

-Ella puede limpiar un inodoro por dentro y por fuera en menos de un minuto. Más que aterrador.-dije tomando la llave, pasé por su lado con toda la intención de cerrar la puerta entre nosotras, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Ef se paró bajo el umbral, con sus brazos puestos en cada lado del marco.

-¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?- Preguntó sonriendo. Yo pestañeé. ¿Invitarla a entrar? ¿A mi casa? ¿Estando yo sola? -Es tarde.- Sus ojos me siguieron de cerca, reflejando un caprichoso brillo. -Debes de tener hambre.-

-No. Sí. Digo, sí, pero…- De repente, ella estaba adentro. Yo retrocedí tres pasos; ella cerró la puerta, empujándola con su pié.

-¿Te gusta la comida mexicana?- Preguntó.

-Yo…- ¡Me gustaría saber qué estas haciendo dentro de mi casa!

-¿Tacos?-

-¿Tacos?- Repetí. Esto pareció divertirle.

-Tomates, lechuga, queso.-

-¡Sé lo que es un taco!- Antes de que pudiese detenerla, cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas y al final del pasillo, se dirigió a la izquierda. A la cocina. Fue hasta el fregadero y abrió el grifo mientras frotaba jabón hasta la mitad de sus brazos. Aparentemente se estaba sintiendo como en casa porque primero fue a la despensa, buscó en la nevera, sacó productos de aquí y allá (salsa, queso, lechuga y tomate) y luego buscó en las gavetas hasta encontrar un cuchillo.

Sospeché que estaba a mitad de camino para entrar en pánico por la imagen de Ef sosteniendo un cuchillo, cuando algo más capturó mi atención. Me adelanté dos pasos y miré a mi reflejo en uno de los sartenes que colgaban en el estante de ollas. ¡Mi pelo! Parecía como si una planta rodadora gigante hubiese rodado hasta mi cabeza. Tapé mi boca con una mano. Ef sonrió.

-¿El rojo de tu cabello es natural?- Yo me la quedé mirando.

-No tengo pelo rojo.-

-Odio ser la que te de la noticia, pero es rojo. Podría prenderlo en fuego y no se pondría más rojo.-

-Es castaño cobrizo.- Está bien, tal vez tenía una pequeñísima, la cantidad más infinitesimal de castaño rojizo en mi pelo. De todas formas, seguía siendo morena. -Es la luz- Dije al final.

-Sí, quizá sean las bombillas.- Su sonrisa llegó a ambos lados de su cara y un hoyuelo apareció.

-Regreso en seguida- Dije, saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa. Subí por las escaleras y recogí mi pelo en una coleta. Resuelto ya eso, me puse a pensar. No estaba del todo cómoda con la idea de Ef vagabundeando por mi casa… y armada con un cuchillo. Y mi mamá me mataría si se entera que dejé entrar a Ef cuando Shamal no estaba. -¿Podemos dejar esto para otro momento?- Pregunté luego de que dos minutos más tarde, mientras la encontraba trabajando duramente en la cocina. Puse una mano en mi estómago, señalando que me estaba molestando. -Me siento algo mareada. Creo que fue por la moto.- Ella paró de cortar con el cuchillo y me miró.

-Casi termino.- Noté que ella había cambiado el cuchillo por uno más grande y afilado. Como si ella tuviera una ventana a mis pensamientos, sostuve el cuchillo en alto y lo examinó. La hoja brillaba bajo la luz. Mi estómago se contrajo.

-Baja el cuchillo- Le ordené con calma. Ef dejó de mirar al cuchillo, me miró y luego volvió a mirar al cuchillo. Luego de un minuto, lo bajó frente a ella.

-No te voy a lastimar, Nanoha-

-Eso es… tranquilizador- Logré decir, pero mi garganta estaba tensa y seca. Ella hizo girar el cuchillo, con el mango señalando hacia mí.

-Ven aquí. Te voy a enseñar cómo hacer tacos.- No me moví. Había una chispa en sus ojos que me hacía pensar que debería estar asustada… y lo estaba. Pero ese miedo era igualmente atractivo. Había algo extremadamente inquietante al estar cerca de ella. En su presencia, no podía confiar en mi misma. -¿Qué tal… un trato?- Su rostro estaba bajo, ensombrecido, y me observó tras sus pestañas. El efecto fue una impresión de honradez.-Ayúdame a hacer tacos y contestaré algunas de tus preguntas.-

-¿Mis preguntas?-

-Creo que sabes a qué me refiero.- Sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Me estaba dando la oportunidad de saber un poco sobre su mundo privado. Un mundo en donde ella podía hablar a través de mi mente. Otra vez, supo exactamente qué decir, en el momento correcto. Sin decir palabra, me moví hasta llegar a su lado. Ella deslizó el picador hasta colocarlo en frente mío. -Primero- Dijo, parándose detrás de mi y poniendo sus manos sobre la encimera, justo a lado de las mías, -escoge un tomate.- Ella agachó su cabeza para que su boca estuviera en mi oído. Su aliento era tibio y hacía cosquillas en mi piel. -Bien. Ahora, agarra el cuchillo.-

-¿El chef siempre tiene que estar así de cerca?- Pregunté sin estar segura si me gustaba o me asustaba el revoloteo que su cercanía causaba dentro de mi.

-Cuando esta revelando secretos culinarios, sí. Agarra el cuchillo bien.-

-Eso hago.-

-Bien.- Alejándose, me miró cuidadosamente, como inspeccionando cualquier imperfección. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba a bajo y de aquí a allá. Por un desconcertante momento, pensé ver una secreta sonrisa aprobatoria. -El cocinar es algo que no se aprende. Es innato. Es algo que tienes o no. Como la química. ¿Crees que estas lista para química?- Yo presioné el cuchillo hasta atravesar el tomate, el cual se dividió en dos y cada mitad rodó sutilmente en la tabla de picar.

-Tú dime. ¿Estoy lista para química?- Ef hizo un sonido profundo el cual no pude descifrar y luego sonrió.

Luego de cenar, Ef llevó nuestros platos al fregadero.

-Yo los limpio y tú los secas.- Rebuscando en las gavetas al lado del fregadero, encontró una toalla y la lanzó juguetonamente hacia mí.

-Estoy lista para hacerte esas preguntas. Comenzando con la noche en la biblioteca. ¿Me seguiste…- Me quedé en blanco al posar mis ojos sobre ella. Ef estaba recostada despreocupadamente contra la encimera. Su brillante fleco se asomaba bajo su gorra de béisbol. Una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios.

Mis pensamientos se disolvieron y así como así, un nuevo pensamiento rompió la superficie de mi mente.

Quería besarla. Ahora mismo.

Ef arqueó sus cejas.

-¿Qué?-

-Eh, nada. Nada de nada. Tú limpias, yo seco.- ¿Qué pasó para que tratara a Ef como mi peor vicio? ¿Qué pasó para que ignorara lo malo y me quedara con lo bueno? No nos tomó mucho tiempo en terminar de fregar los platos, y cuando lo hicimos, nos encontramos apretujadas en el espacio al lado del fregadero. Ef se movió para quitarme la toalla y nuestros cuerpos se tocaron. Ninguna de las dos se movió, manteniendo el frágil enlace que nos mantenía unidas. Yo me alejé primero.

-¿Asustada?- Murmuró ella.

-No.-

-Mentirosa.- Mi pulso se aceleró.

-Tú no me asustas.-

-¿No?-

-Tal ves solo me asusta…- Me maldije por a penas comenzar la oración. ¿Ahora qué se supone que dijera? No iba a admitirle a Ef que todo sobre ella me asustaba. Eso le daría permiso para provocarme más. -Quizá tenga miedo a… a…-

-¿Qué yo te guste?- Aliviada por no tener que terminar mi propia oración, automáticamente respondí

-Sí,- y me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que había confesado. -¡Digo, no! Definitivamente no. ¡Eso no era lo que estaba intentando decir!- Ef rió suavemente. -La verdad es que parte de mí definitivamente no esta cómoda contigo alrededor-

-¿Pero?- Me aferré a la encimera tras de mi.

-Pero al mismo tiempo, siento una aterradora atracción hacia ti.- Ef sonrió. -Que creída eres- Dije empujándola con mi mano. Ella la atrapó contra su pecho y bajó mi manga hasta mi muñeca, cubriendo mi mano con ella. Así de rápido, hizo lo mismo con la otra manga y sostuvo mi blusa por los puños, dejando mis manos capturadas y mi boca abierta en protesta.

Me jaló hasta tenerme cerca y no se detuvo hasta que estuve directamente en frente de ella. De repente, me levantó y me sentó en la encimera. Mi cara estaba al mismo nivel que la suya y me petrificó con una sonrisa oscura y tentadora. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que desde hace días, este momento había estado danzando los límites de mis fantasías.

-Quítate lo gorra- Dije y la palabras se escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Ella la giró, poniendo la visera hacia atrás. Me moví hasta el borde de la encimera y mis piernas colgaban a los lados de su cuerpo. Algo dentro de mí me decía que me detuviera, pero mande la voz hacia los confines de mi mente.

Ef puso sus manos en la encimera, justo al lado de mis caderas y se acercó inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Su olor, el cual era como de tierra mojada mezclada con menta fresca, me sobrecogió. Inhalé dos veces. No. Esto no estaba bien. Esto no. No con Ef. Ella era aterradora. De una manera buena, sí. Pero también de una manera negativa. Una muy negativa. -Deberías irte- Susurré. -Definitivamente deberías irte.-

-¿Ir aquí?- Sus labios se posaron en mi hombro. -¿O aquí?- dijo arrastrándolos sensualmente hasta mi cuello. Mi cerebro no podía procesar ni un pensamiento lógico. La boca de Ef estaba moviéndose hacia el norte, hasta mi mandíbula, probando suavemente mi piel…

-Mis piernas se están durmiendo- Solté. No era del todo una mentira. Estaba experimentando una sensación de hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, las piernas incluidas.

-Yo podría resolver eso.- Las manos de Ef se cerraron sobre mis caderas acercándome mas a su cuerpo, nuestros pechos se presionaron y yo solté un suspiro de satisfacción.

De repente mi teléfono sonó, salté al escucharlo y lo saqué fuera de mi bolsillo.

-Hola, cariño- dijo mi mamá alegremente.

-¿Te puedo llamar después?-

-Seguro. ¿Qué pasa?- Cerré el celular.

-Tienes que irte- Le dije a Ef, con la respiración agitada. -Ahora.- Ella se alejo solo un paso bajando la cabeza y cubriendo sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos, con su fleco. Ahora su boca era lo único que podía ver y estaba curveada en una sonrisa pícara.

-No llevas maquillaje.-

-Debí haberlo olvidado.- dije bajándome de la encimera.

-Que tengas dulces sueños.-

-Seguro. No hay problema.- Espera ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Sobre la fiesta de mañana en la noche…-

-Lo pensaré- Logré decir. Ef se acerco de nuevo a mí mostrándome un pedazo de papel y lo guardó en mi bolsillo trasero, su contacto envió una sensación de calor a mi bajo vientre. Luego acerco sus labios a mi oído. Susurrando.

-Aquí esta la dirección. Te estaré buscando.-sus labios se asentaron en la comisura de los míos y yo me olvide de cómo respirar-Ven sola-

Un momento más tarde escuché la puerta frontal cerrarse tras ella. Un fiero sonrojo se abrió camino hasta mi cara. Demasiado cerca, pensé. No había nada malo con el fuego… siempre y cuando no te le acercaras demasiado. Algo que tengo que tener en mente.

Me recosté de espalda a los gabinetes, respirando con dificultad.

Fui despertada por el sonido del timbre de mi teléfono. Atrapada en mitad del sueño, puse mi almohada sobre mi cabeza e intenté amortiguar el ruido. Pero el teléfono sonó y sonó. La llamada pasó a mensajes de voz. Cinco segundos después, el timbre comenzó a sonar otra vez. Estiré un brazo sobre el lado de la cama, buscando a tientas hasta que encontré mis jeans y saqué el celular del bolsillo.

-¿Sí?- Dije entre un gran bostezo y con los ojos cerrados. Al otro lado, alguien estaba respirando con coraje.

-¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Qué pasó con el algodón dulce? ¡Y mientras me dices eso, qué tal si me dices en dónde estas para poder ir a estrangularte con mis manos!- Golpeé varias veces mi frente con la palma de mi mano. -¡Pensé que te habían raptado!- Siguió Hayate -¡Pensé que te habían secuestrado! ¡Pensé que te habían matado!- Intenté encontrar el reloj en la oscuridad. Golpeé un marco de foto en la mesa de noche y todos los cuadros que estaban tras ese también se cayeron por efecto dominó.

-Me retrasé un poco- Dije -Para cuando regresé a los videojuegos, ya te habías ido.-

-¿Retrase? ¿Qué clase de excusa es 'retrase'?- Los números rojos del reloj se enfocaron. Era un poco pasada de las dos de la mañana. -Conduje por una hora en el estacionamiento. Yunno caminó todo el parque mostrando la única foto tuya que tengo en mi celular. Intenté llamar a tu celular un billón de veces. Espera. ¿Estas en tu casa? ¿Cómo llegaste a tu casa?- Me estrujé los ojos.

-Ef.-

-¿Ef la acosadora?-

-Bueno no tenía muchas opciones ¿o sí?- Dije directo al grano. -Tú te fuiste sin mí.-

-Suenas a la defensiva. Bien a la defensiva. No, no es eso. Suenas agitada… nerviosa… excitada.- Podía sentir sus ojos ponerse como platos. -Ella te besó ¿verdad?- Ninguna respuesta. -¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo sabía! He visto la manera en que ella te mira. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Lo vi desde una milla de distancia.- No quería pensar en eso. -¿Cómo fue?- Presionó Hayate. -¿Un beso melocotón? ¿Un beso ciruela? ¿O fue un beso al-fal-fa?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Fue un besito, las bocas se abrieron, o hubo lengua? Olvídalo. No tienes que contestar eso. Ef no es la clase de chica que lidia con preliminares. Allí hubo lengua. Garantizado.-

Cubrí mi cara con mis manos, escondiéndola tras ellas. Ef probablemente pensó que yo no tenía ningún auto control. Yo me derretí en sus brazos como mantequilla. Justo antes que le dijera que se tenía que ir, estaba bien segura que hice un sonido que era un cruce entre un suspiro de alegría y un gemido de éxtasis. Eso explicaría su arrogante sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto después?- Pregunté, presionando el puente de mi nariz.

-De ninguna manera.- Suspiré.

-Estoy muerta de cansancio.-

-No puedo creer que estés pensando en dejarme con el suspenso.-

-Estoy contando con que lo olvides.-

-Muy poco probable.- Traté de imaginar los músculos de mi cuello relajarse, anticipándose al dolor de cabeza que sentía avecinarse. -¿Todavía esta en pie el ir de compras? Te recogeré a las cuatro.-

-Pensé que no nos íbamos a reunir hasta las cinco.-

-Las circunstancias han cambiado. Estaré allí más temprano si es que puedo escaparme de la hora familiar. Mi mamá esta teniendo un ataque de nervios. Ella piensa que mis malas calificaciones se deben a su mal trabajo como madre. Aparentemente pasar tiempo juntas es la solución. Deséame suerte.-

Cerré el celular y me hundí en mi cama. Imaginé la sonrisa cínica de Ef y sus brillantes ojos borgoñas. Después de varios minutos dando vueltas en la cama, me rendí en intentar ponerme cómoda. La verdad es que, mientras Ef estuviera en mi mente, la comodidad estaba fuera del tema. Cuando era pequeña, Erio (el ahijado de Shamal) rompió uno de los vasos de cristal en la cocina. Él recogió todos los pedazos de cristal excepto uno y me retó a lamerlo. Imaginé que enamorarme de Ef era un poco como lamer un cristal roto. Sabía que era estúpido. Sabía que me iba a cortar. Después de todos estos años, una cosa no había cambiado: todavía seguía sintiéndome atraída por el peligro.

De repente me senté derecha en mi cama, alcancé mi celular y encendí la lámpara. La carga de la batería estaba completa. Un inquietante hormigueo recorrió mi espina vertebral. Se supone que mi celular estuviera muerto. ¿Entonces cómo fue que mi mamá y Hayate pudieron llamarme?

La lluvia caía en grandes cantidades sobre los coloridos toldos de las tiendas junto al muelle y se derramaba en la acera. Las anticuadas lámparas de gas que estaban estancadas en ambos lados de la carretera brillaron con vida. Con nuestros paraguas chocándose, Hayate y yo nos apresuramos por la acera hasta estar bajo el toldo de líneas blancas y rosadas -Cerramos nuestros paraguas al unísono y las colocamos afuera, junto a la entrada. El estruendo de un trueno nos hizo correr hacia la puerta. Sacudí la lluvia de mis zapatos y me estremecí por el frío. Varios difusores de aceite aromático estaban ardiendo sobre un mostrador en el centro de la tienda, rodeándonos de un exótico y potente olor.

Una mujer vestida con pantalones negros y una ajustada camiseta negra, se adelantó hacia nosotras. Ella tenía una cinta medidora enrollada en su cuello y comenzó a mover su mano para tomarla.

-¿Les gustaría que tome sus medidas gratuitamente…? –

-Aparta esa maldita cinta- Ordenó Hayate. -Ya sé mi talla. No necesito que me lo recuerden.-¿Olvide decir que Hayate tiene un complejo con sus senos? Pues si… digamos que aunque no es cierto… ella se ve plana,,, totalmente plana. Sonreí a la mujer a manera de disculpas mientras seguía a Hayate, quién se dirigía hasta la sección de rebajas que estaba en la parte de atrás.

-Copa B no es algo por lo que deberías estar avergonzada- Le dije mientras tomaba un sostén de satín azul y buscaba la etiqueta de precio.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy avergonzada? No estoy avergonzada. ¿Por qué estaría avergonzada? Las únicas chicas de dieciséis años con senos así de pequeños como los míos se deben a un retraso de maduración. ¿Qué razón tendría para estar avergonzada?"- Ella rebuscó en un perchero. -¿Crees que aquí tengan algún sostén que hagan que mis bebés se vean más voluptuosos?-

-Eso se llama sostenes push-up y tienen un horrible efecto secundario- Dije observando un sostén negro de encaje que estaba junto a otros. No debería estar mirando lencería. Naturalmente me hace pensar en cosas sexy. Como besarse. Como Ef. _**Como besarme con Ef**_.

Cerré mis ojos y repetí nuestra noche juntas. La sensación de las manos de Ef de en mis caderas, sus pechos contraminando los míos, su respiración sobre mi piel, sus labios saboreando mi cuello, mi mandíbula… rozando mis labios… Hayate me sorprendió fuera de guardia lanzándome un par de bragas con estampado de tigre color turquesa.

-Esto luciría bien en ti- ¿En qué estaba pensando? Había estado muy cerca de besar a Ef. La misma Ef que posiblemente ha estado invadiendo mi mente. La misma Ef que me salvó de precipitarme hacia mi muerte en el Arcángel porque estaba segura de que eso era lo que había pasado, aunque no tenía ninguna explicación lógica. Me pregunto si ella de alguna forma detuvo el tiempo y me atrapó durante la caída. Si era capaz de hablarme a través de la mente, tal vez, solo tal vez, ella era capaz de otras cosas. O quizá, pensé con un escalofrío, ya no podía confiar en mi mente. Todavía tenía el pedazo de papel que Ef había metido en mi bolsillo, pero de ninguna manera iba a ir a la fiesta esta noche. Secretamente disfrutaba la atracción entre nosotras, pero el misterio y el miedo lo sobrepasaban. De ahora en adelante iba a sacar a Ef de mi sistema y esta vez lo decía en serio. Iba a ser como una dieta purificadora. El problema era que la única dieta que había hecho, había actuado en mi contra.

Una vez intenté pasar un mes entero sin comer chocolate. Ni si quiera un mordisco. Al final de las dos semanas, no pude más y comí más chocolates de los que hubiera comido en tres meses. Esperaba que mi dieta libre de chocolates no presagiara lo que podría pasar si intentaba evitar a Ef.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunté, esta vez atendiendo a Hayate.

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Estoy despegando de este sostén este sello de rebaja para pegarlo en uno que no esté en rebaja. De esa manera puedo tener sostenes sexy al precio de uno barato.-

-No puedes hacer eso. Cuando vayas a pagar, ella va a escanear las barras de código y sabrá lo que estas haciendo.-

-¿Barras de código? Ellos no escanean las barras de código.- Ella no sonaba muy segura.

-Lo hacen. Lo juro. Atraviesa mi corazón- Supuse que mentir era mejor que observar a Hayate ser llevada a la cárcel.

-Bueno, parecía una buena idea…-

-Tienes que comprarte esto- Le dije arrojándole un pedazo de seda y esperando que eso la distrajera. Ella sostuvo en alto la braga. Pequeños cangrejos rojos adornaban la tela.

-Esto es lo más asqueroso que haya visto. Por otro lado, me gusta ese sostén negro que tienes. Creo que deberías comprarlo. Ve y paga, yo seguiré viendo.-

Pagué. Luego, pensando que sería más fácil olvidar a Ef si buscaba algo más benigno, comencé a pasearme en la sección de lociones. Estaba oliendo una botella de Dream Angels cuando sentí cerca una presencia familiar. Era como si alguien hubiera arrojado una bola de helado en la parte de atrás de mi blusa. Era la misma sacudida de escalofríos que experimentaba cada vez que Ef llegaba. Hayate y yo seguíamos siendo las únicas en la tienda, pero al otro lado de la ventana de cristal, vi una figura encapuchada ocultarse bajo la sombra de un toldo al otro lado de la carretera. Nuevamente agitada, me quedé inmóvil un minuto entero antes de que recobrara la compostura y fuera a buscar a Hayate.

-Es hora de irnos- Le dije. Ella estaba rebuscando en un perchero de batas de dormir.

-Vaya. Mira esto, pijamas de franela con un cincuenta por ciento de descuento. Necesito un par de pijamas de franela.- Mantuve un ojo pegado a la ventana.

-Creo que me han estado siguiendo.- Hayate levantó la cabeza.

-¿Ef?-

-No. Mira a través de la calle.- Hayate miró.

-No veo a nadie.- Tampoco yo. Un auto había pasado, interrumpiendo mi línea de visión.

-Creo que entraron a la tienda.-

-¿Cómo sabes que te están siguiendo?-

-Un mal presentimiento.-

-Se parecían a alguien que conozcamos? Por ejemplo… Kyrie Florian.-

-No era Kyrie- Dije, todavía mirando a la calle. -Cuando anoche me fui de los videojuegos para comprar algodón de azúcar, vi que alguien me vigilaba. Creo que es la misma persona que esta aquí.-

-¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? ¿Quién es?-Dirigí la voz a la vendedora.

-¿Esta tienda tiene una puerta trasera?- Ella estaba ordenando una gaveta y me miró.

-Es solo para empleados.-

-¿La persona es hombre o mujer?- Quiso saber Hayate.

-No sabría decir.-

-¿Bueno, por qué crees que te están siguiendo? ¿Qué quieren?-

-Asustarme.- Parecía bastante razonable.

-¿Por qué querrían asustarte?- Quería decir ¿Quién no esta intentando asustarme?

-Necesitamos una distracción-

-Exactamente lo que estaba pensando- Dijo ella. -Y sabemos que soy muy buena en eso. Dame tu chaqueta.- Yo me le quedé mirando.

-De ninguna manera. No sabemos nada sobre esta persona. No voy a permitir que salgas vestida como yo. ¿Qué pasa si están armados?-

-A veces tu imaginación me asusta- Tenía que admitirlo, la idea de que ellos estuvieran armados y listos para matar era un poco exagerada. Pero con todas las cosas raras que estaban pasando últimamente, no me culpaba por sentirme alarmada y asumiera lo peor. -Yo saldré primero, Si ellos me siguen, tú los sigues. Voy a subir la colina, rumbo al cementerio y luego los vamos a acorralar y les sacaremos algunas respuestas.- Un minuto después, Hayate dejó la tienda llevando puesta mi chaqueta y cogió mi paraguas rojo, sosteniéndolo muy bajo sobre su cabeza. Si descontáramos el hecho de que ella era unas cuantas pulgadas más baja que yo y que mi cabello es bastante, mucho mas largo, se confundía conmigo. Agachada tras un perchero de batas de dormir, observé como la figura encapuchada salía de la tienda al otro lado de la calle y seguía a Hayate. Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta la ventana. Aunque la sudadera y los jeans anchos lo hacían lucir andrógeno, la manera de andar era femenina. Definitivamente femenina. Hayate y la chica se perdieron de vista en la esquina y yo corrí hasta la puerta.

Afuera la lluvia se había convertido en un aguacero. Agarrando el paraguas de Hayate, aceleré el paso manteniéndome bajo los toldos, libre de la lluvia. Podía sentir el borde de mis jeans mojarse. Deseé haber tenido botas. Detrás de mi, el muelle se extendía hacia el océano gris. Frente a mi, la línea de tiendas terminaban en la base de una empinada y verde colina y sobre ella se podía ver la verja de hierro del cementerio local. Abrí el Neon, subí la calefacción al máximo y encendí los limpiaparabrisas a toda velocidad. Conduje fuera del estacionamiento y giré hacia la izquierda, acelerando hacia lo alto de la colina. Hacía mucho viento, los árboles del cementerio se mecían y sus ramas parecían como si cobraran vida a través del loco vaivén de los limpiaparabrisas. Las lápidas de mármol blanco eran las únicas que se podían ver a través de la oscuridad. Las lápidas grises se disolvían en la atmósfera. De la nada, un objeto rojo se lanzó contra el parabrisas, obstruyó mi línea de visión y luego voló sobre el auto. Frené en seco y el Neon patinó hasta detenerse a un lado de la carretera.

Abrí la puerta y salí. Corrí hasta la parte de atrás del auto para buscar lo que había golpeado. Hubo un momento de confusión mientras mi mente procesaba lo que estaba viendo. Mi paraguas rojo estaba enredado en la maleza. Estaba roto; un lado estaba colapsado exactamente de la manera que se esperaría si hubiese sido arrojado contra algo, un objeto más duro. Escuché un ahogado sollozo a través de la violenta lluvia.

-¿Hayate?- Dije. Troté por la carretera, protegiendo mis ojos contra la lluvia mientras recorría el paisaje. Más adelante yacía un cuerpo y comencé a correr. -¡Hayateee!- Me dejé caer de rodillas a su lado. Ella estaba acostada de lado, con sus piernas pegadas contra su pecho y luego gimió. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedes mover?- Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, pestañeando contra la lluvia. ¡Piensa! Me dije. Mi teléfono celular está en el auto. Tengo que llamar al 911. -Voy a buscar ayuda- Ella gimió y se aferró a mi mano. Yo me bajé hasta quedar al nivel de ella y la aferré firmemente. Las lágrimas quemaron tras mis ojos. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue la persona que te siguió? ¿Ellos te hicieron esto? ¿Qué hicieron?- Hayate murmuró algo ininteligible que pudo haber sido "bolso". Lo cierto era que su bolso no estaba. -Vas a estar bien.- Luché por mantener mi voz firme. Tenía un oscuro presentimiento corroyéndome y estaba tratando de mantenerlo a raya. Estaba segura que la persona que me vigilaba en Delphic y la que me siguió hoy en las tiendas era la responsable, pero me culpé por poner a Hayate en peligro. Marqué al 911 en mi teléfono y el operador respondió. Tratando de mantener la histeria fuera de mi voz, dije -Necesito una ambulancia. Mi amiga fue atacada y asaltada.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **AQUI TERMINA EL MARATÓN... AHORA SI MIS QUERIDAS/DOS LECTORAS/ES ESTA COMENZANDO LO BUENO. PREPARENCE PORQUE NANOHA COMENZARA A ACERCARSE MAS A LA VERDAD... POCO A POCO... PASO A PASO... PERO ELLA NO TIENE NI IDEA DE LO QUE LE ESPERA... DICEN QUE LA CURIOSIDAD MATO AL GATO... PUES ESO ESTA POR VERSE...


	7. Chapter 6: Asesinato Kinghorn Prep

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo, como estan? Yo muerta de sueño jajaja pero bue... Mmm en realidad iba a subir cada una semana, pero con mi amiga, quien es la que me ayuda a editar los capitulos decidimos que el primer libro lo ibamos a subir rapido, por que mas bien es como la INTRODUCCION a la historia. Ahora contestando algunas de sus preguntas en los reviews:

**1-Si, mi intencion es subir la saga entera. No tendria el mismo efecto si no la terminara. Y es una muy buena historia como para solo dejarla a la mitad.**

**2-Lo estoy pasando del traducido, pero igual no es nada facil, porque esta mas bien en Gallego y hay palabras que me cuestan o por ejemplo hay capitulos como el 9, que ya termine que practicamente una escena completa la tuve que inventar porque no se entendian los dialos :/ Pero me diverti cambiandola jajaja**

**3-La saga cuenta de 4 libros: -HUSH HUSH; -CRESCENDO; -SILENCE; -FINALE.  
**

**Espero haber contestado sus dudas y cualquier cosa que deseen solo pregunten ;)**

**ahora los dejo disfrutar de la continuacion...**

**DISCLAIMER: La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick yo solo la adapto al NanoFate :3 y los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

El lunes lo pasé en las nubes. Fui de clase en clase esperando que sonara la última campana del día. Antes de ir a la escuela llamé al hospital y me dijeron que el brazo izquierdo de Hayate fue roto durante el ataque y como el hueso no se había alineado, necesitaba cirugía. Quería verla pero no pude hasta más tarde, cuando la anestesia cedió y los empleados del hospital la movieron hasta su habitación. Era especialmente importante el que yo escuchara su versión del ataque antes de que ella olvidara los detalles o los exagerara. Cualquier cosa que ella recordara podría ayudarme a descubrir quién hizo esto. Mientras las horas se alargaban hasta llegar la tarde, dejé de pensar en Hayate y comencé a pensar en la chica afuera del local. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué quería? Quizá se trataba de una perturbadora casualidad el que Hayate fuera atacada minutos después de que viera a la chica seguirla, pero mis instintos no estaban de acuerdo. Deseé poder haber tenido una imagen más clara de cómo era ella. La ancha sudadera, los jeans y la lluvia hicieron un buen trabajo disfrazándola. Por lo poco que sabía, bien pudo haber sido Kyrie Floria. Pero muy en mi interior sabía que no podía ser ella. Abrí la puerta de mi casillero para tomar mi libro de biología y luego me dirigí hacia mi última clase. Entré y encontré vacía la silla de Ef.

Típicamente, ella llegaba a último momento junto con la campana tardía, pero la campana sonó y el entrenador tomó su lugar ante la pizarra y comenzó a leer.

Comencé a reflexionar sobre la silla vacía de Ef. En el fondo de mi cabeza, una diminuta voz especulaba que su ausencia podría estar relacionada con el ataque hacia Hayate. Era un poco extraño que ella estuviera desaparecida en la mañana después y no podía olvidar el escalofrío que sentí momentos antes de mirar a las afueras del local y descubriera que estaba siendo vigilada. Todas las otras veces que me había sentido de esa manera, era porque Ef estaba cerca. La voz de la razón extinguió rápidamente la implicación de Ef. Ella pudo haberse contagiado de algún resfriado. O se pudo haber quedado sin gasolina de camino a la escuela y estaba varada a millas de distancia. O tal ves había una gran apuesta en el billar de Arcade Bo y ella pensó que eso era más provechoso que pasar una tarde aprendiendo las complejidades del cuerpo humano.

Al final de la clase, el entrenador me detuvo mientras salía por la puerta.

-Espera un minuto, Takamachi.- Me regresé y subí mi mochila a mi hombro.

-¿Sí?- Él me ofreció un pedazo de papel doblado.

-La Srta. Dahlgrün pasó por aquí antes de la clase y me pidió que te diera esto- Yo acepté el papel.

-¿La Srta. Dahlgrün?- No tenía ninguna maestra con ese apellido.

-La nueva psicóloga estudiantil. Ella acaba de reemplazar al Dr. Lowran.- Yo desdoblé la hoja y leí el mensaje garabateado.

**"_Querida Nanoha, Yo estaré reemplazando al Dr. Lowran y seré tu nueva psicóloga escolar. He visto que has faltado a las últimas dos sesiones con el Dr. L. Por favor, ven ahora mismo para poder ponernos al día. He enviado una carta a tu madre para informarle del cambio. _**

**_Todo lo mejor, Srta. Greene."_**

-Gracias- Le dije al entrenador mientras doblaba la nota hasta volverla lo suficientemente pequeña para caber en mi bolsillo. Afuera en el pasillo seguí a la corriente de personas. Ahora no lo estaba evitando. Tenía que ir. Me abrí camino por los pasillos hasta que pude ver la puerta cerrada de la oficina del Dr. Lowran. Como era de esperar, en la puerta había una placa con un nombre nuevo. El latón pulido resplandecía contra la fea puerta de roble: _Srta. V. Dahlgrün, Psicóloga Escolar_. Toqué a la puerta y un momento después se abrió. La Srta. Dahlgrün tenía una piel pálida y sin defectos. Sus ojos eran verdes cobrizos y tenía una boca exuberante. Su pelo era fino, ondulado y rubio; le llegaba más allá de los codos. Unas gafas color turquesa descansaban en la punta de su nariz y estaba vestida formalmente con una falda tubo a la rodilla gris, y una blusa de seda rosa. Su figura era esbelta, pero al mismo tiempo voluptuosa. Ella parecía ser mayor que yo por no más de cinco años.

-Tú debes ser Nanoha Takamachi. Luces igual que en la foto de tu expediente- dándome un firme apretón de mano. Su voz era abrupta, pero no ruda. Una voz de negocios. Echándose para atrás, ella me indicó que entrara a la oficina. -¿Te traigo jugo o agua?- Preguntó ella.

-¿Qué le pasó al Dr. Lowran?-

-Se retiró antes de tiempo. Le surgió una oportunidad de oro en el extranjero. He estado pendiente a este trabajo desde hace tiempo, así que me lancé en cuanto estuvo abierta la plaza.-

Yo contemplé la pequeña oficina. Había cambiado drásticamente desee la última vez que la vi unas cuantas semanas atrás. El librero que cubría la pared ahora estaba lleno de libros académicos de carpeta dura y apariencia genérica; todos encuadernados en colores, neutrales y con letras doradas. El Dr. Lowran usaba las estanterías para colocar marcos de fotos familiares, pero allí no había instantáneas de la vida personal de la Srta. Dahlgrün. El mismo helecho colgaba en la ventana, pero bajo el cuidado del Dr. Lowran, había sido más marrón que verde. Unos cuantos días con la Srta. Dahlgrün y ya parecía coqueto y vivo. Había una silla de estampado rosa al otro lado del escritorio y varias cajas estaban amontonadas en la esquina más lejana.

-El viernes fue mi primer día- Explicó ella al ver que mis ojos caían sobre las cajas. Todavía estoy desempacando. Siéntate.- Bajé mi mochila hasta mi brazo y me senté en la silla. Nada en ese pequeño cuarto me daban claves de la personalidad de la Srta. Dahlgrün. En su escritorio tenía una pila de expedientes -no muy ordenados, pero tampoco muy desordenados- y una taza blanca con lo que parecía té. No había rastros de perfume ni de refrescadores de aire. El monitor de su computadora estaba negro. Ella se inclinó sobre un archivero detrás de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta, Con un marcador negro escribió mi nombre en la lengüeta y lo puso en su escritorio, junto a mi expediente viejo, el cual tenía varias manchas de la taza de café del Dr. Lowran.

-Pasé todo el fin de semana leyendo los expedientes del Dr. Lowran. Aquí entre nos, su letra me da migraña, así que estoy copiando todos su expedientes. Me sorprendí al ver que él no usaba una computadora para escribir sus apuntes. ¿Quién escribe grandes textos a mano en esta época?- Ella se acomodó en su silla giratoria, cruzando sus piernas y sonriéndome cortésmente. -Bueno ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre la historia de tus sesiones con el Dr. Lowran? A penas pude descifrar sus apuntes. Parece que ustedes dos estaban discutiendo cómo te sentías acerca del nuevo empleo de tu mamá.-

-No es tan nuevo. Ha estado trabajando allí por un año.-

-Ella solía ser ama de casa ¿correcto? Y luego de que tu papá murió, ella tomó un empleo a tiempo completo.- Ella se quedó mirando una hoja de papel que había en mi expediente. -Ella trabaja para una compañía de subastas ¿cierto? Parece que coordina subastas estatales por toda la costa.- me observó por encima de sus gafas. -Eso debe requerir mucho tiempo lejos de casa.-

-Nos quisimos quedar en nuestra granja- Dije con una voz que casi sonaba a la defensiva. -No hubiésemos podido pagar la hipoteca si ella hubiese tomado un empleo local.- No es que yo amara mis sesiones con el Dr. Lowran, pero me encontré guardándole rencor por haberse retirado y por haberme abandonado con la Srta. Dahlgrün. Estaba comenzando a sentir algo sobre ella. Parecía atenta a detalles. Podía sentir como se moría de ganas por meterse en cada esquina oscura de mi vida.

-Sí, pero tú debes sentirte muy solitaria estando sola en esa granja-

-Tenemos una ama de llaves que se queda conmigo todas las tardes hasta las nueve o diez de la noche.-

-Pero una ama de llaves no es lo mismo que una mamá.- Yo miré a la puerta. Ni siquiera intenté ser discreta. -¿Tienes una mejor amiga? ¿Un novio? ¿Alguien con quién hablar cuando tu ama de llaves no… esta disponible?- Ella echó una bolsita de té en la taza y luego la levantó para beber de ella.

-Tengo una mejor amiga.- Me propuse decir lo menos posible. Mientras menos dijera, más corta sería la sesión. Mientras más corta la sesión, más pronto podría visitar a Hayate. Sus cejas se arquearon.

-¿Novio?-

-No.-

-¿Novia?- sentí mis mejillas cosquillar.

-No…-

-Eres una chica atractiva. Me imagino que algún chico o alguna chica deben tener algún interés en ti.-

-Este es el asunto- Dije lo más paciente posible. -De verdad aprecio que estés tratando de ayudarme, pero hace un año tuve exactamente esta misma conversación con el Dr. Lowran cuando mi papá murió. Es como regresar en el tiempo y revivirlo todo otra vez. Sí, fue trágico y horrible y aún sigo lidiando con eso todos los días, pero lo que en realidad necesito es seguir adelante.- El reloj en la pared hizo tic tac entre nosotras.

-Bueno- Dijo finalmente, forzando una sonrisa. -Me ayuda mucho conocer tu punto de vista, Nanoha. Lo cual era lo que estaba tratando de entender. Escribiré sobre tus sentimientos en tu expediente. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa de la que quieras hablar?-

-No.- Sonreí para confirmar que, de verdad, estaba bien. Ella hojeó unas cuantas páginas más de mi expediente. No tenía idea de qué observaciones el Dr. Lowran habrá inmortalizado allí, y no quería esperar lo suficiente para saberlo. Levanté mi mochila del suelo y me moví hasta el borde de la silla. -No es que quiera acortar esto, pero tengo que estar en otro lugar a las cuatro.-

-¿Ah sí?- No tenía ningún deseo de contarle a la Srta. Dahlgrün sobre el ataque a Hayate.

-Tengo que buscar información en la biblioteca- Mentí.

-¿Para qué clase?- Dije la primera respuesta que me vino a la mente.

-Biología.-

-Hablando de clases ¿cómo te va en ellas? ¿Algún problema en esa área?-

-No.- Ella pasó unas cuantas páginas más de mi expediente.

-Excelentes calificaciones- Observó ella. -Dice aquí que eres tutora de tu compañera de biología, Ef Testarossa.- Ella me miró, aparentemente queriendo mi confirmación. Estaba sorprendida de que mi tarea como tutora era lo suficientemente importante para que llegara hasta el expediente del psicólogo escolar.

-Hasta ahora no hemos podido reunirnos. Conflicto de horarios.- Me encogí de hombros como queriendo decir, qué se le puede hacer. Ella le dio golpecitos a mi expediente, luego recogió todas las hojas sueltas y las guardó en el nuevo expediente que había identificado a mano.

-Para darte una advertencia justa, voy a hablar con el Sr. Granscenic para establecer ciertos parámetros en tus sesiones de tutoría. Me gustaría que todas las reuniones se hagan aquí en la escuela, bajo la supervisión directa de un maestro o cualquier otro miembro de la facultad. No quiero que le des tutorías a Ef fuera de la propiedad escolar. Especialmente no quiero que ustedes dos se reúnan a solas.-Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-No puedo discutirlo.- La única razón que se me ocurría para explicar el por qué ella no me quería sola con Ef era que ella era peligrosa. _Mi pasado podría asustarte_, me había dicho en la plataforma de desembarque del Arcángel. -Gracias por su tiempo. No te retrasaré más- Dijo la Srta. Dahlgrün. Ella caminó a grandes pasos hasta la puerta, la mantuvo abierta con su delgada cadera y se despidió con una sonrisa que pareció mecánica.

* * *

Llamé al hospital después de dejar la oficina de la Srta. Dahlgrün. La cirugía de Hayate había terminado, pero ella seguía en la habitación de recuperación y no podía tener visitas hasta las siete de la noche. Consulté el reloj de mi teléfono. Tres horas. Encontré el Fiat en el estacionamiento de estudiantes y me metí en él esperando que pasar una tarde haciendo mis tareas en la biblioteca haría que la espera fuera más corta. Me quedé en la biblioteca toda la tarde y antes de que me diera cuenta, el reloj en la pared había pasado calladamente al anochecer. Mi estómago rugió contra el silencio de la biblioteca y mis pensamientos fueron hacia la máquina expendedora que estaba en la entrada. Lo último de mi tarea podía esperar hasta más tarde, pero aún quedaba un proyecto que requería la ayuda de los recursos de la biblioteca. En casa tenía una anticuada computadora IBM con conexión de Internet dial-up y normalmente evitaba bastantes gritos y tirones de cabello innecesarios utilizando el laboratorio de computadoras de la librería.

A las nueve de la noche tenía que entregar una reseña de Othello al editor del U!News y me había propuesto ir a comer tan pronto lo terminara. Guardando todas mis pertenencias, caminé hasta los elevadores. Ya adentro, presioné el botón para cerrar las puertas, pero no presioné el número del piso de inmediato. Saqué mi celular y llamé otra vez al hospital.

-Hola- Le dije a la enfermera que contestó. -Mi amiga esta en recuperación por una cirugía y cuando verifiqué temprano en la tarde, me dijeron que saldría de recuperación esta noche. Su nombre es Hayate Yagami- Hubo una pausa en donde solo se escuchaba el clic del teclado de la computadora.

-"Parece que dentro de una hora la van a llevar a un cuarto privado."-

-¿Cuándo termina las horas de visita?-

-A las ocho.-

-Gracias.- Me desconecté, presioné el botón del tercer piso y comencé a ascender. En el tercer piso, seguí los letreros hacia la sección de colecciones esperando que si leía varias reseñas de teatro en el periódico local, iluminaría mi musa. -Disculpe- Le dije a la bibliotecaria detrás del escritorio de colecciones. -Intento encontrar copias de crónicas o el Uminari Press Herald del año pasado. Particularmente la sección de teatro.-

-No tenemos cosas tan recientes en la sección de colecciones- Dijo ella -Pero si buscas online, creo que el Portland Press Herald tiene archivos en su página. Sigue directo por el pasillo que esta tras de ti y verás a tu izquierda el laboratorio de computadoras.-

Dentro del laboratorio firmé para usar una computadora. Estaba apunto de sumergirme en mi tarea cuando una idea se me cruzó. No podía creer que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes. Luego de confirmar que nadie estaba mirando sobre mi hombro, busqué "Ef Testarossa" en Google. Tal vez encontraría algún artículo que arrojara luz sobre su pasado. Tal vez tenía un blog. Fruncí el ceño al ver los resultados de mi búsqueda. Nada. Ningún Facebook, ningún MySpace, ningún blog. Era como si ella no existiera.

-¿Cuál es tu historia, Ef?- Murmuré. -¿Quién eres realmente?- Media hora después había leído varias reseñas y mis ojos estaban vidriosos. Extendí mi búsqueda online a todos los periódicos en Uminari. Un enlace al periódico de la Preparatoria Kinghorn llamó mi atención y pasaron unos segundos antes de que reconociera el nombre. Yunno se había transferido de la Preparatoria Kinghorn. Por puro capricho, decidí leerlo. Si la escuela era tan elite como Yunno decía, probablemente tendría un periódico respetable. Pinché el enlace, busqué en la página de archivo y al azar escogí febrero 10 de este año. Luego de un momento tuve un encabezado.

"**ESTUDIANTE INTERROGADO POR ASESINATO EN LA PREPARATORIA KINGHORN"**

Moví mi silla para acercarme más, atraída por la idea de leer algo más emocionante que las reseñas de teatro. El estudiante de dieciséis años de edad que asiste a la Preparatoria Kinghorn y fue interrogado por la policía en relación a lo que ha sido bautizado como "El Colgado de Kinghorn", ha sido liberado sin ningún cargo. Después de que el cuerpo de Teana Lanster, de dieciocho años de edad, fuera encontrado colgado de un árbol del campus de la Preparatoria Kinghorn, la policía interrogó al estudiante de segundo curso Yunno Scrya, quién fue visto con la víctima en la noche de su muerte. Mi mente procesaba la información lentamente.

¿Yunno fue interrogado como parte de una investigación de asesinato?

Lanster trabajaba como mesera en Midori-ya. La policía confirmó que Lanster y Scrya fueron vistos caminando juntos en el campus, tarde en la noche del sábado. El cuerpo de Lanster fue descubierto en la mañana del domingo y Scrya fue liberado en la tarde del lunes luego de que una nota suicida fuera encontrada en el apartamento de la Srta. Lanster.

-¿Encontraste algo interesante?- Salté al escuchar la voz de Yunno detrás de mí. Me giré y lo encontré recostado del marco de la puerta. Sus ojos estaban estrechos y su boca parecía una línea recta. Algo frío me recorrió, como un sonrojo, pero al revés. Moví mi silla un poco a la derecha, intentando ponerme frente al monitor de la computadora.

-Estoy… Estoy terminando mi tarea. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estas haciendo? No te escuché venir. ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí parado?- Mi voz se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Yunno se alejó del marco y entró al laboratorio. Sin mirar, busqué a tientas el botón de apagar. -Estoy intentando inspirarme para una reseña de teatro que se supone debo entregar a mi editor más tarde en la noche.- Todavía seguía hablando demasiado rápido. ¿Dónde estaba el botón? Yunno observó alrededor mío.

-¿Reseñas de teatro?- Mis dedos rozaron un botón y escuché el monitor ponerse negro.

-Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste que estabas haciendo?-

-Estaba pasando por aquí cuando te vi. ¿Pasa algo? Pareces… nerviosa.-

-Ah, es un bajón de azúcar.- Puse mis papeles y mis libros en una pila y los metí dentro de mi mochila. -No he comido desde el almuerzo.- Yunno agarró una silla y la rodó hasta estar junto a mí. El se sentó con el espaldar de la silla frente a él y se acercó más, invadiendo mi espacio personal.

-Tal ves te pueda ayudar con la reseña.- Yo me alejé.

-Vaya. Eso es de verdad muy amable de tu parte, pero lo voy a dejar por ahora. Necesito comer algo. Es buen momento para un descanso.-

-Déjame comprarte comida- Dijo él. -¿No hay un restaurante a la vuelta de la esquina?-

-Gracias, pero mi mamá me estará esperando. Estuvo fuera del pueblo toda la semana y regresa hoy.- Me paré y traté de pasarle, pero él sacó su celular y me detuvo con él en el ombligo.

-Llámala.- Yo miré el teléfono y pensé en una excusa.

-No me permiten salir en noches de escuela.-

-Se le llama mentir, Nanoha. Dile que tu tarea te tomó más tiempo del que pensabas. Dile que necesitas otra hora en la biblioteca. Ella no sabrá la diferencia.- La voz de Yunno había cobrado un tono que nunca antes había escuchado. Sus ojos verdes me abofetearon con una frialdad recién descubierta y su boca se veía más delgada.

-A mi mamá no le gusta que ande con chicos que no conoce- Yunno sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cálida.

-Ambos sabemos que no te preocupan mucho las reglas de tu mamá porque la noche del sábado estuviste conmigo en Delphic.- Tenía mi mochila colgada de un hombro y estaba agarrando el mango. Ni dije nada. Pasé a Yunno y salí rápidamente del laboratorio, dándome cuenta de que si él encendía el monitor, vería el artículo. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. A mitad de camino hacia el escritorio de colecciones, me atreví a mirar sobre mi hombro. La pared de cristal del laboratorio mostraba que estaba vacío. Yunno no se veía por ninguna parte. Regresé a la computadora, manteniéndome en guardia en caso de que él apareciera. Encendí el monitor; el artículo de la investigación del asesinato aún seguía allí. Envié una copia a la impresora más cercana, la guardé dentro de mi carpeta, cerré la ventana de internet y me apresuré a salir.

* * *

Mi teléfono celular zumbó en mi bolsillo y después de confirmar que ninguna bibliotecaria me estaba mirando de mala manera, contesté.

-¿Mamá?-

-Buenas noticias- Dijo ella. -La subasta terminó antes. Estoy de camino una hora antes de lo planeado y llegaré a casa pronto. ¿Dónde estas?-

-¡Hola! No te esperaba hasta más tarde. Justo ahora me estoy yendo de la biblioteca. ¿Cómo estuvo Tokyo?-

-Estuvo… largo.- Ella rió, pero sonaba agotada. -Si esperas cuarenta y cinco minutos, te puedo llevar a casa. Estoy en la I-95, justo afuera de Shijuku- Busqué alrededor un reloj. Antes de ir a casa quería ir al hospital para ver a Hayate

-El asunto es que. Necesito visitar a Hayate. ¿Esta bien si nos reunimos en casa? No voy a tardar mucho… lo prometo.-

-Por supuesto.- Detecté un poco de decepción. -¿Hay noticias nuevas? Esta mañana recibí tu mensaje acerca de su cirugía.-

-Ya le hicieron la cirugía y en cualquier momento la estarán llevando a un cuarto.-

-Nanoha- Escuché que su voz se inflamaba con emoción. -Estoy tan feliz de que no hubieras sido tú. No podría vivir conmigo misma si algo te hubiera pasado. Especialmente desde que tu padre…- Ella rompió en silencio. -Nada más estoy muy feliz de que ambas estemos a salvo. Dile hola a Hayate-chan de mi parte. Te veo pronto. Besos y abrazos.-

-Te amo, mamá.-

* * *

El Centro Médico Regional de Uminari es una estructura de tres pisos construidos en ladrillo y con una acera techada que lleva hacia la entrada principal. Pasé por la puerta giratoria de cristal y me detuve en el escritorio principal para preguntar sobre Hayate. Me dijeron que hacía media hora que la habían movido a un cuarto y que las horas de visitas terminaban en quince minutos. Localicé los elevadores y presioné el botón que me elevaría al siguiente piso. Cuando llegué a la habitación 207, empujé la puerta.

-¿Hayate?- Aparté un ramillete de globos que estaban tras de mi, atravesé el pequeño vestíbulo y encontré a Hayate reclinada en la cama, con su brazo izquierdo enyesado y colgado sobre su cuerpo. -¡Hola!- Dije cuando vi que estaba despierta. Hayate dejó escapar un lujurioso suspiro.

-Amo a las drogas. De verdad. Son fantásticas. Mucho mejor que un capuchino de Enzo. Oye, eso rimó. Enzo Capuchino. Es una señal. Estoy destinada a ser poeta. ¿Quieres escuchar otro poema? Soy buena improvisando.-

-Eh…- Una enfermera entró calladamente y empezó a hacer ajustes alrededor de al IV de Hayate.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Le preguntó. Hayate la observo de arriba abajo con ojos lujurisos.

-Olvida lo de ser poeta- Dijo Hayate. -Estoy destinada a ser una comediante. Toc, toc.-

-¿Qué?- La enfermera entornó los ojos.

-¿Quién es?-

-Garra-

-¿Garra qué?-

-¡Agarra tu toalla que nos vamos a la playa!-

-Quizá necesite menos analgésicos- Le dije a la enfermera.

-Demasiado tarde. Le acabo de dar otra dosis. Espera a que la veas dentro de diez minutos.- Ella salió por la puerta.

-¿Y?- Le pregunté a Hayate. -¿Cuál es el veredicto?-

-¿El veredicto? Mi doctor es un culo-mantecoso. Así de cerca me recuerda a un Umpa-Lumpa. No me mires así. La última vez que vino, fue al Funky Chicken y siempre está comiendo chocolate. La mayoría de las veces son animales cubiertos de chocolate. ¿Conoces esos conejitos de chocolate que venden en pascua? Eso es lo que el Umpa-Lumpa cenó y un pato de chocolate en el almuerzo con un malvavisco amarillo como acompañante.-

-Me refiero al veredicto…- Señalé a la parafernalia médica que la adornaba.

-Ah. Un brazo roto, una concusión y varios cortes, rasguños y moretones. Gracias a mis reflejos rápidos, salté fuera del camino antes de que pudiera sufrir peores daños. Cuando se trata de reflejos, soy como un gato. Soy Gatúbela. Soy invulnerable. La única razón de que él pudiera hacerme daño fue por la lluvia. A los gatos no les gusta el agua. Nos afecta. Es nuestra kriptonita.-

-Lo siento tanto- Le dije con sinceridad. -Debería ser yo la que estuviera en la cama del hospital.-

-¿Y coger todas las drogas? Ah-ah. De ninguna manera.-

-¿La policía ha encontrado alguna pista?- Pregunté.

-Nada, zilch, cero.-

-¿Ningún testigo?-

-Estábamos en un cementerio en medio de un aguacero- Señaló Hayate -La mayoría de la gente normal estaba bajo techo.- Ella tenía razón. La mayoría de la gente normal estaba bajo techo. Por supuesto ella y yo habíamos estado afuera… junto con la chica misteriosa que siguió a Hayate cuando salió del local

-¿Cómo pasó?- Pregunté.

-Estaba caminando al cementerio como habíamos planeado, cuando de la nada escuché pasos que se acercaban desde atrás. Ahí fue cuando miré hacia atrás y todo fue demasiado rápido. Hubo un flash de una pistola y él arremetiendo contra mí. Como le dije a los policías, mi cerebro no estaba exactamente transmitiendo 'coge una ID visual'. Era más como '¡Santos espectáculos fenomenales, estoy a punto de que me aparruchen!' Él gruñó, me golpeó tres o cuatro veces con la pistola, agarró mi bolso y corrió.-Estaba más confundida que nunca.

-Espera. ¿Era un chico? ¿Viste su cara?-

-Mmm la verdad no lo se, pero era bastante fuerte… demasiado para ser una chica. Tenía ojos oscuros… ojos color vino. Pero es todo lo que vi. Llevaba puesta una máscara de esquiar.- Cuando mencionó la máscara de esquiar, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Era el mismo chico que saltó frente al Neon, estaba segura de eso. No lo había imaginado. Hayate era la prueba.

Recordé la manera en que desapareció toda la evidencia del choque. Quizá tampoco había imaginado esa parte. Este chico, sea quien fuera, era real y estaba ahí afuera. Pero, si no había imaginado los daños al Neon ¿Qué pasó en realidad esa noche? ¿Mi vista o mi memoria fueron de alguna manera… alteradas?

Después de un momento, un montón de preguntas secundarias corrieron a mi mente. ¿Qué quería él esta vez? ¿Tenía él alguna conexión con la chica que estaba a fuera del local? ¿Sabía él que yo estaba de compras en el muelle? Llevar puesta una máscara constituía un plan avanzado, así que él debió haber sabido de antemano dónde yo iba a estar. Y él no quería que yo reconociera su rostro.

-¿A quién le dijiste que íbamos a ir de compras?- Le pregunté de repente. Ella puso una almohada detrás de su cuello, intentando estar más cómoda.

-Mi mamá.-

-¿Eso es todo? ¿A nadie más?-

-Tal vez se lo mencioné a Yunno.- Mi sangre pareció detenerse súbitamente.

-¿Le dijiste a Yunno?-

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-

-Hay algo que necesito decirte- Dije discretamente.-¿Recuerdas la noche que conduje el Neon hasta casa y choqué con un venado?-

-¿Sí?- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-No fue un venado. Fue un chico. Un chico con una máscara de esquiar.-

-No manches- Ella susurró. -¿Me estas diciendo que mi ataque no fue al azar? ¿Me estás diciendo que este chico quiere algo de mí? No, espera. El quiere algo de ti. Yo llevaba puesta tu chaqueta. Él pensó que yo era tú.- Todo mi cuerpo se sintió pesado. Luego de un momento de silencio, ella dijo –Mmm, no estamos seguras de que sea un chico ¿verdad?-

-La verdad… ya no lo se…- ella se quedo callada un momento, analizando mi respuesta.

-¿Estas segura que no le dijiste a Ef que íbamos a ir de compras? Porque ahora pensando, creo que esta "persona sin sexo definido aun" tenía la complexión de Ef. Alta. Delgada. Fuerte. Sexy, sin contar la parte del ataque.-

-Los ojos de Ef no son color vino. Son rojos, borgoña- Señalé. Pero estaba incómodamente conciente de que yo sí le había mencionado a Ef que íbamos a ir de compras al muelle. Hayate levantó un hombro indecisamente.

-Tal ves sus ojos eran rojos borgoña. No recuerdo. Todo pasó muy rápido. Puedo ser específica con la pistola- ella dijo amablemente. -Estaba apuntándome directamente a mí.-

Mentalmente moví un par de piezas del rompecabezas. Si Ef atacó a Hayate, ella debió haberla visto salir de la tienda llevando puesta mi chaqueta y pensó que era yo. Cuando se dio cuenta que había seguido a la chica equivocada, golpeó a Hayate con la pistola por coraje y desapareció. El único problema era que no podía imaginar a Ef siendo tan brutal con Hayate. No era su estilo. Además, se supone que ella iba estar toda la noche en una fiesta en la costa.

-¿Tu atacante se parecía en algo a Elliot?- Pregunté. Vi a Hayate absorber la pregunta. La droga que le habían administrado parecía que la estaban haciendo pensar más lento y prácticamente podía escuchar a los engranajes de su cerebro entrar en acción.

-Él o ella era como veinte libras más delgado y cuatro pulgadas más alto que Elliot.-

-Todo esto es culpa mía. Nunca debí haber dejado que salieras de la tienda llevando puesta mi chaqueta.-

-Sé que no quieres escuchar esto- Dijo Hayate, luciendo como si estuviera luchando contra un bostezo inducido por los analgésicos. -Pero mientras más lo pienso más similitudes veo entre Ef y mi atacante. La misma complexión. Caminaba igual y tenía piernas largas. Que pena que su expediente escolar estuviera vacío. Necesitamos una dirección. Necesitamos investigar su vecindario. Necesitamos encontrar a una abuelita crédula a quién podamos convencer de poner una webcam en su ventana y apuntar a la casa de ella. Porque hay algo en Ef que no está bien.-

-¿De verdad crees que Ef te pudo haber hecho esto?- Pregunté todavía sin haberme convencido. Hayate se mordió el labio.

-Yo creo que ella esta ocultando algo. Algo grande.- Yo no iba a discutir eso. Hayate se acomodó en su cama. -Siento hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo. Me siento toda bien.-

-No tenemos una dirección. Pero si sabemos en dónde trabaja.-

-¿Estas pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?- Preguntó Hayate con sus ojos resplandeciendo brevemente a través de la sedación química.

-Basado en experiencias anteriores, espero que no.-

-La verdad es que debemos pulir nuestras destrezas detectivescas. Úsalas o déjalas, eso fue lo que el entrenador dijo. Debemos descubrir más sobre el pasado de Ef. Oye, apuesto a que si lo documentamos, el entrenador hasta nos dará créditos extras.- Completamente dudable puesto que, si Hayate estaba envuelta, la tarea detectivesca probablemente tomaría un giro ilegal. Sin mencionar que este trabajo detectivesco en particular no tenía nada que ver con biología. Ni siquiera remotamente. La leve sonrisa que Hayate me había causado se borró. Con todo y lo divertido que era ver las cosas de una manera jocosa, yo estaba asustada. El chico o chica de la máscara estaba ahí afuera planeando su próximo ataque. Tenía sentido que tal ves Ef sabía lo que estaba pasando. El chico de la máscara había saltado frente al Neon el día después de que Ef se había vuelto mi compañera de biología. Tal vez no era una coincidencia. Justo en ese momento la enferma asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

-Son las ocho- Me dijo ella, dando golpecitos a su reloj. -Las horas de visitas terminaron.-

-Salgo en seguida-

Tan pronto sus pasos se perdieron por el pasillo, cerré la puerta del cuarto de Hayate. Quería privacidad antes de decirle lo de la investigación de asesinato en donde estaba envuelto Yunno. No obstante, cuando regresé a la cama de Hayate, era aparente que su medicación había tocado fondo.

-Aquí viene- Dijo ella con una expresión de puro éxtasis. -El torrente de droga… en cualquier momento… la oleada de calor… adiós, Sr. Dolor…-

-Hayate…-

-Toc, toc.-

-Esto de verdad es importante.-

-Toc, toc.-

-Es sobre Yunno-

-Toc, toooooooc- dijo con una voz cantarina. Yo suspiré.

-¿Quién es?-

-Madre.-

-¿Madre qué?-

-¡Madre mía, alguien esta llorando y no soy yo!- Ella rompió a reír histéricamente. Comprendiendo que no tenía caso intentar hablar del tema.

-Llámame mañana si te dan de alta.- Abrí el cierre de mi mochila. -Antes de que se me olvide, te traje tu tarea. ¿Dónde quieres que la ponga?- Ella señaló al bote de basura.

-Allí estará bien.-

* * *

Detuve el Fiat en el garaje y guardé las llaves en el bolsillo. De camino a casa el cielo carecía de estrellas y obviamente una liviana lluvia comenzó a caer. Jalé la puerta del garaje, llevándola hasta el suelo y asegurándola. Fui a la cocina. En algún lugar del segundo piso había una luz encendida y momento después mi mamá bajó las escaleras corriendo y arrojó sus brazos alrededor mío.

Mi mamá es una copia exacta de mí. Incluso es mas joven de lo que aparenta, han llegado a pensar que somos hermanas. Ella es una pulgada más baja que yo, pero tenemos la misma estructura ósea. Ella siempre huele a Love de Ralph Lauren.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés a salvo- Dijo, apretándome con fuerza.

Más o menos, pensé.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 7: Siempre al asecho

**DISCLAIMER: La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick yo solo la adabto al NanoFate :3 y los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

La noche siguiente a las siete la entrada al estacionamiento estaba repleta. Después de casi una hora de rogar, Hayate y yo habíamos convencido a sus padres que necesitábamos celebrar su primera noche fuera del hospital con chiles rellenos y cócteles de fresas frescas. Al menos, eso es lo que estábamos exigiendo. Pero teníamos una segunda intención. Aparqué el Neon en un espacio apretado del estacionamiento y apagué el motor.

- Ew. - Dijo Hayate cuando le pasé las llaves y mis dedos rozaron los suyos - ¿Crees que puedes sudar un poco más?-

-Estoy nerviosa.-

-¿En serio?, no tenía ni idea.- Inadvertidamente miré la puerta - Sé lo que estás pensando. Y la respuesta es no. No de ninguna manera.-

-No sabes lo que estoy pensando.- Hayate apretó mi brazo.

-Seguro como la mierda que no.-

-No iba a correr. No yo.-

- Mentirosa.-

El martes era la noche libre de Ef, y Hayate me metió en mi cabeza que ése sería el momento perfecto para el interrogatorio de su compañera. Me visualicé encaminándome hacia el bar, dándole al camarero una coqueta mirada a lo Kyrie Florian, y luego dirigiéndome sin problemas al asunto de Ef. Necesitaba la dirección de su casa. Necesitaba alguna detención previa. Necesitaba saber si ella tenía alguna conexión con la chica de la máscara de esquí, sin importar lo insignificante que fuera. Necesitaba averiguar por qué el o la chico/a de la máscara de esquí estaba interesado en complicar, y en el peor de los casos acabar, con mi vida. Eché un vistazo dentro de mi bolso, verificando –doble para asegurarme que la lista de preguntas del interrogatorio que había preparado estaba todavía conmigo. Un lado de la lista contenía las preguntas sobre la vida personal de Ef. El otro lado tenía información descarada. Por si acaso.

-Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. - Dijo Hayate -¿Qué es eso?-

-Nada.- Dije doblando la lista. Hayate trató de agarrar la lista, pero fui más rápida y la metí en mi bolso antes de que ella pudiera cogerla.

-Regla número uno. No hay tal cosa como notas para coquetear.-

-Hay una excepción a toda regla.-

-¡Y tú no la eres!- Agarró dos bolsas plásticas del asiento trasero y giró saliendo del coche. Tan pronto como salí, ella utilizó su brazo bueno para lanzar las bolsas por encima del capote del Neon hacia mí.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunté cogiendo las bolsas. Las manijas estaban atadas y no podía ver dentro, pero la base inconfundible de un maldito tacón de punta amenazó con salir a través del plástico.

-Son casi ocho y medio.- Dijo Hayate -Cuero de tiburón. Es más fácil encajar en el papel cuando pareces formar parte.-

-No puedo caminar con tacones altos.-

-Lo bueno es que no son altos, entonces.-

- Parecen altos.- Dije ojeando el tacón de punta saliente.-

- Casi cinco pulgadas. Dejan de llamarse "altos" antes de cuatro.-

Maravilloso. Si no me rompo el cuello, podría llegar a humillarme mientras le sonsaco los secretos de mi compañera Ef.

-Éste es el trato.- Dijo Hayate mientras andábamos por la acera de las puertas delanteras -Soy invitada por un par de personas. Cuantos más mejor, ¿bien?-

-¿Quién?- Pregunté sintiendo los profundos retorcijones de que algo andaba mal en la boca de mi estómago.

-Veyron y Yunno.- Antes de que tuviera tiempo para decirle a Hayate exactamente lo malo que pensé que era esta idea, ella dijo: - Momento de la verdad. Me he estado viendo un poco con Veyron. A escondidas.-

-¿Qué?-

-Deberías ver su casa. Bruce Wayne no puede competir. O sus padres son traficantes de drogas en América del Sur o vienen realmente de una familia adinerada. Y dado que no los he conocido aún, no podría decir cuál.-

Estaba perpleja como para hablar. Mi boca se abrió y se cerró, pero nada salió.

-¿Cuándo pasó esto?- Finalmente pude preguntar.

-Justamente casi después de aquella fatídica mañana en Enzo's.-

-¿Fatídica? Hayate, no tenías idea...

-Espero que hayan llegado primero y hayan reservado una mesa. – Dijo estirando su cuello mientras ojeaba a la muchedumbre amontonada alrededor de las puertas -No quiero esperar. Estoy seriamente a dos cortos minutos de morir de hambre.- Agarré a Hayate por su codo bueno, empujándola a un lado.

- Hay algo que necesito decirte...-

- Lo sé, lo sé. - Dijo ella - Crees que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que Yunno me atacara el domingo por la noche. Bueno, creo que estás confundiendo a Yunno con Ef. Y después de que hagas algo detectivesco esta noche, los hechos me apoyarán. Créeme, quiero saber quién me atacó tanto como tú, probablemente aún más. Es personal ahora. Y dado que estamos aconsejándonos la una a la otra, ésta es la mía. Mantente alejada de

Ef. Solo para estar segura.-

- Me alegro de que pienses esto detenidamente.- Dije concisamente- Pero aquí la cosa es que encontré un artículo...- Las puertas del Bordeline² se abrieron. Una fresca ola de calor llevaba el olor de limas y cilantro circulando hacia nosotras, junto con el sonido de un grupo de mariachis a través de los altavoces.

- Bienvenidas al Bordeline.- Un camarero nos saludó - ¿Solo ustedes dos esta noche?- Yunno estaba parado detrás de el dentro, en el tenue vestíbulo. Nos vimos el uno al otro al mismo momento. Su boca sonrió pero sus ojos no lo hicieron.

- Señoritas. - Dijo él frotando sus manos mientras se acercaba-Lucen magníficas, como siempre.- Mi piel se erizó.

-¿Dónde está tu compañero de crimen? - Preguntó Hayate echando un vistazo alrededor del vestíbulo. Faroles de papel colgando desde el techo, y un mural de un pueblo mexicano abarcaban dos paredes. Las mesas de espera se llenaron a la capacidad. No había señal de Veyron.

-Malas noticias.- Dijo Yunno -El hombre está enfermo. Vas a tener que conformarte conmigo.-

-¿Enfermo?- Demandó Hayate -¿Cómo que enfermo? ¿Qué clase de excusa es enfermo?-

-Enfermo como un brote en ambos brazos.- Hayate se estrujó su nariz.

-Demasiada información.- Todavía estaba teniendo un mal momento comprendiendo la idea de que algo estaba pasando entre Hayate y Veyron. Ninguna parte de mí se sentía cómoda con la idea de Hayate pasando tiempo a solas con Veyron. No necesariamente por lo desagradable que fuera o por lo poco que sabía de él, sino porque la única cosa que sabía es que: él era amigo íntimo de Yunno.

El camarero reunió tres menús de un compartimiento pequeño y nos llevó a una mesa tan cerca de la cocina que podía sentir el fuego de los hornos atravesando las paredes. A nuestra izquierda estaba la barra de salsas. A nuestra derecha las puertas de vidrio húmedo con condensación que conducía hacia un patio. Mi blusa de popelina ya se adhería a mi espalda. Mi sudor podría haber tenido más que ver con la noticia de Hayate y Veyron que con el calor, como sea.

-¿Está bien?- El camarero preguntó gesticulando hacia la mesa.

-Está perfecto.- Dijo Yunno encogiéndose de hombros para quitarse su chaqueta de aviador -Me encanta este lugar. Si el espacio no te hace sudar, la comida lo hará.- La sonrisa del camarero se amplio.

-Ha estado aquí antes. ¿Puedo sugerirle empezar con patatas fritas y nuestra salsa más reciente de jalapeño? Es más picante todavía.-

-Me gustan las cosas picantes.- Dijo Yunno.

Estaba bastante segura de que estaba siendo sarcástico. Había sido demasiado generosa en pensar que él no era tan bajo como Kyrie. Había sido demasiado generosa sobre su carácter, punto. Especialmente ahora que sabía que había sido investigado por presunto asesinato junto con quién sabe cuántos otros esqueletos en su armario. El camarero se le dirigió evaluándolo una vez más.

-Volveré enseguida con patatas fritas y salsa. Su camarera estará aquí dentro de poco para tomar sus órdenes.-

Hayate se dejó caer en la primera silla. Me deslicé a su lado y Yunno tomó asiento frente a mí. Nuestros ojos conectaron, y había un deje de algo oscuro en los suyos. Resentimiento, muy probablemente. Quizás incluso hostilidad. Me preguntaba si él sabía que yo había visto el artículo.

-El púrpura es tu color, Nanoha- Dijo él gesticulando hacia mi bufanda mientras la aflojaba de mi cuello y la ataba alrededor de la manija de mi bolso - Ilumina tus ojos.- Hayate golpeó mi pie. Ella en realidad pensaba que él se refería a un cumplido.

-Así que, - Le dije a Yunno con una sonrisa forzada -¿por qué no nos hablas de la preparatoria Kinghorn?-

-Sí- Intervino Hayate -¿Hay sociedades secretas allí? ¿Como en las películas?-

-¿Qué decir? Gran escuela. Fin de la historia.- Tomó su menú y lo examinó -¿A alguien le interesa un aperitivo? Yo invito.-

-Si es tan genial, ¿por qué te trasferiste?- Encontré sus ojos y le sostuve la mirada. Muy ligeramente, arqueé mis cejas, desafiante. Un músculo en la mandíbula de Yunno saltó justo antes de que él esbozara una sonrisa.

-Las chicas. Escuché que eran mucho más finas por estos lados. El rumor demostró ser cierto.- Me giñó el ojo y una sensación de hielo pasó de mi cabeza a mis pies.

-¿Por qué Jules no se transfirió también? - Preguntó Hayate - Podríamos haber sido los cuatro fantásticos, solo con un poco más de vigor. Los fenomenales cuatro.-

-Los padres de Veyron están obsesionados con su educación. Lo juro por mi vida, está yendo directo a la cima. El chico no puede detenerse. Quiero decir, lo confieso, lo hago bien en la escuela, mejor que la mayoría. Pero nadie supera a Veyron. Él es un dios académico.- La mirada soñadora regresó a los ojos de Hayate.

-Nunca he conocido a sus padres.- Dijo ella -Las dos veces que he ido, o están fuera de la ciudad o están trabajando.-

-Trabajan mucho.- Yunno estuvo de acuerdo, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el menú, haciendo difícil para mí leer algo en ellos.

-¿Dónde trabajan?- pregunté. Yunno tomó un largo sorbo de su agua. Me pareció como si estuviera ganando tiempo mientras inventaba una respuesta.

-Diamantes. Pasan mucho tiempo en África y Australia-

-No sabía que Australia era grande en el negocio de diamantes.- Dije.

-Sí, tampoco yo. - Dijo Hayate. De hecho, estaba bastante segura de que Australia no tenía diamantes. Punto.

-¿Por qué están viviendo en Uminari?- Pregunté -¿Por qué no en África?- Yunno estudió su menú más intensamente.

-¿Qué van a pedir ambas? Estoy pensando en fajitas de carne, se ven buenas.-

-Si los padres de Veyron están en el negocio de diamantes, apuesto a que saben bastante sobre escoger el anillo de compromiso perfecto.- Dijo Hayate-Siempre he querido una esmeralda-corte gema.- Le di una patada a Hayate debajo de la mesa. Ella me pinchó con su tenedor.

-Oww.- Dije. Nuestra camarera llegó a la punta de la mesa al tiempo justo para preguntar.

-¿Algo de beber?- Elliot miró por encima de su menú, primero a mí, luego a Hayate.

-Coca-cola light.-dijo ella.

-Agua con rodajas de limón, por favor.- Dije.

La camarera regresó sorprendentemente rápido con nuestras bebidas. Su regreso fue mi excusa para dejar la mesa e iniciar la primera fase del plan, y Hayate me lo recordó con un segundo pinchazo bajo la mesa con su tenedor.

-Hayate,- Dije a través de mis dientes -¿quisieras acompañarme al servicio de damas?- De repente no quería seguir adelante con el plan. No quería dejar a Hayate sola con Yunno. Lo que quería era sacarla, hablarle de la investigación de asesinato y luego encontrar alguna forma de hacer que Yunno y Veyron desaparecieran de nuestras vidas.

-¿Por qué no vas sola? Creo que sería un mejor plan.- Ella gesticuló con su cabeza hacia el bar y articuló "ve", al mismo tiempo haciendo discretos movimientos de salir debajo de la mesa.

-Planeaba ir sola, pero realmente me gustaría que me acompañaras.-

-¿Qué pasa con las chicas? - Dijo Yunno plantando una sonrisa entre nosotras -Lo juro, nunca he conocido a una chica que pueda ir al baño sola.- Se inclinó hacia adelante y sonrió con complicidad -Déjenme participar del secreto. En serio, les pagaré cinco dólares por cada uno.- Alcanzó su bolsillo trasero - Diez, si puedo ir y ver cuál es el problema tan grande.- Hayate destelló una sonrisa.

-Pervertido. No te olvides de esto.- Me dijo ella, refiriéndose a las bolsas en mis brazos. Las cejas de Yunno se arquearon. -Basura. -Hayate le explicó a él con un toque sarcástico -Nuestro cubo de basura está lleno. Mi madre me preguntó si podía tirar esto ya que estaba saliendo.- Yunno no parecía creerle, y a Hayate no perecía que le importara.

Me levanté, mis brazos cargaron con el equipo del traje, y tragué mi ardiente frustración. Moviéndome a través de las mesas, tomé el pasillo que conduce de vuelta a los baños. El corredor estaba pintado de terracota y estaba decorado con máscaras, sombreros de paja y muñecas de madera. Hacía más calor aquí y sequé mi frente. El plan ahora era terminar con esto tan rápido como fuera posible. Tan pronto como volviera a la mesa, formularía una excusa sobre tener que salir, y empujaría a Hayate hacia afuera. Con o sin consentimiento. Después de echar una ojeada por debajo de tres casillas del servicio de damas y confirmar que estaba sola. Cerré la puerta principal y vacié el contenido de las bolsas en el mostrador. Una peluca rubio platino, un sostén de copa púrpura, un top de tirantes negro, una minifalda de tachuelas, medias de malla rosado encendido y un par de zapatos de tacón de punta talla ocho y medio de cuero de tiburón. Metí el sostén y el top de tirantes y las medias de malla de nuevo dentro de las bolsas. Después de quitarme mis jeans, me puse la minifalda. Metí mi cabello debajo de la peluca y me apliqué el lápiz labial. Me cubrí con una generosa capa resplandeciente de brillo labial.

-Puedes hacer esto.- Le dije a mi reflejo, saltando la capa de brillo y presionando mis labios juntos -Puedes actuar a lo Kyrie Florian. Seducir a hombres por secretos. ¿Tan difícil puede ser?-

Me quité mis lustrosos mocasines, los metí en la bolsa junto con mis jeans, luego tiré la bolsa debajo del mostrador, fuera de la vista.

-Además,- Continúe -no hay nada de malo en sacrificar un poco de orgullo por información secreta. Si quieres enfocar esto con una perspectiva morbosa, aún podrías hablar si no tienes respuesta, podrías terminar muerta. Porque te guste o no, alguien allí fuera quiere hacerte daño.- Balanceé los tacones de cuero tiburón en mi línea de visión. No eran las cosas más feas que hubiese visto. De hecho, podrían ser considerados sexys. Kyrie es de temperatura fría. Me los até y practiqué caminando por el baño varias veces. Dos minutos después fácilmente me dirigí hacia la barra del bar.

El camarero me miró.

-¿Dieciséis?- Supuso -¿Diecisiete?- Parecía más o menos diez años mayor que yo y tenía el pelo castaño en entradas que llevaba bastante afeitado. Un aro de plata colgaba de su oreja derecha. Camiseta blanca y levis's. No se veía mal… ni bien, tampoco.

-No soy una consumidora menor de edad.- Le dije fuertemente por encima de la música y la circulante conversación -Estoy esperando a un amigo. Tengo una gran vista de las puertas aquí.- Recuperé la lista de preguntas de mi bolso y discretamente coloqué el papel debajo de un salero de vidrio.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el camarero limpiando sus manos en una toalla y gesticulando hacia la lista. Deslicé la lista más allá bajo el salero.

-Nada.- Dije toda inocente. Él levantó una ceja. Decidí ser sencilla con la verdad. -Es una lista… de compras. Tengo que comprar algunos comestibles. Para mi madre de camino a casa.- ¿Qué pasó con coquetear? Me pregunté. ¿Qué pasó con la Kyrie Florian? Él me dio una mirada escrutadora que decidí que no todo era negativo.

-Después de trabajar en este empleo durante cinco años, soy bastante bueno descubriendo mentirosos.-

-No soy una mentirosa.- Dije -Quizás estaba mintiendo hace un momento, pero es solo una mentira. Una pequeña mentira no te hace ser un mentiroso.-

-Pareces una periodista.- Dijo él.

-Trabajo para el sitio web de mi escuela.- Quería sacudirme. Los periodistas no infundían confianza en la gente. La gente generalmente sospechaba de los periodistas -Pero no estoy trabajando esta noche.- Corregí rápidamente -Estrictamente noche de placer. Nada de trabajo, ni base de datos, nada en absoluto.- Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio decidí que la mejor jugada era aventurarme primero. Aclaré mi garganta y dije: -¿Es el Borderline el lugar predilecto de empleo para estudiantes de secundaria?-

-Tenemos a muchos, sí. Camareras y ayudantes, y por el estilo.-

-¿En serio? - Dije fingiendo sorpresa - Tal vez conozca algunos de ellos. Pregúntame.

El camarero alzó sus ojos hacia el techo y se rascó sobre su barbilla. Su mirada en blanco no inspiraba mi confianza. Por no mencionar que no tenía mucho tiempo. Yunno podría estar echando drogas mortales a la coca-cola light de Hayate.

-¿Qué tal Ef Testarossa?- Pregunté -¿Ella trabaja aquí?-

-¿Ef? Sí, trabaja aquí. Un par de noches y fines de semana.-

-¿Estaba trabajando el domingo por la noche?- Intenté no sonar demasiado curiosa, pero necesitaba saber si era posible para Ef haber estado en el muelle. Ella dijo que tenía una fiesta en la costa, pero quizás sus planes habían cambiado. Si alguien verificaba que estaba en el trabajo el domingo por la noche, podría descartar su participación en el ataque de Hayate.

-¿El domingo?- Dijo indiferente -Las noches son agitadas. Intenta con las camareras. Una de ellas lo recordará. Todos se ríen por nada y son un poco chiflados cuando ella está por ahí.- Él sonrió como si yo pudiera de alguna manera simpatizar con ellos.

-¿Podría tener acceso a su solicitud de trabajo?- Incluyendo la dirección de su casa.

-Eso sería un no.-

-Solo por curiosidad.- Dije -¿Sabes si es posible poder ser contratado aquí si tienes un crimen en tu expediente?

-¿Un crimen?- Soltó una gran carcajada -¿Estás bromeando?-

-Está bien, quizás no un crimen, pero ¿qué tal un delito menor?- Extendió las palmas de sus manos en el mostrador y se acercó.

-No.- Su tono había cambiado de divertido a insultante.

-Eso es bueno. Es realmente bueno saberlo.- Me acomodé de nuevo sobre la butaca del bar y sentí la piel de mis muslos cociéndose como plástico. Estaba sudando. Si la regla número uno de coqueteo no estaba en la lista, estaba bastante segura que la regla número dos no era sudar. Consulté mi lista. -¿Sabes si Ef alguna vez tuvo una orden judicial? ¿Tiene historial de fugitivo?- Sospeché que el camarero estaba sintiendo una mala vibración sobre mí, y decidí lanzar todas mis preguntas en un último esfuerzo... antes de que él me echara de la barra..., o peor, que me sacara del restaurante por acoso y conducta sospechosa - ¿Ella tiene novia?- Dije bruscamente.

-Ve y pregúntale.- Dijo él. Parpadeé.

-Ella no trabaja esta noche.- A la amplia sonrisa del camarero, mi estómago parecía desmoronarse. -Ella no trabaja esta noche… ¿o sí?- Pregunté, mi voz avanzando lentamente hasta la octava - ¡Se supone que ella tiene el martes libre!-

-Normalmente, sí. Pero está cubriendo a Benji que está en el hospital. Ruptura de apéndice.-

-¿Te refieres a que Ef está aquí? ¿En este momento?- Miré por encima de mi hombro, peinando mi peluca para cubrir mi perfil mientras escaneaba el área en busca de ella.

-Entró de vuelta a la cocina hace unos minutos.- Yo ya estaba retirándome del banquillo de la barra.

-Creo que dejé el coche arrancado. ¡Pero fue genial hablar contigo!- Me apuré lo más que pude para llegar al baño.

Ya dentro del baño de damas, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, inhalé un par de veces con mi espalda pegada a la puerta, y luego fui al lavamanos y esparcí agua fría sobre mi cara. Ef iba a descubrir que la estuve espiando. Mi memorable actuación garantizaría eso. En apariencia, esto era malo porque, bueno, era humillante. Pero cuando lo pensé, debía reconocer el hecho de que Ef era muy reservada. A la gente reservada no le gustaba que husmearan en sus vidas. ¿Cómo actuaría cuando supiera que la tenía bajo una lupa gigante? Ahora me preguntaba qué me había llevado allí, ya que por dentro no creía que Ef fuese la chica/chico con la máscara de ski. Quizás ella tenía secretos oscuros, perturbantes, pero andar correteando por ahí con una máscara de ski no era uno de ellos. Cerré la llave, y cuando miré hacia arriba, la cara de Ef estaba reflejada en el espejo. Grité y me di media vuelta. No estaba sonriendo, ni tampoco parecía entretenida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Dije jadeando.

-Trabajo aquí.-

- Me refiero a aquí. ¿Es que acaso no tienen ustedes un baño para el personal?-

-Estoy empezando a pensar que me estás siguiendo. Cada vez que me doy la vuelta, tú estás ahí.-

-Quería invitar a Hayate a salir.- Expliqué -Estuvo en el hospital. - Yo sonaba a la defensiva. Estaba segura de que eso me haría ver más culpable -Nunca pensé en toparme contigo. Supuestamente estás en tu noche libre. ¿Y de qué estás hablando? Cada vez que me doy la vuelta, tú estás ahí.- La mirada de Ef era aguda, intimidante, inquisidora. Calculaba cada una de mis palabras, cada uno de mis movimientos.

-¿Quieres explicar tu pelo chabacano? - Me arranqué la peluca y la tiré sobre la encimera.

-¿Quieres explicar dónde has estado? Has faltado los últimos dos días a la escuela.- Estaba casi segura de que Ef no me contaría sobre su paradero.

-Jugando Paintball. ¿Qué hacías en la barra?-

-Hablaba con el Barman. ¿Acaso es un crimen?- Equilibrando una mano contra la encimera, levanté mi pie para desabrochar un tacón de cuero de tiburón. Me incliné ligeramente y tan pronto como lo hice, la lista de preguntas que hice voló de mi escote y cayó al suelo. Me arrodillé para tomarlo, pero Ef fue más rápida. La sostuvo sobre su cabeza mientras yo saltaba para obtenerla.-¡Devuélvemela!-

-¿Tiene Ef alguna orden de restricción? ¿Es Ef una delincuente?

-¡Dá-me-lo!- Dije entre dientes furiosamente. Ef soltó una risa por lo bajo, y supe que había visto la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Ef tiene novia?- Ella puso el papel en su bolsillo trasero. Estaba muy tentada de ir tras el, a pesar de su ubicación. Se echó hacia atrás en la encimera y niveló nuestros ojos. -Si vas a buscar información por ahí, preferiría que me preguntaras a mí.-

-Esas preguntas- Hice señas hacia donde la había escondido -eran una broma. Hayate las escribió.- Añadí en una racha de inspiración -Es su culpa.-

-Conozco tu letra, Nanoha.-

-Bueno, ok, está bien. - Empecé buscando una respuesta inteligente, pero me demoré mucho y perdí mi oportunidad.

-No tengo ninguna orden de restricción. No he cometido ningún delito.- Incliné mi barbilla hacia arriba.

-¿Novia?- Me dije que no me importaba cómo respondiera a eso. Cualquiera de las dos iba bien conmigo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-

-Trataste de besarme.- Le recordé -Lo convertiste en algo de mi incumbencia.-

La sombra de una sonrisa pirata merodeó por su boca. Tuve la impresión de que estaba recordando cada detalle de ese casi-beso, incluyendo mi gemido/suspiro.

-Ex novia.- Dijo después de un momento. Mi estómago se cayó tan pronto como un repentino pensamiento saltó en mi mente. ¿Qué pasaba si la chica de Delphie y del atentado contra Hayate era la ex de Ef? ¿Qué pasaba si me había visto hablando con Ef en las máquinas tragaperras y, erróneamente, había asumido que había mucho más en nuestra relación? Si seguía sintiendo atracción por Ef, tenía sentido que ella estuviese lo suficientemente celosa como para seguirme por ahí. Unas pocas piezas del puzzle parecían encajar… Entonces Ef dijo -Pero ella no anda por aquí.-

-¿A qué te refieres con que no anda por aquí?-

-Se ha ido. Nunca volverá.-

-¿Te refieres a que… está muerta?- Pregunté. Ef no lo negó. Mi estómago se sintió repentinamente pesado y retorcido. No lo había esperado. Ef había tenido una novia, y ahora estaba muerta. La puerta del baño de damas sonó cuando alguien intentó entrar. Había olvidado que la había cerrado con llave, lo que me hizo dudar acerca de cómo entró Ef. Podría haber tenido una llave, o podría haber otra explicación. Una explicación acerca de la cual probablemente no querría pensar, como flotar bajo la puerta como el aire. Como el humo.

-Necesito volver a trabajar.- Dijo Ef. Me echó una ojeada que perduró un poco más bajo mis caderas -Falda asesina. Piernas mortales.- Antes de que pudiese tener un pensamiento coherente, ella ya estaba pasando a través de la puerta. La anciana mujer que esperaba para entrar me miró, luego miró sobre su hombro a Ef, quien ya había desaparecido en el vestíbulo.

-Cariño.- Me dijo -Se ve tan resbaladiza como el jabón.-

-Buena descripción.- Mascullé. Ella sacudió su corto, gris y ondulado cabello.

-Una chica se podría enjabonar con un jabón como ése.-

Después de que me puse mi ropa nuevamente, volví a la mesa y me deslicé al lado de Hayate. Yunno chequeó su reloj y levantó una ceja hacia mí.

-Lo siento, me fui por mucho rato.- Dije -¿Me perdí algo?-

-No.- Dijo Hayate -Lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo de siempre.- Ella golpeó mi rodilla, y la pregunta se amplió. "¿Bien?" Antes de que pudiese devolverle el golpe, Yunno dijo:

-Te perdiste a la camarera, te pedí un burrito rojo.- Una sonrisa espeluznante tiró las comisuras de su boca. Vi mi oportunidad.

-En realidad, no estoy segura de que desee comer.- Puse cara de estar nauseabunda, que no estaba del todo fingida -Creo que cogí lo que Veyron tiene.-

-Oh, mujer. ¿Te sientes bien?- Sacudí mi cabeza. -Buscaré a nuestra camarera y le diré que caliente la comida.- Sugirió Hayate buscando las llaves en su cartera.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- Dijo Yunno sonando sólo medio en broma.

-En otra ocasión.- Dijo Hayate.

Bingo, pensé.

* * *

Regresé a casa antes de tiempo. Giré la llave en la cerradura, tomé el picaporte y golpeé mi cadera contra la puerta. Llamé a mi madre unas horas antes de la cena, y estaba en la oficina tratando de atar algunos cabos sueltos, no estaba segura de cuándo regresaría a casa, y yo esperaba encontrar la casa tranquila, oscura y fría. Al tercer empujón, la puerta cedió y arrojé mi bolsa de mano en la oscuridad, y luego luché con la llave que seguía atascada en la cerradura. Desde la noche que vino Ef, el seguro había desarrollado un carácter codicioso. Me preguntaba si Shamal se había dado cuenta de eso temprano en el día.

-Dame la llave, tonta.- Dije dejándola libre.

El reloj de pared en el pasillo marcaba la hora, y ocho dongs resonaron fuerte en el silencio. Yo iba caminando a la sala para prender la estufa de leña, cuando se oyó un susurro de tela y un bajo crujido en la habitación. Yo grité.

-¡Nanoha!- grito mi madre arrojando una manta y luchando en una posición de sentado en el sofá -¿Qué diablos te pasa?- Yo tenía una mano sobre mi corazón y la otra contra la pared, como apoyo.

-Me has asustado.-

-Me quedé dormida. Si te hubiera oído llegar, hubiera dicho algo.- Ella se quitó el pelo de la cara y parpadeó somnolientamente -¿Qué hora es?-

Me desplomé en el sillón más cercano mientras trataba de recuperar mi ritmo cardíaco normal. Mi imaginación había evocado un par de ojos despiadados detrás de un pasamontañas, tenía un enorme deseo de decirle a mi madre todo sobre la forma en que se había arrojado al Neon y su papel como atacante de Hayate. Me estaba acosando y era violento. Nos gustaría obtener nuevas cerraduras en las puertas. Y parecía lógico que la policía se involucrara. Me sentiría mucho más segura con un oficial estacionado afuera.

-Yo iba a caminar para lograr esto, - Mi madre me dijo interrumpiendo mi proceso de pensamiento -pero no estoy segura de que el momento perfecto se vaya a presentar por sí mismo.- Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?- Ella dio un suspiro largo y problemático.

-Estoy pensando en poner la casa en venta.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Hemos estado luchando durante un año, y no estoy ganando tanto como yo esperaba. Consideré el tomar un segundo empleo, pero honestamente, no estoy segura de que haya suficientes horas en el día.- Ella se rió sin ningún rastro de humor - El pago de Shamal es modesto, pero es dinero extra que no tenemos. La única otra cosa en la que he pensado es mudarnos a una casa más pequeña. O un apartamento.-

-Pero esta es nuestra casa.- Todos mis recuerdos están aquí. El recuerdo de mi padre esta aquí. No podía creer que ella no se sintiera igual. Haría lo que fuera por permanecer aquí.

-Le daré tres meses más a esto.- Ella dijo - Pero no quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas.- Después de eso sabía que no podría hablarle a mi madre sobre el chico con pasamontañas. Ella dejaría el trabajo mañana. Obtendría un trabajo local, y no habría absolutamente otra forma más que vender la granja. -Hablemos de algo más alegre.- dijo empujando en su boca una sonrisa -¿Cómo estuvo la cena?-

-Bien.- Dije malhumoradamente.

-¿Y Hayate-chan? ¿Cómo se está recuperando?-

-Ella puede regresar a la escuela mañana.- Mi madre sonrío con ironía.

-Fue bueno que se rompiera el brazo izquierdo. De otra forma no sería capaz de tomar notas en clase, y solo puedo imaginar lo decepcionante que hubiera sido para ella.-

-Ha, ha. Voy a hacer chocolate caliente. - Me detuve y señalé por encima de mi hombro hacia la cocina -¿Quieres un poco?-

-En realidad, suena perfecto. Encenderé el fuego.- Después de un rápido viaje a la cocina a por tazas, azúcar y cacao, regresé para encontrar a mi madre con una tetera con agua en la estufa de leña. Me posé sobre el brazo del sofá y le entregué una taza.

-¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de papá?- Pregunté esforzándome por parecer casual. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que discutir sobre papá nos llevara a un festival de lágrimas, algo que esperaba evadir. Mamá se sentó en el sofá y puso su pie sobre la mesita de café.

-No lo sabía hasta que estábamos casados, después de un año.- Esa no era la respuesta que yo esperaba.

-Entonces… ¿por qué te casaste con él?-

-Porque pensé que estaba enamorada. Y cuando crees que estás enamorada, estás dispuesta a resistir y hacer que funcione hasta que sea amor.-

-¿Estabas asustada?-

-¿De casarme con él?- Se rió -Esa era la parte emocionante. Comprar el vestido, reservar la capilla, usar el anillo de compromiso.- Me imaginé la sonrisa malcriada de Ef.

-¿Alguna vez estuviste asustada de papá?-

-Siempre que los Patriots perdían.-

Siempre que los Patriots perdían, mi padre iba al garage y sacaba la motosierra. Dos otoños atrás se había dirigido con la motosierra al bosque detrás de la propiedad y cortó 10 árboles y los convirtió en leña. Nosotras todavía teníamos más de la mitad de la pila para quemar poco a poco.

Mi madre dio unas palmaditas en el sofá a un lado de ella, y me acurruqué a un lado de ella, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo extraño.- Dije.

-Yo también.-

-Me asusta que olvidaré cómo era. No en las fotos, sino dando vueltas en un sábado por la mañana, haciendo huevos revueltos.- Mi madre enlazó sus dedos con los míos.

-Tú siempre has sido muy parecida a él, desde el principio.-

-¿De verdad?- Me senté -¿De qué forma?-

-Él era un buen estudiante, muy dedicado. No era muy llamativo o comunicativo, pero la gente lo respetaba.-

-¿Papá alguna vez fue… misterioso?-Ella dio una risa sorprendida.

-¿Shiro Takamachi? ¿El contador mas ético del mundo… rebelde?- Ella dio un carraspeo teatral -¡Dios no lo quiera! Usó su cabello largo por un tiempo. Era lacio y oscuro, casi negro. Entonces… pregunto, ¿qué nos llevó a este tema?- No tenía idea de cómo explicarle mis conflictos sentimentales por Ef a mi madre. No tenía idea de cómo explicarle la etapa "EF". Mi madre probablemente estaba esperando una descripción que incluía los nombres de sus padres, su Coeficiente Intelectual, la variedad de deportes que jugaba, las escuelas a las que planeaba entrar. No quería alarmarla diciendo que estaba dispuesta a apostar mis ahorros bancarios a que Ef tenía una hoja de antecedentes criminales.- ¿Hay algún chico en espacial, Nanoha-chan?-Me tense un poco, y el silencio se prolongo un poco mas.

-¿Que pasaría… si no fuera… un chico. Si no mas bien… una chica?-

-¿Una chica?-dijo algo sorprendida- Pues… no me lo esperaba… pero, eso no importa mientras tu seas feliz Nanoha-chan…-

-Hay una chica.- Dije incapaz de contener una sonrisa al pensar en Ef -Hemos estado saliendo últimamente. La mayoría por cosas de la escuela.-

-Ooh, saliendo… - Dijo misteriosamente -Bueno. ¿Está en el club de ajedrez? ¿En el consejo escolar? ¿El quipo de tennis?-

-Le gusta el billar.- Ofrecí optimista.

-Oh… Billar…-dijo algo decepcionada- Suena… Interesante.-

-Ella es… interesante…-sonreí de vuelta, si, sin duda Ef era interesante, si, misteriosa y peligrosa también, pero eso solo la hacia mas especial-

El teléfono sonó y mi madre se estiró a través del sofá para contestar. Diez segundos al teléfono y se dejó caer en el sofá con una mano en la frente.

-No, no es problema. Iré y los recogeré, y los llevaré a primera hora mañana por la mañana.-

-¿Hugo?- Pregunté después de que colgó. Hugo era el jefe de mi madre y a decir verdad, él siempre llama poniéndola de mal humor. Una vez, la llamó al trabajo un domingo porque no sabía cómo funcionaba la fotocopiadora.

-Dejó unos papeles sin terminar en la oficina y necesita que pase por ellos. Tengo que hacer copias, pero no estaré fuera más de una hora. ¿Ya terminaste la tarea?-

-Todavía no.-

-Entonces me diré que no podríamos pasar tiempo juntas aunque estuviera aquí.- Suspiró y se puso de pie -¿Te veo en una hora?-

-Dile a Hugo que debería pagarte más.- Se rió.

-Mucho más.- Tan pronto como tuve la casa para mí sola, limpié la mesa de la cocina de los platos del desayuno y busqué mis libros de texto, Inglés, Historia mundial, Biología. Armada solo con un flamante lápiz nuevo del número dos, abrí el libro de encima y me puse a trabajar. Quince minutos después mi mente se rebeló, negándose a digerir otro párrafo del sistema feudal europeo.

Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo Ef después del trabajo, ¿la tarea? Difícil de creer. ¿Comiendo pizza y viendo basketball por televisión? Tal vez, pero no lo sentía correcto. ¿Haciendo apuestas y jugando al billar en el Arcade Bo? Parecía una buena suposición.

Tenía el inexplicable deseo de conducir hacia Bo y defender mi comportamiento anterior, pero el pensamiento fue rápidamente puesto en perspectiva por el simple hecho de que no tenía tiempo. Mamá regresaría a casa en menos tiempo que la media hora que me lleva conducir hasta ahí. Sin mencionar que Ef no era el tipo de chica al que podías salir a buscar y dar con ella. En el pasado nuestros encuentros habían ocurrido en su horario, no el mío. Siempre.

Subí las escaleras para ponerme algo más cómodo. Empujé la puerta del cuarto y di tres pequeños pasos dentro antes de detenerme. Los cajones de la cómoda estaban revueltos, la ropa esparcida por el piso. La cama destrozada. Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas, colgando inclinadas de las bisagras. Libros y fotografías enmarcadas por todo el suelo. Vi el reflejo de movimiento en la ventana de la habitación y me di la vuelta.

Él se detuvo detrás de mí, vestido de pies a cabeza de negro y con pasamontañas. Mi cabeza estaba en un torbellino de niebla, apenas comenzaba a transmitirle a mis piernas que corrieran, cuando abrió la ventana de par en par y se agachó con agilidad. Bajé las escaleras de tres en tres. Me arrojé por la barandilla, volé por el pasillo hacia la cocina y marqué al 911.

Quince minutos después una patrulla apareció en la entrada. Temblando, abrí la puerta y dejé entrar a los dos oficiales. El primer oficial que entró era alto, delgado y de cabello largo atado en una coleta. El otro era alto, más atlético y tenía el cabello casi tan negro, pero corto alrededor de sus orejas. Tez mediterránea, cara simétrica. Ambos de ojos azules oscuros. Se presentaron ellos solos, el oficial de cabello negro era el detective Harlawon. Su compañero era el detective Acouss.

-¿Eres Nanoha Takamachi?- Pregunto el detective Acouss. Yo asentí. -¿Tus padres están en casa?-

-Mi madre se fue unos minutos antes de que llamara al 911.-

-Entonces, ¿estás en casa sola?-Otro asentimiento.-¿Por qué no nos dices qué es lo que pasó?- Preguntó cruzando sus brazos y separando las piernas, mientras el detective Harlawon caminaba un poco por la casa y observaba alrededor.

-Llegué a casa a las 8 e hice un poco de tarea. Cuando subí a mi habitación, lo vi a él. Todo era un desastre. Destrozó toda mi habitación.-

-¿Lo reconoció?-

-Él usaba un pasamontañas. Y las luces estaban apagadas.-

-¿Alguna señal en particular? ¿Tatuajes?-

-No.-

-¿Estatura?, ¿Peso?- Profundicé a regañadientes en mi memoria a corto plazo. Yo no quería revivir el momento, pero era importante que yo recordara las pistas.

-Peso medio, pero un poco en el lado alto. Más o menos del mismo tamaño que el detective Harlawon.-

-¿Dijo algo?- Sacudí mi cabeza. El detective Harlawon reapareció y dijo a su compañero:

-Todo claro.- Luego subió al segundo piso. Las tablas del suelo crujían a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo abriendo y cerrando puertas. El detective Acouss se dirigió a la puerta delantera e inspeccionó el cerrojo.

-¿La puerta estaba abierta o dañada cuando regresaste a casa?-

-No, usé mi llave para abrir. Mi madre estaba dormida en la sala.- El detective Harlawon apareció en la cima de las escaleras.

-¿Puedes mostrarnos cuál es el daño?- El detective Acouss y yo subimos las escaleras juntos, me abrí camino por el pasillo hasta donde estaba el detective Harlawon, justo dentro de mi dormitorio con las manos en las caderas, inspeccionando cuidadosamente mi habitación. Me quedé perfectamente inmóvil. Un hormigueo de temores se arrastraron a través de mí. Mi cama estaba hecha, mi pijama se encontraba sobre la almohada, tal como lo había dejado por la mañana. Mis cajones estaban en su lugar, las fotografías enmarcadas encima. El baúl al pie de mi cama estaba cerrado. El suelo estaba limpio. En la ventana colgaban cortinas largas y lisas, una a cada lado de la ventana cerrada. -Dice que vio al intruso.- Dijo el detective Harlawon.

Miraba abajo hacia mí con ojos duros que no se perdían nada. Ojos que eran expertos en detectar mentiras. Me detuve dentro del cuarto, pero desprendía el mismo toque familiar de confort y seguridad. Había una nota subyacente de violación y amenaza. Miré fijamente a la ventana tratando de mantener mi mano firme.

-Cuando entré él saltó por la ventana.- El detective Harlawon se asomó por la ventana.

-Es una larga caída hasta el suelo.- Observó él e intentó abrir la ventana -¿La aseguraste después de que se fuera?-

-No, corrí abajo por las escaleras y llamé al 911.-

-Alguien la aseguró.- El detective Harlawon continuaba viéndome con ojos mordaces, su boca presionada en una línea rígida.

-No estoy seguro de que alguien pueda huir después de un salto como ese.- dijo el detective Acouss uniéndose con su compañero junto a la ventana -Serían afortunados si salieran con una pierna rota.-

-Tal vez no saltó, tal vez subió por el árbol.- El detective Harlawon sacudió su mano alrededor.

-Bueno. ¿Qué es? ¿Trepó o saltó? Pudo haberte empujado y salir fuera por la puerta principal. Esa sería la opción lógica. Eso sería lo que yo hubiera hecho. Voy a preguntártelo otra vez. Piensa realmente con cuidado. ¿Realmente viste a alguien en tu cuarto esta noche?-

Él no me creía. Creía que yo lo había inventado. Por un momento estuve tentada a pensar igual. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué era mi realidad tan compleja? ¿Por qué la realidad nunca encajaba? Por el bien de mi salud me dije a mí misma que no era yo, era él. El chico con pasamontañas. Él estaba haciendo esto. No sabía cómo, pero él era el culpable. El detective Acouss rompió el tenso silencio.

-¿Cuándo estarán tus padres en casa?-

-Vivo con mi madre. Tuvo que hacer un rápido viaje a la oficina.-

-Necesitamos hacerle a las dos unas cuantas preguntas. - Él continuó. Me señaló para que tomara asiento en la cama, pero sacudí mi cabeza aturdida

-¿Has roto recientemente con un novio?-

-No.-

-¿Qué tal con las drogas? ¿Algún problema, ahora o en el pasado?-

-No.-

-Mencionaste que vivías con tu madre. ¿Y tu padre? ¿Dónde está?-

-Esto fue un error. Lo siento. No debí llamar.- Los dos oficiales intercambiaron miradas. El detective Acouss cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. El detective Harlawon se veía como si ya hubiera tenido suficiente y estuviera listo para marcharse.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer. ¿Estarás bien aquí sola hasta que llegue tu madre?-

Yo difícilmente lo escuchaba. No podía alejar mis ojos de la ventana. ¿Cómo estaba él haciendo todo esto? Quince minutos. Tuvo quince minutos para encontrar la forma de regresar dentro y ordenar el cuarto antes de que la policía llegara. Y conmigo en el piso de abajo todo el tiempo. Al darme cuenta de que habíamos estado solos en la casa, juntos, me estremecí.

El detective Acouss extendió su tarjeta.

-¿Podría llamarnos tu madre cuando llegue?-

-Saldremos nosotros solos. - Dijo el Detective Harlawon. Quien ya estaba a la mitad del pasillo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Que le esta pareciendo la historia hasta ahora?**


	9. Chapter 8: Queriendo Investigar

**N/A: Holaas.! Como estan? Yo aqui me tome unos minutos de mi estudio para actualizar. **

**DISCLAMER: La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

-¿Piensas que Yunno asesinó a alguien?-

-¡Shh!- Susurré a Hayate mirando a través de las mesas del laboratorio, asegurándome que nadie hubiera escuchado.

-No te ofendas, bebé, pero esto se está empezando a poner ridículo. Primero él me ataca. Ahora es un asesino. Perdóname, ¿pero Yunno? ¿Un asesino? Él es el chico más lindo que conozco. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que olvidó sostener la puerta abierta para ti? Oh, sí, es cierto... nunca.-

Hayate y yo estábamos en Biología, y ella estaba tendida boca arriba sobre la mesa. Estábamos en el laboratorio tomando la presión arterial, y Hayate supuestamente estaba descansando en silencio durante cinco minutos. Normalmente tendría que trabajar con Ef, pero el Entrenador nos dio un día libre, lo que quiere decir que éramos libres de elegir a nuestros compañeros. Hayate y yo estábamos en la parte de atrás del salón. Ef estaba trabajando con un deportista llamado Thomas en el frente del salón.

-Él fue interrogado como sospechoso en una investigación de asesinato.- Susurré, sintiendo los ojos del Entrenador gravitar hacia nosotras. Garabateé unas pocas notas en mi hoja de laboratorio.

_*****El sujeto está calmado y relajado._

_*****El sujeto se ha abstenido de hablar durante tres minutos y medio_

-La policía, obviamente pensó que él tenía un motivo y medió. -

-¿Estás segura de que es el mismo Yunno? -

-¿Cuántos Yunno Scrya piensas que había en Kinghorn Prep en Febrero?- Hayate golpeaba sus dedos en su estómago.

-Es solo que es realmente... realmente difícil de creer. De cualquier manera, ¿qué pasa si fue interrogado? Lo importante es que fue liberado. No lo hallaron culpable.-

-Porque los policías encontraron una nota de suicidio escrita por Lanster.-

-Otra vez, ¿quién es Lanster?

-Teana.- Dije impaciente -La chica que supuestamente se ahorcó.-

-Tal vez ella se ahorcó. Quiero decir, ¿qué tal si un día ella dijo, "Hey, la vida apesta", y se ensartó a un árbol? Eso pasa.-

-¿No encuentras un poco coincidente que su apartamento mostrara evidencias de una entrada a la fuerza cuando descubrieron la nota suicida?-

-Ella vivía en Shijuku. Las irrupciones a la fuerza pasan.-

-Pienso que alguien puso la nota. Alguien que quería a Yunno fuera del gancho.-

-¿Quién querría a Yunno fuera del gancho? - Preguntó Hayate. Le di mi mejor 'duh' mirada. Ella se apoyó con su codo bueno impulsándose.-Entonces, estás diciendo que Yunno colgó a Teana de un árbol, puso una cuerda alrededor de su cuello, la empujó fuera de la extremidad, después hizo un trabajo de interrupción entrando a su apartamento y plantó una evidencia señalando un suicidio.-

-¿Por qué no?- Hayate me devolvió la 'duh' mirada.

-Porque la policía ya analizó todo. Y si ellos lo creyeron, entonces yo también.-

-¿Qué piensas sobre que solo unas semanas después de que Yunno fuera liberado del interrogatorio se transfirió de colegio? ¿Por qué alguien dejaría la Kinghorn Prep para venir a UHS?-

-Tienes un punto ahí.-

-Creo que está tratando de escapar de su pasado. Pienso que se volvió demasiado incómodo asistir al colegio en el mismo campus en el que mató a Teana. Se sentía culpable.- Toqué mis labios con el lápiz -Necesito conducir hasta Kinghorn y hacer preguntas. Ella solo murió hace dos meses: todo el mundo todavía debe estar murmurando sobre eso.-

-No lo sé, Nanoha-chan, estoy teniendo malas vibraciones sobre poner en marcha una operación de espías en Kinghorn. Quiero decir, ¿vas a preguntar sobre Yunno específicamente? ¿Y si se entera? ¿Qué va a pensar él?-Miré hacia ella.

-Él solo tiene algo de qué preocuparse si es culpable.-

-Y después él te matará para silenciarte.- Hayate sonrío como el gato Cheshire -Quiero averiguar quién me atacó tanto como tú,- Continuó de un modo más serio -pero juro por mi vida que no fue Yunno. Lo repasé en mi memoria como unas cien veces. No encaja. Ni siquiera está cerca. Confía en mí.-

-Está bien, tal vez Yunno no te atacó.- Dije tratando de apaciguar a Hayate, pero no para limpiar el nombre de Yunno -Él todavía tiene mucho en su contra. Estuvo involucrado en una investigación de asesinato, en primer lugar. Y es casi demasiado lindo, en segundo lugar. Él es perturbador. Y es amigo de Veyron, en tercer lugar.- Hayate frunció el ceño.

-¿Veyron? ¿Qué pasa con Veyron?-

-¿No piensas que es extraño todo el tiempo que estamos con ellos? ¿Veyron saluda?-

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-La noche que fuimos al Delphic, Veyron se fue casi inmediatamente a usar el baño. ¿Él alguna vez volvió? ¿Después de que me fuera a comprar un algodón de azúcar, lo encontró Yunno?-

-No, pero culpé a la tiza en la plomería interna.-

-Después, anoche él misteriosamente llamó enfermo.- Me toqué con la goma de borrar de mi lápiz la punta de mi nariz, pensando -Parece enfermarse mucho.-

-Pienso que estás sobre-analizando esto. Tal vez... tal vez él tiene IBS.-

-¿IBS?-

-Síndrome de Irritabilidad de Bowed.-

Descarté la sugerencia de Hayate en favor a un estiramiento mental para una idea que flotaba fuera de alcance. La Preparatoria Kinghorn está a más o menos una hora de camino en coche. Si el colegio es tan académicamente riguroso como Yunno clamaba, ¿cómo podía Veyron tener constantemente tiempo para venir a Uminari a visitarlo? Lo vi cerca cada mañana de camino al colegio en Enzo Bristol con Yunno. Es más, él le daba un aventón a Yunno hasta su casa después de la escuela. Es casi como si Yunno tuviera a Veyron en la palma de la mano. Pero eso no era todo. Refregué la goma de borrar más furiosamente contra mi nariz. ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo?

-¿Por qué Yunno mató a Lanster?- Me pregunté en voz alta -Tal vez ella lo vio haciendo algo ilegal, y la mató para silenciarla.- Hayate dejó salir un suspiro.

-Esto está comenzando a meterse en la tierra de Esto Absolutamente No Tiene Sentido.-

-Hay algo más. Algo que no estamos viendo.- Hayate me miró como si mi lógica estuviera de vacaciones en otro lugar.

-Personalmente, pienso que estás viendo demasiado. Esto se siente mucho como una cacería de brujas.-

Después de todo, repentinamente sabía qué me estaba perdiendo. Ha estado molestándome todo el día, llamándome desde el fondo de mi mente, pero había estado demasiado abrumada con todo lo demás como para prestar atención. El detective Harlawon me había preguntado si me faltaba algo. Solo ahora me golpeó que algo sí había desaparecido. Había dejado el artículo sobre Yunno en mi escritorio anoche. Pero esta mañana, consulté a mi memoria para estar segura, se había ido. Definitivamente no estaba.

-Oh, Dios mío. Yunno irrumpió en mi casa anoche, fue él. Robó el artículo. Deje el artículo estaba a plena vista, era obvio que Yunno había desgarrado mi cuarto para asustarme, posiblemente, como castigo por encontrar el artículo en primer lugar.-

-Whoa, ¿qué?-

-¿Qué pasa?-Hayate intervino. Ella me señaló y se río de mí detrás de la espalda del Entrenador.- Um… El sujeto no parece tener pulso.- Dije dándole un pellizco fuerte en la muñeca. Mientras el Entrenador probó el pulso de Hayate, ella fingió un desmayo y se avivó a sí misma. El Entrenador parpadeó hacia mí, viéndome desde la parte superior de sus anteojos.

-Justo aquí, Takamachi. Golpeando alto y fuerte. ¿Estás segura de que el sujeto se abstuvo de actividades, incluyendo hablar por los enteros cinco minutos? Su pulso no es tan lento como se esperaría que fuese.-

-El sujeto luchó con la parte de no hablar.- Hayate intervino -Y el sujeto tuvo un duro tiempo relajándose en la mesa de Biología, dura como una roca. Al sujeto le gustaría proponer cambiar lugares para que Nanoha pueda ser el nuevo sujeto – Hayate usó su mano derecha para agarrarme y empujarse a sí misma verticalmente.

-No me hagan lamentar el haber permitido que eligieran su propio compañero.- Nos dijo el Entrenador.

-No me haga lamentar el haber venido a la escuela hoy.- Dijo Hayate dulcemente y el Entrenador le disparó una mirada de alerta, después levantó mis hojas de laboratorio, sus ojos revisando todas las páginas casi en negro.-El sujeto iguala el trabajo de Biología con una sobredosis de prescripción fuerte de sedantes.- El Entrenador hizo sonar su silbato, y todos los ojos de la clase se posicionaron en nuestra dirección.

-¿Ef?- Dijo -¿Te importaría venir aquí? Parece que tenemos un problema de compañeros.-

-Estaba bromeando.- Dijo rápidamente Hayate -Aquí... Haré el trabajo.-

-Tendría que haber pensado eso hace quince minutos.- Dijo el Entrenador.

-Por favor, ¿perdóneme?- Preguntó moviendo sus pestañas angelicalmente. El Entrenador escondió su libro de notas bajo su brazo bueno.

-No-.

¡Perdón! Me gesticulo sobre su hombro mientras caminaba de mala gana hacia el frente del salón. Un momento más tarde Ef tomó un lugar en la mesa a mi lado. Sus manos vagamente entre sus rodillas y manteniendo su constante mirada en mí.

-¿Qué?- Dije sintiéndome bajo el peso de su mirada. Ella sonrío.

-Estaba recordando los zapatos de tiburón. La otra noche.-El usual Ef inducido aleteo en mi estómago, y como es usual, no puedo distinguir si eso es una cosa buena o mala.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?- Le pregunté, mi voz cuidadosamente neutral como si pudiese romper el hielo. Mis aventuras de espionaje aún colgaban incómodamente entre nosotros.

-Interesante, ¿y la tuya?-

-No mucho.-

-La tarea fue brutal, ¿Huh?- Ella se estaba burlando de mí.

-No hice la tarea.- Ella tenía la sonrisa de un zorro.

-¿Con quién lo hiciste?- Sin palabras por un momento. Me quedé ahí con mi boca levemente abierta.

-¿Fue eso un sarcasmo?-

-Solo curiosidad de lo que mi competencia es.-

-Madura.- Su sonrisa se estiró.

-Afloja.-

-Ya estoy caminando en delgado hielo con el Entrenador. Entonces, hazme un favor y concéntrate en el trabajo. No estoy de humor para jugar a probar al sujeto. Entonces, si no te importa… - Miré convergentemente a la mesa.

-No puedo. No tengo corazón.- Me dije a mí misma que no estaba siendo literal. Me bajó a mí misma sobre la mesa y puse mis manos en mi estómago.

-Avísame cuando hayan pasado los cinco minutos.- Cerré mis ojos preferentemente para no ver los ojos borgoña de Ef examinarme. Unos minutos más tarde abrí mis ojos un poco.

-El tiempo pasó.- Dijo Ef. Levanté una muñeca hacia arriba para que pudiera tomar mi pulso. Ella tomó mi mano y una sacudida del corazón se disparó por el brazo y terminó con un apretón en el estómago. -El pulso del sujeto se incrementa al contacto.-

-No escribas eso.- Se suponía que tenía que sonar indignada. Sonó como si estuviera reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-El Entrenador quiere que vayamos a fondo.-

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunté. Los ojos de Ef se conectaron con los míos. En el interior, ella estaba sonriendo. Lo podía decir.-Excepto, ya sabes, que...-

* * *

Después del colegio volví a la oficina de la Señorita Dahlgrün para nuestra cita programada al final del día escolar. El Dr. Lowran siempre tenía la puerta abierta en señal de invitación no verbal para los estudiantes que paraban. Cada vez que pasaba por este tramo del pasillo ahora, la Señorita Dahlgrün tenía la puerta cerrada. Todo el camino, el no perturbar estaba implícito.

- Nanoha.- dijo ella abriendo la puerta después de que yo golpeara -Por favor, entra. Toma asiento.- Su oficina estaba totalmente sin cosas empaquetadas y decorada hoy. Trajo varias plantas más, y un panel de grabados de plantas enmarcadas colgando en una fila en la pared por encima de su escritorio - Estuve pensando mucho en lo que dijiste la semana pasada. Llegué a la obvia conclusión de que nuestra relación necesita ser construida en la confianza y respeto. No discutiremos acerca de tu padre de nuevo, a menos que tú lo especifiques.-

-Está bien.- Dije en alerta. ¿De qué íbamos a hablar?

-Escuché algunas noticias bastante decepcionantes.-Dijo ella. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y se inclinó hacia adelante descansando sus codos en el escritorio. Estaba sosteniendo un lapicero, y ella lo hizo rodar entre sus palmas -No me quiero meter en tu vida privada, Nanoha, pero pienso que dejé perfectamente clara mi preocupación por tu relación con Ef.-No estaba muy segura de a dónde se dirigía con esto.

-No la tutoreé.- Y, realmente, ¿era algo de esto su asunto?

-El sábado por la noche Ef te llevó hasta tu casa desde Delpic Seaport. Y tú la invitaste pasar- Luché por mantener ahogada la protesta.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-

-Parte de mi trabajo como psicóloga escolar es orientarte. Por favor, prométeme que vas a ser muy, muy cuidadosa, cuando estés alrededor de Ef.- Ella me miraba como si de verdad esperara que le diera mi palabra de promesa.

-Es un poco complicado.- Dije -La persona que me iba a llevar me dejó plantada en el Delpic. No tuve opción. No es como si yo buscara oportunidades de pasar tiempo con Ef. Bueno, excepto por anoche en el Borderline. En mi defensa, honestamente no esperaba ver a Ef. Supuestamente tenía que tener la noche libre.-

-Estoy muy contenta de escuchar eso.- no sonaba totalmente convencida de mi inocencia -Con eso fuera del camino, ¿hay algo más de lo que te gustaría hablar hoy? ¿Algo que esté en tu mente?-

No le iba a decir a ella que Yunno irrumpió en mi casa. No confiaba en la Señorita Dahlgrün. No podía poner mi dedo en eso, pero algo acerca de ella me molestaba. Y no me gustaba la manera en que ella se mantenía insinuando que Ef era peligrosa, pero no me decía por qué. Alcé mi mochila del suelo y abrí la puerta.

-No.-

* * *

Hayate estaba inclinada contra mi casillero, perdiendo el tiempo lanzando un marcador de color púrpura.

-Hola- dijo ella cuando no hubo nadie que quedara en el pasillo entre nosotras -¿Donde has estado? Te busqué En el laboratorio de electrónica y en la biblioteca.-

-Tuve una reunión con la Srta. Dahlgrün, la nueva psicóloga escolar.- Le dije con naturalidad, pero en el interior tenía una sensación de estremecimiento. No podía parar de pensar en Yunno interrumpiendo en mi casa. ¿Que lo estaba deteniendo de hacerlo de nuevo? ¿O de hacer algo peor?

-¿Que sucede?- Di vuelta a la combinación de mi casillero e intercambie los libros.

-¿Sabes cuánto cuesta un buen sistema de alarma?-

-Sin ofender, nena, pero nadie va a roba tu carro.- Inmovilicé a Hayate con una malévola mirada.

-Es para mi casa. Quiero estar segura de que Yunno no se volverá a meter otra vez.- Hayate miro alrededor y aclaro su garganta. -¿Que?- Hayate levanto las manos.

-Nada. Nada. Si todavía estas empeñada en atribuirle eso a Yunno… Estas en tu derecho. Es un loco derecho, pero bueno, es tuyo.-

Cerré la puerta de mi casillero y el ruido hizo eco por el pasillo. Reprimí la respuesta acusatoria de que ella de todas las personas debería creerme y en cambio dije.

-Voy de camino a la biblioteca y tengo un poco de prisa- Salimos del edificio y recorrimos el terreno hacia el estacionamiento y me detuve, miré alrededor buscando el Fiat, pero así fue como recordé que mi mama me había dejado de camino a su trabajo esta mañana y Hayate con el brazo roto no estaba manejando.

-Mierda- Dijo ella, leyendo mis pensamientos. -Estamos sin carro.- Protegiendo mis ojos del sol, mire hacia la calle.

-Supongo que eso significa que tenemos que caminar.-

-No tenemos. Tú lo harás. Te acompañaría pero una vez a la semana es mi límite de la biblioteca-

-No has estado en la biblioteca esta semana-Señale.

-Si pero voy a tener que ir mañana.-

-Mañana es jueves. En toda tu vida, ¿alguna vez has estudiado un jueves?- Hayate golpeo ligeramente su labio con una uña y adopto una expresión pensativa.

-¿Alguna vez he estudiado un miércoles?-

-No que yo recuerde.-

-Hay lo tienes. No puedo ir. Eso sería en contra de la tradición.-

* * *

Treinta minutos después, subí los escalones que conducían hacia la puerta principal de la biblioteca. Una vez adentro, puse la tarea en un segundo plano y me dirigí directamente a la sala de computadoras, en donde busque el internet tratando de encontrar más información sobre "La Colgada de Kinghorn" No encontré mucho. Originalmente eso había sido un gran despliegue publicitario, pero después de que se descubrió la nota de suicidio y Yunno fue puesto en libertad, las noticias cambiaron. Era tiempo de hacer un viaje a Shinjuku. No iba a aprender mucho examinando artículos de prensa, pero tal vez tendría mejor suerte haciendo un trabajo de campo allá. Me desconecte del sistema y llame a mi mama.

-¿Tengo que estar esta noche en casa a las nueve?-

-Si, ¿por qué?-

-Estaba pensando en tomar un bus hacia Portland. Necesito entrevistar algunos estudiantes de la preparatoria Kinghorn. Es para un proyecto que he estado investigando.-

Eso no era una mentira. No realmente. Por supuesto sería mucho más fácil justificarlo si yo no estuviera agobiada por la culpa de mantener la interrupción forzada en completo secreto y asegurarme de que la policía no la visitara. Había pensado en decírselo, pero cada vez que abría mi boca para decir las palabras, se esfumaban. Estábamos luchando por sobrevivir. Necesitábamos los ingresos de mi madre. Si le decía acerca de Yunno, ella renunciaría inmediatamente.

-No puedes ir a la ciudad sola. Es una noche de escuela y oscurecerá pronto. Además, para cuando llegues allá, los estudiantes se habrán ido.-Lancé un suspiro.

-Está bien, estaré en casa pronto.-

-Se que te prometí un aventón, pero estoy atascada en mi oficina.- La oí acomodando sus papeles e imagine que tenía el teléfono acunado bajo la barbilla y el cable enrollado en el cuerpo varias veces. -¿Es demasiado pedirte que camines?-

El tiempo estaba solo un poco frío. Yo tenía mi chaqueta de jeans y tenía mis piernas. Podría caminar. El plan sonaba mucho más razonable en mi cabeza, por que la idea de de caminar a casa dejaba un vacío en mi interior. Pero, aparte de pasar la noche en la biblioteca, no veía ninguna otra opción. Estaba casi en las puertas de la biblioteca cuando oí mi nombre. Dando la vuelta, me encontré con Kyrie Florian acortando la distancia entre nosotras.

-Oí lo que le ocurrió a Hayate. Es realmente triste, quiero decir, ¿quien la atacaría? A menos que, ya sabes, no pudieron evitarlo. Tal vez fue en defensa propia, oí que estaba oscuro y llovía, sería fácil confundirla con un duende. O un Gremlin. Realmente con cualquier cosa espeluznante de menos de 1.50.m-

-Cielos, fue muy agradable hablar contigo, pero hay un montón de cosas que preferiría estar haciendo. Como meter mi mano en el vertedero de residuos.- Seguí hacia la salida.

-Espero que ella se haya alejado de esas comidas de hospital- dijo persiguiéndome de cerca. -He escuchado que son altas en grasa.- Di una vuelta.

-Eso es todo. Una palabra más y yo…- Las dos sabíamos que se trataba de una amenaza vacía. Kyrie sonrió tontamente.

-Tú ¿Qué?-

-Ramera.-

-Estrafalaria.-

-Perra.-

-Fenómeno.-

-Cerda anoréxica.-

-Wow- Dijo Kyrie, tambaleándose melodramáticamente con una mano presionada en su corazón.- Se supone que ¿tengo que actuar ofendida? Por tratar de tener esta talla. Viejas noticias. Por lo menos se ejercer un poco de auto-control.- El guardia de seguridad parado en las puertas aclaro su garganta.

-Está bien, terminen esto. Continúenlo afuera o voy a tener que llevarlas a las dos a mi oficina y comenzare a llamar a sus padres.-

-Hable con ella,- Dijo Kyrie, señalándome con un dedo.- Yo soy la única que está tratando de ser amable. Ella verbalmente me ataco. Yo solo estaba ofreciendo mis condolencias por lo que le ocurrió a su amiga.-

-Dije que afuera.-

-Se ve bien en uniforme.- le dijo Kyrie, destellando su toxica sonrisa. El sacudió la cabeza hacia las puertas.

-Largo de aquí.- Pero no sonó tan rudo. Ella desfilo hacia las puertas.

-Te importaría alcanzar la puerta por mi? Tengo manos cortas.- Ella estaba sosteniendo un libro empastado. El guardia presiono el botón para discapacitados y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente.-Gracias- Dijo Kyrie, enviándole un beso.

No la perseguí. No estaba segura de lo que ocurriría si lo hacía, pero estaba tan llena de emociones negativas que en realidad podía hacer algo que lamentara. Los insultos y las peleas no estaban en mí. A menos que se tratara de Kyrie Florian. Di la vuelta y me dirigí a los ascensores de la biblioteca. Entre en la jaula de metal y pulse el botón para dirigirme al sótano. Yo podía haber esperado unos pocos minutos a que ella se fuera, pero conocía otra manera de salir y decidí tomarla.

Hace cinco años, la ciudad había aprobado la mudanza de la biblioteca pública a un edificio histórico justo en el Viejo Centro de Uminari. El rojo ladrillo se remontaba a la década de los 1850, y el edificio terminaba con una romántica cúpula y una gran ventana para observar las embarcaciones llegar por el mar. Lamentablemente, el edificio no incluía un estacionamiento, así que un túnel había sido excavado para conectar la librería con el Palacio de Justicia al otro lado de la calle. El garaje ahora servía a ambos edificios. El ascensor se detuvo y me baje. El túnel estaba iluminado por luces fluorescentes que parpadeaban un pálido color púrpura.

Me tomo un momento obligar a mis pies para comenzar a caminar. Estaba golpeada por el repentino pensamiento de mi padre en la noche que murió, me pregunte si él había estado en una calle tan alejada y oscura como el túnel que tenía por delante. Comenzando a caminar, me dije a mi misma, solo había sido un acto de violencia al azar. Has pasado el último año paranoica sobre cada callejón oscuro, habitación oscura o armario oscuro. No puedes vivir toda la vida con el miedo de que tengas un arma apuntando hacia ti. Determinada a probar que mi miedo estaba solo en mi cabeza me dirigí por el túnel, escuchando el suave golpe de mis zapatos en el concreto. Cambiando mi mochila a mi hombro izquierdo, calcule cuanto podía tomarme caminar a casa si tomaba o no un atajo por las vías del ferrocarril ya que había caído el anochecer. Esperaba que si mantenía mis pensamientos optimistas y ocupados, no tendría tiempo de concentrarme en mi creciente sensación de alarma.

El túnel termino y una figura estaba parada justo al frente. Me detuve a mitad del camino y mi corazón cayó en unos pocos latidos. Ef llevaba una camiseta roja, una cazadora, unos jeans ajustados y converse rojas desgastadas. Sus ojos parecían como si no siguieran las reglas. Su sonrisa era demasiado astuta para reconfortar.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- Pregunte, retirando un puñado de cabello de mi cara y mirando más allá de la salida de automóviles en la superficie. Yo sabía que estaba al frente, pero varias de las fluorescentes luces en el techo estaban fuera de servicio, lo que hacía difícil ver con claridad si había una violación, asesinato o cualquier otra actividad corrupta en la mente de Ef, ella me había acorralado en el lugar perfecto. Cuando Ef se movió hacia mí, yo retrocedí. Encontré un coche y vi mi oportunidad. Me pase alrededor posicionándome en el lado opuesto a donde estaba ella, con el coche entre nosotras. Ef me miro por encima del coche, con las cejas levantadas.-Tengo preguntas,- Dije, -Muchas preguntas.-

-¿Sobre qué? –

-Sobre todo.- Su boca se torció y yo estaba bastante segura de que ella estaba luchando contra una sonrisa.

-Y si mis respuestas no tienen éxito, ¿vas a escapar?- Ella señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la salida del estacionamiento. Ese era el plan. Más o menos. Era dar y tomar unas cuantas cosas que eran evidentes, como el hecho de que Ef era mucho más rápida que yo.-Vamos a oír esas preguntas-

-¿Como sabias que estaría en la biblioteca esta noche?-

-Un buen presentimiento- Ni por un momento creí que Ef estaba aquí por un presentimiento. Había un lado en ella que era casi depredador, si las fuerzas armadas la conocieran, harían todo lo que estuviera en su poder para reclutarla. Ella se lanzo hacia la izquierda, yo contrarreste su movimiento, corriendo hacia la parte trasera del coche. Cuando Ef se detuvo, yo también lo hice. Ella estaba en la parte delantera del coche y yo en la cola.

-¿Donde estuviste el domingo en la tarde? ¿Me seguiste cuando fui de compras con Hayate?- Ef no pudo haber sido la chica de la máscara de Sky, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera involucrada en la cadena de los perturbadores acontecimientos que he sufrido. Ella estaba ocultándome algo. Había estado ocultado algo desde el día en que nos conocimos. ¿Era coincidencia que el último día normal en mi vida había sido antes de ese fatídico día? No lo creo.

-No. Como les fue, ¿por cierto? ¿Compraron algo?-

-Tal vez- Dije con la guardia baja.

-¿Como qué?- Recordé. Hayate y yo solo habíamos hecho compras en Victoria Secret. Había gastado treinta dólares en el sujetador de encaje negro, y yo había estado a punto de no ir allí. En vez de eso relacione la tarde, empezando con la sensación de que estaba siendo perseguida y terminando con encontrar a Hayate al lado de la carretera, como la victima de un brutal ataque.

-¿Bien?- Exigí cuando termine. -¿Tienes algo que decir?-

-No-

-¿No tienes idea de lo que le ocurrió a Hayate?-

-Otra vez, no.-

-No te creo-

-Eso es porque tienes problemas de confianza.- Ella extendió las dos manos en el coche, apoyándose en el capó. -Hemos hablado de esto.- Sentí mi humor echar chispas. Ef había cambiado la conversación de nuevo. En lugar de que la atención este en ella, estaba de nuevo en mi. Especialmente no me gustaba recordar que en cierta medida ella sabía cosas de mí. Cosas privadas. Como mis problemas de confianza.

Ella se abalanzo hacia la derecha. Me escape y pare cuando ella lo hizo. Mientras estábamos en un punto muerto sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, casi como si estuviera tratando de comprender mi próximo movimiento.

-¿Que sucedió en el Arcángel? ¿Tú me salvaste?- Pregunte.

-Si yo te hubiera salvado, no estaríamos paradas aquí teniendo esta conversación-

-Te refieres a que si no me hubieras salvado no estaríamos aquí. Yo estaría muerta.-

-Eso no fue lo que dije.- No tenía idea a lo que ella se refería.

-¿Por qué no estaríamos parados aquí?-

-Tu aun estarías aquí.- Ella hizo una pausa. - Yo probablemente no estaría.-

Antes de que pudiera comprender de lo que estaba hablando, de nuevo se lanzo hacia mí, esta vez atacando desde la derecha, confundida por el momento, puse algo de distancia entre nosotras. En lugar de detenerse, Ef bordeo el coche. Salí apresuradamente corriendo directamente por el estacionamiento. Pase tres coches antes de que ella se apoderara de mi brazo. Me hizo girar y me apoyo contra un poste de cemento.

-Falta mucho para llevar a cabo ese plan.- La mire. Era atemorizante, sin embargo. El destelló una sonrisa llena de una oscura intención, lo que confirmaba que yo tenía toda la razón para sudar libremente.

-¿Que está pasando?- Dije. Trabajando duro para sonar agresiva. -¿Como es que puedo oír tu voz en mi cabeza? ¿Y porque dijiste que habías venido a la escuela por mi?-

-Estaba cansada de admirar tus piernas a distancia.-

-Quiero la verdad- Trague saliva. -Merezco una revelación completa.-

-Una revelación completa- repitió con una tímida sonrisa. -¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la promesa que hiciste de exponerme? ¿Exactamente de que estamos hablando aquí?- No podía recordar de lo que estábamos hablando. Todo lo que sabía era que la mirada de Ef se sentía especialmente abrasadora. Tenía que romper con el contacto visual, así que mire mis manos. Estaban brillando por el sudor y las puse detrás de mi espalda.

-Tengo que irme. Tengo tarea.-

-¿Que ocurrió allá?- Inclino la barbilla hacia los ascensores.

-Nada.- Antes de que pudiera detenerla, ella había presionado la palma de mi mano contra las de ella, formando una torre con nuestras manos. Ella deslizó sus dedos entre los míos, cerrándome contra ella.

-Tus nudillos estaban blancos- Dijo, pasando su boca a través de ellos. - Y saliste luciendo alterada.-

-Déjalo. Y no estoy de humor. Así que si me disculpas, tengo que hacer tarea-

-Nanoha.- Ef dijo mi nombre suavemente. Con toda la intención de conseguir lo que quería.

-Tuve una pelea con Kyrie Florian.- No tenía idea de donde había salido la confesión. La última cosa que quería darle a Ef era otra ventana abierta en mi interior.-¿De acuerdo? -Dije, con una nota de desesperación en mi voz.- ¿Satisfecha? ¿Me dejaras ir ahora?-

-¿Kyrie Floria?- Trate de desatar mis dedos, pero Ef tenía una idea diferente.

-No conoces a Kyrie Florian- Dije cínicamente -Difícil de creer, primero por qué vas a UHS y segundo por que al parecer tienes un cromosoma .-

-Cuéntame acerca de la pelea-

-Ella llamo a Hayate Gremlin.-

-¿Y?-

-Yo la llame cerda anoréxica.- Ef parecía luchar por no romperse a reír.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin puños? ¿Sin arañazos, o jalones de cabello?-Entrecerré mis ojos y la mire. -¿Voy a tener que enseñarte a pelear, Mi Ángel?-

-Yo puedo pelear.- Levante la barbilla a pesar de la mentira. Esta vez ella no refreno la sonrisa. -De hecho, he tenido clases de boxeo- Kickboxing, en el gimnasio, una vez. Ef extendió su mano como un objetivo.

-Dame un golpe, tan fuerte como puedas-

-No soy fanática de la violencia sin sentido.-

-Estamos solas aquí abajo.- Las converse de Ef tocaban mis zapatos. -Una chica como yo podría tomar ventaja de una chica como tú. Mejor muéstrame lo que tienes.- Me aleje y la motocicleta negra de Ef apareció a la vista.- Déjame darte un aventón.-ofreció.

-Caminare.-

-Es tarde y está oscuro. Puede ser peligros- Me guste o no, ella tenia un punto. Pero por dentro, estaba atrapada en un juego de tira y afloja. Había sido algo estúpido caminar a casa en primer lugar, y ahora estaba atrapada entre dos decisiones, viajar con Ef o arriesgarme a que hubiera alguien peor por ahí.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que la única razón por la que sigues ofreciendo llevarme es por qué sabes que no me gustan estas cosas.- Suspire, me coloque el casco, y luego me incline hacia ella, no era mi culpa acurrucarme y quedar tan cerca. El asiento no era exactamente espacioso. Ef hizo un sonido bajo de diversión.

-Puedo pensar en un par de razones.- Ella acelero por el estacionamiento, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Había un puesto de cobro con una maquina de tiquetes roja y banca que prohibía la salida. Me estaba preguntando si Ef tenía suficiente dinero para meter en la maquina, cuando hizo una suave parada que me acerco aun mas a ella. Le pago a la maquina y después manejo hacia la carretera.

* * *

Ella paro la moto en la entrada de mi granja y me sujete fuertemente de su cintura para mantener el equilibrio mientras me bajaba. Le devolví el casco.

-Gracias por el aventón-

-¿Que vas a hacer el sábado en la noche?- Hubo un momento de pausa.

-Tengo una cita con lo habitual.- Eso pareció despertar su interés.

-¿Lo habitual?-

-Tarea.-

-Cancélalas.- Me estaba sintiendo más relajada. Ef era cálida y suave, y olía fantástico. Como a menta y a rica tierra oscura. Nadie había saltado sobre nosotros de camino a casa y todas las ventanas en el nivel de debajo de la granja brillaban con luz. Por primera vez en todo el día me sentí segura. Con excepción de que Ef me había acorralado en un oscuro túnel y que probablemente estaba asechándome. Tal vez no estaba tan segura.

-No salgo con extrañas-

-Yo sí. Bueno. Te recogeré a las cinco.-En un movimiento veloz beso mi mejilla para luego guiñarme un ojo y sonreírme piratamente mientras aceleraba su marcha alejándose de mi.

Dejándome clavada en el suelo con las mejillas ardiendo y mi corazón bombeando de una manera insana.

¿¡Dios que tenia Ef que me atraía tanto!?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Les gusto? Fate (Ef) se las arregla para manejar a Nanoha a su antojo. A que no es sexy, toda ruda y rebelde. **


	10. Chapter 9: Primera Cita

**N/A: Bueno, aqui les dejo la actualización ;) **

**También**** quería pedirles un consejo. Estoy por hacer la adaptación de 50 Sombras de Grey al FateNum (Fate-Signum, si, soy hereje o lo que sea... también me gusta esa pareja ¬¬), y mi pregunta era, para los que les vaya a interesar leerlo, ¿prefieren que sea 100% yuri o se me permite el Futa? Pues, en lo personal lo del futa se me hace interesante... mmm no se ustedes díganme ;) Agradecería mucho su opinión.**

**Ah tambien, queria decirle que tengo una pagina en Fb ahi podrán ver cuando actualizo o cosas por el estilo. Tambien estaba pensando hacer un concurso FanArts para que sea la caratula de la segunda parte asi que a los que esten interesados lo pueden dejar en un mensaje privado aqui...**

** OjiitosClaroos18?ref=hl**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

Hubo una fría lluvia todo el sábado y yo me senté cerca a la ventana viéndola caer sobre los crecientes charcos de lodo en el suelo. Tenía una vieja copia de Hamlet en mi regazo, un lapicero detrás de mi oreja y una taza de chocolate caliente vacía a mis pies. El documento con las preguntas de comprensión de lectura sobre la mesa, estaba tan vacío ahora como cuando la señorita Finieno lo entregó en clase hace dos días. Eso era algo malo. Mi mamá se había ido a su clase de yoga hace casi treinta minutos y aunque yo practicaba unas cuantas formas diferentes de darle la noticia de mi cita con Ef, al final la deje dirigirse hacia la puerta sin vocalizar una sola de ellas. Me dije a mi misma que no era algo importante. Yo ya tengo dieciséis y puedo decidir cuándo y por que salgo de la casa. Perfecto. Ahora iba a tener que cargar con mi culpa toda la noche. Cuando el reloj del abuelo en el hall sonó anunciando las 4:30, dejé felizmente el libro a un lado y subí corriendo a mi habitación. Había gastado casi todo mi día haciendo tareas y labores de la casa y eso había mantenido mis pensamientos alejados de la cita de esta noche. Pero ahora que estaba en los minutos finales, los nervios y la anticipación lo sobrepasaron todo. Quisiera o no pensar en ello, Ef y yo teníamos asuntos pendientes. Nuestro último beso fue cortado de repente. Tarde o temprano nuestro beso tendría que resolverse. Yo no tenía ninguna duda de lo mucho que quería que se resolviera, tan sólo no estaba segura de estar lista para que ocurriera esta noche. Además de todo esto, no ayudaba que la advertencia de Hayate siguiera apareciendo como una bandera roja en mi mente:

"_Mantente alejada de Ef"_

Me paré frente al espejo y tomé inventario. El maquillaje era mínimo, reducido a una pasada de rimel. Cabello, atado en una cola ladeada. Mis labios podían necesitar un poco de brillo. Lamí el inferior dejándolo con una apariencia húmeda. Eso me puso a pensar más en mi casi-beso con Ef, lo que me produjo un ataque involuntario de calor. Si un casi-beso podía hacerme eso, me preguntaba qué podía hacerme un beso completo. Mi reflejo sonrió.

-No es gran cosa- me dije a mi misma mientras me probaba pendientes. El primer par era grande, largo y turquesa… y me hacían ver como si me estuviera esforzando demasiado. Los puse a un lado y traté de nuevo con unas pequeñas perlas de ópalo. Mejor. Me preguntaba que tenía Ef en mente. ¿Cena? ¿Una película? -Es como una clase de biología- Le dije indiferentemente a mi reflejo. -Sólo que… sin la parte de biología, y la clase- Me puse mis jeans entubados y converse blanca. Una camiseta ajustada sin mangas azul y una chaqueta negra. Despeine un poso mi fleco y tocaron la puerta.

-Ya voy- me apresuré hacia la escalera. Me chequeé una última vez en el espejo del hall, entonces abrí la puerta y me encontré con dos hombres con abrigos negros parados en el porche.

-Señorita Takamachi- dijo el detective Harlawon, sosteniendo en alto su placa de policía. -Nos encontramos de nuevo- Me tomó un momento encontrar mi voz.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- El señaló hacia un lado con su cabeza.

-Usted recuerda a mi compañero el Detective Acouss, le importa si pasamos y ¿le hacemos algunas preguntas?- No sonaba como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. De hecho, sonó casi como una amenaza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté, dividiendo mi mirada entre los dos.

-¿Está tu mamá en casa?- Preguntó el detective Harlawon.

-Ella está en su clase de yoga. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?- Ellos arrastraron sus pies y entraron a la casa.

-¿Puede decirnos que pasó entre usted y la señorita Kyrie Florian en la biblioteca en la tarde del miércoles?- Preguntó el detective Acouss poniéndose cómodo en el sofá. El detective Harlawon se mantuvo de pie, examinando con cuidado las fotos familiares sobre la mesa. Sus palabras tardaron un momento en ser registradas por mi cerebro. La biblioteca. El miércoles en la tarde. Kyrie Florian.

-¿Kyrie se encuentra bien?- Pregunté. No era ningún secreto que Kyrie no ocupaba un lugar cálido y afectuoso en mi corazón. Pero eso no significaba que deseara verla en problemas o peor, en peligro. Y especialmente no la quería metida en ningún problema que pudiera involucrarme. El detective Harlawon puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no se encuentra bien?-

-Yo no le hice nada a Kyrie-

-¿Por qué estaban discutiendo ustedes dos?- Preguntó el Detective Acouss -Los vigilantes de la biblioteca me dijeron que las cosas estaban acalorándose entre ustedes.-

-No fue así-

-¿Como fue?-

-Nos dijimos unas cuantas cosas la una a la otra- dije, esperando que lo dejaran así.

-¿Que cosas?-

-Cosas estúpidas- dije en retrospectiva.

-Voy a necesitar escuchar esas cosas, Nanoha-

-La llamé cerdo anoréxico- Mis mejillas ardían y mi voz sonaba humillada. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan seria, podría haber deseado inventar algo más cruel y denigrante. Eso sin mencionar algo que tuviera más sentido. Los detectives intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿La amenazaste?- preguntó el Detective Acouss-

-No-

-¿A donde fuiste después de la biblioteca?-

-A casa-

-¿Seguiste a Kyrie?-

-No. Como dije. Volví a casa. ¿Van a decirme que fue lo que le pasó a Kyrie?-

-¿Hay alguien que pueda comprobar eso?- Preguntó el detective Harlawon.

-Mi compañera de biología. Ella me vio en la biblioteca y se ofreció a traerme a casa- Yo tenía un hombro apoyado sobre las puertas francesas que daban al salón, y el Detective Harlawon caminó y se situó contra un poste del lado opuesto, al frente mío.

-Escuchemos lo que dices sobre esa compañera de Biología-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- El extendió sus manos.

-Es una pregunta bastante básica. Pero si quiere que me ponga más específico, puedo hacerlo. Cuando yo estaba en la escuela, usualmente les ofrecía a las chicas en las que estaba interesado llevarlas a sus casa. Llevemos eso un paso más adelante. ¿Cuál es su relación con su compañera de biología… afuera del salón de clase?-

-Usted está bromeando, ¿verdad?- Un lado de la boca del Detective Harlawon se levantó.

-Eso es lo que pensé. ¿Golpearon a Kyrie Florian usted y su novia?-

-¿Kyrie fue golpeada?-El se alejó de la puerta y se posicionó directamente en frente mío.

-¿Quería mostrarle lo que le pasa a las chicas como ella cuando no mantienen sus bocas cerradas? ¿Cree usted que ella se merecía unos cuantos moretones? Yo conocía chicas como Kyrie cuando estaba en la escuela. Ellas se lo merecen, ¿no es así? ¿Que se merecía Kyrie, Nanoha? Alguien la golpeó bastante fuerte el miércoles en la noche y yo pienso que usted sabe más de lo que admite- Yo estaba esforzándome bastante por suprimir mis pensamientos. Asustada de que de alguna forma estos se reflejaran en mi cara. Tal vez era una coincidencia que en la misma noche en la que me quejé con Ef a cerca de Kyrie, ella resultara golpeada. Pero de la misma forma, tal vez no era así.

-Vamos a tener que hablar con su novia- dijo el Detective Acouss.

-Ella no es mi novia. Es mi compañera de Biología-

-¿Está viniendo hacia aquí ahora?- Yo sabía que debía ser directa. Pero pensándolo mejor, no podía aceptar que Ef pudiera herir a Kyrie. Ella no era el mejor tipo de persona y se había ganado una buena cantidad de enemigos. Algunos de esos enemigos eran capaces de ese tipo de brutalidad. Pero Ef no era una de ellos. La brutalidad sin sentido no era su estilo.

-No- dije yo. El detective Harlawon me dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Vestida y arreglada para una noche en casa?-

-Algo así- dije, con el tono más frío con el que me atreví a responder. El detective Acouss sacó una pequeña libreta de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Lo abrió y tomó su lapicero.

-Vamos a necesitar su nombre y su número- Diez minutos después de que salieron los detectives, un Jeep Comando negro llegó a mi casa. Ef corrió en medio de la lluvia hasta el porche, usando jeans oscuros pero tizado en las rodillas, botas estilo militar y una camisa térmica gris que marcaba todo su cuerpo.

-¿Auto nuevo?- Pregunté después de que abrí la puerta. Ella me sonrió misteriosamente.

-Lo gané hace un par de noches en un juego de billar-

-¿Alguien apostó su auto?-

-El no estaba muy feliz al respecto. Estoy tratando de mantenerme alejada de los callejones oscuros por los próximos días-

-¿Escuchaste lo de Kyrie Florian?- Lo solté ahí mismo, esperando que la pregunta la tomara por sorpresa.

-No. ¿Qué pasó?- Su respuesta salió fácilmente y yo decidí que eso, probablemente significaba que ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Desafortunadamente, cuando de decir mentiras se trataba, Ef no parecía ninguna aficionada.

-Alguien la golpeó-

-Una pena-

-¿Alguna idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho?- Si Ef escuchó la preocupación en mi voz, no lo demostró. Ella se recostó contra su asiento y se pasó una mano por su mandíbula pensativamente.

-Nop- Me pregunté a mi misma si pensaba que ella estaba escondiéndome algo. Pero descubrir mentiras nunca fue mi fuerte. Yo nunca tuve mucha experiencia haciéndolo. Normalmente me rodeaba de personas en las que confiaba… normalmente.

Ef parqueó el Jeep detrás del Arcade de Bo. Cuando llegamos al frente de la fila, el cajero puso sus ojos primero sobre Ef y después sobre mí, una y otra vez, como tratando de encontrar la conexión.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Ef, y puso tres billetes sobre la mesa.

El portero puso sobre mí su mirada penetrante. El se dio cuenta que yo no podía dejar de mirar los tatuajes verde moho que cubrían cada pulgada de sus brazos. ¿Entonces movió una bolita de chicle? ¿Tabaco? de un lado al otro de su labio inferior y dijo

-¿Se te perdió algo?-

-Me gusta tu tatu-comencé a decir. El me mostró unos dientes afilados como de perro. -Creo que no le gusté mucho- Le susurré a Ef cuando estábamos a una distancia prudente.

-A Bo no le gusta nadie-

-¿Ese es Bo? ¿El del Arcade de Bo?-

-Ese, es Bo Junior del Arcade de Bo. Bo padre murió hace unos años-

-¿Como?- Pregunté.

-Pelea de bar. Abajo- Sentí un desconcertante deseo de correr hacia el Jeep y salir rápidamente del parqueadero.

-¿Esto es seguro?- Le pregunté. Ef me miró de medio lado

-Ángel-

-Sólo preguntaba- Abajo, el salón de billar se veía exactamente como la primera noche que vine. Paredes negro-ceniza pintadas de negro. Mesas de fieltro rojo en medio del salón. Mesas de póker regadas alrededor del borde. Lámparas de baja iluminación curvándose a través del techo. El olor congestionado de cigarrillos obstruyendo el aire. Ef escogió la mesa más alejada de las escaleras. Pidió dos 7up del bar y las destapó con el borde de la mesa. -Nunca he jugado billar- confesé.

-Escoge un taco- Ella señaló hacia el aparador de palos empotrado a la pared. Levanté uno y lo llevé hasta nuestra mesa. Ef se pasó una mano sobre su boca para borrarse una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-

-No puedes marcar un Home Run en el billar.-

-Sin Home Runes. Entendido.- Su sonrisa se agrandó.

-Estás sosteniendo tu taco como un bate- Miré mis manos. Ella tenía razón. Estaba sosteniéndolo como un bate.

-Así se siente más cómodo- Ella se movió detrás de mí, puso sus manos sobre mi cadera y me posicionó en frente de la mesa. Deslizo sus manos a mí alrededor y tomó el palo de billar.

-Así- dijo ella, reacomodando mi mano derecha hacia arriba unos cuantos centímetros. -Y… así- continuó, tomando mi mano izquierda y formando un círculo con mi pulgar y mi dedo índice. Entonces puso mi mano izquierda en la mesa. Como un trípode. Ella empujó la punta del palo de billar a través del círculo y sobre el nudillo de mi dedo del medio. -Dobla tu cintura- Yo me incliné hacia la mesa de billar, con el aliento de Ef calentando mi cuello. Ella haló hacia atrás el palo de billar y lo guío a través del círculo. -¿Qué bola quieres golpear?- preguntó refiriéndose al triangulo de bolas acomodado al final de la mesa.

- La amarilla del frente parece una buena elección-

-El rojo es mi color favorito-

-Entonces la roja será- Ef dirigió el palo hacia atrás y hacia delante a través del círculo, apuntando a la bola, practicando su golpe. Yo bizqueé mirando la bola blanca, después hacia el triangulo de bolas más allá de la mesa. -Estás un poquito desviada- le dije. La sentí sonreír.

-¿Cuanto quieres apostar?-

-Cinco dólares- La sentí sacudir su cabeza suavemente.

-Tu chaqueta-

-¿Tú quieres mi chaqueta?-

-Quiero que te la quites- Mi brazo se desplazo hacia atrás y el palo de billar se disparó entre mis dedos, golpeando la bola blanca. Entonces, la bola blanca se disparó hacia delante, impactando la bola roja, destruyendo el triangulo, dejando las bolas desordenadas en todas las direcciones.

-Está bien- dije, quitándome mi chaqueta.-Tal vez esté un poco impresionada.- Ef examinó mi blusa, que se pegaba a mi cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban tan rojos y brillantes, al igual que dos rubíes, su expresión contemplativa.

-Muy bonita- dijo. Entonces se movió alrededor de la mesa, observando la posición en la que quedaron las bolas.

-Cinco dólares a que no puedes meter la azul- dije, seleccionándola a propósito, estaba separada de la bola blanca por un montón de bolas de otros colores.

-No quiero tu dinero- dijo Ef. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y el más pequeño de los hoyuelos apareció en su cara. Mi temperatura interna subió otro grado.

-¿Entonces que quieres?- Pregunté. Ef bajó su palo de billar hacia la mesa. Tomó impulso y golpeó fuertemente la bola blanca. En el instante en que la bola blanca golpeó la verde, esta golpeó a su vez la bola ocho y con el impulso metió la azul limpiamente. Dejé escapar una risita nerviosa y traté de cubrirla sonando mis nudillos. Un mal hábito del que no me puedo deshacer. -Está bien, tal vez estoy más que un poco impresionada- Ef aún estaba inclinada sobre la mesa y entonces me miró. Su mirada calentó mi piel. -Nunca llegamos a apostar nada- dije yo. Resistiéndome a la urgencia de cambiar de posición. Sentía el palo de billar deslizarse entre mis manos y discretamente me limpié mi mano en mis piernas. Como si no estuviera sudando lo suficiente, Ef dijo

-Me lo debes. Algún día te lo voy a cobrar.- Me reí, pero salió un sonido fuera de tono.

-Eso quisieras- Fuertes pisadas retumbaron en el suelo de las escaleras. Una alta y atlética chica, con una sonrisa ganadora y desordenado cabello anaranjado apareció al fondo. Miró primero a Ef, entonces fijó sus azueles ojos sobre mí.

Una pequeña mueca apareció en su cara mientras se estiraba y agarraba mi 7Up. La cual yo había dejado sobre el borde de la mesa de billar.

-Discúlpame, pero creo que eso es…-Comencé a decir.

-Tu no mencionaste que ella se viera tan bien- le dijo ella a Ef, limpiando su boca con el reverso de su mano. Ella habló con un fuerte acento irlandés.

-Tampoco le conté a ella lo mal que te ves tú- le respondió Ef, que tenía su boca en el estado relajado que precede a una sonrisa. La chica se apoyó en la mesa de billar a mi lado y me ofreció su mano.

-Mi nombre es Arf, amor- Le ofrecí mi mano de mala gana.

-Nanoha-

-¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo aquí?- dijo ella, mirándonos inquisidoramente a Ef y a mí.

-No- dije al mismo tiempo que Ef decía

-Si- De repente, Arf empujó juguetonamente a Ef, y las dos cayeron al suelo, rodando y dándose golpes. Se escuchaba el sonido de risas roncas, puños conectando con piel y tela rompiéndose. Entonces la espalda desnuda de Ef salió a la vista. Dos cicatrices la recorrían de largo. Comenzaban cerca a sus riñones y terminaban al borde de sus hombros, ampliándose, hasta formar una V al revés. Los bordes eran tan grotescos que yo casi jadeé horrorizada.

-Oye, Quítate de encima- Grito Arf. Ef se balanceó y se puso de pie, su camisa rota se abrió totalmente. Ella la arrancó del todo y la tiro a un bote de basura del mostrador. Dejando ver su brazier de encaje negro, muy raro en ella. Pero no fue el brazier lo que capto mucho mi interés… Si no más bien lo que cubrían.

Ser tan endemoniadamente sexy debería ser ilegal. Ef es copa D.

-Dame tu camisa- le dijo a Arf. Ella me dirigió un guiño malvado.

-¿Qué crees, Nanoha? ¿Deberíamos devolverle su camisa?- Ef amagó juguetonamente hacia ella, y las manos de Arf volaron hacia sus hombros. -Tranquilízate- dijo retrocediendo. Ella se quito su camisa y se la pasó a Ef, revelando una ceñida camisilla blanca que tenía debajo.

Mientras Ef deslizaba su camisa sobre sus hombros yo no dejaba de ver su vientre, y ese abdomen lo suficientemente duro para causar un aleteo en mi estomago. Ella me miró y me dio su mejor mirada de soy la mejor, la medalla de oro en pelea de bares. Su cara por si sola era suficiente para asustarme, pero debajo de su exterior rudo, contenía una nota de deseo. De hecho era más que una nota. Era toda una sinfonía de deseo. Ef señaló la escalera con su cabeza y me ofreció su mano.

-Salgamos de aquí-

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunté, sintiendo mi estomago caer hasta mis rodillas.

-Ya verás- Mientras subíamos la escalera, Arf me gritaba

-Buena suerte con ella, amor-

* * *

En el camino de regreso, Ef aparco junto a la histórica fábrica de papel Topsham, asentada a la orilla del río que atravesaba parte de Mid-Childa. En un momento, la fábrica había sido utilizada para convertir la pulpa del árbol en papel. Ahora un gran letrero se leía al lado del edificio:

"**COMPAÑÍA DE ELABORACION DE CERVEZA PERRO DE MARCO"**

El río era amplio y entrecortado, con árboles maduros se alzaban a ambos lados. Todavía estaba lloviendo fuerte, y la noche caía alrededor nuestro. Tuve que confundir a mamá en casa, pues yo no le había dicho que iba a salir... Y bien para ser honesta Ef no era el tipo de chica por la que las madres sonreirían, Ella era la clase de chica que las harían cambiar de casa.

-¿Podemos salir?-pregunté. Ef abrió la puerta del conductor

-¿Alguna solicitud?-

-Un sándwich de pavo. Pero sin pepinillos, y nada de mayonesa-. No sabía que había ganado una de sus sonrisas superficiales de las que nunca te dejan tranquila. Me pareció ganarme un montón de ellas... Esta vez, no podía entender lo que yo había dicho.

-Veré qué puedo hacer- dijo, deslizándose hacia afuera, dejando las llaves en el encendido y el bombeo calentando por un par de minutos, Me repetí la noche en mi mente.

Y en esto amaneció enterándome que estaba sola en el Jeep de Ef. Su espacio privado. Si yo fuera Ef, y quisiera esconder algo, como un gran secreto, yo no lo dejaría en mi habitación, no en mi armario de la escuela, o incluso en mi mochila, cualquiera podría confiscarlo o registrarlo sin previo aviso. Lo escondería en mi brillante Jeep negro con un sofisticado sistema de alarma. Abrí mi cinturón de seguridad y revolví el montón de libros cerca de mis pies, sintiendo una fluencia de sonrisa misteriosa a mi boca en la idea de descubrir uno de los secretos de Ef... Yo no esperaba encontrar algo en particular, yo me habría conformado con la combinación de su armario o su número de celular, tantee con el pie alrededor de las asignaciones de la escuela, desordenadas en la alfombra del piso, encontré un pino ambientador, un CD de AC/DC "Highway to Hell". Trozos de lápiz, un comprobante de pago de 4 botellas de cerveza fechado el miércoles a las 10:38pm, nada especialmente sorprendente o revelador. Abrí la guantera de un estallido y en el compartimiento tamizado otro documento oficial de servicio y un manual de instrucciones.

Hubo un destello de cromo, y había metal pulido en las yemas de mis dedos. Saqué una linterna de acero y la encendí pero no pasó nada. Quite el fondo, pensando que habría un poco de luz y, por supuesto, no había batería. Me preguntaba por qué Ef mantenía una linterna sin batería almacenada en la guantera. El último pensamiento que tuve ante mis ojos se centró en el oxidado líquido que interno en un extremo de la linterna, sangre.

Con mucho cuidado devolví la linterna al compartimiento de la guantera y la cerré, fuera de mi vista, dije que había muchas cosas que dejarían sangre en una linterna, tal vez Ef la había sostenido con una mano lesionada, al recoger un animal muerto al lado de la carretera...

Mi corazón latía fuerte, y dije la primera conclusión que vino a mí. Ef me había mentido. Ella había atacado a Kyrie, ella me había dejado caer la tarde del miércoles, había negociado su motocicleta por el jeep y salió a buscarla. O tal vez sus caminos se habrían cruzado por casualidad o por algún impulso, de cualquier manera, resulto herida Kyrie, la policía estaba involucrada y Ef era culpable.

Racionalmente, sabía que era un empate rápido y un salto, pero, pero emocionalmente la apuesta era demasiado alta para dar un paso atrás y pensar en ello. Ef tenía un terrible pasado y muchos, muchos secretos. Si la violencia brutal y sin sentido era uno de ellos, yo no estaba segura alrededor de ella. Un destello a la distancia aligeró el horizonte. Ef salió del restaurante y se fue corriendo a través del estacionamiento con una bolsa marrón en una mano y dos refrescos en la otra. Dio la vuelta para estar del lado del conductor y se escondió en el interior del jeep, arrojó su gorra de béisbol hacia atrás y me dio la bolsa marrón

-Un sándwich de pavo, sin la mayonesa y pepinillos y algo para bajar la comida-

-¿Atacaste a Kyrie Florian?- pregunte en voz baja.-Quiero la verdad, ahora- Ef bajo la 7UP de su boca. Sus ojos ampliados en los míos

-¿Qué?-

-La linterna en tu guantera, explícalo-

-¿Escarbaste mi guantera?- no sonó molesta, pero no pareció complacida, tampoco.

-La linterna tiene sangre seca en ella. La policía vino a mi casa, ya sea, pensando que estoy involucrada, Kyrie fue atacada la noche del miércoles, después de haberte dicho que no la soporto- Ef rió seco, sin un rastro de humor.

-¿Crees que use la linterna para golpear a Kyrie?- puso la mano detrás de su asiento haciendo un gancho saco una pistola de gran tamaño. Yo grité. Se inclinó y sellado mi boca con las manos-Pistolas de bolas de pintura-, dijo, en tono frío. Me pareció dividirme entre Ef y la pistola de pintura, sintiendo una gran cantidad de blanco alrededor de los ojos -Yo estuve jugando Paintball a principios de esta semana. Y pensé que podríamos ir-

-Es...Eso no explica la sangre en la linterna-

-No es sangre es pintura, Estuvimos jugando a capturar la bandera- Mis ojos volvieron de vuelta a la guantera, el almacenamiento de la linterna... era la bandera. De una mezcla de alivio, idiotez y culpa por acusar a Ef que nadó a través de la lluvia por mí, para conseguirme algo que comer y yo… traicione su confianza husmeando la guantera de su Jeep.

-Oh-, dije sin convicción -lo… siento- pero me pareció demasiado tarde para decir lo siento. Ef miro hacia delante en el parabrisas con su respiración profunda, usando el silencio, como yéndose por un arroyo. Yo acababa de acusarla de asalto, después de todo, me sentía muy mal, pero mi mente estaba demasiado nerviosa para llegar a la disculpa correcta.

-De tu descripción de Kyrie, suena como si ella probablemente acumulara algunos enemigos-

-Hayate y yo. Estoy bastante segura que encabezamos la lista-dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero no bromeando del todo. Ef se quito la cazadora y apagó el motor. Se coloco su gorra de béisbol sobre los ojos, pero ahora su desembocadura celebró la sugerencia de una sonrisa. Sus labios se veían suaves y lisos, y estaba teniendo dificultades para evitar mis ojos. Pero sobre todo, me sentí agradecida, parecía haber perdón.

-Vamos a tener que trabajar en el juego de billar, Ángel.- yo no declare mi pensamiento

-Me gustaría saber cómo me lo vas a cobrar o... Que te debo-

-No esta noche- sus ojos en los míos, a juzgar por mi respuesta. Estaba atrapada entre una relajación de mi mente y la decepción. Pero sobre todo decepción. Después de eso Ef manejo en silencio hasta la entrada de mi casa, al principio fue incomodo pero mientras avanzábamos entre la lluvia mi cuerpo y mi mente se fueron relajando. Se sentía agradable, era agradable y cálida su compañía. Ni siquiera debía esforzarme por buscar un tema de conversación, pues la sonrisa ladeada que ella porto todo el camino me hizo saber que se sentía tan a gusto como yo.-Tengo algo para ti- Tomo debajo de su asiento y sacó una bolsa de papel blanco con los Red Hot Chili Peppers impreso a en ella. La bolsa provenía del Bordeline. Poniéndola entre nosotras.

-¿Qué es eso?-, le pregunté, animándole a que me dijese que había dentro de la bolsa, pues no tenia absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que tal vez hubiese dentro.

-Ábrela- Saqué un cartón marrón fuera de ella, la bolsa levantó polvo. Dentro había un guante de nieve con un barco en miniatura en el puerto del parque de diversiones, los cables estaban doblados aproximadamente en un círculo en la rueda de transporte y lazos se torcían como una montaña rusa; los pantalones cortos planos de metal tamizado formaban una alfombra mágica

-Es hermoso-le dije, un poco sorprendida de que Ef hubiera pensado en mí, y mucho menos tomado la molestia de comprarme un regalo. -Gracias, en serio significa mucho, me encanta- Ella tocó el vidrio curvo

-Este es el arcángel, antes de de su remodelación- Detrás de la rueda de la fortuna un alambre delgado con cintas formaba las colinas y los valles del arcángel. Un ángel con alas rotas se situó en el punto más alto, inclinando la cabeza, mirando sin ojos.

-¿Que fue lo que realmente pasó? ¿Lo que realmente sucedió la noche nos fuimos juntas?-

-Tú no quiere saber.-

-¿Si me dices tendrás que matarme?- dije medio bromeando

-No estamos solas- respondió Ef, mirando hacia el parabrisas. Me miró y luego me llamó mi madre de pie en la intemperie con las puertas abiertas. Para mi horror salió y se dirigió hacia el Jeep.

-Déjame hacerlo todo a mí, yo hablare-le dije metiendo el guante de nieve en la caja-No digas una palabra, ni una sola palabra.- Ef bajo rodeando el Jeep y abrió mi puerta ayudándome a bajar.

Nos encontramos con mi mamá en la mitad del camino más seco

-Yo no sabía que ibas a salir-, me dijo, sonriendo, pero no de una forma relajada sino una sonrisa que decía, vamos a hablar más tarde

-Era una especie de última hora- le expliqué

-Llegué a casa después del yoga- El resto estaba implícito por suerte para mí. -Nueve de cada diez- Anunciando que no estuve en casa a la hora acordada. Y volvió su atención a Ef -Es bueno conocerte por fin, mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti- Abrí la boca por la introducción tan extremadamente concisa y trate de sacar a Ef de su camino. Pero mamá se pegaba a ella.-Soy la Mamá de Nanoha. Momoko Takamachi-

-Ella es Ef, Ef Testarossa-dije devanándome los sesos tratando de no decir algo que traería bromas abruptas al final. Pero yo sólo podía pensar en cosas que estaban gritando el fuego o la caída de una convulsión. De alguna manera parecía más humillante soportar una conversación entre Ef y mi mamá.

-Nanoha me dijo que te gustaba el billar y que eras alguien muy interesante.- Sentí a Ef destornillarse de risa a mi lado.

-Así, que interesante ¿eh?-

-¿Estas en algún club de billar?-

-Es más por ocio- respondió Ef, mirándome en son de cuestionamiento. -

-¿Dónde juegas?, ¿En el centro de recreación?-

-Yo soy más de otro tipo. Hay muchos lugares para jugar por aquí.-

-Mmm… ¿Cómo bares y esas cosas por el estilo?-Silencio. Ef me miraba como esperando que hablara. Después de todo no sabia que podía decirle y que no a mi madre.

-Algo así, pero es bastante entretenido.-Silencio. Mucho silencio. Oh no, ambiente tenso.-Muy bien-, dije aprovechando que nadie mas dijo nada. -Ef debe ponerse en marcha. Vamos, yo te acompañare-.

-Tienes un Jeep muy bonito-, dijo mama -¿Tus padres lo compraron para ti?-

-Me tengo a mí misma-

-Debes tener un buen trabajo-

-Yo, solo trabajo en Borderline.-Ef decía lo menos posible, manteniendo el mismo cuidado bajo la sombra de misterio. Me preguntaba si así era mintiendo cuando no estaba a mi alrededor. En el camino de regreso a mi mente. No podía dejar de pensar con discreción su profundidad, sus secretos oscuros, porque quería conocer sus secretos, ya que formaban parte de ella. Y a pesar del hecho de que habitualmente intentaba negarlo, Sentía algo por ella, mientras mayor era el tiempo que pasábamos juntas, mas me daba cuenta que estos sentimientos no estaban marchándose, sino todo lo contrario.

Mi madre frunció el ceño.

-Espero que el trabajo no se interponga en el camino del estudio, personalmente, Yo no creo en la escuela secundaria y sus correrías-. Ef sonrió

-No ha sido un problema-

-Importa si le pregunto por su GPA (N/A: promedio de notas)-dijo mama. Eso fue demasiado grosero.

-Vaya que es tarde- empecé en voz alta, consultando a su vez mi desgaste, no podía creer que mi mamá estaba tan fuera de moda para salir con esto. Que era una mala señal. Yo sólo podía entenderlo como su primera imperfección, para ella Ef era peor de lo que me temía.

-Y esto fue una entrevista. Dos puntos-. Ef me sonrío. Mi mama se preparaba para el segundo round de preguntas.

-Está bromeando-le dije rápidamente. Le di un empujón discreto a Ef en dirección al jeep. -Ef tiene cosas que hacer y lugares al que ir, juegos que jugar- me puso la mano a la boca

-¿Jugar?- dijo mamá sonando confusa.

-Nanoha se refiere al Arcade de Bo.- Explicó Ef. -Pero no es ahí donde me dirijo. Tengo unas cuantas diligencias por hacer.-

-Nunca he estado en Bo.- respondio ella.

-No es tan excitante- dije –no te has perdido de nada.-

-Espera- dijo mamá, sonando mucho a una bandera roja que acababa de surgir en su memoria, -¿Es en la costa? ¿Cerca del puerto Delfic? ¿No hubo un corte de nota en Bo, hace varios años?

-No es como solía ser, esta bastante tranquilo- Ef sonrío de medio lado mientras levantaba los hombros, como restándole importancia.

-¿Te gustaría pasar por un poco helado?- dijo mamá sonando nerviosa, atrapada entre ser cortés o cortar el impulso de meterme dentro y cerrar la puerta -solo tenemos de vainilla- añadiendo el acido de la ventaja.-Es de hace unas pocas semanas- Ef sacudió la cabeza.

-Me tengo que ir tal vez la próxima vez, fue agradable conocerla, Momoko-san- Me tomé la ruptura en la conversación como una indirecta y tire de mi mamá hacia la puerta aliviada de que no haya sido peor de los pensé. De repente mamá se volvió.

-¿Qué llevaste a hacer a Nanoha esta noche? - Ef me miró y levantó sus ojos borgoñas muy ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente.

-Tomamos la cena en Topsham- Le respondí rápidamente -sándwiches y refrescos, puramente inofensivos- El problema era que mis sentimientos por Ef no eran para nada inofensivos.

Gire para cerrar la puerta y ella seguía ahí, parada en medio de porche, con sus manos en los bolsillos, su cabello mojado y su sonrisa pirata. Mirándome a mi… y solo a mi.

Nuestros ojos conectaron y su sonrisa se ensancho. Ligeros hoyuelos se asentaron en sus mejillas antes lanzarme un beso descarado y girar sobre sus talones para volver al Jeep.

Y solo cuando la vi alejarse me di cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Y que mi cuerpo hervía a pesar de tener la ropa húmeda y fría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Interesante, muy interesante. Ja, asi resulto la primera cita de Nanoha y Ef... **

**Bueno, espero que ayuden con mi indecision del comienzo. Sobre el otro fic. **

**Mis razones para que sea un FatNum y no un NanoFate es porque el personaje de Chrintian Grey le queda perfecto a Signum, o por lo menos a mi parecer, me facina el solo imaginarmela con sus actitudes. Asi como me paso con Fate para este fic. Desde ya gracias, sobre todos sus reviews que me encantan ;)**


	11. Chapter 10: Investigando en Shinjuku

**Hola! Como estan? Lista para la maraton de esta noche? Espero que si!**

**Sobre el tema de 50 Sombras de Grey, va a quedar FateNum, porque, para NanoFate ya tengo varias adaptaciones en mente ;) como la saga de Halo o Existence. Lean las sinopsis de ambos y veran que tienen una gran trama al igual que esta :D**

**Necesito su ayuda con respecto a ese fic, en realidad me esta costando elegir los personajes que ocuparan el lugar en la adaptacion, y esto va para las que ya leyeron la saga, estoy entre poner a Hayate como Kate o Mia :/ me gustaria saber como colocarian Uds los personajes porque por ejemplo si eligen a Hayate como Mia, pondria a Carim como Elliot, y tambien el tema de la Sra Robinson... se me ocurrio ponerla a Reinforser... pero no me cierra del todo. Asi que me ayudarian un monton.**

**DISCLAMER : La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Y los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

Deje la bola de nieve en su caja y la metí dentro de mi armario detrás de una pila de suéteres de rombos que había cazado furtivamente de mi papá. Cuando abrí el regalo delante de Ef, Delphic se había visto brillante y hermoso, la luz arco iris removiendo los cables. Pero sola en mi habitación, el parque de atracciones parecía encantado. Un campo ideal para espíritus incorpóreos. Y no estaba del todo segura de que no tuviera una cámara oculta en su interior. Después de ponerme mi pijama que consistía en de camisola una musculosa de tirillas y un pantalón corto de algodón de color gris con rosa, llamé a Hayate.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo. -¿Cómo fue? Obviamente, no te mato, así que es un buen comienzo.

-Hemos jugado al pool.-

-Odias el pool.-

-Me dio algunas indicaciones. Ahora que sé lo que estoy haciendo, no es tan malo.-

-Apuesto a que podría darte indicaciones en algunas otras áreas de tu vida.-

-Mmm...- Normalmente, su comentario podría haberme incitado al menos a un rubor de mí parte, apuesto a que mi estado de ánimo era demasiado grave. Yo estaba trabajando duro, pensando.

-Sé que he dicho esto antes, pero Ef no me inspira un profundo sentido de la comodidad en mí. Todavía tengo pesadillas, esa persona se arranca su máscara, y ¿Adivina quien estaba escondida debajo de ella? Ef, personalmente, yo pienso que deberías tratarla como a un arma cargada. Algo en ella no es normal.- Esto era exactamente de lo que yo quería hablar.

-¿Qué podría causarle a alguien tener una cicatriz en forma de V en su espalda?- Le pregunté.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Freak- Hayate se atragantó. -¿Tu la viste desnuda? ¿Dónde sucedió? ¿Su jeep? ¿Su casa? ¿Tu dormitorio?-

-¡Yo no la vi desnuda! Fue una especie de accidente.-

-Sí, he oído antes esa excusa -

-Ella tiene una enorme cicatriz enorme en forma de V al revés sobre su espalda. ¿No es un poco extraño?-

-Por supuesto que es raro. Pero es Ef de quien estamos hablando. Ella tiene unos tornillos sueltos. Voy a tomar una conjetura salvaje y adivinar... ¿pelea de pandillas? ¿Cicatrices de la prisión? ¿Marcas de patinar de pega-y-corre?-

La mitad de mi cerebro mantenía un registro de mi conversación con Ef, pero el otro, la mitad más subconsciente se había extraviado. Mi memoria volvió a la noche que Ef me reto a montar en el Arcángel. Yo recapture las pinturas espeluznantes y extrañas al lado de los coches. Recordé a las bestias con cuernos que rasgaban las alas. Me acordé de la negra V inversa donde las alas del ángel solían estar. Casi se me cae el teléfono.

-L-lo siento, ¿qué- Le pregunté cuando me di cuenta que había llevado lejos la conversación y estaba esperando mi respuesta.

-¿Qué- Ocurrió- Después?- Repitió, enunciando cada palabra. -Tierra a Nanoha. Necesito más detalles. Me estoy muriendo aquí.-

-Se puso en una pelea y su camisa se desgarro. Fin de la historia. No hay un que-sucedió-después.- Hayate contuvo el aliento.

-Esto es de lo que estoy hablando. Las dos salen juntas... ¿y se mete en una pelea? ¿Cuál es su problema? Es como que es más animal que humano-.

En mi mente me cambiaba de ida y vuelta entre la pintura de las cicatrices del ángel y las cicatrices de Ef. Tanto las cicatrices habían sanado al color del regaliz negro, corrían desde los hombros hasta los riñones, y las dos curvadas hacia fuera como si viajaran a lo largo de la espalda. Me decía a mi misma que un montón de cosas pueden causar cicatrices como las de Ef. Pandillas, la lucha, las cicatrices de prisión, marcas de arrastre, justo como Hayate dijo. Lamentablemente, todas las excusas se sentían como mentiras. Al igual que la verdad me estaba mirando a la cara, pero no estaba lo suficientemente valiente para mirar hacia atrás.

-¿Era ella un ángel?- preguntó Hayate. Me rompí a mí misma.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Era un ángel, o estuvo a la altura de su imagen de chica mala? Porque, honestamente. No voy a comprarme todo esta versión de la historia de que-no-trato-cualquier-cosa.-

- Hayate. Me tengo que ir.- Mi voz estaba llena de telarañas.

-Veo cómo es. Vas a colgar antes de que consiga los grandes detalles del asunto.-

-No pasó nada en la cita, y no pasó nada después. Mi mamá nos encontró en el estacionamiento.-

-Carajo.-

-No creo que a ella le guste Ef-

-¡No me digas! ¿Quién lo habría adivinado?-

-Te llamo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Dulces sueños, nena-.

Gran posibilidad, pensé.

* * *

Después de colgar el teléfono, caminé por el pasillo a la oficina improvisada de mi mamá en casa y encendí nuestra antigua IBM. La habitación era pequeña, con techo a dos aguas, más un galerón que una habitación. Una ventana mugrienta con cortinas de color naranja descoloridas de la década de 1970 miraba hacia el patio lateral. Yo podía estar parada en toda mi altura en alrededor de 30 por ciento de la habitación. En el otro 70 por ciento, la parte superior de mi cabello cepillaba las vigas expuestas del techo. Una sola bombilla colgaba allí. Diez minutos más tarde, el equipo consiguió una conexión de acceso telefónico a Internet, y yo escribí:

_**"cicatrices de ala de ángel"**_

En la barra de búsqueda de Google. Yo rondaba con el dedo por encima de la tecla enter, con miedo de que si llegara a hacerlo, tendría que admitir que actualmente estaba considerando la posibilidad de que Ef era en realidad, bueno, no... Humana. Presione enter e hice click con el mouse en el primer enlace antes de poder decirme a mi misma que debía alejarme de ella.

- x -

_**FALLEN ANGELS: LA TERRIBLE VERDAD**_

_-En la creación del Jardín del Edén, ángeles celestiales fueron enviados a la Tierra para vigilar a Adán y Eva. Pronto, sin embargo, algunos ángeles pusieron sus ojos en el mundo más allá de los muros del jardín. Se veían a sí mismos como futuros gobernantes sobre la población de la Tierra, locos de amor por el poder, el dinero, e incluso las mujeres humanas. Juntos tentaron y convencieron a Eva de comer el fruto prohibido, abriendo las puertas protegidas del Edén. Como castigo por este grave pecado y por desertar de sus funciones, Dios despojo de sus alas a los ángeles y los desterró a la tierra para siempre.-_

Mientras ojeaba por unos pocos párrafos, mi corazón latía de forma errática.

_-Los ángeles caídos son los mismos espíritus del mal (o demonios) descritos en la Biblia que toman posesión de los cuerpos humanos. Los ángeles caídos recorren la Tierra en busca de cuerpos humanos para hostigar y controlar. Ellos tientan a los seres humanos para hacer el mal por la comunicación de pensamientos e imágenes directamente en sus mentes. Si un ángel caído tiene éxito en la transformación de un ser humano hacia el mal, puede entrar en el cuerpo del ser humano e influenciar en su personalidad y acciones. Sin embargo, la posesión de un cuerpo humano por un ángel caído sólo puede tener lugar durante el mes hebreo de Jeshvan, Jeshvan se conoce como el "mes amargo", es el único mes sin ningún tipo de fiesta judía o ayuno, haciéndolo el mes no-santo. Entre la luna nueva y llena durante el Jeshvan, ángeles caídos invaden los cuerpos humanos en masa.-_

Mi mirada se quedó en el monitor del ordenador unos minutos después de terminar de leer. Yo no tenía pensamientos. Ninguno. Sólo una complejidad de emociones enredadas dentro de mí. Frío, pánico, estupor y aprensión entre ellos. Un estremecimiento involuntario despertó a mis sentidos. Me acordé de las pocas veces que Ef había violado ciertos métodos normales de comunicación y susurro directamente a mi mente, al igual que como el artículo afirmaba que los ángeles caídos podían hacerlo. Al comparar esta información con las cicatrices Ef, era posible... ¿Ef podría ser un ángel caído? ¿Quería poseer mi cuerpo?

Hojeé rápidamente por el resto del artículo, desacelerando cuando leí algo aún más extraño.

Los ángeles caídos que tienen una relación sexual con un ser humano producen descendencia sobrehumana llamados Nephillim. La raza Nephillim es una raza mal y poco natural y significa que nunca debieron de habitar la Tierra. Aunque muchos creen que la Gran Inundación en el momento de Noch estaba destinada a limpiar la tierra de los Nephillim, no tenemos manera de saber si esta raza híbrida se extinguió y si o no desde entonces. Parece lógico que algunos ángeles lo sigan haciendo, lo que significa que la raza Nephillim este probablemente en la Tierra hoy en día

Me aparte de la mesa. Acumulando todo lo que había leído en una carpeta mental, archivándola lejos. Y estampe ESPANTOSO en el exterior de la carpeta. No quería pensar en ello ahora. Pensé que tal ves más tarde.

Quizás.

Mi teléfono celular sonó en mi bolsillo y salte.

-Hemos decidido que los aguacates son de color verde o amarillo?-preguntó Hayate.-Ya he llenado todos mis espacios de fruta verde de hoy, pero si me dices que los aguacates son de color amarillo, estoy en el negocio-

-¿Tú crees en superhéroes?-

-Después de ver a Tobey Maguire en Spider-Man, sí. Y luego está Christian Bale. Mayor, pero un mozo caliente. Yo le dejaría que me salvara de espadas de ninjas.-

-Lo digo en serio-

-Y yo también lo digo-

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a la iglesia?- Le pregunté. Escuche reventar una burbuja de goma de mascar.

- El domingo.-

-¿Crees tu que la Biblia es correcta? Quiero decir, ¿crees que es real?-

-Creo que el pastor Calvin está caliente. En cierto modo a sus cuarenta. Que resume muy bien mis convicciones religiosas-

* * *

Después de colgar, me fui a mi habitación y bajo las sábanas. Me puse una manta adicional para protegerme del frío de repente. Si la habitación estaba fría, o la sensación de hielo se originó dentro de mí, yo no estaba segura. Palabras embrujadas como "ángel caído", "posesión humana" y "Nephillim" danzaron fuera de mis sueños.

Me pasé toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama. El viento venía a ráfagas desde el campo abierto y circulaba por la granja, rociando escombros contra las ventanas. Me desperté varias veces, escuchando como las tejas eran arrancadas del techo y caían por el borde. Cada pequeño ruido que hacían las vidrieras de las ventanas junto con el ruido que yo hacía al moverme en la cama, me hacían despertar de un salto. Me rendí como a las seis y me arrastré fuera de la cama, forzándome a caminar por el pasillo para tomar una ducha caliente. Luego limpié mi cuarto y mi closet se veía vacío luego de llenar un cesto de ropa sucia para lavarla. Estaba subiendo las escaleras con una tanda de ropa limpia cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, la abrí y me encontré con Yunno parado en el umbral. Llevaba puesto unos jeans, una camisa de cuadros con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos y una gorra de los Red Sox. Así de primeras se veía como una persona normal, pero yo sabía más que eso y una sacudida de adrenalina nerviosa lo confirmó.

-Nanoha Takamachi- Dijo Yunno con una voz condescendiente. Él se inclinó sonriendo y logré captar el agrio olor del alcohol en su aliento. -Últimamente me has estado causando demasiados problemas.-

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Él observó al interior de la casa tras de mi.

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Quiero hablar. ¿Puedo entrar?-

-Mi mamá está durmiendo. No quiero despertarla.-

-Nunca he conocido a tu mamá.- Algo en la manera en que lo dijo, hizo que se erizaran los bellos de mi nuca.

-Lo siento, ¿Necesitas algo?- Su sonrisa era mitad descuidada y mitad desdeñosa.

-No te agrado ¿Verdad, Nanoha?- Me crucé de brazos a manera de respuesta. Él se echó para atrás con una mano presionada sobre su corazón. -Auch. Estoy aquí, Nanoha, aunque me desprecies. Es mi último esfuerzo para convencerte de que soy un chico normal y que puedes confiar en mi. No me dejes.-

-Escucha, Yunno, hay par de cosas que necesito hacer…- Él metió su puño en la casa y con sus nudillos golpeó la pared lo suficientemente fuerte como para descascarar la pintura.

-¡No he terminado!-Él arrastraba las palabras con su voz acalorada y de repente inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió calladamente. Él se puso en cuclillas, puso su mano sangrante entre sus rodillas y gruñó.-Apuesto diez dólares a que después me voy a arrepentir de esto.- La presencia de Yunno hacía que mi piel se arrastrara. Recordé varios días atrás, cuando de verdad pensaba que él era guapo y encantador. Me pregunto como pude ser tan idiota.

Estaba pensando en cerrar la puerta y asegurarla, cuando Yunno se quitó sus gafas y reveló sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Él aclaró su garganta y su voz salió clara.

-Vine para decirte que Veyron está bajo mucho estrés en la escuela. Exámenes, gobierno estudiantil, aplicaciones para becas académicas, bla, bla, bla. No está actuando como realmente es. Tiene que apartarse de todo eso por un par de días. Nosotros cuatro, Veyron, yo, tú, Hayate, deberíamos irnos a acampar durante las vacaciones de primavera. Irnos mañana a Powder Horn y regresar el martes en la tarde. Eso le dará a Veyron tiempo para relajarse.- Cada palabra que salió de su boca sonó inquietante y cuidadosamente practicada.

-Lo siento, pero ya tengo planes.-

-Déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión. Planearé todo el viaje. Yo pondré las tiendas y la comida. Te mostraré el gran chico que soy. La pasarás muy bien conmigo.-

-Creo que deberías irte.- Yunno apoyó su mano contra el marco de la puerta y se inclinó hacia mí.

-Contestación incorrecta- Por un breve instante, el vidrioso estupor en sus ojos desapareció y algo retorcido y siniestro lo eclipsó. Involuntariamente me moví para atrás. Estaba casi segura de que Yunno tenía planes asesinos. Estaba casi segura de que la muerte de Tesns fue obra de él.

-Vete o voy a llamar a la policía- Yunno abrió la puerta mosquitera con tanta fuerza que rebotó contra la casa. Agarró el frente de mi bata de baño y me jaló hacia afuera. Luego me empujó hacia atrás contra la pared del exterior y me inmovilizó allí con su cuerpo.

-Vas a ir a acampar quieras o no.-

-¡Apártate de mi!- Dije mientras me retorcía, intentándome apartar.

-¿O qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Él ahora me tenía atrapada por los hombros y otra vez me golpeó contra la pared, haciendo que mis dientes rechinaran.

-Llamaré a la policía.- No tenía idea de cómo lo había dicho tan valientemente. Mi respiración era rápida y leve, mis manos sudaban.

-¿Vas a llamarles a gritos? Ellos no pueden escucharte. De la única manera que te voy a soltar es si me juras que irás a acampar.-

-¿Nanoha?-

Yunno y yo miramos hacia la puerta, de dónde venía la voz de mi mamá. El mantuvo sus manos sobre mí por un momento más, y luego hizo un ruido de disgusto y me apartó de un empujón. Cuando ya iba por la mitad de las escaleras del balcón, él miró sobre su hombro.

-Esto no se ha terminado.-

Me apresuré a entrar y cerré la puerta con llave. Mis ojos comenzaron a arder. Me recosté contra la puerta y lentamente fui bajando hasta sentarme en la alfombra de la entrada, mientras luchaba para no llorar. Mi mamá apareció en el tope de las escaleras, amarrando el cinturón su bata.

-¿Nanoha? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién estaba en la puerta?- Rápidamente pestañeé para secar mis ojos.

-Un chico de la escuela.- No pude ocultar el temblor en mi voz. -Él… Él…- Ya tenía suficientes problemas por causa de la cita con Ef. Sabía que esta noche mi mamá estaba planeando ir a la boda y recepción de la hija de un amigo del trabajo, pero de ninguna manera iba a ir si le decía que Yunno me había tratado rudamente y eso era lo menos que quería, porque necesitaba conducir hasta Portland e investigarlo. Incluso una pequeña evidencia incriminatoria contra Yunno sería suficiente para atraparlo tras las barras y no me sentiría segura hasta que eso pasara. Sentía cierta violencia creciendo dentro de él y no quería ver que pasaría si salía fuera de control. -Él quería mis apuntes sobre Hamlet- Dije de plano. -La semana pasada él copió mi examen y aparentemente está intentado hacer de eso un hábito.-

-Ay, cariño.- Ella bajó hasta ponerse a mi lado y acarició mi cabello mojado, el cuál se había puesto helado desde que me duché. -Puedo entender por qué estas molesta. Puedo llamar a sus padres, si eso quieres.- Dije que no con la cabeza. -Entonces voy a preparar el desayuno. Ve y termina de vestirte. Tendré todo listo cuando bajes.-

* * *

Estaba parada frente a mi closet cuando mi teléfono celular sonó.

-¿Te enteraste? ¡Los cuatro nos iremos de cam-pa-men-to durante las vacaciones de primavera!- Dijo Hayate, sonando extrañamente alegre.

-Hayate- Dije con voz temblorosa -Yunno está planeando algo. Algo aterrador. La única razón por la cuál quiere ir de campamento es para tenernos a solas. No vamos a ir.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no vamos a ir? Estas bromeando ¿verdad? O sea, finalmente podemos hacer algo divertido en las vacaciones ¿y estas diciendo que no? Sabes que mi mamá jamás me dejará ir sola. Haré cualquier cosa. En serio. Haré tu tarea por una semana. Vamos, Nanoha-chan. Una simple palabra. Dila. Comienza con la letra S…- La mano que sostenía mi celular tembló y la sostuve con mi otra mano para tranquilizarla.

-Yunno se apareció borracho en casa hace quince minutos. Él… él me amenazó físicamente.- Ella se mantuvo callada por un momento.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'amenazar físicamente'?-

-Me jaló hasta afuera y me empujó contra la casa.-

-Pero él estaba borracho ¿verdad?-

-¿Eso importa?-

-Bueno él ha tenido muchos problemas. O sea, fue erróneamente acusado de haber estado involucrado en el suicidio de una chica y fue forzado a cambiar de escuela. Si él te lastima, y dicho sea de paso, no estoy justificando lo que hizo, tal ves él necesite… consejos ¿sabes?-

-¿Si me lastima?-

-Él estaba borracho. Quizá… quizá ni sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Mañana se sentirá horrible.- Abrí la boca y la cerré. No podía creer que Hayate estaba de lado de Yunno.

-Me tengo que ir- Dije cortante. -Te hablo más tarde.-

-¿Puedo ser completamente honesta contigo, nena? Sé que estas preocupada por este chico de la máscara. No me odies, pero creo que la única razón por la cual te estas esforzando para culpar a Yunno es porque no quieres que sea Ef. Estás racionalizando todo y me estas preocupando.- Me había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Racionalizando? Ef no fue la que vino a mi casa esta mañana y me arrojó contra la pared.-

-¿Sabes qué? No debí haber traído el tema. Nada más dejémoslo así. ¿Esta bien?-

-Sí- Dije con frialdad.

-Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- Yo asomé la cabeza por la puerta para escuchar a mi mamá. Desde la cocina llegó el sonido de un batidor rasgando contra los bordes de un envase. Parte de mi no le veía sentido en compartir algo más con Hayate, pero otra parte de mi se sentía resentida y confrontacional. ¿Ella quería saber mis planes? Bien por mí. No era mi problema si a ella no le gustaban.

-Voy a conducir hasta Shinjuku tan pronto mi mamá se vaya a la boda.-

La boda comenzaba a las 4 p.m. y con la recepción que le seguía, lo más temprano que mi mamá llegaría sería como a las 9 p.m. Lo cual me daba tiempo suficiente para pasar la tarde en Shinjuku y llegar a casa antes que ella.

-En realidad, estaba pensando si quizá me pudieras prestar el Neon. No quiero que mamá vea las millas que le pongo a mi carro.-

-Ay hombre. Vas a ir a espiar a Yunno ¿verdad? Vas a husmear en Kinghorn Prep.-

-Voy a hacer unas compras y cenar- Dije, moviendo los ganchos en el tubo del closet. Saqué una camiseta blanca tejida y de mangas largas, unos jeans claros y un gorro con líneas rosas y blancas que guardaba para los fines de semana y los días en que mi pelo no tenía remedio.

-¿Y el cenar incluye parar en cierto restaurante localizado a unas cuantas calles de Kinghorn Prep? ¿Una cena en dónde Teana, cuál apellido no recuerdo, solía trabajar?-

-Eso no sería una mala idea- Dije. -Tal vez lo haga.-

-¿Y vas a comer de verdad, o solo vas a interrogar a los empleados?-

-Quizá haga algunas preguntas. ¿Me vas a prestar el Neon o no?-

-Claro que sí- Dijo ella. -¿Para qué son las mejores amigas? Incluso iré contigo a esta pequeña hazaña de la perdición. Pero primero tienes que prometerme que irás a acampar.-

-Olvídalo. Tomaré el autobús.-

-¡Más tarde hablaremos sobre las vacaciones de primavera!- Gritó Hayate por el teléfono antes de que yo pudiera desconectar.

* * *

He ido a Shinjuku en varias ocasiones, pero no conocía muy bien la ciudad. Me bajé del autobús armada con mi celular, un mapa y mi compás interno. Los edificios estaban hechos de ladrillos rojos y eran altos y delgados, bloqueando el sol de la tarde, el cual brillaba tras una gruesa capa de nubes de tormenta y ponía las calles bajo un dosel de sombra. Todas las fachadas de las tiendas tenían galerías y pintorescos letreros extendidos sobre las puertas. Las calles estaban alumbradas por lámparas negras y triangulares que recordaban a los sombreros de las brujas. Después de pasar varias manzanas, las calles congestionadas se abrieron a un área boscosa y vi el letrero de Kinghorn Prep. Yo me quedé en la acera y rodeé la esquina de la Calle 23. El puerto estaba a unas cuantas manzanas y levemente lograba escuchar a los botes pasar detrás de las tiendas mientras atracaban. A mitad de camino en la Calle 23, vi el letrero del restaurante Midori-ya. Saqué las preguntas para el interrogatorio y las leí por última vez. El plan era no lucir como si estuviera llevando a cabo un interrogatorio oficial. Esperaba que si traía a los empleados casualmente el tema de Teana, podría sacarles algo que de alguna manera se le hubiera escapado a los reporteros que estuvieron antes que yo. Esperando que las preguntas estuvieran bien guardadas en mi memoria, tiré la lista en el bote de basura más cercano. La campana de la puerta sonó cuando entré. Las baldosas del suelo eran blancas y amarillas y las mesas estaban forradas de azul marino. De las paredes colgaban fotos del puerto. Me senté en una mesa cerda de la puerta y me quité mi abrigo. Una mesera con un manchado delantal blanco apareció a mi lado.

-Mi nombre es Nove- Me dijo con una agria voz. -Bienvenida a Midori-ya. El especial de hoy es sándwich de atún. La sopa del día es de langosta.- Su bolígrafo estaba posicionado para tomar mi orden.

-¿Midori-ya?- Fruncí el ceño y puse un dedo en mi mentón. -¿Por qué ese nombre me suena tan familiar?-

-¿No lees el periódico? El mes pasado estuvimos en las noticias por una semana. Quince minutos y todo eso.-

-¡Ah!- Dije con súbita claridad. -Ahora recuerdo. Hubo un asesinato ¿verdad? ¿No trabajaba aquí la chica?-

-Era Teana Lanster- Ella chasqueó su bolígrafo con impaciencia. -¿Quieres que te traiga la sopa para empezar?- Yo no quería sopa de langosta. En realidad, ni siquiera tenía hambre.

-Eso debió haber sido difícil. ¿Ustedes eran amigas?-

-Claro que no. ¿Vas a ordenar o qué? Te diré un secreto. Si no trabajo, no me pagan. Si no me pagan, no pago la renta.- De repente deseé que el mesero que estaba al otro lado hubiese sido el que tomara mi orden. Él era bajo, calvo hasta las orejas y su cuerpo se parecía a los palillos de dientes que estaban en la caja al final de la mesa. Sus ojos nunca miraban más arriba de tres pies sobre el suelo. Por más patética que me hubiese sentido, una sola sonrisa amigable de mi parte probablemente hubiera sido suficiente para tenerlo escupiendo toda la historia de la vida de Teana.

-Lo siento- Le dije a Nove. -Es que no puedo dejar de pensar sobre el asesinato. Por supuesto, probablemente sea noticia ya vieja para ti. Probablemente ya habrás tenido reporteros aquí haciéndote preguntas.- Ella me dio una mirada significativa.

-¿Necesitas más tiempo para mirar el menú?-

-Personalmente, encuentro irritantes a los reporteros.- Ella se inclinó, poniendo una mano sobre la mesa.

-Yo encuentro irritantes a los clientes que se toman demasiado tiempo- Dejé escapar un silencioso suspiro y abrí el menú.

-¿Qué me recomiendas?-

-Todo es bueno. Pregúntale a mi novio.- Ella dio una tensa sonrisa. -Él es el cocinero.-

-Hablando de novios… ¿Teana tenía uno?- Buen cambio de tema, me dije.

-Dilo- Demandó Nove. -¿Eres policía? ¿Abogada? ¿Reportera?-

-Solo una ciudadana preocupada- Sonó más como una pregunta.

-Si claro. Te diré algo. Ordena una batida, papas fritas, una hamburguesa, un plato de sopa; dame veinticinco porciento de propina y te diré lo que le he dicho a todos los demás.- Medí mis opciones: mi mesada o contestaciones.

-Trato hecho.-

-Teana se juntó con ese chico, Yunno Scrya. El que sale en los periódicos. Él estaba aquí todo el tiempo y la acompañaba hasta su apartamento al finalizar su turno.-

-¿Alguna vez hablaste con Yunno?-

-Yo no.-

-¿Crees que Teana se suicidó?-

-¿Cómo podría saber eso?-

-Leí en el periódico que encontraron una nota suicida en el apartamento de Teana, pero también hubo evidencia de que alguien entró.-

-¿Y?-

-¿No encuentras eso un poco… extraño?-

-Si me estas preguntando si creo que Yunno pudo haber puesto la nota en el apartamento de ella, pues claro que lo creo. Los chicos ricos como ese pueden hacer lo que sea. Probablemente contrató a alguien para que pusiera la nota. Así es como funciona cuando tienes dinero.-

-Yo no creo que Yunno tenga mucho dinero.- Siempre he tenido la impresión de que Veyron es el rico. Hayate nunca ha dejado de babear por la casa de él. -Creo que él iba a Kinghorn Prep por una beca estudiantil.-

-¿Beca estudiantil?- Ella repitió con un resoplido. -¿Qué le has estado echando a tu agua? Si Yunno no tenía dinero, ¿Cómo fue que le compró el apartamento a Teana? Dime.- Me esforcé por mantener oculta mi sorpresa.

-¿Él le compró a ella un apartamento? -

-Teana nunca dejaba de repetirlo. Casi me vuelve loca.-

-¿Por qué le compraría un apartamento?-Nove me miró con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas.

-Dime que de verdad no eres tan tonta.-

Ah. Privacidad. Intimidad. Entendido.

-¿Sabes por qué fue que Yunno se transfirió fuera de Kinghorn?- Dije

-No sabía que lo hizo.- Hice malabarismos con sus respuestas y las preguntas que todavía quería hacer e intentaba recordar.

-¿Alguna vez se encontró aquí con amigos? ¿Alguien más además de Teana?-

-¿Cómo se supone que recuerde eso?- Ella entornó sus ojos con pesadez. -¿Parezco que tengo memoria fotográfica?-

-¿Qué tal un chico alto? Bien alto. Pelo largo y rubio, bien parecido, ropa a la medida.- Con sus dientes frontales, ella se arrancó una uña y la tiró dentro del bolsillo de su delantal.

-Sí, recuerdo a ese chico. Difícil no hacerlo. Todo malhumorado y callado. Él vino aquí una o dos veces. No hace mucho de eso. Quizá para el tiempo en que Teana murió. Lo recuerdo porque estábamos sirviendo hamburguesas de salmón por el día del salmón y no pude hacer que él ordenara una. Solo me miró como si fuera a atravesar la mesa y degollar mi garganta si yo seguía leyendo el especial del día. Pero creo que recuerdo algo. No es que sea metiche, pero sí tengo oídos. A veces no puedo evitar escuchar cosas. La última vez que el chico alto y Yunno vinieron, ellos estaban encorvados sobre la mesa hablando sobre un examen.-

-¿Un examen de la escuela?-

-¿Cómo podría saber? Como sonaban, al parecer el chico alto no pasó un examen y Yunno no estaba muy feliz por eso. Él arrastró su silla hacia atrás y salió a toda prisa. Ni siquiera se comió su hamburguesa.-

-¿Mencionaron a Teana?-

-El chico alto llegó primero y preguntó si Teana estaba trabajando. Le dije que no, que ella no estaba y el llamó por su celular. Diez minutos después, Yunno entró. Teana siempre se ocupaba de la mesa de Yunno, pero como dije, ella no estaba trabajando, así que lo hice yo. Si hablaron sobre Teana, no lo escuché. Pero me pareció como si el chico alto no quisiera a Teana alrededor.-

-¿Recuerdas algo más?-

-Depende. ¿Vas a ordenar postre?-

-Supongo que un pedazo de tarta.-

-¿Tarta? ¿Te doy cinco minutos de mi valioso tiempo y todo lo que ordenas es una tarta? ¿Parezco que no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer que no sea charlar contigo?- Yo observé al restaurante. Estaba muerto. Además del hombre que estaba reclinado sobre un periódico, yo era el único cliente.

-Esta bien…- Revisé el menú.

-Vas a querer una limonada de frambuesa para bajar esa tarta.- Ella lo escribió en su bloc. -Y café después de cenar.- Más escritura. -Espero que me des un veinticinco por ciento adicional con eso.- Ella me lanzó una petulante sonrisa, luego guardo su bloc en el delantal y regresó a la cocina.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. Chapter 11: Una noche en un Motel

**Seguimos? Pues vamos... porque no saben lo que viene! :3**

******DISCLAMER : La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Y los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

Afuera el tiempo había cambiado a frío y lluvioso. Las farolas ardían en un extraño color amarillento que hacía poco contra la niebla espesa que se apoderaba de las calles... Me apresuré a salir de Midori-ya, agradecida por haber mirado el pronóstico del tiempo antes y haber traído mi paraguas. Mientras pasaba por las ventanas, veía grupos de personas reuniéndose en los bares.

Estaba a pocas cuadras de la parada de autobús cuando esa sensación helada, ahora tan, familiar besó la parte de atrás de mi cuello. La había sentido la noche que estaba segura de que alguien espiaba en la ventana de mi dormitorio, en Dephic, y de nuevo justo antes de Hayate saliera del local llevando mi chaqueta. Me agaché, fingiendo atarme los cordones, y lancé una mirada furtiva alrededor, las aceras de ambos lados de la calle estaban vacías. La luz del cruce de peatones había cambiado, y me bajó de la acera. Moviéndome más rápido, metí mi bolso bajo el brazo y esperé que el autobús llegase a tiempo. Me abrí paso por un callejón detrás de un bar, deslizándome a través de un corrillo de fumadores, y salí a la calle de al lado, corriendo unos metros, me metí por otro callejón y rodeé la cuadra. Cada pocos segundos miraba detrás de mí. Escuche el estruendo del autobús, y un momento después, volteo en la esquina, materializándose entre la niebla. Redujo la velocidad contra la acera y me subí a bordo, rumbo a casa.

Yo era la única pasajera. Tome asiento varias filas detrás del conductor, bajando la cabeza para mantenerme fuera de su vista. Tiró de la palanca para cerrar las puertas, y el bus rugió por la calle. Yo estaba a punto de ofrecer un suspiro de alivio cuando recibí un mensaje de texto de Hayate.

"_¿DÓNDE ESTAS?"_

"**SHINJUKU, ¿Y TU"**

"_YO TAMBIÉN, EN UNA FIESTA CON VEYRON Y YUNNO, ENCONTREMONOS"_

"**¿POR QUÉ ESTAS EN SHINJUKU?"**

No esperé su respuesta, tenia que ser directa, hablar más rápido. Y esto era urgente.

-"¿Bien? ¿Qué dices?"- preguntó Hayate. -"¿estás de ánimo para una fiesta?"-

-¿Tu mamá sabe que estás en una fiesta en Shinjuku con dos chicos?-

-"'Estás empezando a sonar neurótica. Bebe"-

-No puedo creer que llegaste aquí con Yunno- tuve un pensamiento desanimado. -¿Sabe él que estas al teléfono conmigo?-

-"¿Para que el pueda venir a matarte? No. Lo siento, él y Veyron fueron a Kinghorn Prep para recoger algo, y estoy pasando el rato sola. Me vendría bien un poco de compañía. ¡Hey!"- gritó Hayate en el fondo. -"para ¡de acuerdo! P-a-r-a, ¿Nanoha? No estoy exactamente en el mejor sector, el tiempo es esencial"-

-¿Dónde estás?-

-"'Un momento, está bien. El edificio de enfrente, dice uno-siete-dos-siete. Es en la zona de Kabukichō. Estoy bastante segura"-

-Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda, pero yo no me quedo, me voy a casa, y te vienes conmigo. ¡Pare el autobús!- Le pedí al conductor, el aplico los frenos, y fui lanzada contra el asiento delantero.

-¿Puede usted decirme qué camino me lleva a Kabukichō?- Le pregunte una vez mas estando en la parte delantera. Señaló el revestimiento de las ventanas del lado derecho del autobús Oeste de aquí.

-¿Piensas ir a pie?- Él me examinó de arriba abajo. -Porque debería advertirte. Es un barrio peligroso-

Genial.

* * *

Tuve que caminar sólo a unas pocas cuadras antes de saber que el conductor del autobús había tenido razón al advertirme. El paisaje cambió drásticamente. Los almacenes fueron reemplazados por edificios pintados con grafitis de pandillas. Las ventanas eran oscuras, con barrotes de hierro. Las aceras eran desolados caminos que se extendían entre la niebla.

Un lento sonido arrastrado se dispersó entre la niebla, y una mujer empujando un carrito de bolsas de basura salió a la vista. Sus ojos eran como pasas de uva, pequeñas, brillantes y oscuras y estos hicieron todo un recorrido sobre mí, observándome de una forma casi predadora.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo a través de la abertura de los dientes que le faltaban. Di un paso atrás discretamente y apreté mi bolso en mi contra. -Parece un abrigo, guantes y un gorro de lana bastante bonito- Dijo -Siempre he querido un lindo sombrero de lana- Pronunció la palabra linnn- do.

-Hola- Le dije, aclarando mi garganta y tratando de parecer amigable.- ¿Puedes por favor decirme cuánto falta para la calle Kabukichō?- Se rió cacareando. -El conductor de autobús señaló en esta dirección- Le dije con menos confianza

-¿Le dijo que Kabukichō, quedaba por este camino?- Dijo en tono irritado. -Conozco el camino a Kabukichō, y no es este"- Esperé, pero no dio más detalles.

-¿Crees que podrías darme la dirección?- Pregunté.

-Tengo la dirección- Dijo golpeando su cabeza con un dedo que se parecía mucho a una retorcida rama de nudos -Mantén todo aquí, yo lo hago-

-¿Hacia donde está?- La alenté.

-Pero no puedo decírtela gratis- Dijo en un tono de reprimenda. -Te va a costar. Una niña tiene que ganarse la vida. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que en la vida nada es gratis?-

-Yo no tengo dinero, no mucho de todos modos. Sólo para un viaje en autobús.-

-Tienes un abrigo bonito y cálido- Miré mi abrigo acolchado. Un viento frío me agitaba el pelo, y la idea de entregar mi abrigo hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina

-Me lo regalaron en Navidad-

-Me estoy congelando el trasero aquí afuera- Espetó ella. -¿Quieres las direcciones o no?- No podía creer que yo estuviera aquí. No podía creer que estuviera dándole mi abrigo a una mujer sin hogar. Hayate iba a quedar en deuda conmigo después de esto, tanto que a lo mejor nunca terminaría de pagarme.

Me quite mi abrigo y vi como ella se apresuraba a ponérselo.

Mi aliento salió como humo. Me abracé a mí misma y moví mis pies, conservando un poco de calor.

-¿Puedes decirme la manera de llegar a Kabukichō ahora?-

-¿Camino largo o el camino más corto?-

-Co-corto- Que pregunta

-Eso también va a costarte, el camino corto tiene un precio adicional. Como dije, siempre he querido una bonita gorra de lana- Tiré el gorro de punto de color rosa y blanco de mi cabeza -¿Kabukichō?- Le pregunté, tratando de mantener el tono amistoso a pesar de lo sucedido.

-¿Ves ese callejón?- dijo ella, señalando tras de mi. Yo me giré. El callejón estaba a media cuadra. -Ve por ahí y Kabukichō está al otro lado.-

-¿Eso es todo?- Dije incrédula -¿Tan sólo una cuadra?-

-La buena noticia es que tienes que caminar poco. La mala noticia, no hay caminatas cortas en este clima. Claro que yo estoy cómoda y cálida ahora que tengo una chaqueta y un sombrero bonito. Dame los guantes, y te acompaño-

Miré los guantes. Al menos mis manos estaban calientes.

-Me las arreglaré-

Se encogió de hombros arrastrando su carro a la esquina siguiente, donde comenzó a cargarlo con ladrillos.

El callejón estaba oscuro y lleno de cubos de basura, agua, cajas de cartón de colores, y una joroba irreconocible que pudo haber sido un calentador de agua desechado. Pero también podía tratarse de una alfombra enrollada alrededor de un cadáver.

Una alta cerca de cadenas de hierro rodeaba el callejón hasta abajo. Yo difícilmente podía escalar una cerca de dos metros en el mejor de los días, olvídate de una de cinco. Edificios de ladrillo me rodeaban desde ambos lados. Todas las ventanas estaban engrasadas y tenían barrotes. Busque en mi bolsillo para textear a Hayate, con la intención de decirle que yo estaba cerca y que me esperara, cuando recordé que había dejado mi teléfono celular en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

¡Muy bien, Nanoha!

¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que la señora de la basura te devuelva el teléfono? Precisamente-pocas o ninguna.

Decidí que valía la pena intentarlo, y mientras me daba la vuelta, un elegante sedán negro se abrió paso rápidamente a través del callejón, con un repentino brillo rojo, las luces de los frenos se encendieron.

Por razones que no podría explicar más allá de la intuición, me escondí entre las sombras. Una puerta del coche se abrió y el se escuchó el sonido de un arma de fuego disparando. Dos disparos. La puerta del auto se cerró y el sedán negro se alejó apresuradamente. Oía mi corazón martillando en mi pecho, mezclado con el sonido de pies corriendo. Me di cuenta de un momento después de que eran mis pies, y yo estaba corriendo a la salida del callejón.

El cuerpo de la dama de las bolsas estaba tirado en la acera.

Corrí y asenté mis rodillas a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?- Le dije frenéticamente, derribándome junto a ella. Su boca entreabierta, con los ojos de pasas huecos. Líquido oscuro fluía a través del abrigo que yo había estado usando hasta hace tres minutos.

Sentí el impulso de saltar para obligarme a alcanzar en el interior del bolsillo del abrigo. Tenia que llamar para pedir ayuda. Pero mi teléfono no estaba allí.

Había una cabina de teléfono en la esquina de la calle de al frente, corrí y marque al 911, mientras esperaba que el operador me contestara, mire hacia atrás el cuerpo de la dama de la bolsa, y fue entonces cuando sentí mi adrenalina disparándose. El cuerpo había desaparecido. Con una mano temblorosa, colgué, el sonido de pisadas acercándose, resonaba en mis oídos, pero si estaban cerca o lejos, yo no lo sabía.

Clip, clip, clip.

Él está aquí, pensé. El hombre de la máscara de esquí.

Metí unas monedas en el teléfono y agarré el receptor con las dos manos. Traté de recordar el número de teléfono celular de Ef. Apretando los ojos cerrados, visualice los siete números que había escrito en tinta roja en mi mano el primer día que nos conocimos. Antes de que pudiera dudar de mi memoria, marqué el número

-¿Que sucede?- Dijo Ef. Casi llore al sonido de su voz. Podría escuchar el crujir de las bolas de billar chocando en el fondo, y supe que ella estaba en el Arcade de Bo. Podría estar aquí en quince, tal vez veinte minutos.

-Soy yo- No me atreví a dejar salir mi voz en un susurro.

-¿Nanoha?-

-Estoy en S-Shinjuku. En medio de Kabukichō. ¿Puedes recogerme? Es urgente.-

Estaba acurrucada en el fondo de la cabina telefónica, contando silenciosamente de uno hasta cien, intentando permanecer calmada, cuando un Jeep Comando negro se detuvo en la acera. Ef empujo la puerta de la cabina telefónica abriéndola y se agacho en la entrada. Se quito su campera de algodón roja dejando solo una camiseta holgada negra y mangas largas. Ella ajustó la capucha de la campera sobre mi cabeza y un momento después tenía mis brazos pasando a través de las mangas. La campera me empequeñeció, las mangas colgando bien abajo de las yemas de mis dedos. Mezclándose los olores de humo, tierra mojada, y jabón de menta. Algo sobre ello lleno los lugares vacíos dentro de mí con tranquilidad.

-Vamos a llevarte al auto- Dijo Ef. Me levantó, y yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterré mi cara en el.

-Creo que me voy a enfermar- Dije. El mundo se balanceo, incluyendo Ef. -Necesito mis píldoras de hierro-

-Shh- Dijo. Sosteniéndome contra ella. -Vas a estar bien. Estoy aquí ahora.- Gesticulé una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. -Salgamos de aquí- Otro gesto de asentimiento.

-Tenemos que llegar a Hayate- Dije. -Ella está en una fiesta callejera.-

* * *

Mientras Ef conducía el Jeep por la esquina, escuche a mis dientes titiritar haciendo eco dentro de mi cabeza. Nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida. Ver la mujer sin hogar muerta evoco pensamientos de mi papá. Mi visión se tiño de rojo, y por más fuerte que lo intentara, no podía alejar la imagen sangrienta.

-¿Estabas en medio de un juego de billar?- Pregunté, recordando el sonido de las bolas de billar chocando en el fondo durante nuestra breve conversación telefónica.

-Estaba ganando un apartamento.-

-¿Un apartamento?-

-Uno de esos elegantes en el lago. Hubiera odiado el lugar. Esto es Kabukichō ¿Tienes una dirección?-

-No puedo recordarlo- Dije, sentándome más alto para tener una mejor visión por las ventanas. Todos los edificios parecían abandonados. No había ningún rastro de una fiesta. No había rastro de vida. Y Punto.

-¿Tienes tu celular?- Pregunte a Ef. Ella sacó un Iphone de su bolsillo.

-La batería está baja. No sé si hará una llamada.- Le envíe un mensaje de texto a Hayate.

"**¿DÓNDE ESTAS?"**

"_CAMBIO DE PLANES. SUPONGO QUE VEYRON Y YUNNO NO PUDIERON ENCONTRAR LO QUE ESTABAN BUSCANDO. NOS VAMOS A CASA."_

La pantalla se puso negra.

-Muerto- Le dije a Ef -¿Tienes el cargador?-

-No conmigo.-

-Hayate está regresando a Uminari. ¿Crees que podrías dejarme en su casa?- Minutos después estábamos en la carretera costera, conduciendo directamente a lo largo de un precipicio sobre el océano. Había estado en este camino antes, y cuando el sol salía, el agua era azulada grisácea con machas oscuras de verde donde el agua reflejaba las hojas de los árboles. Era de noche, y el océano estaba tranquilo, como suave veneno negro.

-¿Vas a decirme lo que paso?- Preguntó Ef.

El jurado todavía se debatía entre sí debía o no decirle a Ef algo. Podría decirle como después de que la indigente me engañó para robarse mi chaqueta, ella recibió un disparo. Podría decirle que pensaba que la bala estaba predestinada para mí. Luego podría intentar explicar como el cuerpo de la indigente había desaparecido por arte de magia en pleno aire. Recordé la mirada irracional que el Detective Harlaown había dirigido hacia a mi cuando le dije que alguien había irrumpido en mi dormitorio. No estaba de humor para tener un ojo encima y risotadas de nuevo. No por Ef. No en este momento.

-Me perdí, y una indigente me acorraló- Dije. -Ella me dijo quítate mi abrigo…-Limpie mi nariz con la parte de atrás de mi mano y sollocé. -Se llevo mi gorrita, también.-

-¿Que estabas haciendo por aquí afuera?-

-Encontrarme con Hayate en una fiesta.- Estábamos a medio camino entre Shinjuku y Uminari, en un tramo de la carretera exuberante y despoblada, cuando el vapor salió de repente desde el capote del Jeep. Ef frenó, fácilmente dirigiendo el Jeep a la orilla de la carretera.

-Espera- Dijo girando hacia afuera. Levantando la capota del Jeep, ella desapareció de la vista. Un minuto después dejo caer la capota en su lugar. Sacudió sus manos en sus pantalones, y vino alrededor de mi ventana, gesticulando para que me bajara. -Malas noticias. Es el motor.- Trate de parecer informada e inteligente, pero tenía la sensación de que mi expresión parecía en blanco. Ef arqueo una ceja y dijo. -Que descanse en paz.-

-¿No se moverá?-

-No a menos que lo empujemos.- De todos los autos, él tenía que ganar el cacharro. -¿Donde está tu celular?-

-Lo perdí.- Ella sonrió abiertamente.

-Déjame adivinar. En el bolsillo de tu chaqueta. La indigente realmente sacó provecho ¿No?- Ella exploró el horizonte. -Dos opciones. Podemos terminar el paseo, o podemos caminar a la siguiente salida y encontrar un teléfono.- Salí, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de mí. Patee el neumático delantero del Jeep. Sabía que estaba usando el enojo para enmascarar el miedo por el que había estado pasando hoy. Tan pronto como estuviera completamente sola, estallaría a llorar.

-Creo que hay un motel en la próxima salida. Iré a lla-lla-llamar un taxi.- Dije, mis dientes titiritando fuertemente. -T- t- tu espera aquí con el Jeep.- Ella esbozo una ligera sonrisa, pero no parecía divertido.

-No voy a dejarte fuera de mi vista. Te ves un poco trastornada, Ángel. Iremos juntas.- Cruzando mis brazos, me puse de frente de ella. En zapatos de tenis, mis ojos llegaron al nivel de sus hombros. Me vi obligada a inclinar mi cuello hacia atrás para encontrar sus ojos.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte cerca de un motel contigo.- Mejor sonar firme, así era menos probable que cambiara de opinión.

-¿Crees que nosotras dos y un motel apartado hacen una combinación peligrosa?-Si, en realidad. Ef se recostó contra el jeep. -Podemos sentarnos aquí y debatir esto.- Miro hacia el eminente cielo. -Pero esta tormenta está a punto de comenzar su segunda ventisca.- Como si la Madre Naturaleza quisiera cerrar el veredicto, el cielo se abrió y una invención espesa de lluvia y granizo cayó. Le envíe a Ef mi mirada más fría, luego solté un suspiro de enfado. Como de costumbre, ella tenía un punto.

Veinte minutos después Ef y yo terminamos en la entrada de un motel barato. No había hablado con ella una sola palabra mientras trotábamos a través de la fría lluvia y ahora yo no sólo estaba empapada, sino también completamente… nerviosa. La lluvia caía en cascadas, y no nos imaginé volviendo al Jeep demasiado pronto. Lo que me dejaba a Ef y a un motel en la misma ecuación por un indeterminado período de tiempo.

La puerta sonó mientras entrábamos, y el recepcionista se levantó abruptamente, sacudiendo las migas de Cheetos de su regazo.

-¿Qué va a ser?- Dijo, chupando sus dedos para limpiar el rastro naranja. -¿Sólo ustedes dos esta noche?-

-N-n-ecesitamos que nos prestes tu teléfono- Hablé, esperando que mi solicitud le hiciese algún sentido.

-No podrá ser. Las líneas están muertas. Culpa a la tormenta.-

-¿Qué quieres d-decir con que las l-líneas están m-muertas? ¿Tienes un celular?- El recepcionista miró a Ef.

-Ella quiere una habitación para no fumadores- (**N/A:** Un amigo me comento que es un código ¬¬ Quiere decir una habitación con dos camas. Nanoha obviamente no lo entendió así.)Dijo ella. Giré para encararla. ¿Estás demente? Gesticulé. El recepcionista digitó unas cuantas teclas en su computador.

-Parece que tenemos… esperen… ¡Bingo! Una habitación con para no fumadores.-

-La tomamos- Dijo Ef. Me miró de reojo, y las comisuras de su boca se elevaron. Yo entrecerré mis ojos. Justo entonces las luces sobre nosotros parpadearon hasta apagarse, dejando el vestíbulo en la oscuridad. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento antes de que el recepcionista buscara a tientas hasta accionar el interruptor de una linterna tamaño industrial.

-Solía ser un Boy Scout- Dijo. -De vuelta a aquellos días. Estar preparado.-

-¿Entonces deberías t-t-tener un celular?- Dije.

-Lo tenía. Hasta que ya no pude pagar la cuenta.- Se encogió de hombros. -Qué puedo decir, mi madre es una tacaña.- ¿Su madre? Él debía de tener cuarenta. No es que fuera de mi incumbencia. Estaba mucho más preocupada de lo que mi madre haría cuando llegara a casa luego de la recepción y se encontrase con que me había ido. -¿Cómo van a pagar?- Preguntó el recepcionista.

-En efectivo- Dijo Ef. El recepcionista rió, asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Aquí es una forma de pago popular.- Se acercó y habló en un tono confidencial. -Tenemos a mucha gente que no desea que sus actividades extracurriculares sean rastreadas, si entienden lo que quiero decir.- La mitad racional de mi cerebro me decía que realmente no podía estar considerando pasar la noche en un motel con Ef.

-Esto es una locura.- Le dije a ella en un tono bajo.

-Estoy loca.- De nuevo estaba al borde de una sonrisa. -Tú. ¿Cuánto por la linterna?- Le preguntó al recepcionista. Éste manoteó bajo el escritorio.

-Tengo inclusive algo mejor: velas de larga duración- Dijo, dejando dos frente a nosotros. Encendiendo un fósforo, prendió una de ellas. -Van por la casa, sin cargo extra. Pongan una en el baño y la otra en el dormitorio y nunca notarán la diferencia. También les dejaré la caja de cerillas. Si no necesitan nada más, que tengan una estadía memorable.-

-Gracias- Dijo Ef, tomándome del codo y encaminándome hacia el hall.

En la habitación 106, Ef cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Colocó la vela en la mesita de noche y la usó para encender la de repuesto. Levantando su gorra de béisbol, sacudió su cabello como un perro mojado.

-Necesitas una ducha caliente- Dijo. Retrocediendo unos pasos asomó su cabeza en el baño. -Parecen ser una barra de jabón y dos toallas.- Alcé mi barbilla un poco.

-No me puedes f-forzar a quedarme aquí.- Sólo había accedido a llegar tan lejos porque, una, no quería quedarme afuera en el aguacero, y dos, tenía grandes esperanzas de encontrar un teléfono.

-Eso sonó más como una pregunta que una afirmación-

-Entonces contés-s-tala.- Dejó ver su pícara sonrisa.

-Es difícil concentrarse en respuestas cuando tú luces así.- Miré hacia abajo, la campera roja de Ef abierta, con mi blusa tejida al descubierto, mojada y pegada a mi cuerpo. Me sonrojé mientras pasaba a su lado y cerraba la puerta del baño entre nosotros.

Dejando que el agua corriese bien caliente, me deshice de la campera de Ef y de mis ropas. Un cabello negro y largo estaba pegado en la pared de la ducha, y lo tomé en un cuadradito de papel higiénico antes de desecharlo. Luego me metí detrás de la cortina de la ducha, mirando mi piel brillar con el calor. Masajeando el jabón por los músculos a lo largo de mi cuello y más abajo hacia mis hombros, me dije que podía manejar el tener que dormir en la misma habitación que Ef. No era el arreglo más inteligente o seguro, pero personalmente veía que nada iba a pasar. Además, qué otra opción tenía… ¿cierto? La parte espontánea e imprudente de mi cerebro se rió de mí. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Antes me había sentido atraída hacia Ef por un misterioso campo de fuerza. Ahora me sentía atraída hacia ella por algo enteramente diferente. Algo que involucraba mucha pasión. La conexión esta noche era inevitable. En una escala del uno al diez, aquello me aterrorizaba como en un ocho. Y me excitaba en un nueve.

Cerré el agua, salí y comencé a secar mi piel. Un vistazo a mis ropas empapadas fue todo lo que necesité para saber que no tenía deseos de volver a ponérmelas. Tal vez había cerca una de esas secadoras que funcionan con monedas… una que no necesitara electricidad. Suspiré y me puse la campera de Ef para cubrirme y mis bragas, que habían sobrevivido lo peor de la lluvia.

-¿Ef?- Susurré a través de la puerta.

-¿Terminaste?-

-Apaga la vela.-

-Listo- Susurró en respuesta a través de la puerta. Su risa, también, sonó tan suave que pudo haber sido un murmullo. Soplando la vela del baño, salí, encontrándome con una completa oscuridad. Podía escuchar a Ef respirando justo frente a mí. No quería pensar sobre qué estaba, o no estaba, usando, y sacudí mi cabeza disolviendo la imagen que se formaba en mi mente.

-Mis ropas están empapadas. No tengo nada que ponerme.- Escuché el sonido de la tela húmeda deslizándose como una goma sobre su piel.

-Estoy de suerte.- Su camiseta cayó en una pila húmeda a nuestros pies.

-Esto es realmente incómodo- Le dije. Podía sentirla sonreír. Estaba muy, muy cerca. -Deberías ducharte. Ahora.-

-¿Huelo así de mal?- La verdad, olía así de bien. El humo se había ido, la menta se sentía más fuerte.

Ef desapareció dentro del baño. Volvió a encender la vela y dejó la puerta entreabierta, una rendija de luz se extendía por el suelo y la muralla. Deslicé mi espalda hacia abajo por la pared hasta que estuve sentada en el suelo, luego apoyé mi cabeza en la pared. Sinceramente, no podía quedarme aquí esta noche. Tenía que ir a casa. Estaba mal quedarme aquí a solas con Ef, con voto de prudencia o sin él. Tenía que reportar el cuerpo de la indigente. ¿O no? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a reportar un cuerpo desaparecido? Sonaba de locos, era la terrorífica dirección que empezaban a seguir mis pensamientos, de todas formas. No queriendo fijarme en esa idea descabellada, me concentré en mi argumento original. No podía quedarme aquí sabiendo que Hayate estaba con Yunno, en peligro, cuando yo estaba a salvo. Después de considerarlo por un momento, decidí que necesitaba reformular esa idea. A salvo era un término relativo. Mientras Ef estuviera cerca, yo no me encontraba en peligro, pero eso tampoco significaba que yo pensara que ella iba a actuar como mi ángel guardián. De inmediato, deseé poder retirar el pensamiento sobre el ángel guardián. Convocando mis poderes de persuasión, borré todo pensamiento sobre ángeles, guardianes, caídos, o lo que fuese de mi cabeza. Me dije que probablemente estaba volviéndome loca. Por lo que sabía, había alucinado con ver el cuerpo de la indigente. Y había alucinado con ver las cicatrices de Ef.

El agua se detuvo, y un momento después Ef salió usando sólo sus jeans húmedos que comenzaban en la parte baja de su cintura y su brazier negro. Dejó la vela del baño encendida y la puerta abierta. Colores suaves brillaban a través de la habitación. Una rápida mirada y podía decir que Ef había pasado muchas horas a la semana corriendo y levantando algo de pesas. Un cuerpo tan definido no venía sin sudor y trabajo. Repentinamente me sentí conciente de mí misma. Sin mencionar embobada.

-¿Qué lado de la cama quieres?- Preguntó.

-Eh…- Una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Nerviosa?-

-No- Dije tan confiada como podía bajo aquellas circunstancias. Y las circunstancias eran que estaba mintiendo a través de mis dientes.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa- Dijo, aún sonriendo. -La peor que he visto.- Puse mis manos en mis caderas y di a entender un silencioso ¿Disculpa? -Ven aquí- Dijo, poniéndome de pie. Sentí que se derretía mi anterior promesa de resistencia. Otros diez segundos de estar así de cerca de Ef y mi defensa se haría añicos.

Un espejo colgaba en la pared detrás de ella, y sobre sus hombros pude ver las cicatrices en forma de V invertida de un negro brillante en su piel. Todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido. Intenté pestañear y hacer que las cicatrices se desvanecieran, pero ellas continuaban allí. Sin pensar, deslicé mis manos por su pecho hacia arriba y aproximándome a su espalda. La punta de uno de mis dedos rozó su cicatriz derecha. Ef se tensó ante mi toque. Me congelé. La punta de mi dedo tembló sobre su cicatriz. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta que no era mi dedo el que se movía, si no que era yo.

Completamente.

Fui tragada por un suave y oscuro túnel y todo se volvió negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mmmm... Fate+Nanoha+Motel= *¬*


	13. Chapter 12: Un viaje al pasado

**Solo dos capitiulos mas para dejarlas picando. Porque mañana comienzo las clases regulares en la Universidad (mi primer año :O) Asi que supongo que podre actualizar recien el proximo domingo ;)**

******DISCLAMER : La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Y los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 12**

Yo estaba parada en el nivel mas bajo del Arcade de Bo con mi espalda hacia la pared mirando varios juegos de billar. Las ventanas están bloqueadas así que no puedo ver si es de día o de noche. Stevie Nicks (cantante) esta saliendo de los altoparlantes, la canción sobre palomas blancas y estar al borde de cumplir 17. Nadie parece estar sorprendido por mi repentina aparición de la nada. Y después me acuerdo que no tengo nada más puesto que una campera y mis pantys.

¿No soy muy vanidosa ni nada pero estar parada en una multitud compuesta casi completamente en un 99% por el sexo opuesto, con mis partes esenciales apenas cubiertas, y nadie me esta mirando? Algo estaba…mal. Me pellizque. Perfectamente viva, por lo menos a mi parecer. Agite la mano para despejar la nube de humo de cigarro delante mío, y vi a Ef al otro lado del cuarto. Ella estaba sentada en una mesa de póker, recostada hacia atrás con una mano de cartas muy cerca de su pecho. Camine descalza al otro lado del cuarto cruzando los brazos en el pecho para asegurarme de estar bien cubierta.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Dije a su oído entre dientes. Había un tono nervioso en mi voz, lo que era comprensible ya que no tenia idea de como había acabado en el Arcade de Bo. En un momento estaba en el motel y al siguiente estaba aquí. Ef empujo una pequeña pila de fichas de póker al montón que estaban en el centro de la mesa. -¿Tal vez ahora?, Es como que urgente...- deje de hablar cuando el calendario en la pared llamo mi atención.

Estaba atrasado por 8 meses, mostrando Agosto del año pasado. Justo antes de que comenzara segundo de bachillerato (10mo grado). Meses antes de que conociera a Ef. Me dije a mi misma que era un error, que quien fuera que estuviera a cargo de arrancar las paginas del calendario se había atrasado, al mismo tiempo brevemente y sin querer considere la posibilidad de que el calendario estuviera justo donde debía. Y yo no lo estuviera. Hale una silla de la mesa de alado y me senté junto a Ef.

-El tiene un cinco de trébol, un nueve y As de corazones...- Pare cuando me di cuenta de que nadie me estaba prestando atención. No, no era eso. Nadie podía verme. Se oían pisadas al otro lado del cuarto, y el mismo cajero que había amenazado con echarme la primera vez que vine al Arcade apareció al pie de las escaleras.

-Alguien arriba quiere hablar contigo- Le dijo a Ef. Ella alzo las cejas como transmitiendo una pregunta en silencio. -No quiso dar su nombre- Dijo el cajero a manera de escusa. -Le pregunte un par de veces y le dije que estabas en un juego privado pero no se quiso ir. La puedo echar si quieres-

-No, mándala para acá.- Ef jugo su mano, junto sus fichas y se levanto de la silla. -Me salgo.- Camino hasta la mesa de billar mas cercana a las escaleras, se recostó de ella y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. La seguí hasta el otro lado del cuarto y chasquee mis dedos delante de su cara. Patee sus botas. Al final la golpee en el pecho. Ella no pestañeo, ni se movió. Se escucharon pisadas ligeras en la escalera, acercándose, y cuando la Señorita Dahlgrün salio de la oscuridad experimente un momento de confusión. Su cabello rubio llegaba hasta su cintura y estaba liso como una tabla. Tenía puestos jeans que parecían pintados y una camiseta verde agua, estaba descalza. Vestida de esa manera se veía incluso mas joven, cerca de mi edad. Estaba lamiendo una paleta. La cara de Ef es siempre como una mascara, en ningún momento tengo la minima idea de lo que esta pensando. Pero tan pronto como miro a la Señorita Dahlgrün, supe que estaba sorprendida. Se recupero con rapidez, toda la emoción abandono sus ojos para dejarla con una expresión de sospecha.

-¿Victoria?- Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Intente pelear para coordinar mis pensamientos, pero en lo único que podía pensar era que si en serio estaba en el pasado hace 8 meses, entonces ¿como se conocían la Señorita Dahlgrün y Ef?

Ella todavía no tenía el empleo en la escuela. Y ¿Porque Ef se estaba dirigiendo a ella por su primer nombre?

-¿Como has estado?- La Señorita Dahlgrün/Victoria, le pregunto con una sonrisa tímida, tirando la paleta a la basura.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- Los ojos de Ef mostraron aun mas sospecha como si pensara que lo que vez es lo que obtienes no se aplicaba a Victoria.

-Me escape.- Sonrío con un solo lado de la boca. -Tenia que verte de nuevo. He estado intentándolo por un largo tiempo pero la seguridad, bueno tú sabes. No es exactamente fácil. Mi tipo y tú tipo no se supone que nos mezclemos.-

-Venir aquí fue una mala idea.-

-Se que a pasado un tiempo, pero estaba esperando una bienvenida un poco mas amistosa- Dijo ella haciendo un puchero. Ef no respondió. -No he parado de pensar en ti- Victoria bajo su voz a un tono sexy y se acerco un paso mas a Ef. -No fue fácil bajar hasta aquí, Sieglinde esta haciendo excusas de porque es que estoy aquí abajo para mi. Estoy arriesgando su futuro y el mío. ¿No quieres por lo menos oír lo que tengo que decir?-

-Habla.- Las palabras de Ef no mostraban ni un poco de confianza.

-No he perdido mi esperanza en ti. Todo este tiempo- Ella dejo de hablar y comenzó a pestañear mostrando lagrimas. Cuando ella hablo de nuevo su voz estaba un poco más compuesta aunque aun tenía una nota triste. -Se como puedes obtener tus alas de nuevo.- Ella le sonrío a Ef pero esta no le devolvió la sonrisa. -Tan pronto como consigas tus alas de nuevo puedes volver a casa.- Dijo Victoria hablando con más confianza. -Todo va a ser como antes. Nada ha cambiado. No en verdad.-

-¿Donde esta la trampa?-

-No hay ninguna trampa. Tienes que salvar una vida humana. Muy justo considerando el crimen que te dejo aquí en primer lugar.-

-¿Que rango tendré?- Toda la confianza se esfumo de los ojos de Victoria, y a mi me dio la impresión de que Ef había hecho la única pregunta que ella había esperado evitar.

-Yo te acabo de decir como conseguir de nuevo tus alas- Dijo ella sonando un poco indignada -Creo que me merezco por lo menos unas gracias...-

-Responde la pregunta.- Pero su sonrisa oscura me dijo que Ef ya sabía la respuesta. O por lo menos tenía una buena idea. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta de Victoria, a Ef no le iba a gustar.

-Bien. Vas a ser un guardián, ¿Esta bien?-Ef inclino la cabeza y comenzó a reírse. -¿Que tiene de malo el ser un guardián? ¿No es lo suficiente bueno para ti?-

-Estoy trabajando en algo mejor.-

-Escúchame Ef. No hay nada mejor. Te estas engañando. Cualquier otro ángel caído saltaría ante la oportunidad de conseguir sus alas de nuevo y convertirse en un guardián. ¿Por que tu no puedes?- Su voz estaba entrecortada por la sorpresa, irritación, y rechazo. Ef se levanto de la mesa.

-Fue bueno verte de nuevo Victoria. Ten un buen viaje devuelta.-

Sin ninguna advertencia, ella la agarro por la camisa, la acerco, y le planto un beso en la boca. Muy lentamente el cuerpo de Ef se volteo hacia el de ella, su cuerpo ablandándose. Levanto las manos y las puso sobre las caderas de Victoria. Yo trague en seco, intentando ignorar la puñalada de celos y dolor en mi corazón. Parte de mi quería voltearse y llorar, y parte de mi quería caminar hasta allá y comenzar a gritar. No era como que iba a resolver algo. Yo era invisible. Obviamente la Señorita Dahlgrün... Victoria...quien sea que fuera...y Ef tenían un pasado romántico juntas.

¿Todavía estaban juntas ahora, en el futuro? ¿Había encontrado trabajo en UHS para estar cerca de Ef? ¿Era por eso que estaba tan empeñada en asustarme para que me alejara de ella?

-Debería irme- Dijo Victoria, alejándose. -Ya me he quedado demasiado tiempo. Le prometí a Sieglinde que me apresuraría.- Ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho. -Te extraño. Salva una vida humana, y tendrás tus alas de nuevo. Vuelve a mí- Rogó ella. -Vuelve a casa.-Victoria se separo un poco de Ef y tomo su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarla. Otra puntada de celos y dolor se sintió en mi pecho. -Tengo que irme. Ninguno de los otros puede enterarse de que estuve aquí. Te amo.- Tan pronto como Victoria se volteo la ansiedad desapareció de su rostro. Una expresión de astuta confianza la remplazo. Era la cara de alguien que a base de engaños había logrado salirse de una difícil mano de cartas. Sin ningún aviso, Ef la sujeto del brazo.

-Ahora dime de verdad, ¿porque estas aquí?- Yo temblé ante el tono oscuro que tenia la voz de Ef. A alguien de afuera le parecería que estaba perfectamente calmada. Pero para cualquier persona que la haya conocido por un tiempo, era obvio. Le estaba dando a Victoria una mirada de que había cruzado la raya y que a ella le convenía volver a saltar hacia atrás ahora. Ef la condujo hacia el bar. La sentó en un taburete y se sentó en el que quedaba alado. Yo tome el de alado de Ef y me incline para poder oírlo por enzima de la música.

-¿A que te refieres con que porque estoy aquí?- Tartamudeo Victoria -Ya te dije-

-Estas mintiendo.- Se quedo con la boca abierta.

-No puedo creer. Tú crees…-

-Dime la verdad, ahora mismo- Dijo Ef. Victoria titubeo antes de contestar. Le dio una mirada feroz.

-Esta bien. Se lo que planeas hacer.- Ef se río, era una risa que decía tengo muchos planes. ¿A cual te refieres? -Se que has oído rumores sobre el libro de Enoch. También se que crees que puedes hacer lo mismo, pero no es así.- Ef cruzo los brazos en el bar.

-Te mandaron aquí para persuadir de tomar otro curso, ¿Verdad?- Mostró una pequeña sonrisa. -Si soy una amenaza entonces los rumores deben de ser verdad.-

-No lo son. Son rumores.-

-Si paso una vez puede pasar de nuevo.-

-Eso nunca paso. ¿Alguna vez te molestaste en leer el libro de Enoch antes de caer?- Ella lo reto. -Sabes exactamente lo que dice, ¿palabra sagrada por palabra?-

-Talvez me puedes prestar tu copia.-

-¡Eso es blasfemia! ¡Tienes prohibido leerlo!- Grito Victoria. -Traicionaste a cada ángel en el cielo cuando caíste.-

-¿Cuantos de ellos saben lo que me propongo?- Pregunto Ef. -¿Que amenaza tan grande soy?- Victoria movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

-No te puedo decir eso. Ya te dije más de lo que debía.-

-¿Van a intentar frenarme?-

-Los Ángeles Vengadores lo harán.- Ef la miro con muchas intenciones.

-A menos que pienses que me convenciste de lo contrario.-

-No me mires así.- Ella sonaba como que todo su coraje lo estaba utilizando en esa frase para sonar firme. -No voy a mentir para protegerte. Lo que estas intentando hacer esta mal. No es natural.-

-Victoria.- Ef dijo su nombre como una amenaza silenciosa. Era lo mismo que estar torciendo su brazo atrás de su espalda.

-No te puedo ayudar- Dijo ella con una convicción silenciosa. -No de esa manera. Sácalo de tu mente. Conviértete en un ángel guardián. Enfócate en eso y olvídate del libro de Enoch.- Ef planto sus codos en la barra de manera pensativa. Después de un momento Ef dijo

-Diles que hablamos y que yo mostré interés en convertirme un guardián.-

-¿Interés?- Dijo ella de manera incrédula.

-Interés- Repitió Ef -Diles que yo pedí un nombre. Si voy a salvar una vida necesito a alguien que este al tope de tu lista de su lista de personas que se marchan. Se que tu tienes esa información como un ángel de la muerte.-

-Esa información es sagrada y privada, y sobre todo no predecible. Los hechos de este mundo cambian en todo momento dependiendo de las decisiones humanas-

-Un nombre, Victoria.-

-Prométeme primero que te vas a olvidar del libro de Enoch. Dame tu palabra.-

-¿Confiarías en mi palabra?-

-No- Dijo ella -No lo haría.- Ef se río fríamente y tomando un palillo del dispensor camino hacia las escaleras. -Ef espera- Ella comenzó saltando del taburete. -¡Ef por favor espera!- Ef miro por enzima del hombro. -Nanoha Takamachi- Dijo Victoria poniéndose las manos sobre la boca tan pronto lo dijo. Hubo una pequeña fisura en la expresión de Ef, frunció el ceño con una mezcla de incredulidad y molestia. Lo que no tenia sentido ya que si el calendario en la pared estaba bien, ni siquiera nos habíamos conocido. Mi nombre no le debió parecer familiar.

-¿Como va a morir ella?-

-Alguien quiere asesinarla.-

-¿Quien?-

-No se- Dijo cubriendo sus oídos y agitando la cabeza. -Hay tanto ruido y conmoción aquí. Todas las imágenes se juntan, vienen demasiado rápido y no puedo ver claramente. Necesito irme a casa. Necesito paz y calma.-

Ef metió un mechón del cabello de Victoria detrás de su oreja y la miro de manera persuasiva. Ella tembló con su roce y luego asintió cerrando los ojos.

-No puedo ver…no puedo ver nada…es inútil.-

-¿Quien quiere matar a Nanoha Takamachi?- Ef le insto.

-Espera la veo- Dijo Victoria. Su voz se torno ansiosa. -Hay una sombra detrás de ella. Es el, no ella. Ella la esta siguiendo. Nanoha no la ve…pero ella esta justo ahí. ¿Porque ella no la ve? ¿Porque no esta huyendo? No puedo ver su rostro, es una sombra…- Los ojos de Victoria se abrieron de repente y respiro muy profundo.

-¿Quien?- Victoria se cubrió la boca con las manos y estaba temblando al alzar sus ojos para ver a Ef.

-Tu- Susurro ella.

* * *

Mi dedo se alejo de la cicatriz de Ef y la conexión se rompió. Me tomo un momento para reorientarme. Así que no estaba lista para Ef, quien lucho conmigo sobre la cama en un instante. Fijo mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza.

-No se suponía que hicieras eso.- Allí estaba controlando el enojo en su cara, oscura y apunto de explotar. -¿Que viste?- Levante mi rodilla y se la hundí en las costillas.

-¡Quítate de encima!- Se deslizo sobre mis caderas y se montó sobre ellas, eliminando el uso de mis piernas. Con mis brazos aun extendidos sobre mi cabeza, no podía hacer más que retorcerme bajo su peso.-¡Quítate de encima o gritare!-

-Ya estas gritando, y no vas a causar ninguna conmoción en este lugar. Es más un prostíbulo que un motel- Mostró una sonrisa letal en las comisuras. -Ultima oportunidad, Nanoha ¿Qué viste?- Estaba luchando contra las lágrimas. Mi cuerpo entero zumbaba con una emoción tan extraña que no podía ni siquiera nombrarla.

-¡Me das nauseas!- Dije -¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres verdaderamente?- Su boca se volvió aun más macabra.

-Nos estamos acercando-

-¡Me quieres matar!- Su rostro no revelo nada, pero sus ojos se volvieron más fríos. -¿El jeep no murió realmente esta noche, verdad? Mentiste, me trajiste aquí para matarme. Eso fue lo que dijo Victoria que quieres hacer. Bueno, ¿Qué esperas?- No tenía idea a donde iba con esto, pero no me importaba. Estaba escupiendo palabras en un intento de mantener a raya mi horror. -Haz tratado de matarme todo este tiempo. Desde el inicio. ¿Me vas a matar ahora?- La mire fijamente, duramente y sin pestañar, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas se derramaran mientras recordaba el fatídico día en el que ella entro a mi vida.

-Es tentador- Me retorcí debajo de ella. Intente rodar a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Finalmente comprendí que estaba gastando mucha energía y me detuve. Ef fijo sus ojos en mí. Estaban más rojos de lo que jamás los había visto.

-Apuesto a que esto te gusta-

-Esa sería una apuesta inteligente- Podía sentir mi corazón palpitando hasta en los dedos de mis pies.

-Solo hazlo- Dije con tono retador.

-¿Matarte?- Asentí.

-Pero primero quiero saber porqué, de los billones de personas en el mundo, ¿Porqué yo?-

-Malos genes-

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es la única explicación que me das?-

-Por ahora-

-¿Qué significa eso?- Mi voz se elevó de nuevo. -¿Obtendré el resto de la historia cuando finalmente pierdas el control y me mates?-

-No tengo que perder el control para matarte, si te hubiera querido matar hace 5 minutos, hubieras muerto hace 5 minutos- Trague saliva ante el trágico pensamiento. Rozó su dedo gordo sobre mi marca de nacimiento. Su tacto era engañosamente suave, el cual lo hacía aun más doloroso de resistir.

-¿Y que de Victoria?- Pregunté, aun jadeando -Ella es lo mismo que tú, ¿Cierto? Ambas son… ángeles.- Mi voz se quebró en la palabra. Ef giró liberando mis caderas, pero mantuvo sus manos en mis muñecas.

-Si te suelto ¿me vas a escuchar?- Si ella me soltaba, iba a salir como un rayo por la puerta.

-¿Te importaría si corriera? Total simplemente me arrastrarías de nuevo aquí.-

-Si, pero eso causaría una escena.-

-¿Victoria es tu novia?- Podía sentir cada subida y bajada irregular de mi pecho. No estaba segura si quería oír su respuesta. No es que me importara. Ahora que sabía que Ef quería matarme, era ridículo que incluso me importara.

-Fue. Lo fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que cayera en el lado oscuro.- Esbozo una forzada sonrisa, intentando parecer divertido. -También fue un error.- Se balanceo sobre sus talones, soltándome lentamente, probando para ver si luchaba de nuevo. Tendida en el colchón, respirando con dificultad, apoyándome en mis codos. Tres minutos pasaron, y me lance a ella con toda la fuerza que tenia. Me acurruque contra su pecho, y otra vez se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás, aun así Ef no se movió. Me apresure alejarme por debajo de ella y lo tome en mis puños. Golpeando su pecho hasta que el inferior de mis puños comenzaron a zumbar.

-¿Lista?- Pregunto ella.

-¡No!- Conduje mi codo hacia abajo a su muslo. -¿Que pasa contigo? ¿No sientes nada?- Me puse de pie, para encontrar mi equilibrio sobre el colchón, y la patee tan fuerte como pude en el estomago.

-Tienes solo un minuto más para sacar la cólera de tu sistema. Luego me hare cargo- No sabía lo que quería decir con "me hare cargo".

Y no quería averiguarlo.

Salte rápidamente fuera de la cama, con la puerta a la vista. Ef me engancho en pleno vuelo y me arrincono contra la pared. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las mías, frente a frente a lo largo de nuestros muslos.

-Quiero la verdad- Dije, esforzándome para no llorar. -¿Has venido a la escuela para matarme? ¿Fue ese tu objetivo justo desde el principio?- Un músculo de la mandíbula de Ef salto.

-Si.- Limpie una la lágrima que se atrevió a escaparse.

-¿Estas disfrutándolo en tu interior? De eso es lo que se trata, ¿no? Convenciéndome para confiar en ti y así podrías gritarlo en mi cara- Sabía que estaba siendo irracionalmente furiosa. Debería haber estado aterrorizada o desesperada. Debería haber estado haciendo todo lo posible en mi poder para escapar. La parte más irracional de todo era que todavía no quería creer que ella iba a matarme. Y no importara cuanto lo intentara, no podía apagar esa mancha ilógica de confianza.

-Conseguí que estés enfada- Dijo Ef.

-¡Estoy destrozada!- Grite. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuello, trasmitiendo calor, presionando sus dedos pulgares suavemente en mi garganta, inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás. Sentí sus labios llegando sobre los míos tan fuerte que detuvo cualquier nombre por el que había estado a punto de llamarla saliera. Sus manos cayeron a mis hombros, rozando mis brazos, y llegando a descansar en la parte baja de mi espalda. Un pequeño estremecimiento de pánico y placer se dispararon a través de mi. Intento tirar de mí hacia ella, y le mordí en el labio.

Lamió su labio con la punta de su lengua.

-¿Acabas de morderme?-

-¿Todo es una broma para ti?- Pregunte. Paso su lengua sobre sus labios de nuevo. Y oh Dios, Hayate tiene toda la razón, ella ni siquiera se esfuerza por se sexy. Simplemente lo es.

-No todo.-

-¿Como que?-

-Tu.-

La noche entera se sentía desequilibrada. Era difícil tener una confrontación con alguien tan indiferente como Ef. No, no indiferente. Perfectamente controlada. Hasta la ultima célula de su cuerpo. Escuche una voz en mi mente.

_Relájate, confía en mí. _

-Oh dios mío- Dije con un estallido de claridad. -¿Estas haciéndolo de nuevo, no es así? Jugando con mi mente.- Recordé el artículo que había sacado de Google sobre ángeles caídos. -Puedes poner más que palabras en mi cabeza, ¿no? Puedes poner imagines, imágenes muy reales, allí- Ella no lo negó. -El Arcángel- Dije, finalmente comprendiendo. -Intentaste matarme esa noche, ¿no es así? Pero algo salió mal. Luego me hiciste pensar que mi teléfono celular estaba muerto, así no podría llamar a Hayate. ¿Planeabas matarme de camino a casa? ¡Quiero saber como estas haciéndome ver lo que tu quieres!- Su cara era cuidadosamente inexpresiva.

-Pongo las palabras e imagines allí, pero depende de ti si las crees. Es un enigma. Las imagines superponen la realidad, y tienes que averiguar cual es real.-

-¿Ese en un poder especial del ángel?- Sacudió su cabeza.

-El poder del Ángel Caído. Alguna otra clase de ángel no invadiría tu intimidad, aunque pueden.- Porque los otros ángeles eran buenos. Y Ef no lo era.

Ella apoyo sus manos contra la pared detrás de mí, una a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-Puse un pensamiento en la mente del entrenador para rehacer la lista de ubicaciones porque necesitaba estar cerca de ti. Te hice pensar que caíste del Arcángel porque quería matarte, pero no pude llevarlo a cabo. Casi lo logro, pero me detuve. En cambio me conforme con asustarte. Luego te hice pensar que tu celular estaba muerto porque quería llevarte de vuelta a casa. Cuando entre a tu casa, cogí un cuchillo. Iba a matarte entonces.- Su voz se suavizo. –Pero… Tu cambiaste mi mente.- Tome un profundo suspiro.

-No te entiendo. Cuando te dije que mi padre fue asesinado, sonabas sinceramente dolida. Cuando conociste a mi mama, estabas bien.-

-¿Bien? Vamos a mantener eso entre tu y yo.- Mi cabeza giraba rápidamente, y podría sentir mi puso latiendo en mi cien. Había sentido este pánico, palpitando antes. Necesitaba mis píldoras férricas. O eso, o Ef me estaba haciendo pensar que las necesitaba. Incline mi barbilla y estreche mis ojos.

-Sal de mi mente. ¡De inmediato!-

-No estoy en tu mente, Nanoha.- Me incline hacia adelante, apoyando mis manos sobre mis rodillas. Tragando aire.

-Si, lo estas. Te siento. ¿Así es como vas hacerlo? ¿Sofocándome?- Sonidos suaves zumbaban haciendo eco en mis oídos, y un negro borroso enmarco mi visión. Intente llenar mis pulmones, pero era como si el aire hubiera desaparecido. El mundo se inclino, y Ef resbalo de reojo en mi visión. Plante mi mano en la pared para mantener mi equilibrio. Intente inhalar mas profundo, pero el apretón se hizo más fuerte en mi garganta.

Ef se acerco hacia a mí, pero saque mi mano de inmediato.

-¡Aléjate!- Apoyo un hombro en la pared y me dio la cara, su boca se fijo de preocupación. -Aléjate – de – mi.- Jadee. Ella no lo hizo. -¡No – puedo – respirar!- Me ahogaba, arañando la pared con una mano, y agarrando mi garganta con la otra. De repente Ef me alzo y me sentó en una silla que había en la habitación.

-Pon tu cabeza entre tus rodillas- Dijo, guiando mi cabeza hacia abajo. Tenía mi cabeza abajo, respirando rápidamente, intentando mantener el aire dentro de mis pulmones. Muy despacio sentí el oxigeno fluyendo de nuevo en mi cuerpo. -¿Mejor?- Pregunto Ef después de un minuto. -¿Tienes las píldoras férricas contigo?- Sacudí mi cabeza. -Mantén tu cabeza abajo y toma profundas respiraciones prolongadas.- Seguí sus instrucciones, sintiendo una mordaza aflojarse alrededor de mi pecho.

-Gracias- Dije en voz baja.

-¿Todavía no crees mis motivos?-

-Si quieres que confié en ti, déjame tocar tu cicatriz de nuevo.- Ef me estudio silenciosamente por un largo rato.

-Esa no es una buena idea.-

-¿Porque no?-

-No puedo controlar lo que ves.-

-Ese es el punto.- Esperó unos minutos antes de responder. Su voz era baja, emociones indescifrables.

-Sabes que no estoy escondiendo cosas- Había una pregunta sujeto a ello. Sabía que Ef vivió una vida de puertas cerradas y secretos albergados. No era lo suficientemente presuntuosa para creer que incluso la mitad de ellos giraba alrededor de mí. Ella vivió una vida diferente aparte de la que compartió conmigo. Más de una vez me había especulado como podría ser su otra vida. Siempre tenía la sensación de que cuanto menos supiera sobre ello, mejor. Mi labio tembló.

-Dame una razón para confiar en ti.- Ef se sentó en la esquina de la cama, el colchón se hundió bajo su peso. Se inclino hacia adelante, apoyando sus antebrazos en sus rodillas. Su cicatriz estaba por completo a la vista, la luz de la vela danzaba sombras misteriosas a través de su superficie. Los músculos en su espalda aumentaban, luego se relajaban.

-Adelante. Ten en cuenta que la gente cambia, pero el pasado no.- De repente no estaba tan segura si quería hacer esto. En casi todos los niveles, Ef me aterraba. Pero en el fondo, no creía que fuera a matarme. Si eso era lo que ella quería, ya lo hubiera hecho.

Eche un vistazo a sus horribles cicatrices. Segura de que Ef se sentía mucho más cómoda que caer en su pasado de nuevo y sin tener idea de lo que pudiera encontrar. Pero si me echaba para atrás ahora, Ef sabría que estaba aterrorizada de ella. Ef estaba abriendo una de las puertas cerradas solo para mí y solo porque se lo pedí. No podría hacer una petición así de fuerte, luego cambie de opinión.

-¿No quedare atrapada allí para siempre, verdad?- Pregunte.

-No- Convocando mi valor, me senté en la cama junto a ella. Por segunda vez esta noche, mi dedo rozo el borde de la cima de su cicatriz. Una nebulosa gris lleno mi visón, consiguiéndolo de vez en cuando. Las luces se apagaron.

* * *

Estaba sobre mi espalda, la campera de Ef absorbía la humedad debajo de mi, briznas de hierba rozando la piel desnuda de mis brazos. La luna sobre mi cabeza. Los gestos generales de la luna no era más que una astilla, con una sonrisa puntiaguda de lado. Aparte del ruido de un trueno distante, todo estaba tranquilo. Parpadeé varias veces seguidas, ayudando a mis ojos a adaptase a la luz escasa. Cuando rodé mi cabeza a un lado, una estructura de ramas curvas que asomaban sobre la hierba se solidificó en mi visión. Lentamente me levante. No podía apartar los ojos de las dos esferas negras mirándome desde las ramas. Mi mente trabajaba para colocar la imagen familiar. Y entonces, con un flash horrible de reconocimiento, lo sabía. Estaba acostada junto a un esqueleto humano. Me arrastré hacia atrás hasta que tropecé con una valla de hierro. Me habría paso a través de la confusión y recapturando mi último recuerdo. Había tocado las cicatrices de Ef. Donde quiera estuviera, era en algún lugar dentro de su memoria.

Una voz, femenina suave, tersa pero ronca y vagamente familiar, se escuchaba a través de la oscuridad, cantando en tono bajo. Volviéndome hacia ella, vi un laberinto de lápidas estirándose como piezas de domino en la niebla. Ef estaba en cuclillas sobre una de ellas. Vestía solamente con unos pantalones Levi's una playera de la armada, aunque la noche no fuera cálida.

-¿Clandestinamente con los muertos?- Dijo una voz familiar. Era ronca, rica e irlandesa. Arf. Se agachó en una lápida frente a Ef, mirándola. Acarició con su pulgar su labio inferior. -Déjame adivinar. ¿Tienes en mente poseer a los muertos?

-No lo sé- Dijo, moviendo la cabeza.

-Gusanos retorciéndose en los agujeros para los ojos… y tus otros orificios, podría llevar las cosas un poco demasiado lejos.-

-Esto es por lo que siempre te tengo cerca, Arf. Siempre ves las cosas por el lado bueno.-

-Jhesvan comienza esta noche ¿Qué haces tonteando en un cementerio?-

-Pensando.-

-¿Pensando?-

-Un proceso por el cual uso mi cerebro para hacer decisiones racionales.- Las comisuras de la boca de Arf bajaron.

-Estoy empezando a preocuparme por ti. Vamos. Tiempo de irnos. Fortis Hückebein y Cypha esperan. La luna cambia a medianoche. Confieso que he puesto el ojo en una Betty en el pueblo.- Hizo un ronroneo como de gato. -Se que te gustan pelirrojas, pero a mi me gustan rubias, y una vez que este dentro de un cuerpo, intentaré terminar mis asuntos pendientes con una rubia quien me estaba haciendo ojitos temprano.- Cuando Ef no se movió, Arf dijo -¿Estas loca? Tenemos que irnos. Tienes un juramento de fidelidad con Fortis. ¿No suena una campana? Que tal esto. Eres un ángel caído. No puedes sentir nada. Hasta esta noche, eso es. Las siguientes dos semanas son el regalo de Hückebein para ti. Dada su voluntad, te importaría- Añadió con una sonrisa oculta. Ef le dio una mirada de lado a Arf.

-¿Que sabes sobre el libro de Enoch?-

-Tanto como cualquier otro ángel caído: poco o casi nada.-

-Me dijeron que hay un historia en el libro de Enoch sobre un ángel caído que se convirtió en humano.- Arf se dobló de la risa.

-¿Perdiste la cabeza, compañera?- Juntó los bordes exteriores de las palmas, haciendo un libro abierto con las manos. -El libro de Enoch es un cuento para ir a la cama. Y uno bueno, por su aspecto. Te envía directamente a la tierra de los sueños.-

-Quiero un cuerpo humano.-

-Mejor te conformas con las dos semanas en un cuerpo de un Nephil. Mitad humano es mejor que nada. Fortis no puede deshacer lo que ya se ha hecho. Lo juró y ahora tiene que vivir para ello. Justo como el año pasado. Y el año anterior a ese-

-Dos semanas no son suficientes. Quiero ser humano. Permanentemente.- Los ojos de Ef se centraron en los de Arf, desafiándolo a reírse de nuevo. Ella pasó sus manos por su pelo.

-El libro de Enoch es un cuento de hadas. Somos ángeles caídos, no humanos. Nunca fuimos humanos, y nunca lo seremos. Fin de la historia. Ahora, deja de tontear y ayuda a encontrar el camino a Shinjuku.- Estiro el cuello hacia atrás y observó el cielo tintado. Ef se levantó de la lápida.

-Me convertiré en humano.-

-Claro, compañera, claro que puedes.-

-El libro de Enoch dice que tengo que matar a mi vasallo Nephil. Tengo que matar a Fortis.-

-No, tu no.- Dijo Arf con una nota de impaciencia. -Tú lo poseerás. Un proceso por el cual tú tomas su cuerpo y lo usas como tuyo. No ponerle un freno a las cosas, además no puedes matar a Fortis. Un Nephilim no puede morir. ¿Has pensado en eso? Si pudieras matarlo, no podrías poseerlo.-

-Si lo mato, me convertiría en humano y no necesitaría poseerlo.- Arf apretó el ángulo interior de sus ojos como si supiera que su argumento caí en oídos sordos y le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

-Si pudiéramos matar a un Nephilim, ya hubiéramos encontrado una forma. Siento decírtelo, chica, pero si no me encuentro entro los brazos de esa Betty pronto, mi cerebro se cocerá. Y algunas otras partes de mí-

-Dos opciones- Dijo Ef.

-¿Eh?-

-Salva a un humano y convierte en un ángel guardián, o mata a tu vasallo Nephil y conviértete en humano. Haz tu elección.-

-¿Esto es más basura del Libro de Enoch?-

-Victoria me hizo una visita.- Los ojos de Arf se abrieron, y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tu psicótica ex? ¿Que hacía aquí abajo? ¿Cayo? ¿Perdió sus alas?-

-Bajo a decirme que puedo obtener mis alas de nuevo si salvo a un humano.- Los ojos de Arf se abrieron más

-Si confías en ella, yo digo que vayas por ello. No hay nada malo en ser guardián. Gastar tus días manteniendo a los mortales fuera de peligro… podría ser divertido, dependiendo del mortal al que seas asignado.-

-¿Pero y si tuvieras una opción?- Preguntó Ef.

-Ok, claro, mi respuesta depende de una muy importante distinción. Si soy una borracha empedernida… o ¿he perdido completamente la cabeza?- Cuando Ef no se rió, Arf dijo sensatamente -No hay opción. Y aquí el por qué. No creo en el libro de Enoch. Si fuera tú, me lanzaría por la tutela. Estoy medio considerando el trato para mí. Lo malo es que no conozco a ningún humano al borde de la muerte.- Hubo un momento de silencio, después Ef pareció salir de sus reflexiones.

-¿Que tanto dinero podemos hacer antes de medianoche?-

-¿Jugando cartas o boxeando?-

-Cartas.- Los ojos de Arf brillaron.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una niña bonita? Ven aquí y déjame darte un buen ajetreo.- Se engancho al cuello de Ef, aplastándola en el hueco de su codo, pero ella la tomó de la cintura y arrastró a Arf al pasto, donde se turnaron para lanzarse duros golpes. -¡Esta bien, esta bien!- Gritó Arf, alzando sus manos en rendición. -Solo porque no puedo sentir un labio ensangrentado no quiere decir que quiero gastar toda la noche caminando por ahí con uno.- Guiñó. -No aumenta mis posibilidades con las damas.-

-¿Y un ojo negro lo haría?- Arf movió sus dedos a sus ojos, probando.

-¡No lo hiciste!- Dijo, blandiendo un puño hacia Ef.

* * *

Aleje mi dedo de las cicatrices de Ef. La piel detrás de mi cuello se erizó, y mi corazón bombeo más rápido. Ella me miró, una sombra de incertidumbre en sus ojos. Me vi obligada a aceptar que tal vez ahora no era tiempo de confiar en la mitad lógica de mi cerebro. Tal vez era una de esas veces cuando necesitaba salirme de los límites. Dejar de jugar de acuerdo a las reglas. Aceptar lo imposible.

-Entonces definitivamente tú no eres humana. De verdad eres un ángel caído. Una chica mala.- Ef me dio esa sonrisa contenida.

-¿Piensas que soy una chica mala?-

-Posees lo cuerpos… de otras personas.- Ella acepto esa declaración con un asentimiento de cabeza. -¿Quieres poseer mi cuerpo?-

-Quiero hacerle muchas cosas a tu cuerpo, pero esa no es una de ellas.-

-¿Que tiene de malo el cuerpo que tienes?-

-Mi cuerpo es muy parecido al vidrio. Real, pero externamente, reflejando el mundo alrededor de mi. Me ves y escuchas, y yo te veo y escucho. Cuando me tocas lo sientes. Yo no te experimento de la misma manera. Yo no te puedo sentir. Experimento todo a través de una hoja de vidrio, y la única forma en la que puedo atravesar ese escudo es poseyendo un cuerpo humano.-

-O parcialmente humano.- La boca de Ef se endureció en las esquinas.

-Cuando tocaste mis cicatrices, ¿Viste a Fortis?- Adivinó.

-Te escuche hablando con Arf. Dijo que posees el cuerpo de Fortis por dos semanas cada año durante Jheshvan. Dijo que Fortis tampoco era humano. Es un Nephilim.- La palabra salió de mi lengua en un susurro.

-Fortis es un cruce entre un ángel caído y un humano. Es inmortal como un ángel, pero tiene todos los sentidos mortales. Un ángel caído que quiere sentir las sensaciones humanas puede hacerlo en el cuerpo de un Nephil.-

-¿Si no puedes sentir, entonces por qué me besaste?- Ef trazó un camino con su dedo a lo largo de mi clavícula, después, hacia el sur, deteniéndose en mi corazón Lo sentí golpeteando a través de mi piel.

-Porque lo siento aquí, en mi corazón- Dijo quedamente. -No he perdido la habilidad de sentir emociones.- Me miró estrechamente. -Déjame ponerlo de otra manera. Nuestra conexión emocional, no es escasa.- No entres en pánico, pensé. Pero mi respiración ya estaba acelerada, superficial.

-Quieres decir que puedes sentirte feliz, o triste o…-

-Deseo.- Apenas una sonrisa. Sigue avanzando. Me dije. No le des tiempo a tus emociones para ponerse al día. Trata con ellas más tarde, después de que hayas obtenido respuestas.

-¿Por qué caíste?- Los ojos de Ef se mantuvieron sobre los míos por un tiempo.

-Codicia.- Tragué.

-¿Codicia de dinero?- Ef acarició su mandíbula. Ella solo hacia eso cuando quería disimular lo que estaba pensado, dándole la salida a sus pensamientos por la boca. Estaba luchando con una sonrisa.

-Otro tipo. Creía que si caía, me convertiría en humano. Los ángeles que tentaron a Eva había sido desterrados a la tierra, y había rumores de que perdieron sus alas y se convirtieron en humanos. Cuando dejaron el cielo, no había una gran ceremonia a la que todos éramos invitados. Era en privado. No sabía que sus alas eran arrancadas, o que eran maldecidos a vagar por la tierra con la necesidad de poseer un cuerpo humano. Entonces eso tenía sentido en mi mente, que si caía, perdería mis alas y me convertiría en humano. En ese tiempo, estaba loca por una chica humana, y parecía valer el riesgo.-

-Victoria dijo que podrías tener tus alas de vueltas salvando la vida de un humano. Dijo que serías un ángel guardián. ¿Tú no quieres eso?- Estaba confundida del por qué ella estaba contra ello. -¿Qué pasa con Victoria? Si ustedes dos ya no están juntas, ¿Por qué ella sigue aquí? Pensé que era un ángel normal. ¿Ella también quiere ser humana?- Ef estaba mortal todavía, todos sus músculos en la parte de arriba de sus brazos estaban rígidos.

-¿Victoria todavía sigue en la tierra?-

-Obtuvo un trabajo en la escuela. Es la nueva psicóloga de la escuela, la señorita Dahlgrün. Me he reunido con ella un par de veces.- Mi estómago dio un giro difícil. -Después de lo que vi en tu memoria, pienso que ella tomó el trabajo para estar cerca de ti.-

-¿Que dijo exactamente cuándo te reuniste con ella?-

-Que me alejara de ti. Insinuó sobre tu pasado peligroso.- Me detuve. -Algo sobre esto está mal, ¿No es cierto?- Pregunté, un cosquilleo ominoso recorría mi espina dorsal.

-Necesito llevarte a casa. Después iré a la preparatoria a ver los archivos y ver si puedo encontrar algo útil. Me sentiré mejor cuando sepa que es lo que está planeando.- Ef quitó las cobijas de la cama. -Envuélvete en esto- Dijo, ofreciéndome el montón de sabanas secas.

Mi mente estaba trabajando duro para darle sentido a los fragmentos de información. De repente mi boca se puso un poco seca y pegajosa.

-Todavía siente algo por ti. Tal vez me quiere fuera de la jugada.- Nuestros ojos cerrados.

-Cruzó por mi mente.- Un pensamiento, frío, perturbador daba golpes dentro de mi cabeza los últimos minutos, tratando de llamar mi atención. Prácticamente me gritaba ahora, diciéndome que Victoria podría ser el tipo en la máscara de esquiar. Todo el tiempo pensé que la persona que golpeó el Neón era hombre, justo como Hayate pensó que su atacante era hombre. En este punto, yo diría que Victoria pudo habernos engañado a las dos. Después de un rápido viaje al baño, Ef salió vistiendo su camiseta mojada. -Traeré el Jeep- Dijo. -Lo pondré en la salida trasera en veinte minutos. Permanece en el hotel hasta entonces.-

**.**

**.**

**.**


	14. Chapter 13: Soy un sacrificio

**Y con este capitulo termina nuestra maratón de esta noche. Como ya dije, mañana comienzo mis clases y salgo bastante tarde asi que lo mas seguro es que actualice el proximo domingo :D**

**Solo nos quedan 2 capitulos de la primera parte (del primer libro) asi que... disfrútenlo...**

**DISCLAMER: La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

Después de que Ef se fuera, puse la cadena de la puerta. Arrastré una silla a través de la habitación y la metí bajo el picaporte de la puerta. Miré para asegurarme de que las cerraduras de las ventanas estaban en su lugar. Yo no sabía si servirían en contra de Victoria, ni siquiera sabía si ella estaba detrás de mí, pero pensé que era mejor pagar a lo seguro.

Después de dar vueltas por la habitación durante unos minutos, intenté llamar por el teléfono de la mesita de noche. Todavía no había señal. Mi madre iba a matarme. Me escondí a sus espaldas y fui a Shinjuku.

¿Y cómo se supone que voy a explicar toda la "Me registré en un motel con Ef" situación?

Tendría suerte si no me castigaba hasta el final del año. No, tendría suerte si no renunciaba a su trabajo para convertirse en maestra sustituta hasta que encontrara un trabajo de tiempo completo a nivel local. Tendríamos que vender la granja, y perdería la única conexión con mi padre que me quedaba.

Aproximadamente quince minutos después me asomé por la mirilla. Nada más que oscuridad. Destrabé la puerta, y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, las luces parpadeaban detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta, medio esperando ver a Victoria. La habitación estaba quieta y vacía, pero la electricidad había regresado. La puerta se abrió con un chasquido y entré en la sala. Las paredes estaban pintadas en color neutro, pero la pintura estaba calada y astillada. A mi lado, un cartel verde de neón indicaba el camino hacia la salida. Seguí la flecha hacia abajo de la sala y alrededor de la esquina. El Jeep giró para parar en el otro lado de la puerta de atrás, y salí corriendo y saltando del lado del pasajero. No había luces encendidas cuando Ef se detuvo en casa. Sentí una compresión de culpabilidad en mi estómago y me pregunté si mi madre estaba dando vueltas buscándome. La lluvia había muerto, y la niebla apretaba contra el revestimiento y colgaba de los arbustos como guirnaldas de Navidad. Los árboles que salpicaban el camino de la entrada estaban permanentemente retorcidos y deformes por los constantes vientos del norte. Todas las casas eran de aspecto poco atractivo con las luces apagadas durante la noche, pero la casa de campo con sus pequeñas aberturas para las ventanas y techo inclinado hundiéndose en el porche, parecía obsesionadas zarzas silvestres.

-Voy a caminar alrededor.- Dijo Ef sumergiéndose fuera.

-¿Crees que Victoria puede estar dentro?- Sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero no me duele comprobarlo.-

Esperé en el Jeep y, unos minutos más tarde, Ef salió por la puerta delantera.

-Todo despejado. Yo voy a la escuela secundaria y volveré aquí tan pronto como registre su oficina. Tal vez haya dejado atrás algo útil.- No sonaba como si estuviera contando con ello. Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y ordené a mis piernas llevarme rápidamente por el camino. Al girar el manillar de la puerta, escuché a Ef de regreso por la calzada. Las maderas del porche crujían bajo mis pies y, de repente, me sentía muy sola.

Manteniendo las luces apagadas, me deslicé a través de la casa habitación por habitación, a partir de la primera planta, después trabajé hacia arriba. Ef ya había revisado la casa, pero pensé que un par de ojos extra no haría daño. Después de estar segura de que nadie se escondía debajo de los muebles, detrás de las cortinas de ducha, o en los armarios, me puse unos Levi's y una camiseta negra de cuello en V. Encontré el teléfono móvil de emergencias que mi madre mantenía en un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el lavabo del baño y llamé a su móvil. Cogió a la primera.

-¿Hola? ¿Nanoha? ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estás? ¡He estado muy preocupada!- Respiré profundo, recé para que las palabras vinieran a mí y me ayudaran a hablar de manera que pudiera salir de esto.

-Esta es la situación...- Empecé con mi voz más sincera y perdonable.

-Cascade Road está inundado y cerrado. Tuve que correr hacia atrás y conseguir una habitación en Milliken Mills, que es donde estoy ahora. Traté de llamar a casa, pero al parecer las líneas están cortadas. Traté de llamar a tu móvil, pero no lo cogías.-

-Espera. ¿Has estado en Milliken Mills todo este tiempo?-

-¿Dónde crees que estaba?- Di un suspiro de alivio inaudible y me bajé hasta el borde de la bañera

-Yo, no sé. No pude dar contigo, tampoco.-

-¿Desde qué número llamas?- Preguntó mi madre -No lo reconozco.-

-Desde el móvil de emergencias.-

-¿Dónde está tu teléfono?-

-Lo perdí.-

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- Llegué a la rocosa conclusión de que una mentira por omisión era la única manera de salir. No quería asustarla. Tampoco quería estar castigada durante un período de tiempo interminable.

-Más bien lo extravié. Estoy segura de que aparecerá en alguna parte.- En el cuerpo de una mujer muerta.

-Te llamo tan pronto como se abran los caminos.- Dijo. La siguiente llamada la hice al móvil de Hayate. Después de cinco tonos fui enviada al correo de voz.

-¿Dónde estás? Llámame a este número lo antes posible.- Cerré el teléfono de un golpe y me lo guardé en el bolsillo, tratando de convencerme a mí misma de que Hayate estaba bien. Pero sabía que era una mentira. El hilo invisible que nos mantiene unidas me había advertido desde hacía horas que ella estaba en peligro. En todo caso, la sensación se fue elevando con cada minuto que pasaba. En la cocina estaba mi botella de pastillas de hierro en el mostrador, y me fui inmediatamente hacia ellas, haciendo estallar la tapa, e ingerí dos con un vaso de leche con chocolate. Me quedé en el lugar un momento, dejando que trabajara el hierro en mi sistema, sintiendo mi respiración profunda y lenta. Estaba caminando con el cartón de leche de nuevo a la nevera cuando la vi de pie en la puerta, entre la cocina y lavadero. Una fría y húmeda sustancia se agrupaba a mis pies, y me di cuenta de que había dejado caer la leche.

-¿Victoria?- Dije. Puso la cabeza hacia un lado, mostrando sorpresa.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?- Hizo una pausa - Ah, Ef.- Yo me respaldé en la pila, poniendo más distancia entre nosotras. Victoria no se parecía en nada a como era en la escuela como la Señorita Dahlgrün. Esta noche tenía el pelo ondulado y enmarañado, no sin problemas, y sus labios eran más brillantes, un determinado hambre se reflejaba allí. Sus ojos eran más nítidos, una mancha de color negro los rodeaba, acentuando el verde cobrizo de sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunté. Ella rió, y sonaba como el tintineo de los cubitos de hielo en un vaso.

-Quiero a Ef.-

-Ef no está aquí.- Ella asintió.

-Lo sé. Esperé en la calle a que se fuera antes de entrar, pero eso no es lo que quiero decir cuando dije que quiero a Ef.- La sangre golpeaba a través de mis piernas en círculos de nuevo a mi corazón con un efecto vertiginoso. Puse una mano sobre el mostrador para no perder el equilibrio.

-Sé que estabas espiándome durante las sesiones de consejería.-

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes de mí? - Preguntó ella con los ojos en busca de los míos. Me acordé de la noche en que yo estaba segura de que alguien había mirado desde la ventana de mi dormitorio.

-Has estado espiándome aquí también.- Dije.

-Esta es la primera vez que he venido a tu casa.- Arrastró el dedo a lo largo del borde de la isla de la cocina y se sentó en un taburete -Bonito lugar.

-Déjame refrescarte la memoria.- Le dije con la esperanza de parecer valiente -Mirabas por la ventana de mi dormitorio mientras estaba durmiendo.- Su sonrisa se curvó alta.

-No, pero sí te seguí cuando estabas de compras. Ataqué a tu amiga y planté pequeñas indicaciones en su mente, haciéndole pensar que Ef la lastimó. No era tan raro. No es exactamente inofensiva para empezar. Mi mayor interés era que le temieras tanto como fuera posible.-

-Para que me alejara de ella.-

-Pero no lo hiciste. Sigues de pie en nuestro camino.-

-¿En el camino de qué?- O mejor dicho, ¿de quién?

-Vamos. Nanoha. Si sabes quién soy, ya sabes cómo funciona esto. Quiero que reciba sus alas de nuevo. No pertenece a la Tierra. Ella tiene que estar conmigo. Cometió un error, y yo voy a corregirlo.-

No había absolutamente ningún compromiso en su voz. Se levantó del taburete y caminó alrededor de la isla hacia mí. Me apoyé a lo largo del borde exterior del mostrador, manteniendo espacio entre nosotras. Devanándome los sesos, traté de pensar en una manera de distraerla. O escapar. Había vivido en esta casa durante dieciséis años. Conocía el plano de la casa. Conocía cada secreto y los mejores lugares de escondite. Le ordené a mi cerebro llegar a un plan: algo de impulso-del-momento y brillante. Mi espalda se reunió un ápice con el aparador.

-Mientras estés alrededor, Ef no volverá conmigo.-

-Creo que estás sobreestimando sus sentimientos por mí.- Parecía una buena idea restar importancia a nuestra relación. La posesibidad de Victoria parecía ser el principal motor de su acción. Una sonrisa de incredulidad apareció en su cara.

-¿Crees que ella tiene esos sentimientos por ti? Todo este tiempo pensaste...- Se interrumpió riendo -Ella no se queda porque te ama. Ella te quiere matar.- Sacudí la cabeza.

-Ella no me va a matar.- La sonrisa de Victoria se endureció en los bordes.

-Si eso es lo que crees... Eres solo otra chica que ella ha seducido para conseguir lo que quiere. Tiene un talento para eso.- Añadió astutamente -Ella me sedujo para conseguir tu nombre, después de todo. Un toque suave de Ef es todo lo que necesita. Caí bajo su hechizo y le dije que la muerte venía detrás de ti.-

-Sé de lo que estaba hablando.- Había presenciado el momento exacto al que se refería dentro de la memoria de Ef

-Y ahora está haciendo lo mismo contigo. La traición duele, ¿no?- Moví la cabeza lentamente.

-No...-

-¡Ella tiene la intención de usarte como un sacrificio!- Entró en erupción -¿Ves esa marca?- Metió los dedos en mi muñeca -Significa que eres un descendiente femenino de un Nephil. Y no cualquier Nephil, eres descendiente de Fortis Hückebein, vasallo de Ef.- Miré mi cicatriz y por un momento de detención-de-corazón, realmente le creí. Pero yo sabía que no podía confiar en ella. -Hay un libro sagrado, El Libro de Enoch. En el, un ángel caído mata a su vasallo Nephil para sacrificar a una de sus descendientes Nephil mujeres. ¿No crees que Ef te quiere matar? ¿Que es lo único que ella quiere? Una vez que te sacrifique, ella será humana. Tendrá todo lo que quiere. Y después no vendrá a casa conmigo.- Ella desenvainó un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones y lo puso en el mostrador -Y es por eso que tengo que deshacerme de ti. Parece ser que de una u otra manera, mis presentimientos estaban bien. La muerte viene a por ti.-

-Ef volverá. - Le dije, mis entrañas enfermándose -¿No quieres hablar de esto con ella?-

-Lo haré rápido.- Continuó -Soy un ángel de la muerte. Puedo llevar las almas a la otra vida. Tan pronto como termine, voy a llevar tu alma a través del velo. No tienes nada que temer.-

Quería gritar, pero mi voz estaba atrapada en la parte posterior de mi garganta. Me acerqué alrededor del aparador, poniendo la mesa de la cocina entre nosotros.

-Si eres un ángel, ¿dónde están tus alas?-

-No más preguntas.- Su voz se había vuelto impaciente, y ella empezó a cerrar la distancia entre nosotras en serio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejaste el cielo?- Le pregunté -Has estado aquí durante varios meses, ¿verdad? ¿No crees que los otros ángeles se han dado cuenta de que has desaparecido?-

-Ningún otro paso.- Me espetó levantando el cuchillo con la dispersión de la luz de la hoja.

-Vas a tener un montón de problemas por Ef. - Le dije, mi voz no tan carente de pánico como yo querría -Me sorprende que no te molestarás con ella por utilizarte cuando le convino a su propósito. Me sorprende que quieras que ella obtenga sus alas de nuevo. Después de lo que te hizo, ¿no estás feliz con que la hayan desterrado aquí?-

-¡Me dejó por una chica humana sin valor!- dijo con los ojos de un verde en fuego.

-Ella no te dejó. En realidad no. Ella cayó...-

-¡Cayó porque quería ser humano, como ella! ¡Me hizo... me hizo!- Ella soltó una carcajada burlona, pero no enmascaró la ira o la tristeza -Al principio resulté herida y furiosa, y lo hice todo por poder olvidarme de ella. Luego, cuando los arcángeles se dieron cuenta de que Ef estaba tratando seriamente de ser un ser humano, me enviaron aquí para cambiar su mente. Me dije a mí misma que yo no iba a caer por ella de nuevo, pero, ¿qué bien hizo?

-Victoria...- Empecé suavemente.

-¡Ni siquiera importa que la niña fuera hecha del polvo de la tierra! ¡Tú... todos vosotros, sois egoístas y descuidados! Vuestros cuerpos son salvajes e indisciplinados. Un momento estás en la cima de la alegría, y al siguiente al borde de la desesperación. ¡Es lamentable! ¡Ningún ángel aspiraría a eso!- Ella se puso un brazo en un arco salvaje a través de su cara, secándose las lágrimas -¡Mírame! ¡Apenas puedo controlarme! ¡He estado aquí mucho tiempo, sumergida en la inmundicia humana!-

Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de la cocina, derribando una silla y dejándola detrás de mí en el camino de Victoria. Me fui por el pasillo, sabiendo que me estaba atrapando a mí misma. La casa tenía dos salidas: la puerta de entrada, a la que Victoria podría llegar antes que yo cortando a través de la sala, y la puerta de atrás al comedor, que ella bloqueó. Me arrojó duro por detrás y me lanzó hacia adelante. Me resbalé por el pasillo, llegando a pararme en mi estómago. Me di la vuelta. Victoria flotaba a pocos metros de mí, en el aire, su piel y cabello en llamas en un blanco cegador, el cuchillo apuntaba hacia abajo, a mí.

No pensé. Pateé con todas mis fuerzas. Me arqueé en la patada, con la pierna que no utilizaba y me dirigí hacia su brazo. El cuchillo saltó de su mano. Como me quedaron los pies debajo de mí, ella señaló a la lámpara que estaba en la pequeña mesa de la entrada, y con un movimiento agudo del dedo, la envió volando hacia mí. Me di la vuelta, con la sensación de fragmentos de cristal debajo de mí, la lámpara estaba rota en el suelo.

-¡Muévete!- ordenó, y el banco de entrada se deslizó a la barricada de la puerta, bloqueando mi salida.

Trepando hacia delante, tomé las escaleras de dos en dos, utilizando la barandilla para impulsarme más rápido. Oí reír a Victoria detrás de mí, y al instante la baranda se desprendió, estrellándose en la sala de abajo. Tiré el peso hacia atrás para no caer sobre el borde. Cuando recuperé mi equilibrio, corrí por las escaleras hasta el final. En la punta me arrojé en el dormitorio de mi madre y cerré las puertas francesas. Revisando una a una las ventanas al lado de la chimenea, miré hacia abajo dos pisos hasta el suelo. Había tres arbustos en una cama de roca justo debajo, todos sus follaje se habían ido desde otoño. Yo no sabía si podía sobrevivir a un salto.

-¡Abre!- me ordenó desde el otro lado de las puertas francesas. Se escuchó un crack de la madera de la puerta al tensarse contra la cerradura. No tenía tiempo. Corrí a la chimenea y me escondí debajo de la repisa. Yo acababa de poner los pies en alto, apoyándome contra la pared, cuando escuché los pasos de Victoria a la ventana. -¡Nanoha!- Llamó en su delicada voz fría -¡Sé que estás cerca! Te puedo sentir. No puedes correr y no puedes ocultarte... ¡Voy a quemar esta casa habitación por habitación si eso es lo que se necesita para encontrarte! Y luego voy a quemar mi camino a través del campo de atrás. ¡No te voy a dejar viva!- Un resplandor de luz dorada brillante chisporroteaba a la vida fuera de la chimenea, junto con el estruendo del fuego encendido. Las llamas enviaron sombras bailando al agujero. Escuché el crepitar del fuego comiéndose todo, más probablemente los muebles o suelos de madera. Yo me quedé en el agujero de la chimenea. Mi corazón palpitaba, el sudor escapaba de mi piel. Saqué varias respiraciones, exhalando lentamente para tratar la sensación de quemaduras en los músculos de la pierna bien contraída. Ef había dicho que iba a la escuela. ¿Cuánto tardaría? Sin saber si Victoria todavía estaba en la habitación, pero temiendo que si no salía ahora el fuego me atraparía, bajé una pierna del agujero, luego la otra. Salí de debajo de la repisa de la chimenea. Victoria no estaba a la vista, pero las llamas lamían las paredes, el humo agotaba todo el aire de la habitación. Corrí por el pasillo sin atreverme a bajar, pensando que ella esperaba que tratara de escaparme a través de una de las puertas. En mi habitación, abrí la ventana. El árbol de fuera estaba lo suficientemente cerca y lo suficientemente sólido como para subir. Tal vez podría perder a Victoria en la niebla de atrás de la casa. Los vecinos más cercanos estaban a poco menos de un kilómetro de distancia, y corriendo duro, podría estar allí en siete minutos. Estaba a punto de balancear mis piernas por la ventana cuando oí pisadas sonando en el pasillo. En silencio, me encerré dentro del armario y marqué el 911.

-Hay alguien en mi casa tratando de matarme.- Susurré al operador. Acababa de dar mi dirección cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Estaba perfectamente inmóvil. A través de los listones de la puerta del armario, vi una sombra entrar a la habitación. La iluminación era escasa, estaba fuera de mi ángulo, y no podía ver detalles para distinguir algo único. La figura se paró frente a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera. Tocó los calcetines y la ropa interior de mi cajón abierto. Levantó el peine de plata de mi mueble, lo estudió, y luego lo devolvió. Cuando la figura se volvió en dirección al armario, yo sabía que estaba en problemas. Deslizando mi mano sobre el suelo, no sentía nada que yo pudiera usar en mi defensa. Mi codo chocó con una pila de cajas de zapatos, derribándolas. Maldije. Los pasos estaban más cerca. Las puertas del armario se abrieron y lancé un zapato. Cogí otro y lo tiré.

Ef juró en voz baja, tiré un tercer zapato de mis manos y lo lancé detrás de ella. Luché por salir del armario, conseguí ponerme de pie. Antes de que pudiera registrar el alivio de descubrirla a ella y no a Victoria delante de mí, me empujó contra ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí.

-¿Estás bien?- Murmuró en mi oído.

-Victoria está aquí. - Le dije, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me temblaban las rodillas, y lo único que me mantenía en pie era porque me sostenía Ef- Ella está quemando la casa.- Ef puso en mi mano un juego de llaves y dobló mis dedos alrededor de ellas.

-Mi Jeep está aparcado en la calle. Sube, cierra las puertas, conduce hasta Delphic, y espérame allí.- Alzó mi barbilla hacia ella. Puso un beso en mis labios y envió un destello de calor a través de mí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Me haré cargo de Victoria.-

-¿Cómo?- Me dio una mirada que me decía "¿De verdad quieres detalles?" El sonido de las sirenas sonaron en la distancia. Ef miró a la ventana.

-¿Has llamado a la policía?-

-Pensé que eras Victoria.- Ella ya estaba en su camino hacia la puerta.

-Voy a ir tras ella. Conduce el Jeep a Delphic y espérame allí.-

-¿Qué pasa con el fuego?-

-La policía se encargará.- Apreté las llaves en mis manos. La parte de tomar-decisiones de mi cerebro estaba dormida, corriendo en direcciones opuestas. Yo quería salir de la casa y lejos de Victoria, y reunirme con Ef más tarde, pero había un persistente pensamiento que no podía liberar. Ella dijo que Ef necesitaba sacrificarme para poder volverse humana. No lo había dicho a la ligera, o para meterse debajo de mi piel. Ni siquiera para ponerme en contra de ella. Sus palabras habían salido frías y serias. Lo suficientemente serias como para tratar de matarme antes que dejar a Ef llegar a mí primero.

Encontré el vehículo estacionado en la calle, como Ef dijo. Puse las llaves en el contacto y conduje el Jeep. Pensando que era inútil tratar de llamar al móvil de Hayate otra vez, llamé a su casa en su lugar.

-Hola, Sra. Yagami.- Dije tratando de sonar como si no pasara nada fuera de lo normal -¿Está Hayate?-

-¡Hola, Nanoha! Se fue hace unas horas. Algo acerca de una fiesta en Shinjuku. Pensé que estaba contigo.-

-Um, nos separamos.- Mentí -¿No dijo a dónde iba después de la fiesta?-

-Estaba pensando en ver una película. Y ella no está respondiendo a su móvil, así que me imagino que lo tiene desactivado para el espectáculo. ¿Está todo bien?- Yo no quería asustarla pero, al mismo tiempo, no le iba a decir que todo estaba bien. Ni un poquito de esto se sentía bien para mí. La última vez que había escuchado a Hayate, estaba con Yunno. Y ahora no estaba respondiendo a su móvil.

-No lo creo.- Le dije -Voy a conducir por los alrededores y buscarla. Empezaré en el cine. ¿Buscaría en el paseo marítimo?-

* * *

Era la noche del domingo antes del comienzo de las vacaciones de primavera y el cine estaba lleno. Me metí en la fila de entrada, mirando continuamente alrededor en busca de indicios de si había sido seguida. No había nada alarmante hasta el momento y la presión de los cuerpos me ofrecía buena cobertura. Me dije a mí misma que Ef se haría cargo de Victoria y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Pero no hacía daño estar alerta. Por supuesto, en el fondo, sabía que Victoria no era la mayor preocupación. Tarde o temprano Ef iba a averiguar que yo no estaba en Delphic. Basándome en la experiencia pasada, no me hice ninguna ilusión de ser capaz de ocultarme por un largo tiempo. Ella me iba a encontrar. Y entonces me vería forzada a confrontarla con la pregunta que tanto me asustaba. Específicamente, me asustaba más su respuesta. Porque había una sombra de duda en el fondo de mi mente, susurrándome que Victoria había dicho la verdad acerca de lo que Ef necesitaba hacer para conseguir un cuerpo humano.

Me acerqué a la taquilla. Las películas de las nueve y treinta acababan de empezar.

-Una entrada para El Sacrificio.- Dije sin pensar. Inmediatamente encontré el título extrañamente irónico. Sin esperar a reflexionar más sobre eso, escarbé en mis bolsillos y empujé un fajo de monedas por debajo de la ventana, rogando para que fuera suficiente.

-Cielos.- Dijo la cajera mirando las monedas resbalarse por debajo de la ventana. La reconocí de la escuela. Ella era una estudiante de último grado y estaba casi segura de que su nombre era Amel o Amy -Muchas gracias- Dijo -Como si no hubiera una fila esperando.- Todo el mundo detrás de mí murmuró una exclamación colectiva.

-He limpiado mi chanchito.- Dije intentando ser sarcástica.

-No bromeo. ¿Está todo?- Preguntó expulsando un prolongado suspiro mientras agrupaba las monedas en cuartos, diez centavos, cinco centavos y peniques.

-Por supuesto.-

-Como sea. No recibo el pago suficiente para esto.- Ella arrojó el dinero en la pequeña caja metálica y deslizó mi entrada por debajo de la ventana -Existen esas cosas llamadas tarjetas de crédito…- Cogí la entrada.

-¿Has visto pasar a Hayate Yagami esta noche?

-¿Haya… quién?

-Hayate. Ella es una estudiante de segundo año. Estaba con Yunno Scrya.- Sus ojos se abrieron exorbitadamente.

-¿Te parece que tengo una noche tranquila? ¿Te parece que sólo he estado sentada aquí, memorizando cada cara que pasa?-

-No importa.- Solté un respiro dirigiéndome hacia las puertas que me llevaban dentro. El cine de Uminari tiene dos pantallas a ambos lados de un puesto de películas. Tan pronto como el chico de las entradas le arrancó la mitad a la mía, me dirigí hacia la puerta de la sala de cine número dos y me adentré en la oscuridad.

La película había empezado. La sala de cine estaba casi llena, excepto por unos cuantos asientos aislados. Caminé por el pasillo buscando a Hayate. Al fondo me di la vuelta y caminé por el frente. Era difícil reconocer las caras en la oscuridad, pero estaba bastante segura de que ella no estaba aquí. Salí de la sala y caminé hacia la función de al lado. No estaba tan concurrida. Hice otra caminata, pero de nuevo, no vi a Hayate.

Tomando asiento cerca de la parte trasera, traté de ordenar mi mente. Esta noche, todo parecía un oscuro cuento de hadas en el cual me había perdido y no podía encontrar mi camino de regreso. Un cuento de hadas con ángeles caídos, humanos híbridos y asesinatos como sacrificio. Pasé el dedo pulgar por encima de mi marca de nacimiento. Especialmente no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que era descendiente de un Nephilim. Saqué el móvil de emergencias y comprobé las llamadas perdidas. Ninguna. Lo estaba metiendo en el bolsillo cuando una caja de cartón con palomitas de maíz se materializó a mi lado.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó una voz justo por encima de mi hombro. La voz era tranquila y no precisamente feliz. Traté de mantener la calma para respirar. -Levántate y sal del cine.- Dijo Ef -Estoy justo detrás de ti.- No me moví. -Sal de aquí.- repitió -Necesitamos hablar.-

-¿Acerca de que necesitas sacrificarme para conseguir un cuerpo humano?- Pregunté con un tono ligero mientras mis entrañas tenían la sensación de pesadez.

-Podría ser lindo si pensaras que es verdad.-

-¡Creo que es verdad!- En cierto modo. Pero el mismo pensamiento seguía regresando... Si Ef quería matarme, ¿por qué no lo había hecho?

-¡Shh!- Dijo un chico a mi lado.

-Sal de aquí o te cargaré hacia fuera.- Dijo. Me enloquecí.

-¿Perdón?-

-¡Shh!- El chico a mi lado susurró de nuevo.

-La culpa es de ella. - Le dije señalando a Ef. El chico estiró el cuello hacia atrás.

-Escucha.- Dijo enfrentándose a mí de nuevo -Si no te calmas, llamaré a seguridad.-

-Bien, ve y busca a seguridad. Diles que se la lleven de aquí.- Dije una vez más señalando a Ef - Diles que ella quiere matarme.-

-Yo quiero matarte.- Susurró la novia del chico inclinándose a su alrededor para confrontarme.

-¿Quién quiere matarte?- El chico preguntó todavía mirando por encima de su hombro, pero su expresión era indescifrable.

-No hay nadie allí.- La novia me dijo.

-Estás haciéndoles creer que no pueden verte, ¿cierto?- Le dije a Ef impresionada por su poder aún cuando despreciaba su uso. Ella sonrió, pero apretaba las esquinas de su boca.

-¡Oh, cielos!- Dijo la novia alzando las manos al aire. Ella miró a su novio con furia y le dijo -¡Haz algo!-

-Necesito que pares de hablar.- me dijo el chico. Hizo un gesto hacia la pantalla -Mira la película. Oye... toma mi refresco.-

Entrando en el pasillo, sentí a Ef moviéndose detrás de mí, inquietantemente cerca y sin tocarme. Permaneció así hasta que salimos de la sala de cine. En el otro lado de la puerta, Ef enganchó mi brazo y me guió a través del vestíbulo hasta el baño de mujeres.

-¿Qué te pasa con los baños?- Dije. Me condujo por la puerta, la aseguró y se recostó en ella. Sus ojos estaban sobre los míos. Me mostraban cada señal de querer sacudirme a muerte. Estaba apoyada en el lavabo, las palmas de mis manos excavaban en el borde. -Estás enfadada porque no fui a Delphic.- Levanté un hombro completamente inestable -¿Por qué Delphic, Ef? Es domingo por la noche. Delphic cerrará pronto. ¿Tienes alguna razón en especial para que me quieras conducir a un oscuro y abandonado parque de atracciones?- Caminó hacia mí hasta que quedó tan cerca que pude ver sus ojos borgoñas por debajo de la gorra de la capucha de su cambera. - Victoria me dijo que tienes que sacrificarme para obtener un cuerpo humano. - Ef estaba en silencio.

-¿Y crees que lo haría?- Tragué saliva.

-Entonces. ¿Es verdad?- Nuestros ojos se encontraron.

-Tiene que ser un sacrificio intencional. Simplemente matarte no hará nada.-

-¿Eres la única persona que puede hacerme esto?-

-No, pero probablemente soy la única persona que conoce el resultado final, y la única que lo intentaría. Esa es la razón por la que vine a la escuela. Tenía que acercarme a ti. Te necesitaba. Por eso entré en tu vida.-

-Victoria dijo que te enamoraste de una chica.- Me odiaba a mí misma por experimentar esos dolores irracionales por los celos. No se suponía que hablaríamos de mí. Se suponía que sería un interrogatorio -¿Qué sucedió?- Quería desesperadamente que Ef me diera alguna pista de sus pensamientos, pero sus ojos eran fríos, las emociones se escondían en su mirada.

-Ella envejeció y murió.-

-Eso debió haber sido difícil para ti.- Ella esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de responder. Su tono era tan bajo que me estremecí.

-Quieres que me confiese, lo haré. Te diré todo. Quién soy y qué he hecho. Hasta el último detalle. Lo desenterraré todo, pero tienes que preguntarlo, tienes que quererlo. Puedes ver quién fui o puedes ver quién soy ahora. No soy buena. - Dijo penetrándome con esos ojos que absorbían la luz, pero no reflejaban nada - Pero fui peor.- Ignoré el rollo en mi estómago y dije:

-Cuéntame.-

-La primera vez que la vi yo todavía era un ángel. Fue un momento de posesiva lujuria. Me volví loca. No sabía nada de ella, excepto que haría lo que fuera para acercármele. La miré durante un momento y luego pensé que, si bajaba a la tierra y poseía un cuerpo humano, sería expulsado del cielo y me convertiría en humana. La cosa es que no sabía nada acerca del Jeshvan. Bajé a la tierra en una noche de agosto, pero no pude poseer el cuerpo. En mi camino de regreso al cielo, un grupo de ángeles vengadores me detuvieron y arrancaron mis alas. Me echaron del cielo. Inmediatamente supe que algo andaba mal. Cuando miraba a los humanos, todo lo que podía sentir era un deseo insaciable de estar dentro de sus cuerpos. Me quitaron todos mis poderes y me convertí en esta débil y patética cosa. No era una humana. Era un caído. Me di cuenta de que renuncié a todo, así como así. Todo este tiempo me he odiado a mí misma por eso. Creí que lo había dado todo por nada.- Sus ojos se centraron especialmente en mí haciéndome sentir trasparente.- Pero, si no hubiera caído, no te habría conocido.- Mis contradictorias emociones pesaban demasiado en mi pecho, pensé que podrían ahogarme. Conteniendo las lágrimas, me obligué a continuar.

-Victoria dijo que mi marca de nacimiento significa que estoy relacionada con Fortis. ¿Eso es verdad?-

-¿Quieres que te conteste?- No sabía lo que quería. Mi mundo entero se sentía como una broma, y yo era la última en verle la gracia. No era Nanoha Takamachi, la chica común. Era la descendiente de alguien que ni siquiera era humano. Y mi corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos por otra no-humana. Un ángel oscuro.

-¿De qué parte de mi familia?- Dije al fin.

-De tu padre.-

-¿Dónde esta Fortis ahora?- Aún si estábamos relacionados, me gustaba la idea de que estuviera lejos. Muy lejos. Lo suficiente como para que la relación entre nosotros no se sintiera real. Sus botas quedaron al mismo nivel de mis zapatillas.

-No voy a matarte, Nanoha. No mato a las personas que son importantes para mí. Y tú encabezas la lista.- Mi corazón dio un tirón nervioso. Mis manos estaban presionadas contra su vientre, que estaba tan duro que incluso su piel no cedía. Yo estaba manteniendo un inútil escudo de protección entre nosotras, ya que ni siquiera una alambrada eléctrica me haría sentir segura de ella.

-Estás allanando mi espacio.- Dije avanzando hacia atrás. Ef dio escasamente una sonrisa.

-¿Allanando? Esto no es el SAT (N/A: Equipo Especial de Asalto) Nanoha.- Me metí algunos cabellos sueltos detrás de mi oreja y di un paso considerable hacia un lado, bordeando el fregadero.

-Me estás apretujando, necesito espacio.- Lo que necesitaba eran límites. Necesitaba fuerza de voluntad, necesitaba estar enjaulada, ya que una vez más estaba probando que no podía estar confiada con la presencia de Ef. Debería haber estado huyendo por la puerta, y sin embargo… no lo estaba haciendo. Traté de convencerme de que me quedaba porque necesitaba respuestas, pero esa era solo una parte. Estaba la otra parte en la que no quería pensar. La parte emocional. La parte que era una lucha sin sentido. -¿Estás escondiendo algo mas de mí?- Quise saber.

-Estoy escondiendo muchas cosas de ti.- Mis entrañas cayeron en picado.

-¿Como cuáles?-

-Como la manera en la que me siento estando aquí encerrada contigo.- Ef apoyó la mano contra el espejo, con su peso inclinado sobre mí. -No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces.- Sacudí mi cabeza.

-No lo creo. Esto no es una buena idea. Esto no es correcto.-

-Hay muchas clases para definir correcto. Y todavía estamos en la zona segura.- Estaba bastante segura de que el sentido de auto-conservación de mi cerebro estaba gritando, ¡Corre por tu vida! Desafortunadamente, la sangre rugía en mis oídos y no estaba escuchando bien. Obviamente tampoco estaba pensando correctamente -Definitivamente correcto. Normalmente correcto.- Ef continuó - Totalmente correcto. Tal vez correcto.

-Tal vez no es correcto ahora.- Tomé un poco de aire. Por el rabillo del ojo me di fijé en una alarma de incendios en la pared. Estaba a unos diez o quince metros de distancia. Si era rápida, podría cruzar la habitación y presionarla antes de que Ef me detuviera. Seguridad vendría corriendo. Estaría a salvo. Y eso es lo que quería… ¿cierto?

-No es una buena idea.- Dijo ella con una suave sacudida de su cabeza. Me eché a correr hacia la alarma. Mis dedos se cerraron en la palanca y la bajé para que sonara. Solo que la palanca nunca se movió. Mientras lo intentaba, no pude conseguir que se moviera. Y entonces me di cuenta de la familiar presencia de Ef en mi cabeza, y supe que era un juego mental. Me di la vuelta para enfrentarla.

-Sal de mi cabeza.- Me puse furiosa y empujé con fuerza su pecho. Ef dio un paso atrás, estabilizándose.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-

-Por toda esta noche.- Por volverme loca por ella cuando sabía que estaba mal. Ella era la peor de los malos. Era tan mala que se sentía bien, y eso me hacía sentir completamente fuera de control. Podría haber tenido la tentación de pegarle en su mandíbula, si ella no me hubiera tomado por los hombros e inmovilizado contra la pared. Apenas quedaba espacio entre nosotras, solo una delgada frontera de aire, pero Ef consiguió eliminarla.

-Seamos honestas, Nanoha. Tú me deseas- Sus ojos eran demasiado profundos -Y yo te deseo.- Ella se inclinó hacia mí y puso su boca sobre la mía. Una gran cantidad de Ef estaba sobre mí, en realidad. Nuestros cuerpos se tocaron en lugares estratégicos, y eso me llevó toda la fuerza de voluntad para separarme. Me eché hacia atrás.

-No he terminado. ¿Qué sucedió con Victoria?-

-Todo solucionado.-

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente?-

-Ella no iba a mantener sus alas después de que conspirara para matarte. En el momento en que ella tratara de regresar al cielo, los ángeles vengadores se las arrancarían. Ella tenía que verlo venir tarde o temprano. Yo solo acabo de acelerar las cosas.-

-¿Así que tú... se las arrancaste?-

-Estaban deterioradas; las plumas estaban rotas y delgadas. Si se quedaba en la tierra mucho más tiempo sería una señal para cada ángel caído y verían que ella había caído. Si no lo hacía yo, alguno de ellos lo haría.- Esquivé otro de sus adelantos.

-¿Ella hará alguna otra aparición no deseada en mi vida?-

-Es difícil de decir - Tan rápido como un rayo, Ef agarró el borde de mi suéter y me atrajo hacia ella. Sus nudillos rozaron la piel de mi ombligo. Calor y hielo se dispararon a través de mí al mismo tiempo -Podrías hacerte cargo de ella, Ángel. Te he visto en acción y mi apuesta es por ti. Tú no me necesitas para eso.-

-¿Para qué te necesito?- Ella se echó a reír. No de manera abrupta, pero sí con un bajo deseo determinado. Sus ojos habían perdido su borde y se centraron totalmente en mí. Su sonrisa era mañosa… pero suave. Algo justo detrás de mi obligo bailaba, y luego se enroscaba y descendía.

-La puerta está cerrada. Y tenemos asuntos pendientes.-

Mi cuerpo parecía haber arrasado con la parte lógica de mi cerebro. Sofocándolo, de hecho. Pasé mis manos por su pecho y enlacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ef me levantó de las caderas y yo envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Mi pulso latía duramente, pero no me importó ni un poquito. Apreté mi boca en la de ella, absorbiendo el éxtasis de su boca sobre la mía, sus manos en mí me hacían sentir al borde de salirme de mi piel. Presiono nuestros cuerpos contra la pared y ambas con sincronía profundizamos aun mas el beso. Solo basto una leve embestida contra mi cuerpo para que mi espalda se arqueara y de mi boca saliera un suspiro atropellado contra la de Ef…

El móvil en mi bolsillo sonó. Me aparté de Ef, respirando con dificultad, y el móvil sonó por segunda vez.

-Buzón de voz.- Dijo ella. En lo profundo de mi conciencia sabía que contestar al teléfono era importante. No podía recordar por qué; besarla había hecho que cada preocupación que albergaba se evaporara. Yo misma me desenredé de ella, dándole la espalda para que no pudiera ver cuánto me había alterado y lo que diez segundos de besarla me había hecho. Internamente estaba gritando de alegría.

-¿Hola?- Contesté resistiendo las ganas de limpiar mi boca manchada por el brillo labial.

-¡Nena!- Dijo Hayate. Teníamos mala cobertura, el crujir de la interferencia hacía que su voz se cortara -¿Dónde estás?-

-¿Dónde estás tú? ¿Sigues con Yunno y Veyron? - Aplasté una mano sobre mi oreja libre para escuchar mejor.

-Estoy en la escuela. Entramos ilegalmente.- Dijo con una voz que era de una perfecta persona desobediente -Queremos jugar al escondite, pero no tenemos suficiente gente para formar dos equipos. Así que… ¿conoces a una cuarta persona que podría venir a jugar con nosotros?- Una voz incoherente se escuchó en el fondo. -Yunno quiere que te diga que si no vienes a ser su compañera... espera... ¿qué?- Dijo Hayate en el fondo. La voz de Yunno vino.

-¿Nanoha? Ven a jugar con nosotros. De lo contrario, hay un árbol en el área común con el nombre de Hayate en él.- Hielo puro fluyó a través de mí.

-¿Hola?- Dije con voz ronca - ¿Yunno? ¿Hayate? ¿Estáis ahí?- Pero la conexión estaba muerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno... espero hayan disfrutado de la maratón ;) Besos y se cuidan.! Nos estamos viendo en una semana...

Las quiero torturar un poquito con la expectativa :3


	15. Chapter 14: Luchando por Sobrevivir

**Hola! ¿Como estan? Me extrañaron? Pues yo si :3**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos y saber que esta historia les esta gustando tanto como a mi ;) Y debo decir que al NanoFate se siente mejor leerla :3**

**Bueno, tuve un semana algo pesada... y esta va a ser igual. Asi que me tome un tiempo libre para poder hacer la adaptacion del penultimo capitulo (del primer libro) y tal vez despues me tome unos dias antes de comenzar con Crescendo :B**

**Bueno... dejo de aburrirlas y les permito leer... este capitulo lleno de adrenalina.**

**DISCLAMER: La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick, yo solo la adapto al NanoFate :3 y los personajes de MGLN a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Ef. Todo mi cuerpo estaba rígido. Me llevó un momento contestarle.

-Hayate se metió en la escuela con Yunno y Veyron. Querían que yo fuera con ellos. Creo que Yunno va a hacerle daño a Hayate-chan si no voy. - Miré a Ef - Creo que va a hacerle daño aún si voy.- Ella cruzó sus brazos frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Yunno?-

-La semana pasada, en la biblioteca, encontré un artículo que decía que él había sido interrogado durante la investigación de un homicidio en su vieja escuela, la preparatoria Kinghorn. Él entró a la sala de ordenadores y me vio leyéndolo. Desde esa noche he percibido una mala vibración de él. Una vibración realmente mala. Creo que él incluso se metió a mi habitación para llevarse el artículo de nuevo.-

-¿Algo más que yo deba saber?-

-La chica que fue asesinada era la novia de Yunno. Ella fue colgada de un árbol. Justo ahora, en el teléfono, él dijo "Si no vienes aquí, hay un árbol en el área común con el nombre de Hayate en él".-

-Yo he visto a Elliot. Él parece presumido y un poco agresivo, pero no lo veo como un asesino.- Ella metió la mano en mi bolsillo delantero y sacó las llaves del Jeep -Voy a conducir hasta allí a comprobarlo. No me tardaré mucho.-

-Creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía.- Ef sacudió su cabeza.

-Vas a entregar a Hayate por destrucción e invasión de propiedad privada. Otra cosa. Veyron. ¿Quién es ese chico?-

-El amigo de Yunno. Él estaba en el Delphic la noche que nos encontramos contigo. Su ceño se profundizó.

-Si había otro chico yo lo hubiera recordado.- Ef abrió la puerta y yo la seguí afuera. Un encargado usando pantalones negros y una camisa de trabajo marrón estaba barriendo trozos de palomitas en el vestíbulo. Él nos dio una segunda mirada cuando nos vio saliendo del baño de mujeres, algo muy juntas. Yo lo recordaba de la escuela. Brandt Christensen. Estábamos juntos en Inglés el semestre pasado y yo lo había ayudado a escribir un ensayo.

-Yunno está esperándome a mí, no a ti.- Le dije a Ef- Si no voy, ¿quién sabe qué puede pasarle a Hayate? Ese es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesta a correr.-

-Si te dejo ir, ¿vas a escuchar mis instrucciones y a seguirlas cuidadosamente?-

-Sí.-

-¿Si te digo que saltes?

-Yo salto.-

-¿Si te digo que te quedes en el coche?-

-Me quedo en el coche.- Eso era casi verdad.

Afuera, en el estacionamiento del cine, Ef apuntó con su llavero hacia el Jeep y las luces parpadearon. De repente, se detuvo bruscamente y maldijo silenciosamente.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Las llantas.- Bajé mi mirada y, en realidad, las dos llantas del lado del conductor estaban pinchadas.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Conduje hasta aquí sobre dos clavos?- Ef se agachó junto a la llanta delantera, pasando su mano alrededor de la circunferencia.

-Destornillador. Esto fue un ataque intencionado.- Por un momento pensé que esto podía ser otro truco mental. A lo mejor Ef tenía sus razones para no querer que yo fuera a la escuela. Después de todo, sus sentimientos hacia Hayate no eran ningún secreto. Pero algo faltaba. Yo no podía sentir a Ef dentro de mi cabeza. Si ella estuviera alterando mis pensamientos, entonces había encontrado una nueva manera de hacerlo, porque hasta donde yo sabía, lo que yo estaba viendo era real.

-¿Quién haría esto?- Ella se levantó por completo.

-La lista es larga.-

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que tienes muchos enemigos?-

-He molestado a unas cuantas personas. Un montón de hombres hacen apuestas que no pueden ganar. Después, ellos me culpan por llevarme sus coches, o más.- Ef caminó hacia un coupé, abrió el lado del conductor y tomó asiento detrás del volante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunté de pie al lado de la puerta. Era una pérdida de aire, dado que yo estaba bien consciente de lo que hacía.

-Buscando una llave de repuesto.- La mano de Ef reapareció sosteniendo dos cables azules. Con cierta habilidad, removió los extremos de los cables y los pegó juntos. El motor se encendió y luego me miró. -Cinturón de seguridad.-

-No voy a robar un coche.- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Nosotras lo necesitamos, ellos no.-

-Eso se llama robar. Está mal.- Ef no parecía ni un poquito consternada. De hecho, se veía demasiado relajada en el asiento del conductor. Esta no es la primera vez que lo hace. Pensé.

-Primera regla del robo de coches.- Dijo con una sonrisa -Trata de no quedarte en la escena del crimen más de lo necesario.-

-Espera un minuto.- Le dije levantando un dedo. Corrí de regreso al cine. Camino dentro, las puertas de cristal reflejaban el estacionamiento detrás de mí, y vi a Ef saliendo del coupé.

-Hola, Brandt.- Le dije al chico, que terminaba de tirar las palomitas a un recogedor. Brandt me miró de nuevo, pero su atención se dirigió rápidamente sobre mi hombro. Escuché las puertas de cristal abrirse y sentí a Ef moverse detrás de mí. Su acercamiento no era muy diferente al de una nube eclipsando el sol, oscureciendo sutilmente el paisaje, presagiando una tormenta.

-¿Cómo va todo?- Dijo Brandt con incertidumbre.

-Tengo un problema con mi coche.- Dije yo mordiendo mi labio y tratando de poner una cara amistosa -Sé que te pongo en una situación incómoda, pero, ya que yo te ayudé con el ensayo de Shakespeare el semestre pasado…-

-Quieres tomar prestado mi coche.-

-De hecho… sí.-

-Es un pedazo de basura. No es ningún Jeep Comando.- Él miró directamente a Ef, como si se estuviera disculpando.

-¿Funciona?- Pregunté.

-Si por funcionar te refieres a que las ruedas giren, sí, funciona. Pero no está disponible para préstamos.- Ef abrió su billetera y le entregó lo que parecían tres billetes arrugados de cien dólares. Frenando mi sorpresa, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirle el juego. -Cambié mi opinión.- Dijo Brandt guardándose el dinero. Buscó en sus bolsillos y le entregó a Ef un par de llaves.

-¿Cuál es el modelo y el color?- Preguntó ella atrapando las llaves.

-Difícil decirlo. Parte Volkswagen, parte Chevette. Alguna vez fue azul. Eso antes de que se oxidara y se pusiera naranja. ¿Vas a llenar el tanque antes de devolverlo?- Preguntó Brandt sonando como si estuviera cruzando los dedos tras su espalda, presionando su buena suerte. Ef sacó otros veinte.

-En caso de que nos olvidemos.- Dijo metiéndolos en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa de Brandt. Caminamos juntas hacia afuera.

-Yo hubiera podido convencerlo de que me diera sus llaves. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Y por cierto, ¿para qué sirves mesas en el Borderline si eres millonaria?-

-No lo soy. Gané el dinero en un juego de billar hace un par de noches.- Ella metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió el asiento del pasajero para mí - El banco está oficialmente cerrado.-

Ef condujo a través del pueblo por las oscuras y silenciosas calles. Detuvo el coche de Brandt en el ala este del edificio y apagó el motor. El campus estaba empantanado, las ramas se retorcían y sonaban en medio de la neblina. Detrás de ellas se levantaba la Preparatoria Uminari.

La parte original del edificio había sido construida a finales del siglo XIX, y después del ocaso se parecía bastante a una catedral. Gris y pensativa. Muy gris. Muy abandonada.

-Yo tengo un muy mal presentimiento.- Dije mirando los huecos oscuros de las ventanas de la escuela.

-Quédate en el coche y mantente fuera de vista.- dijo Ef entregándome las llaves -Si alguien sale del edificio, márchate. Ella salió. Estaba usando una ajustada camisa negra de cuello redondo, Levi's y botas estilo militar. Con su cabello dorado atado con una gomilla en la nuca y su piel tersa y un poco bronceada, pero aun así era difícil distinguirla en el fondo. Cruzó la calle y, en cuestión de segundos, se mezcló totalmente con la noche.

Cinco minutos cambiaron a diez minutos luego se extendieron a veinte, me esforcé por ignorar la espeluznante sensación de que estaba bajo vigilancia, me asomé a y mire las sombras que rodeaban la escuela. ¿Porque demoraba Ef tanto tiempo? Me arrastré a través de algunas teorías. Sintiendo más incómodo el momento. ¿Qué pasa si Ef no pudo encontrar a Hayate? ¿Que sucedería cuando ella encontrara a Yunno? No podía pensar en que Yunno pudiera vencer a Ef, pero siempre hay una posibilidad, y si Yunno había usado el elemento sorpresa.

El teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo. Y me salí de mi piel.

-" Te Veo"- dijo Yunno cuando le contesté. -"Estas sentada en el coche"-

-¿Dónde estás?- dije.

-"Mirándote desde el segundo piso, estamos jugando adentro"-

-Yo no quiero jugar- El finalizo la llamada. Con mi corazón en la garganta. Me bajé del coche. Miré hacia las oscuras ventanas de la escuela. No pienso que Yunno supiera que Ef estaba dentro, su voz se sentía impaciente, no estaba enojado o irritado. Mi única esperanza era que había un plan de revisión asegurándose de que nada me pasara a mí o a Hayate.

La luna se nubló y bajo una sombra de miedo me acerqué a la puerta oriental. Entré en la penumbra. Mis ojos tomaron varios segundos para hacer algo con el eje de la farola que entraba por la ventana envuelto en la mitad superior de la puerta, las baldosas del suelo reflejaban un fuerte brillo de cera estaban alineados a ambos lados del pasillo como soldados robóticos, en lugar con una solución pacífica. Aunque daban sensación de tranquilidad. La sala irradiaba una amenaza oculta. Las luces del exterior iluminaban el primero de varios pies en el pasillo. Pero después de eso. No podía ver nada.

Justo en la puerta de un panel de interruptores de luz, los moví. No pasó nada. Dado que la luz de afuera estaba encendida. Yo sabía que la electricidad del edificio había sido apagada por una mano desde adentro. Me preguntaba si esto era parte del plan de Yunno, no pude verlo, y no podía ver Hayate. Tampoco podía ver a Ef. Yo iba tener que palpar mi camino por cada cuarto en la escuela, jugando a una lenta eliminación hasta que yo la encontrara y juntas íbamos a encontrar a Hayate.

Usando la pared como mí guía. Me arrastré hacia adelante. En un día cualquiera de semana, pasaría por este tramo de la sala varias veces, pero en la oscuridad, de repente parecía extranjera. Y era largo. Mucho más largo. En la primera intersección mentalmente evalué mi entorno. Doblando a la izquierda me llevaría a la banda, a la sala de la orquesta y la cafetería. Doblando a la derecha me llevaría a las oficinas de administración, también a una doble escalera. Siguiendo derecho, el título más profundo en la escuela, hacia las aulas. Mi pie fue atrapado por algo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me fui al suelo en una expansión de luz brumosa grisácea filtrada a través de una claraboya directamente sobre mi cabeza mientras la luna apareció entre las nubes, Iluminando las características del cuerpo en que había tropezado, Veyron estaba sobre su espalda, su expresión era fija, con una mirada en blanco, su largo cabello rubio casi blanco enmarañado en la cara, las manos flojas a los lados. Empujé de nuevo mis rodillas y me tape la boca, jadeando, mis piernas temblaban por la adrenalina. Muy lentamente. Apoyé la palma de la mano en el pecho de Veyron. Él no estaba respirando. Estaba muerto.

Me puse de pie y se ahogó un grito. Quise llamar a Ef, pero daría mi ubicación a Yunno, si es que ya no la sabía. Me di cuenta, en un principio que podía estar a pies de distancia, mirándome en su retorcido juego y disfrutándolo. La luz del techo desapareció, tuve que hacer un sondeo frenético de la sala. Un pasillo interminable se extendía por delante. La biblioteca estaba a un pequeño tramo de las escaleras a mi izquierda. Las aulas comenzaban a la derecha. En un momento de elegir me decidí por la biblioteca, a tientas por los oscuros pasillos, debía alejarme del cuerpo de Veyron. Mi nariz gotea. Y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio.

¿Por qué Veyron estaba muerto? ¿Quién lo mató?

Si el había muerto, ¿lo estaba también Hayate?

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron y busque a tientas mi camino adentro. Más allá de la biblioteca, Tres salas de estudio pequeño. Estaban aisladas, si Yunno quería esconder a Hayate, las habitaciones eran un lugar ideal para hacerlo. Estaba a punto de acercarme hacia ellos cuando un gemido masculino llego a través de la biblioteca. Me detuve. Las luces hacia fuera en el pasillo se impulsaron a la vida, iluminando la oscuridad de la biblioteca.

El cuerpo de Yunno yacía a unos metros, su boca separada, su piel era color ceniza, los ojos en blanco, me pareció, que levanto un brazo, hacia mí. Un grito desgarrador se me escapó. Girando alrededor, me encontré con las puertas de biblioteca, dando empujones y patadas a las sillas de mi camino.

¡Corre! Me ordene a mí misma. ¡Dirígete a una salida!

Me tambaleé por la puerta, y ahí es cuando las luces de la sala murieron, sumiendo todo lo que una vez estaba claro de nuevo en oscuridad. "Ef" Traté de gritar. Pero mi voz estaba cautiva, y me ahogaba al decir su nombre.

Veyron había muerto. Yunno estaba casi muerto. ¿Quien los había matado a ellos? ¿Quien faltaba?

Traté de ponerle sentido de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero toda razón me había abandonado. Un pequeño rayo de luz transversalmente arrastro mi visión, y un par de ojos oscuros detrás de una máscara de esquí se arremolinaban. La luz provenía de los faros de un minero asegurado sobre la máscara. Me empujó y trate de correr. Extendió uno de sus brazos, interrumpiendo mi escape. Estiro su otro brazo, capturándome contra el armario.

-¿Creíste que había muerto?- pude escuchar el regodeo, la sonrisa de hielo en su voz. -Yo no podía dejar pasar una última oportunidad para jugar contigo. ¿Quien pensabas que era el malo? ¿Yunno? ¿O creíste que lo podría hacer a través de la mente de su mejor amigo? ¿Esto se está poniendo caliente o soy yo? Esto es cuestión de miedo. Saca a relucir lo peor de nosotros-

-Eres tú- mi voz nerviosa. Veyron arrancó los faros y la máscara de esquí. -¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunté. Mi voz todavía temblaba. -Te vi. Tú no estabas respirando. Tú estabas muerto-

-Me das demasiado crédito. Esto era todo, Nanoha. Si tú mente no fuera tan débil, no podría tener lista una cosa. ¿Yo te hago sentir mal? es desalentador saber que de todas las mentes que he invadido, en mi lista la tuya fue la más fácil y la más divertida.- Lamí mis labios. Mi boca probaba una extraña combinación de zonas secas y pegajosas. Pude oler el miedo en mi respiración.

-¿Dónde está Hayate?- Se dio una palmada en la mejilla.

-No cambies de tema, tú realmente debes aprender a controlar tu miedo. El miedo sofoca la lógica y abre todo tipo de oportunidades para personas como yo- Se trataba de un lado de Veyron que yo nunca había visto. Que siempre había sido tan tranquilo, tan sombrío, que irradia una completa falta de interés en todo el mundo a su alrededor. Se quedó en el fondo, llamando poco la atención y la sospecha. Muy inteligente de parte de él, pensé. Me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia él. Lo agarré y trate de alejarme, y él condujo su brazo primero hacia mi estómago. Tropecé hacia atrás, muriéndome por el aire que no vino. Mi hombro arrastró un armario hasta que yo me sentara arrugada en el suelo. Una cinta de aire resbaló abajo mi garganta, y me ahogué sobre ello.

Veyron tocó las pistas que mis uñas habían tallado en su antebrazo.

-Esto va a costarte.-

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Qué quieres?- Yo no podía mantener la histeria de mi voz. Tiró de mi brazo y me arrastró más abajo en el pasillo. Pateo una puerta abierta, me empujó dentro y me fui abajo, mis palmas chocaron duro con el suelo. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí. La única luz vino del faro, que tenia Veyron. El aire tenía los olores familiares de polvo de tiza y los productos químicos obsoletos. Carteles del cuerpo y transversalmente secciones de las células humanas decorando las paredes. Un largo mostrador de granito negro con un lavabo estaba en la parte delantera de la sala. Este hacia juego con las mesas de granito. Estábamos dentro de sala del laboratorio de bilogía del entrenador Granscenic. Un destello de metal me llamó la atención. Un bisturí estaba tirado en el suelo, escondido cerca de la papelera. Debe haber sido pasado por alto por el conserje. Lo metí en la cintura de mis vaqueros cuando Veyron me arrastro sobre mis pies.

-Yo había cortado la electricidad- dijo el atrayendo los faros en la mesa más cercana. -No se puede esconderse y jugar al gato y al ratón con luz- Se hizo de dos sillas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, acomodándolas frente a frente. -Toma asiento- que no suene como una invitación. Mis ojos se precipitaron al panel de ventanas que abarcan la pared del fondo. Me pregunté si me podía escapar antes de que en una maniobra Veyron me capturara.

-¿Es por eso que estoy aquí? ¿Por el artículo que encontré acerca de Teana Lanster?- El sonrió.

-Yunno que no supera lo que pasó con Teana-

-¿Yunno la mato... o fuiste tú?- Le pregunté en una ola de frío de inspiración.

-Tuve que probar la lealtad de Yunno, tomando lo que era más importante. Yunno fue en Kinghorn becado, y nadie le permitió olvidar. Hasta que me convertí en su benefactor. Al final, todo se redujo a la elección de mí o Teana. De forma más clara, la elección de dinero o amor. Al parecer, no hay placer en ser pobre o la princesa. Sabía que podía confiar en él cuando llegó la hora de tratar contigo-

-¿Conmigo?-

-¿No lo has entendido todavía?- revelando la crueldad en su cara creando una ilusión de que sus ojos se habían vuelto al color de la plata fundida. -He estado jugando contigo. Colgado a ti como cadena. Usándote, para tener poder sobre ti. Porque la persona con quien realmente quiero hacerle no puede ser dañada. ¿Sabes tu quién es esa persona?- Todos los nudos de mi cuerpo parecían quedar deshechos. Mis ojos se perdieron el enfoque. El rostro de Veyron era como una pintura impresionista borrosa en los bordes, sin muchos detalles. La sangre huyó de mi cabeza, y sentí que empecé a deslizarme de la silla. Había sentido esto tantas veces anteriormente como para saber que necesitaba pronto el hierro. Se dio una palmada en la mejilla otra vez. -¿Concéntrate te estoy hablando?-

-No lo sé- yo no podría hacer de mi voz más que un susurro

-¿Sabes por qué no puede ser herida? Porque no tiene un cuerpo humano. Su cuerpo no tiene la sensación física. Si la encerraran y la torturaran. No serviría de nada. Ella no puede sentir. Ni un gramo de dolor. ¿Seguramente tu tiene una suposición por ahora? Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con esta persona. ¿Por qué tan callada, Nanoha? ¿No puedes entender?- Un hilo de juramento se deslizó por mi espalda. -Cada año, al inicio de la desembocadura hebrea del Jeshvan, ella toma el control de mi cuerpo. Dos semanas completas. Ese es el tiempo que pierde el control. No hay libertad, no hay elección. Yo no puedo darme el lujo de un millar de otras medidas de pensamientos de auto-preservación- Me dije a mí misma que debía parecer asustada. En algún rincón de mi mente, me acordé que aconsejan alguna clase de defensa personal que había tomado con mamá después de mi padre murió. Hacer contacto visual... mira... Confianza usar el sentido común... todo era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Veyron me empujo hacia abajo en mis hombros, obligándome a sentar en una silla. El metal se filtraba a través de mis vaqueros.-Dame tu teléfono celular- me ordeno, extendiéndome su mano.

-Lo deje en el coche- Sopló una carcajada.

-¿Realmente quieres jugar conmigo? Tengo a tu mejor amiga encerrada en algún lugar del edificio. Si tú quiere jugar conmigo, lo va a sentir ella. Voy a tener que pensar en un extra-juego especial para hacerle a Hayate- Saqué el teléfono y se lo entregue. Con fuerza sobrehumana, se inclinó por la mitad.-Ahora solo somos nosotros dos- Se hundió en la silla, su cara estaba frente a la mía y estiro sus piernas de lujo. Un brazo colgaba fuera del asiento hacia atrás. -Vamos a hablar, Nanoha.- Salté de la silla, Veyron me enganchó por la cintura antes de que yo hubiese dado cuatro pasos y me empujó de nuevo en la silla. -Yo solía tener mis propios caballos- dijo. -Hace mucho tiempo en Francia, había un establo de caballos bellos. Los caballos españoles, eran mis favoritos, fueron capturados salvajes y traídos directamente para mí. Dentro de unas semanas yo los tenía sometidos. Pero no siempre era el caballo el que negaba a ser domado. ¿Sabes lo que hice con un caballo que se negó a ser domado?- Me estremecí por una respuesta.-Coopera, y no tienes nada que temer- Ni por un momento, le creí. El brillo de sus ojos no era sincero.

-Yo vi a Yunno en la biblioteca- me sorprendí por el titubear en mi voz. No me gustó la confianza de Yunno, pero no merecía morir lentamente y con dolor. -¿Lo lastimaste? - Él se acerco, como si quisiera compartir un secreto.

-Si vas a cometer un delito, nunca deje pruebas. Yunno ha sido una parte integral de todo. Sabía demasiado- se dio una palmada en la mejilla otra vez.- ¿Sabes lo que siente que tu cuerpo no te pertenezca? El gritó. Mantuve mi boca cerrada, a sabiendas de que hablar sería peligroso. Veyron reía, una ráfaga de aire a través de sus dientes, sonaba más siniestra que lo que yo jamás había escuchado. -Jure que le permitiría tomar posesión de mi cuerpo durante el Jeshvan. Yo tenía dieciséis años- se encogió de hombros, pero fue un movimiento rígido. - Ella me engañó en el juramento de torturarme. Después de que me dijo que no era humana. ¿Puedes tu creer? no humana. Mi madre, un ser humano, se acostó con un ángel caído, por lo que supe por esa maldita fue con otra hembra y aun así fue capaz de concebirme. Eso parece imposible ¿verdad? Pero para los de su raza no lo es.- sonrió odiosamente, el sudor rociaba su frente. -¿Te he dicho que he heredado algunos rasgos de mi "padre"? ¿Puedo decirle así no? Después de todo ella sembró la semilla- Su voz cada vez tomaba un tono lleno de desprecio- Al igual que ella, yo soy un engañador. Te hago ver las mentiras. Yo te hago oír voces.

_Como esto. ¿Me oyes Nanoha? ¿Tienes miedo todavía? _

Él dio un toque a mi frente. Veyron era Fortis. Era Nephilim. Me acordé de mi marca de nacimiento, y lo que Victoria me había dicho. Veyron y yo compartimos la misma sangre, en mis venas estaba la sangre de un monstruo. Cerré los ojos y una lágrima se deslizó hacia fuera.

-¿Recuerdas la noche que nos conocimos? Salté en frente del coche que conducías. Estaba oscuro y había niebla. Tú ya estabas al borde, lo que hizo mucho más fácil el engaño. Disfruté asustarte. La primera noche me dio mucho gusto.-

-Me hubiera dado cuenta que eras tú- susurre. -no hay muchas personas tan altas como tú.-

-No me estás escuchando. Puedo hacerte ver lo que quiera. ¿Crees realmente que se me pasan por alto algunos detalles como la condena de mi estatura? tu viste lo que yo quería que vieras. Que vieras a un hombre anónimo en una máscara de ski negra- Me quedé allí sentada sintiendo una pequeña grieta en mi de terror. Yo no estaba loca. Veyron estaba detrás de todo. Él era el loco, que podía crear juegos en mi mente, porque su "padre" era un ángel caído y había heredado ese poder.

-Tu realmente no saqueaste mi dormitorio, solamente me hizo pensar que lo habías hecho. Es por eso que todo estaba en orden para cuando la policía llegó- El aplaudió despacio y deliberadamente.

-¿Ahora quieres conocer la mejor parte? Tu puedes tenerme bloqueado. Yo no puedo tocar tu mente sin tu permiso. Pero lo hice, y nunca te resististe. Tú eres débil. Tú eres fácil.- Todo tenía sentido, y en vez de sentir un breve momento de alivio, me di cuenta de lo susceptible que era. Estaba abierta de par en par. Nada impedía detenerle a Veyron de chuparme en los juegos de su mente, a menos que aprendiera a bloquearlo. -Imagínate en mi lugar, tu cuerpo violado año tras año. Imagina un odio tan fuerte, que solo cure la venganza. Imagina gastando grandes cantidades de energía y recursos para mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre el objeto de tu venganza, esperando pacientemente el momento en que el destino te presente una oportunidad, no sólo para vengarte, sino para inclinar la balanza a tu favor- con los ojos fijos en los míos. -Tú eres esa oportunidad. Si te lastimo, lastimo a Ef-

-Tú sobreestimas el valor que tengo para Ef- le dije, con un sudor frío que estallaba a lo largo de mi línea aérea.

-He estado siguiendo de cerca a Ef durante siglos. El verano pasado hizo su primer viaje a tu casa, aunque nunca lo notaste. Te siguió de compras un par de veces, de vez en cuando, hizo un viaje especial por tu camino para encontrarte. A continuación, ella se matriculó en la escuela. Yo no podía dejar de preguntarme, ¿qué había de especial en ti?, Hice un esfuerzo por averiguarlo. Yo te he estado observando desde hace un tiempo.-

Nada menos que terror se apoderó de mí. En ese momento, supe que no era la presencia de mi padre la que creía sentir, detrás de mí como un fantasma guardián. Era Veyron. Yo sentía el hielo del mismo frío, la presencia sobrenatural ahora, sólo amplificada cientos de veces.

-Yo no quería levantar la sospecha y di un paso atrás- continuó diciendo. -Ahí fue cuando Yunno dio un paso adelante, y no tardó mucho en decirme lo que yo ya había adivinado. Ef estaba un poco enamorada de ti- Todo volvió a su lugar. Veyron no había estado enfermo la noche en que desapareció del baño de hombres en Delphic, y él no había estado enfermo la noche que fuimos al Bordeline. Después de todo era el simple hecho él debía permanecer invisible para Ef y llevar a cabo todo lo que había planeado. Ella sabría que Veyron/Fortis, estaba tramando algo. Yunno fue para Veyron sus ojos y oídos, alimentados con información convenciéndolo a venir. -El día de hoy, te he seguí a Midori-ya. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con que había matado a una chica vestida con tu abrigo. Pero todo salió bien. -dijo con tono relajado. -Aquí estamos.- Me moví en mi asiento, y el bisturí se deslizó más profundo en mis pantalones vaqueros, si no tenía cuidado, estaría fuera de mi alcance. Veyron me obligó a ponerme de pie, si pudiera deslizarlo de bien. Sería el final de esto. -Déjame adivinar lo que estás pensando.- dijo el poniéndose de pie y paseándose hasta el frente del salón. -Estás empezando a desear que nunca hubiera caído enamorada de ti. Vamos.- riéndose de la posición en que me tenía, riéndose de mí propia mala elección, pero el escucharlo hablar del amor de Ef me llenó de una esperanza irracional. Busqué el bisturí de los vaqueros que saltó de mi asiento.

-No te acerques a mí o te voy a apuñalar. Te lo juro.- Veyron hizo un sonido gutural y arrojó su brazo sobre el mostrador en la habitación. Había interruptores de cristales rotos contra el pizarrón, papeles desordenados hacia abajo. Se dirigió hacia mí. Con pánico lleve el bisturí tan duro como pude, metiéndolo en la piel de su muslo. El silbo y se retiró. No lo esperaba, le sumergí el bisturí hasta el muslo. Veyron quedó asombrado con el metal clavado en su pierna. Tiró de el utilizando las dos manos, su cara se retorcía de dolor. Abrió las manos y el bisturí cayó ruidosamente. Dio un paso vacilante hacia mí. Grite y lo esquive, pero mi cadera golpeo el borde de una mesa, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caí hacia abajo. El bisturí estaba a varios pies de distancia. Veyron se volcó en mi estómago y me sentó a horcajadas desde atrás. Apretó mi cara contra el suelo, aplastándome la nariz amortiguando mis gritos.

-Valiente intento.- gruñó. -Pero eso no me va a matar. Soy un Nephilim, soy inmortal- Agarré el bisturí, extendiendo mis dedos de los pies en el suelo para estirarme los últimos centímetros de vital importancia. Mis dedos estaban torpemente sobre él. Estaba tan cerca, y Veyron me arrastro hacia atrás. Tire mi talón duro entre sus piernas, dejándolo en tierra inerte a mi lado. Me puse de pie, pero Veyron rodó hacia la puerta. Arrodillado entre él y yo. Su cabello caía sobre sus ojos. Gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro. Su boca estaba desigual, la mitad torcida por el dolor. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo estaba enrollado, listo para saltar. -Buena suerte tratando escapar- dijo con una sonrisa cínica, que parecía requerir un gran esfuerzo. -Tú sabes lo que quiero decir- Luego cayó al suelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	16. Chapter 15: Mi Angel Guardian

Hola! Como estan? Yo, cansadisima. Tuve un fin de semana lleno de tareas para la uni. Y como los acabo de terminar decidí subir el capitulo.

Este es el fin. Del primer libro. :3

Pero bueno, les dejo disfrutar de la lectura y nos vemos de nuevo las notas finales (;

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 15**

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Hayate. El pensamiento obvio seria pensar como Veyron

¿Donde iba a mantener como rehén a Hayate si yo fuera él?

El quiere hacer que sea difícil escapar y difícil de encontrar, razoné. He traído un modelo mental de la construcción, reduciendo mi atención a los niveles superiores.

Las opciones eran, Hayate estaba en el tercer piso, el más alto en la escuela, a excepción de un pequeño cuarto piso, que era más un ático que otra cosa. Una estrecha escalera accesible sólo desde el tercer piso llevaba a él. Había dos salones de clases tipo bungalow en la parte superior: español y el laboratorio de electrónica.

Hayate estaba en el laboratorio de electrónica.

Solo así, yo lo sabía.

Avance lo más rápido que pude a través de la oscuridad, sentí mi camino hacia arriba por dos tramos de escaleras. Después de algunos ensayos y errores, encontré la estrecha escalera que conduce al laboratorio de electrónica. En la parte superior, empuje la puerta.

-¿Hayate?- Llame en voz baja. Soltó un pequeño gemido. -Soy yo- dije tomando cada paso con cuidado maniobrando en un pasillo entre los pupitres, no queriendo atropellar una silla y alertar a Veyron de mi ubicación. -¿Estás herida? Tenemos que salir de aquí-. La encontré acurrucada en la parte delantera de la habitación, abrazando sus rodillas al pecho.

Veyron me golpeó en la cabeza- dijo alzando la voz. -Creo que me desmayé. Ahora no puedo ver. ¡No puedo ver nada!-

-Escúchame. Veyron cortó la luz y se dibujan las sombras. Es sólo la oscuridad. Toma mi mano. Tenemos que bajar ahora mismo.-

-Creo que me he dañado algo. Mi cabeza está latiendo. ¡Realmente creo que estoy ciega!-

-Tu no estas ciega- le susurre, dándole una pequeña sacudida. -Yo no puedo ver tampoco. Tenemos que sentir nuestra manera para bajar las escaleras. Vamos a irnos por la salida de la oficina de atletismo.-

-Él tiene cadenas en todas las puertas.- Un momento de silencio rígido cayó entre nosotras. Me acordé de Veyron deseándome suerte de escapar, y ahora sabía por qué. Un escalofrío perceptible ondulo de mi corazón al resto de mi cuerpo.

-No la puerta por la que entre- le dije al fin. -La puerta del extremo oriente está desbloqueada.-

-Debe ser la única. Yo estaba con él cuando encadenó las demás. Dijo que de esa manera nadie estaría tentado a salir mientras jugábamos al gato y al ratón. Dijo que estaba fuera de la cancha.-

-Si la puerta este es la única que dejo abierta, va a tratar de bloquearla. Va a esperar a que nosotras lleguemos a él. Pero nosotras no vamos a ir. Vamos a salir por una ventana.- le dije, elaborando un plan en la parte superior de mi cabeza. -En el extremo opuesto del edificio, en este sentido. ¿Tienes tu celular?-

-Veyron lo tomó.-

-Cuando estemos fuera, nos tenemos que dividir. Si Veyron nos persigue a nosotras, tendrá que elegir a una de nosotras para seguir. La otra conseguirá ayuda.- Yo ya sabía a cual él iba a elegir. Veyron no tenía ningún uso para Hayate, excepto para atraerme a mí esta noche. -Corre tan rápido como puedas y llega a un teléfono. Llama a la policía. Diles que Yunno está en la biblioteca.-

-¿Vivo?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-No lo sé.- Nos quedamos acurrucadas, y la sentí tirar de la camisa y secarse los ojos.

-Todo esto es mi culpa.-

-Esto es culpa de Veyron.-

-Tengo miedo.-

-Vamos a estar bien.- dije tratando de sonar optimista. -Yo apuñale a Veyron en la pierna con un bisturí. Está sangrando mucho. A lo mejor el se rinda de perseguirnos e ira a buscar atención médica.- Un sollozo escapó de Hayate. Las dos sabíamos que estaba mintiendo. El deseo de venganza de Veyron superaba su herida. Superaba todo.

* * *

Hayate y yo bajamos las escaleras, manteniéndonos apretadas a las paredes, hasta que estuvimos de regreso en la planta principal.

-Por aquí.- le susurre al oído, tomándole la mano a medida que aumentábamos la velocidad caminando por el pasillo, en dirección hacia el oeste. No habíamos caminado mucho cuando un sonido gutural, no como una risa, salió de la oscuridad del túnel por delante.

-Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo Veyron. No había ninguna cara adjunta a su voz.

-Corre- le dije a Hayate, apretándole la mano. -Él me quiere a mi. Llama a la policía. ¡Corre!-

Hayate me soltó la mano y salió corriendo. Sus pasos se desvanecieron cada vez más rápido. Me pregunte brevemente si Ef aún estaba en el edificio, pero era más un pensamiento de un lado. La mayor parte de mi concentración era no perder el conocimiento. Porque una vez más, me encontraba a solas con Veyron.

-Le llevará a la policía al menos veinte minutos para responder.- me dijo, el sonido de sus zapatos se acercaba. -Yo no necesito de veinte minutos.- Me di vuelta y eche a correr. Veyron se echó a correr detrás de mí. Mis torpes manos sobre las paredes, doblé a la derecha en el primer cruce y corrí por un pasillo perpendicular. Obligada a confiar en las paredes como guía, golpee las manos en los bordes afilados de los armarios y marcos de puertas, mellando mi piel. Hice otra vuelta, corriendo tan rápido como he podido por la doble puerta del gimnasio. El único pensamiento golpeando en mi cabeza era que si yo podía llegar a mi casillero del gimnasio a tiempo, podría encerrarme dentro de él. El cuarto de armarios de las niñas era de pared a pared y de piso a techo con los armarios de gran tamaño. Le llevaría tiempo a Veyron para revisar en cada uno individualmente. Si tenía suerte, la policía llegaría antes de que él me encontrara.

Me arrojé en el gimnasio y corrí hacia la habitación de los casilleros de las chicas. Tan pronto como empuje la manija de la puerta, sentí una punzada de terror frío. La puerta estaba cerrada. Sacudí la manija de nuevo, pero no cedió. Girando alrededor, busqué desesperadamente otra salida, pero estaba atrapada en el gimnasio. Me caí contra la puerta, apretando los ojos cerrados para evitar desmayos, y escuchando mi respiración dificultosa.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Veyron estaba caminando en la bruma de la luz de la luna goteando a través de las claraboyas. Había una camisa anudada alrededor de su muslo, una mancha de sangre se filtraba a través de la tela. Se quedó en una camiseta blanca y pantalones de algodón. Un arma estaba metida en la cintura de su pantalón.

-Por favor, déjame ir.- dije en voz baja.

-Hayate me dijo algo interesante sobre ti. ¿Tienes miedo a las alturas?- Él levantó su mirada hacia el techo por encima del gimnasio. Una sonrisa dividió su cara. El aire estancado fue empapado con el olor del sudor y el barniz de la madera. El calor había sido apagado para las vacaciones de primavera y la temperatura era glacial. Las sombras se extendían de ida y vuelta en el piso pulido como el claro de luna entre las nubes. Veyron se puso de espaldas a las gradas, y vi pasar Ef detrás de él.

-¿Tu atacaste a Kyrie Florian?- Le pregunté a Jules, ordenándome a mí misma no reaccionar y darle a Ef distancia.

-Yunno me dijo que hay mala sangre entre las dos. No me gustaba la idea de alguien mas teniendo el placer de torturar a mi chica.-

-¿Y la ventana de mi dormitorio? ¿Me espiabas en mi casa mientras yo dormía?-

-Nada personal.- Veyron se puso rígido. Dio un paso adelante de repente y tiró de mi muñeca, girándome alrededor delante de él. Sentí lo que yo temía era la pistola en mi nuca. -¡Quítate la gorra!- le ordenó a Ef. -Quiero ver la expresión de tu cara cuando la mate. Tú eres impotente para salvarla. Tan impotente como yo fui con el juramento que te hice a ti.- Ef tomó un par de pasos más cerca. Se movía con facilidad, pero yo sentía su cautela firmemente tomar las riendas. El arma se hundió más, y yo hice una mueca. -Da un paso más y este será su último aliento- Ef miro la distancia entre nosotros, cálculo la rapidez con que podía cubrirlo. Veyron también lo vio. -No lo intentes- dijo.

-No vas a disparar contra ella, Fortis-

-¿No?- Veyron apretó el gatillo. El arma hizo clic, y yo abrí la boca para gritar, pero todo lo que salió fue un trémulo sollozo. –Revolver- explico. -Las otras cinco cámaras están cargadas.-

_-¿Lista para usar los movimientos de boxeo sobre los que siempre estás presumiendo?-_

Mi pulso estaba, en todo el lugar, mis piernas apenas sosteniéndome.

-¿Q…qué?- Tartamudeé. Sin previo aviso, una oleada de energía corría hacia mí. La fuerza extranjera se expandió hasta llenarme. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente vulnerable a Ef, toda mi fuerza y la libertad se perdió cuando tomó posesión de mí. Antes de tener tiempo para darme cuenta de lo mucho que esta pérdida de control me aterrorizó, un pico de dolor aplastante paso a través de mi mano y me di cuenta que Ef estaba usando mi puño para golpear a Veyron. Golpeo el arma y cayo, resbaló por el suelo del gimnasio fuera de su alcance. Ef mandado mis manos para golpear a Veyron hacia atrás contra las gradas. El tropezó, cayendo en ellas. Lo siguiente que supe, mis manos estaban cerradas en la garganta de Veyron, lanzando su cabeza contra las gradas con un chasquido! Yo lo tenía allí, presionando mis dedos en su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron, a continuación, saltaron. Estaba tratando de hablar, moviendo los labios ininteligible, pero Ef no se detuvo.

_-No voy a poder estar dentro de ti mucho más tiempo. No es Jeshvan y no estoy permitido. Tan pronto como me eches fuera, corre. ¿Entiendes? Corre tan rápido como puedas. Fortis estará demasiado débil y aturdido para entrar en tu cabeza. Corre, y no te detengas.-_

Un alto zumbido se quejó a través de mí, y sentí que mi cuerpo expulsaba lejos a Ef. Las venas en el cuello de Veyron saltaron y su cabeza se inclinaba hacia un lado.

_-Vamos. Desmáyate... Desmáyate...-_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ef desapareció de mi interior. Se había ido tan de repente, que me quedé mareada. Mis manos estaban en mi control de nuevo, y se alejaron de un salto del cuello de Veyron en un impulso. Le faltó el aire y parpadeó hacia mí. Ef estaba en el suelo a pocos metros de distancia, inmóvil. Me acordé de lo que había dicho y eche a correr por el gimnasio. Me arrojé contra la puerta, esperando a salir al pasillo. En su lugar, era como golpear una pared. Metí la barra de empuje, sabiendo que la puerta estaba abierta. Hace cinco minutos que había llegado a través de ella. Lancé todo mi peso contra la puerta.

No se abrió.

Me di vuelta, la bajada de adrenalina causo a mis rodillas temblar.

-¡Sal de mi mente!- Le grité a Veyron. Tirando a sí mismo al sentarse en el lugar más bajo de las gradas, masajeo su cuello.

-No- dijo. Traté de nuevo la puerta. Levante mi pie y comencé a patear la barra de empuje. Golpee las palmas de mis manos contra la ventanita de la puerta.

-¡Ayuda! ¿Alguien puede oírme? ¡Ayuda!- Mirando sobre mi hombro, encontré a Veyron cojeando hacia mí, con lesiones de la pierna cojeando en cada paso. Apreté los ojos cerrados, tratando de enfocar mi mente. La puerta se abrirá tan pronto como encuentre su voz y lo deslice fuera. Busqué en todos los rincones de mi mente, pero no pude encontrarlo. Estaba en algún lugar profundo, escondido de mí.

Abrí los ojos. El estaba mucho más cerca. Iba a tener que encontrar otra salida. Perforado en la pared, encima de las gradas estaba una escalera de hierro. Llegaba a la red de vigas en la parte superior del gimnasio. En el otro extremo de las vigas, en la pared opuesta, casi directamente encima de donde yo estaba, estaba un conducto de aire. Si yo pudiera llegar a ella, podría subir y buscar otro camino hacia abajo. Me eché a correr pasando a Veyron hasta las gradas. Mis zapatos golpeaban la madera, haciendo eco a través del espacio vacío, lo que hacía imposible saber si el me seguía. Puse mi pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera e impulsándome a mí misma. Subí un peldaño, luego otro. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi la fuente de agua muy por debajo. Era pequeña, lo que significaba que estaba alto. Muy alto. No mires hacia abajo, me ordené a mí misma. Concéntrate en lo que está arriba. Yo tentativamente ascendí un peldaño más. La escalera vibraba, no adecuadamente soldada a la pared.

La risa de Veyron llego a mí, y mi concentración resbaló. Imágenes de la caída brillaron en mi mente. Lógicamente, yo sabía que el las había plantado. Entonces sentí mi cerebro inclinado, y yo no podía recordar dónde estaba si arriba o abajo. No podía descifrar qué pensamientos eran míos y cuales pertenecían a Veyron. Mi miedo era tan espeso que borro mi visión. Yo no sabía donde me encontraba en la escalera. ¿Estaban mis pies centrados? ¿Estaba cerca de resbalar? Apretando el peldaño con ambas manos, apreté la frente contra los nudillos. Respira, me dije. ¡Respira!

Y luego lo oí. El lento y agónico chirriante sonido del metal. Cerré los ojos para suprimir un mareo. Los soportes metálicos de seguridad de la parte superior de la escalera a la pared aparecieron libres. El crujido metálico cambio a un silbido de tono alto, como el siguiente conjunto de corchetes arrancados de la pared. Observé con un grito atrapado en mi garganta como toda la mitad superior de la escalera se liberó. Cerrando los brazos y las piernas alrededor de la escalera, me preparé para la caída hacia atrás. La escalera vaciló un momento en el aire, con paciencia sucumbiendo a la gravedad. Y entonces todo sucedió rápidamente. Las vigas y las claraboyas se desvanecieron en un vertiginoso efecto borroso. Volé hacia abajo hasta que, repentinamente, la escalera paro estrellándose. Rebotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, perpendicular a la pared, de treinta pies sobre el suelo. El impacto sacudió mis piernas sueltas, mis manos, mi único lazo a la escalera.

-¡Ayuda!- Grité, mis piernas pedaleando a través del aire. La escalera se tambaleó, cayendo varios metros más. Uno de mis zapatos se deslizó por mi pie, atrapado en mi dedo del pie, luego cayó. Demasiado tiempo más tarde, golpeó el suelo del gimnasio. Me mordí la lengua profundizando como el dolor en mis brazos. Fueron arrancados de sus soportes. Y luego, a través del miedo y el pánico, oí la voz de Ef.

_-Bloquéalo fuera. Sigue subiendo. La escalera esta intacta.-_

-No puedo-, yo lloré. -¡Voy a caer!-

_-Bloquéalo fuera. Cierra los ojos. Escucha mi voz.-_

Tragando, me forcé a cerrar los ojos. Me aferraba a la voz de Ef y sentí una superficie sólida tomar forma debajo de mí. Mis pies ya no estaban colgando en el aire. Sentí uno de los peldaños de la escalera en la punta de mis pies. Centrándome de manera decidida en la suave voz de Ef, esperé hasta que el mundo se deslizó en su lugar.

Ella tenía razón. Yo estaba en la escalera. Estaba vertical, fijada a la pared. Recuperé en medida la determinación y continúe subiendo. En la parte superior me levanté precariamente en la más estrecha viga. Teniendo mis brazos alrededor de ella, luego lance a mi pierna derecha y otra vez. Yo estaba mirando a la pared, de espaldas a la toma de aire, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. Con mucho cuidado, me levanté sobre mis rodillas. Usando toda mi concentración, empecé a avanzar lentamente hacia atrás a través de la extensión del gimnasio.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Veyron había subido rápidamente, y ahora estaba a menos de quince pies de distancia de mí. Se subió a la viga. Mano sobre mano, se arrastró hacia mí. La barra oscura en el interior de su muñeca, me llamó la atención. Interceptando las venas en un ángulo de noventa grados y era casi color negro. Para cualquier otra persona, podría haber parecido una cicatriz.

Para mí, significó mucho más.

La conexión de la familia era evidente. Compartimos la misma sangre, y se demostró en nuestras marcas idénticas. Los dos estábamos a caballo en la viga, sentados cara a cara, a diez pies de distancia.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras?-

Miré hacia abajo, a pesar de que me mareaba. Ef estaba muy por debajo en el suelo del gimnasio, callada de muerte. En ese mismo momento, yo quería regresar en el tiempo y revivir cada momento con ella. Una sonrisa secreta más, una carcajada mas compartida. Un beso eléctrico más. Encontrarla fue como encontrar a alguien que no sabía que yo estaba buscando. Había llegado a mi vida demasiado tarde, y ahora se iba demasiado pronto. Me acordé que me dijo que daría todo por mí. Ella ya lo había hecho. Ella hubiera dado su propio cuerpo humano para que yo pudiera vivir.

Temblé accidentalmente, e instintivamente bajó el equilibrio a mí misma. La risa de Veyron me llegaba como un susurro frío.

-No hace ninguna diferencia para mí si te pego un tiro o te caes a la muerte.-

-Si hace una diferencia.- le dije, mi voz pequeña, pero segura. -Tu y yo compartimos la misma sangre.- Levanté mi mano precariamente, mostrándole mi marca de nacimiento. -Yo soy tu descendiente. Si sacrifico mi sangre, Ef se convierte en humana y tú vas a morir. Está escrito en el Libro de Enoch.- Los ojos de Veyron carecían de luz. Estaban enfocados en mí, absorbiendo cada palabra que decía. Podría decir por esta expresión que estaba pesando mis palabras. Un rubor en su rostro, y yo sabía que me creyó.

-Tú - farfulló. Luego se deslizó hacia mí con velocidad frenética, al mismo tiempo llevando su mano al arma en su cintura. Las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos. Sin tiempo para pensarlo dos veces, me lancé fuera de la viga.

* * *

Una puerta se abrió y se cerró. Esperé para escuchar pasos acercarse, pero el único sonido venía del tic-tac de un reloj; un rítmico y continuo latido que atravesaba el silencio. El sonido comenzó a disiparse, disminuyendo vertiginosamente. Me pregunté si podría escucharlo detenerse por completo. Súbitamente temí ese momento, insegura de qué vendría después. Un sonido mucho más vibrante eclipsó el del reloj. Era un sonido tranquilizador y etéreo, una danza melódica en el aire.

Alas, pensé. Vienen para llevarme.

Sostuve la respiración, esperando, esperando, esperando. Luego las agujas del reloj comenzaron a moverse al revés. En lugar de disminuir, el latido se hizo más certero. Dentro de mí se formó un líquido parecido a un espiral y comenzó a dar vueltas adentrándose más y más en mí. Me sentí arrastrada hacia la corriente. Me estaba sumergiendo en mí misma, en un oscuro y cálido lugar. Mis ojos parpadearon hasta abrirse y se encontraron con un familiar techo con paneles de roble. Mi habitación. Una sensación de tranquilidad me inundó y luego recordé en dónde había estado.

En el gimnasio con Veyron. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¿Ef?- Dije con voz ronca por el desuso. Intenté sentarme y luego lancé un amortiguado grito. Algo en mi cuerpo estaba mal. Me dolía cada músculo, hueso y célula. Me sentía como un moretón gigantesco. Hubo un movimiento cerca de la puerta. Ef se reclinó contra el marco. Su boca estaba tensa y carecía de su usual atisbo de humor. Sus ojos sostenían más profundidad de la que nunca antes había visto. Se veían rudos y protectores.

-Esa fue una buena lucha allá en el gimnasio. Pero creo que no te vendría mal algunas lecciones de boxeo.- Todo regresó a mi en una oleada. Las lágrimas salieron desde muy dentro, de mi alma.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde esta Veyron? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- Mi voz estaba llena de pánico. -Yo me lancé de la viga.-

-Tuviste mucho valor para hacer eso.- La voz de Ef se volvió ronca y entró a la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y supe que era su manera de dejar afuera todo lo malo. Estaba poniendo una división entre mí y todo lo que había pasado.

Ella caminó y se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

-¿Qué más recuerdas?- Traté de juntar todos mis recuerdos, trabajando en retrospectiva. Recordaba el batir de las alas, las escuché poco después de que me lanzara de la viga.

Sin lugar a dudas, sabía que yo había muerto. Sabía que un ángel había venido para llevarse mi alma.

-Estoy muerta ¿verdad?- Dije en vos baja, llena de miedo. -¿Soy un fantasma?-

-Cuando saltaste, el sacrificio mató a Veyron. Técnicamente, cuando regresaste, él también debió haberlo hecho, pero como él no tenía alma, no tenía nada que reviviera su cuerpo.-

-¿Regresé?- Dije, deseando no llenarme de falsas esperanzas.

-No acepté tu sacrificio. Lo rechacé.- Sentí una mueca de asombro formarse en mi boca.

-¿Estas diciendo que dejaste tu oportunidad de ser humana por mí?- Ella tomó mi mano vendada. Debajo de toda la gasa, mis nudillos latían por haber golpeado a Veyron. Ef besó cada dedo, tomándose su tiempo y manteniendo su mirada fija en la mía.

-¿Para qué me serviría un cuerpo si no puedo tenerte?- Pesadas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y Ef me acercó hacia ella, acomodando mi cabeza contra su pecho. Con uno de sus brazos envolviendo mi cintura mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Poco a poco el pánico pasó y supe que todo había terminado. Yo iba a estar bien.

De repente me alejé. Si Ef había rechazado el sacrificio, entonces…

-Tú salvaste mi vida. Date la vuelta.- ordené solemnemente. Ef sonrió pícaramente y obedeció a mi orden. Levanté su playera hasta sus hombros. Su espalda estaba tersa, con cada músculo definido. Las cicatrices se habían ido.

-No puedes ver mis alas. Están hechas de materia espiritual.-

-Ahora eres un ángel guardián.- Todavía estaba demasiado sorprendida para aceptarlo, pero a la vez sentía curiosidad… y felicidad.

-Soy TÚ ángel guardián-

-¿Tengo mi propia ángel guardián? ¿Exactamente cuál es la descripción de tu trabajo?-

-Cuidar tu cuerpo.- Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha. -Me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo, lo que significa que tendré que familiarizarme con el objeto en cuestión a un nivel personal.- Sentí mariposas en el estómago y un calor recorrer cada milímetro de mi piel.

-¿Significa que ahora puedes sentir?- Ella me observó en silencio por un momento.

-No, pero significa que ya no estoy en la lista negra.- Abajo, escuché el ruido sordo de la puerta del garaje abriéndose.

-¡Mi mamá!- Grité ahogadamente. Encontré el reloj en la mesita de noche. Era un poco más de las dos de la madrugada. -Debieron abrir el puente. ¿Cómo funciona todo este asunto del ángel guardián? ¿Soy la única persona que te puede ver? O sea ¿eres invisible para los demás?- Ef se me quedó mirando como esperando que yo no estuviera hablando en serio. -¿No eres invisible?- Chillé. -¡Tienes que irte de aquí!- Me moví para empujarla de la cama, pero el movimiento fue cortado en seco por un abrasador pinchazo en mis costillas. -Ella me matará si te encuentra aquí. ¿Puedes trepar árboles? ¡Dime que puedes trepar árboles!- Ef sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Puedo volar.- Ah. Claro. Bueno, está bien. -La policía y los bomberos estuvieron aquí antes. El cuarto matrimonial tendrá que ser remodelado, pero impidieron que el fuego se extendiera. La policía regresará. Van a hacer unas cuantas preguntas. Si no me equivoco, ellos ya trataron de localizarte a través del celular de donde llamaste al 911.-

-Veyron lo tomó.- Ella asintió.

-Lo supuse. No me importa lo que le digas a la policía, pero apreciaría que me dejes fuera de todo esto.- Ef abrió la ventana de mi habitación. -Una última cosa. Hayate encontró a la policía a tiempo. Los paramédicos salvaron a Yunno. Él está en el hospital, pero se pondrá bien.- Abajo en el pasillo, al fondo de las escaleras, escuché cerrarse la puerta de la entrada. Mi mamá estaba adentro.

-¿Nanoha?- Llamó. Ella tiró su bolso y las llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada. Sus tacones altos hacían ruido sobre el piso de madera, casi estaba corriendo. -¡Nanoha! ¡Hay cinta policíaca en la puerta! ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Yo miré a la ventana. Ef se había ido, pero una pluma blanca estaba presionada contra el cristal exterior y se mantenía allí por la lluvia de anoche. O magia angelical.

Abajo, mi mamá encendió la luz del pasillo y un débil rayo de luz se coló por debajo de mi puerta. Sostuve la respiración y conté los segundos, asumiendo que tendría como dos más antes de que… Ella gritó.

-¡Nanoha! ¡¿Qué le pasó al pasamano?!- Que bueno que todavía no había visto su habitación.

* * *

El cielo era perfecto, de un azul claro. El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Era lunes, un día completamente nuevo, los horrores de las pasadas veinticuatro horas se habían quedado atrás. Logré dormir cinco horas y aparte del dolor en todo mi cuerpo por ser comida por la muerte y luego escupida, me sentía remarcablemente fresca. No quise colgar una nube negra sobre el momento al recordar que los policías iban a llegar en cualquier momento para escuchar mi versión de los hechos. Todavía no tenía idea de qué les iba a decir.

Crucé la habitación a grandes zancadas y me dirigí al baño todavía vestida con mi bata de dormir. Mentalmente bloqueé la pregunta de cómo fue que me la puse, ya que supongo que estaba vestida con ropas cuando Ef me trajo a casa, y me di prisa con mi rutina mañanera. Esparcí agua fría por mi cara, cepillé mis dientes y recogí mi pelo con una banda elástica. Ya en mi cuarto, me puse una blusa y jeans limpios. Telefoneé a Hayate.

-¿Cómo estas?- Le pregunté.

-Bien. ¿Cómo estas tú?-

-Bien.- Silencio.

-Bueno,- dijo rápidamente -todavía estoy en shock. ¿Y tú?-

-Totalmente.-

-Ef me llamó a mitad de la noche. Me dijo que Veyron te había dejado en muy mal estado, pero que ibas a estar bien.-

-¿De verdad? ¿Ef te llamó?-

-Me llamó desde el Jeep. Dijo que estabas dormida en el asiento trasero y que te estaba llevando a tu casa. Ella dijo que estaba conduciendo cerca de la escuela cuando escuchó un grito. Dijo que te encontró en el gimnasio, pero que te habías desmayado por el dolor. Luego miró hacia arriba y vio a Jules saltar de la viga. También dijo que Veyron debió haber perdido la razón, algún efecto secundario por toda la carga y culpa que sentía por haber estado aterrorizándote.- No me había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que la dejé escapar. Obviamente Ef había manipulado algunos detalles. -Sabes que no me creo eso.- continuó Hayate.-Sabes que creo que Ef mató a Veyron.- Si hubiera estado en la posición de Hayate, probablemente pensaría lo mismo.

-¿Qué creen los policías?-

-Prende la TV. Ahora mismo están haciendo una cobertura en vivo en Canal 5. Están diciendo que Veyron irrumpió en la escuela y saltó. Han concluido que se trató de un trágico suicidio adolescente. Están pidiendo que si alguien tiene alguna información, que llamen al número que está al final de la pantalla.-

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a la policía cuando llegaste?-

-Estaba asustada. No quería que me atraparan por entrar ilegalmente a la escuela, así que llamé anónimamente desde un teléfono público.-

-Bueno.- dije finalmente. -Si la policía lo esta manejando como un suicidio, supongo que eso fue lo que pasó. Después de todo, esto es la América moderna. Tenemos los beneficios de los forenses.-

-Me estas ocultando algo, ¿De verdad qué fue lo que pasó después de que me fui?- Aquí es cuando las cosas se complican. Hayate era mi mejor amiga y vivíamos bajo la regla de No Secretos. Pero algunas cosas son imposibles de explicar. El hecho de que Ef fuera un ángel caído convertida en ángel guardián encabezaba la lista y luego de eso le seguía el hecho de que yo salté de la viga y morí, pero hoy seguía viva.

-Recuerdo que Veyron me acorraló en el gimnasio. Él me dijo todo el dolor y terror que me iba a infligir. Después de eso los detalles se vuelven confusos.-

-¿Es muy tarde para disculparme?- Dijo sonando más sincera de lo que alguna vez hubiera sonado durante toda nuestra amistad. -Tenías razón sobre Veyron y Yunno.-

-Disculpa aceptada.-

-Deberíamos ir al mall. Siento esta incontenible necesidad de comprar zapatos. Muchos zapatos. Lo que necesitamos es una buena y anticuada terapia de compras de zapatos.- El timbre de la puerta sonó y miré al reloj.

-Tengo que darle a la policía mi versión de lo que pasó anoche, pero te llamaré después de eso.-

-¿Anoche?- El tono de Hayate se inyectó de pánico. -¿Ellos saben que estabas en la escuela? ¿No le diste mi nombre, verdad?-

-La verdad es que algo pasó temprano en la noche. Te llamaré pronto.- dije, colgando antes de que tuviera que mentir para darle otra explicación.

Cojeando por el pasillo, logré llegar hasta el tope de las escaleras cuando vi a quién mi mamá había invitado a entrar. Los detectives Harlaown y Acouss. Ella los condujo hasta la sala de estar y aunque el detective Acouss colapsó en el sofá, el detective Harlaown permaneció en pié. Él estaba de espaldas a mí, pero un escalón crujió mientras iba a mitad de descenso y él se dio la vuelta.

-Nanoha Takamachi- dijo con su bravucona voz de policía. -Nos encontramos otra vez.- Mi mamá parpadeó.

-¿Se han visto antes?-

-Su hija tiene una vida muy emocionante. Parece que estamos aquí todas las semanas.- Mi mamá me dirigió una mirada interrogadora y yo me encogí de hombros, sin idea, cómo diciendo, ¿Chiste policíaco?

-¿Por qué no te sientas, Nanoha, y nos cuentas qué fue lo que pasó?- Dijo el detective Acouss. Me senté en uno de los braceros acolchonados que quedaban frente al sofá.

-Justo antes de las nueve de anoche estaba en la cocina bebiendo un baso de chocolate cuando la Srta. Dahlgrün, mi psicóloga estudiantil, apareció.-

-¿Ella entró así como si nada a tu casa?- Preguntó el detective Harlaown.

-Ella me dijo que yo tenía algo que ella quería y fue ahí cuando subí corriendo las escaleras y me encerré en el cuarto matrimonial.-

-Retrocede,- dijo el detective Harlaown. -¿Qué era esa cosa que ella quería?-

-Ella no dijo, pero sí mencionó que no era una psicóloga de verdad. Ella dijo que estaba usando el trabajo para espiar a los estudiantes.- Dirigí la mirada a cada uno de ellos. -¿Está loca, verdad?- Los detectives intercambiaron una mirada.

-Investigaré su nombre, a ver qué puedo encontrar,- dijo el detective Acouss, poniéndose otra vez en pié.

-Déjame tener esto claro,- me dijo el otro detective. -¿Ella te acusó de robar algo que le pertenecía, pero nunca dijo qué cosa era?- Otra pregunta problemática.

-Ella estaba histérica. Solo entendí la mitad de lo que decía. Corrí y me encerré en el cuarto, pero ella derribó la puerta. Yo estaba escondida dentro de la chimenea y ella dijo que iba a quemar la casa habitación por habitación hasta encontrarme. Luego comenzó el fuego. Justo en medio de la habitación.-

-¿Cómo ella comenzó el fuego?- Mi mamá preguntó.

-No pude ver, yo estaba en la chimenea.-

-Esto es una locura,- dijo el detective Harlaown, sacudiendo su cabeza. -Nunca antes había visto algo similar.-

-¿Ella va a regresar?- Mi mamá le preguntó a los detectives, mientras caminaba y se ponía detrás de mí, poniendo sus manos protectoramente sobre mis hombros. -¿Nanoha está a salvo?-

-Tal vez quieran instalar un sistema de seguridad.- El detective Harlaown abrió su billetera y le ofreció una tarjeta a mi mamá. -Recomiendo a estos chicos. Dígales que yo la referí y le darán un descuento.-

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después de que los detectives se fueran, el timbre de la puerta sonó otra vez.

-Deben ser la compañía de sistema de alarmas.- dijo mi mamá, mientras se reunía conmigo en el pasillo. -Llamé y dijeron que iban a enviar hoy un chico. No puedo soportar pensar en dormir aquí sin ningún tipo de protección hasta que ellos encuentren a la Srta. Dahlgrün y la encarcelen. ¿La escuela ni siquiera se inmutó en verificar sus referencias?- Ella abrió la puerta y Ef estaba parada en el porche. Llevaba puesto unos jeans desgastados, una ajustada playera blanca, su gorra de baseball al revés y su mano izquierda sostenía una caja de herramientas.

-Buenas tardes, Sra. Takamachi.-

-Ef.- No pude descifrar el tono de mi mamá. Sorpresa mezclada con incomodidad. -¿Estas aquí para ver a Nanoha?- Ella sonrió.

-Estoy aquí para inspeccionar su casa para un sistema nuevo de alarma.-

-Pensé que tenías otro trabajo.- dijo mamá. -Pensé que limpiabas mesas en el Borderline.-

-Tengo un trabajo nuevo.- Ef fijó su mirada en mí y muchos lugares de mi cuerpo se calentaron. En realidad, estaba peligrosamente febril. -¿Vienes un momento fuera?- me preguntó mientras me guiña un ojo.

Yo la seguí hasta su motocicleta.

-Todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- le dije.

-¿Hablar?- dijo que no con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo.

_-Beso.- _

No era una pregunta, sino una advertencia. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando yo no protesté y bajó su boca hacia la mía. El primer toque fue solo eso; un toque juguetón y de tentadora suavidad. Yo lamí mis labios, y la sonrisa de Ef se hizo aún más amplia.

-¿Más?- preguntó. Yo envolví mis brazos en su cuello enredando mis dedos en su cabello y la atraje hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia. Nuestras respiraciones chocaban. Y de nuevo las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago. Quería mucho más. Quería todo de Ef. La quería a ELLA.

-Más.- Nuevamente nuestros labios se juntaron y algo estallo dentro de mí, en mi pecho. Ef rodeo mi cintura de forma posesiva rompiendo cualquier espacio entre nuestros cuerpos y profundizando el beso.

**CONTINUARA…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Que les parecio? Esta super interesante la historia, verdad?**

**Bueno, ahora me voy a tomar unos dias para subir el primer capi del segundo libro. Por varias razones la primera tengo un par de parciales bastante complicaditos en una semana y media asi que me voy a pasar en eso. Tambien, porque me voy a volcar las pocas horas libres, y le robare un par a las de sueño para centrarme por completo en mi otro fic, pero bue ese esta en otra pagina asi que no importa mucho. Pero como es con trama vampirezca y toda las cosas tiene bastante misterios y estoy en la etapa de empezar a colocar cada engranaje en su lugar y como es original pues lleva mas tiempo asi que espero que se abstenga las dos semanitas que voy a estar desaparecida.**

**Eso, creo, que era todo... **

**Bueno si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo por cualquier duda me dejan un MP o pueden hacerlo en mi pag de facebook que es Ojiitos Claroos :3**

**Saaludos y hasta la proxima vez que nos leamos!**

**P/D: GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS! POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS ;) ES ALGO QUE ME ENCANTA LEER.**


End file.
